Season 7: DARK FORCES
by Tom Lennox
Summary: CTU is caught in the middle when American vigilantes and illegal alien separatists bring LA to its knees. Jack Bauer comes back for one day...but a day can change everything. And this is only the beginning....
1. Prequel

Note: This follows after my fictional Season 6 Europe, which I recommend you read but here's what you need to know for this season, a complete 24 hour season

_Note: This follows after my fictional Season 6 Europe, which I recommend you read but here's what you need to know for this season, a complete 24 hour season. It was written before but deleted by the mods so I'm re-writing it so some things may be different. I mean, most people didn't care much for the real Season 6 so whatever you know. _

_Season 6 Europe takes place 4 months after the real Season 5. Season 7: Dark Forces takes place 7 years after Season 6 Europe in the year 2019. How far into the future this is matters to the story greatly. In this world: _

_- Jack and Audrey are married and have two 12 year old twins, a boy and a girl  
- James Heller is the President of the United States. In S6 Europe, Mike Novick was the VP but he decided to resign following events in that season and to spend more time with his family (which is featured prominently in that season)  
- Chase and Kim have gotten back together and are raising Angela, now age 16  
- In S6 Europe, written before the real Season 6, Curtis did indeed die and Jack's father in that season does turn out to be evil, brainwashed by Muslim terrorists  
- Graham is not Jack's brother, BXJ Technologies does not exist  
- Chloe and Morris broke up. In S6 Europe, she met an analyst from Indianapolis named Ray  
- Shari, the hot redhead, is still at CTU  
- Cheng Zhi, Aaron Pierce and Richard Heller died in Season 6 Europe_

_NOTE: THIS CAN BE A CONTROVERSIAL AND NON POLITICALLY CORRECT SEASON (EVEN BY 24 STANDARDS) AND IS POLITICAL IN ITS PREMIERE. PLEASE READ THE ENTIRE SEASON BEFORE PASSING JUDGEMENT ON THIS STORY._

_Disclaimer: This story is meant for entertainment purposes. It is set in a future America, not the present day. This future is by no means inevitable, but it is possible. The author does not intend to defame any national or ethnic groups and apologizes prematurely for any offenses taken. _

PREQUEL

PREVIOUSLY on 24...FROM the FINALE OF SEASON 6 EUROPE

EAST END STREETS

"Agent Bauer and his team have breached the mosque compound!" the SAS team leader shouted into the radio as a split screen showed Jack on a rooftop overhang over an Islamic-styled courtyard, the team laying down volleys of withering gunfire against enemies in the courtyard and tossing grenades, explosions tearing through the structure, breaking windows and sending cement walls crumbling to the ground. More terrorists were pouring into the streets outside, even worse than the scenes earlier in Paris given the East End's narrow streets.  
A giant fireball rose in the horizon past the mosque as a CTU team was hit by a set of improvised explosive devices hidden under a manhole cover. Four out of the ten agents survived but immediately came under heavy fire. One agent crouched under a rusty old car but gunmen from the rooftop fired mercilessly until the car exploded, showering the area with more flames. Jack's team still had six men left after losing several in the previous gunfights.

Humair Tahir burst into the room where Jack had been and saw it littered with the bodies of terrorists. Above, Jack, Chloe and the other agents hopped onto the ledge of a brick tenement building attached to an ornate mosque. "The command center is in the midsection between these two structures!" Jack shouted.  
As they crouched by a fire escape, they engaged several hostiles on the street, spraying a terrorist patrol with gunfire and sending remaining civilians scrambling for cover. Thick plumes of smoke were now rising over the East End.

CTU  
A screen showed two missiles fired from a British jet strike a guardhouse in the mosque compound, demolishing it and terrorists looking dazed.  
"Jack, I think we've achieved the element of surprise and there's no additional activity around the command center."  
"Good, I'm going to split up my team, have us converge in the center."  
His PDA showed the target area on the third floor of the five-story buildings.

LONDON SKIES  
"Uxbridge Tower, this is Echo Seven-niner-five," the RAF pilot radioed as his F-16 Fighting Falcon jet careened across the sky at near supersonic speeds, "We are approaching the target area and awaiting further orders."  
"Roger, Echo seven niner five, stay in orbit around the target zone, maintaining heading 56 degrees from your current position to Finsbury and then…"

"Freeze!" Jack screamed, drawing his pistol, "Dad, move away from the bomb now! Don't make me do this!"  
Clyde was no longer responding. He aimed to fire at Jack but he was out of ammo just as Jack was with the assault rifle. Jack raised his pistol but closed his eyes, his fingers trembling.  
"Yaffa! Rashid!" Clyde said in Arabic into his Blackberry, "I'm getting something, I can override CTUs' program if I have more time, get more men here!"

Chloe screamed as bullets whizzed all around her as they went into a dark prayer room filled with columns, adjacent to a storage area. The other CTU agent engaged three hostiles in gunfire, taking one of them down but both he and Chloe ducked. Two more terrorists came, and the CTU agent could only take out one before he was shot in the back.  
Humair Tahir motioned for his men to follow as he checked the dead CTU agent's body to make sure he was dead. "There's someone else, a woman, I think she went that way!" he said in Arabic, motioning for his men to sweep the area with their weapons ready.  
"Jack, you can't shoot me because you know I'm right, you know my cause is just, and deep down, you know you should join me," Clyde said.

Jack kicked away a chair, destroying a computer workstation in sparks. "You…I'm stronger than you think, dad. I've been through a lot of stuff too over the years. "China, Mexico, Bosnia, CTU!!"  
"Jack, there's still a chance for you," Clyde said, obviously shaken by the latest battle, "Take the oath of allegiance to Allah, for He is merciful and will forgive your sins if you commit to the Dar al-Islam and the cause of jihad."

Jack fired three shots, including one that scrapped his father's arm. "This is OVER! STEP AWAY NOW. YOU WILL REGRET THIS!" There were now tears running down Jack's face. "Dad, look at me, there's gotta be another way."  
Clyde had a steely expression on his face as he manipulated the program. "Almost done…"  
"JACK!" Chloe shouted, "I'm under attack, there are five hostiles converging on my position."  
Jack heard Chloe's voice in his ear but he was numb, looking at his father.

CTU  
"Jack, this is Audrey, Jack are you there??"  
"Yeah," he said shaken.  
"Chloe's under fire, you need to take your father down now!"  
"Audrey, stay out of this!" Jack shouted, nearly unnerved by the situation.  
"Jack…"

"Bill, I said shut up, all of you."  
Audrey squeezed her phone hard as her message traveled through to Jack's ear. "Jack, your father died ten years ago. The patriot, the CTU agent, is not coming back and you can't change the past. You lost your father the moment he was captured in Yemen! Its Sheik Ravid's fault, not yours, and there's nothing you can do. His death will not be on yours hands, it's on Ravid's."

Jack didn't' seem to be listening as he cocked the gun, still not being able to pull the trigger as Clyde fumbled with the neutron bomb.  
"Ravid killed your real father, the man who raised you, and in his place came this …terrorist! But I'm telling you, if you don't snap into yourself right now, if Chloe dies, HER death WILL be on your hands, and you WILL regret it for the rest of your life, Jack. I don't want you to have to live with this! FOCUS, Jack!" Audrey was screaming.

"I'm sorry," Jack said, trembling as he fired a single shot that struck Clyde between the eyes, his father's lifeless body slumping over the neutron bomb and its attached laptop computer. Jack then rushed past Yaffa's unconscious form and emptied a gun clip on it, killing the rabid animal who stole his father from him all those years ago.

Jack rushed through the prayer room In the hall, he heard Humair shouting in Arabic.  
"Yallah! Yallah! Nazadine! Over there!" Humair barked.  
Jack picked up an AK-47 from a dead terrorist and opened fired from behind, striking three terrorists. A fourth one opened fired but Jack swung over a marble column and sprayed the area with bullets, several of them finding him. Jack rushed past the man moaning on the floor and blasted him in the chest.

Humair fired several shots after Chloe as she fled down a dark corridor into an area of the mosque under construction. The floor gave way and Chloe tumbled several feet down into a pile of plaster. She fired two shots that struck Rashid's arm and leg, but then her gun jammed.

"It's over, you American whore," Rashid said in Arabic as he raised his gun over the hole in the floor.  
"HEY!" Jack shouted, firing shots as he charged down the hall.  
Humair turned with several weapons blazing away, but Jack's guns spit out fire much more furiously, dozens of bullets discharging and all of them finding Rashid's heavyset body, the man falling down into the hole. Jack heard Chloe scream as she pushed the dead man's body off of her.  
"All clear!"

HOBBY AIRPORT, HOUSTON  
In the Sunbelt employees lounge, Suz Novick met with her father.  
"Oh, my Kylie," Mike said, embracing his daughter and rubbing her flight attendant pin.

"Its going to okay, sweetie," he said, "Jim has already promised to pardon me of anything I'm ever convicted of stemming from this, so the Attorney General knows it's a lost cause."  
"Dad," Suz said between tears, "I…I do what I do because I love it. I love being in the air, going places, meeting new people every day. But politics is your thing, and I can't bear to think you're giving up the White House just for me and my friends. You should be able to do what you love too."

"It's not just that, Kylie," Mike said, "I've told Jim it would have been this way regardless. Pete's going to be Vice President now, and with a running mate with a last name of Ricardo-Sanchez, he just might have a shot at winning California. Kylie, all these years have made me realize something. I've always been advising presidents, but when I'm the one making decisions that affects millions of lives around the world, its different. I don't think I'm up to that."  
"Really, dad?"

He nodded. "Like Clint Eastwood once said, a man's gotta known his limitations."  
"So what now?" Suz asked making sure her pin was perfectly attached to her uniform, one that she would probably never wear again, though the Southeast ones were pleasant too.

"I'm going to fly with you to California along with Jim and the crew, endorse him, cook at the soup kitchen this afternoon, and if you can request to fly back two days from now instead of tonight, I'd say we spend a few days out there, go through the wine country, plus a day in San Francisco. And after that, well, I want to be here with you and your brothers, we're gonna go get those dinner breakfasts at Waffle House like your mother used to do, and I'm going to watch my favorite daughter make it to the top of Southeast Airlines."

"I'm your only daughter," she said, both of them laughing for the first time that day, "But you got my vote."  
"That's the one that really counts, Kylie," Mike said to her.

HARBIN, CHINA, ON THE RUSSIAN BORDER  
"This is impossible," Cheng Zhi said in the phone to Premier Chang Xien-Jing in Beijing, "Wu's loyalty is unquestionable…what….he was summarily executed in London?? With all due respect, Comrade Paramount Leader, I have only acted in the best interests of China and…Wu was innocent, the Americans did everything, they framed him…"  
"That may be, but intent does not equal results," the Chinese Premier said, "And the work of the Communist Revolution does not have room for mistakes. Not only have you allowed the Americans to get away with murdering Comrade Koo Yin, you destroyed everything we have spent years working toward. You will return to Beijing immediately to answer to us. The soldiers there will escort you to your plane."

"Comrade Paramount Leader, will you allow me just a few moments alone?"  
"Of course, Comrade Cheng."  
Cheng Zhi slowly walked into his private quarters and closed the door behind him. A single gunshot rang out, then the soldiers outside heard his body dropping and the gun clanging to the floor.

CTU EUROPE  
Jack and Audrey stood together over Bill's desk as Jack signed his resignation form.  
Bill gave a tired smile and said, "If you need good references for your next job, you don't need to look any further."  
"Thanks, Bill, it's been an honor."  
"You…you're going to be back in L.A. once the Games end, right?"  
"Yeah, at least for a while. We all need to get back together then, with the old crew and all. You know, this place will always be part of me wherever I go, and in the end its not Nina Meyers or Christopher Henderson I'll remember, its people like you, and Shari, everyone else who got us through days like this, and also the people who are no longer with us."

"I know, Jack, I know. But working here, you realize every day is a gift, and I want you and Audrey to go to the Games tomorrow, relax, cheer on Team USA. That's an order."  
"Hey, I don't work for you anymore, Bill."  
"Well, just a piece of friendly advice then."  
Morris went to embrace Chloe, but she turned away and shoved her hand in his face, Morris then looking dejected and going to Shari, who also looked at him with disgust.  
"Thanks for taking advantage of me during the crisis," she said, "Now get away from me. I can't believe you got me to hurt Chloe like that. Besides, if you're willing to dump her for me, you'll probably dump me for someone else."

Chloe and Shari exchanged a friendly smile, then Chloe walked over to Ray, who was shutting down his computer. He had a Toby Keith CD that he was putting away.

"Now tell me TK isn't your password," she said with a smile.  
"Oh, no, I'm not that obvious," Ray replied. "You know, Chloe, maybe you should try out this CD, ya'know. Get to know the world outside Los Angeles."

Chloe smiled as she took the CD from his, their hands softly brushing each other. "Maybe…..maybe…."

SOUTHEAST AIRLINES FLIGHT 270

James Heller, Mike Novick, Suz Novick, and Peter Ricardo-Sanchez saluted solemnly out different plane windows as the flag-draped coffin of Agent Aaron Pierce was loaded into the cargo hold of the Boeing 737 jetliner by a military honor guard which fired a 21 gun salute.

Suz made eye contact with those three men sitting in Row 5 on the plane's left side and spoke into the intercom in the pleasant voice that made her so well loved by passengers.  
"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome aboard Sunb…Southeast Airlines flight 270 nonstop service to Oakland. My name's Suz and I'll be the head of the cabin crew here today. Our flight time to Oakland will be three hours and forty-five minutes and we'll be serving you refreshments once the captain turns off the seat belt sign. Currently in Oakland it is 65 degrees with winds out of the southwest, clear skies, a quintessentially California day if there ever is one. Once again, thank you for flying Southeast, and prepare for takeoff."  
She took a seat near the front of the plane and a smile spread across her face as the Texan sunlight danced across it, illuminating her pretty features and she winked at her father. The jet sailed smoothly down the runway and took off toward the west.

CTU-EUROPE  
Jack and Audrey stood alone on the CTU rooftop, holding each other tightly. Their fingers crossed one another's as Jack gave his her an intimate embrace, their lips, then their tongues touching one another's, Audrey's blonde hair flickering in a light breeze.  
The clock ticks away as the song ("Feels Like Today" by Rascal Flatts) ends.

3 YEARS AFTER THE END OF SEASON 6 EUROPE

GRAND JUNCTION, COLORADO – 11:25 AM MOUNTAIN DAYLIGHT TIME

We see a view of a busy freeway going through the high desert interspersed with the greenery of irrigated fields along with a sizable city with signs for fast food restaurants and lodging lining the highway. A split screen shows the westbound Interstate 70 sign and another shows a Volvo XC station wagon driving along. Inside are Kim, Chase, and Angela along with their youngest son Shane.

"Are we at Uncle Jack's yet?" Shane asked. "The mountains and that tunnel was cool but I'm bored now. It's all the same stuff outside. How much longer till we get there?"  
"Just look at the signs, Shane," Kim said playfully, turning around from the passenger seat as they passed through Grand Junction. "Remember, we're stopping in Cedar City for the night, and we're going to be in Las Vegas to visit Uncle Jack tomorrow. See how many miles those signs say."  
"You know, you could take a shortcut through the desert," Angela teased, "But there would be boogiemen there who might kidnap you. Or….have you seen the Hills Have Eyes?"  
"Shut up," Shane says, "We should take Route 66 instead, stop in Radiator Springs and visit Lightning McQueen. That goes to California. Why couldn't Uncle Jack or Aunt Audrey just visit us instead?"

"Hey honey, I think I'm gonna get some gas and a quick bite here," Chase said, pointing to an Interstate sign indicating there was a Shell at the next exit, in the western edge of Grand Junction. The gas prices get much higher as we get into the desert away from the cities."  
"Cool, I kinda need to walk around a bit anyway."

The station wagon pulls into the large gas station under a bright cloudless sky and Angela, Shane, and Kim quickly get out. There is sudden silence and the camera shows the gas station in split screens as well as a closeup of Angela's face. It is a relatively busy area around them. Another split screen shows two young male teens get out of a Toyota Camry with hard rock music playing. The music stops and there is silence again as they get out of their car and go to the cashier's window.

"Hey, I'm gonna grab some M&M's in there. Anyone want some stuff?" Angela asks pleasantly. Chase gets out of the car and we see Angela's athletic trophy in the back seat. "Well, champ, I could have a bag of chips but I'll pump up the car first. Wait for me inside."

The teens are now at the window. The young, 20-something cashier's uniform identifies him as Jason.  
"What the hell are you guys doing here, aren't you supposed to be in school? I told you to stop making the mistakes I made, or you'll end up a nobody like me."  
"Look, man, we need that money right now," Teen #1 says. "Mark screwed with Jose and the Mexicans said they'll kill my parents and my little sister if I don't get the money back by…"  
In a split screen, Kim is stretching her legs, watching the traffic pass by and Chase is watching the gas pump and Angela goes into the restroom inside the gas station's quickie mart.

Suddenly loud ranchero music is heard playing and a Jeep races into the gas station parking lot, screeching to a halt about fifty yards away from the cashier's window. A group of greasy unkempt Mexicans get out, the leader, JOSE, slamming the door.

"Hey you!" he shouts in a thick Mexican accent, "I told you not to f with me you piece of white trash! Your amigo Mark called CIS (Citizenship and Immigration Service, formerly the INS) and they took Manolo away!"  
"I never told Mark to do that, man, please……." One of the teens begins to say.

"It too late for that now!" Jose says in a mean voice in broken English. "I gonna show you white trash what happen when you mess with us!" Jose reaches into his Jeep and pulls out a sawed off shotgun and the three other Mexicans take out automatic weapons and Jose and one of them open fire.

"Get them, mojado!" Jose shouts in Spanish to his followers. The two American teens scramble in separate directions but one of the Mexicans raises a shotgun and shoots at the first teen, who is running through the other cars and motorists. The Mexicans spray the general direction with gunfire, killing a mailman getting out of his van and a woman pumping her gas.

People are screaming everywhere. The second teen takes out a pistol and starts shooting at the Mexicans but ducks into the garage by the gas station. Jose and one Mexican focus on Teen #2 while Teen #1 is shown hiding behind other cars. A pizza deliveryman is seen trying to start his car and flee but a Mexican pumps several bullets through his windshield and the man slumps forward, his head a bloody heap and his brains scattered on the dashboard.

"Hey, you will show yourself or we will kill everyone here until we find you!" one of the Mexicans shouts in a deranged voice.  
"Please. I don't know what's going on, I don't want to die," a middle aged woman pleads as Jose comes upon her. Jose takes his Glock semiautomatic pistol and shoots her twice through the heart and steps over her body, blood spraying on his face. The Mexican gang leader licks some of the blood and smiles psychotically.

Jason walks through the door of the quickie mart, holding a shotgun as the other teen runs toward him as two more Mexicans are firing toward the garage, bullets flying everywhere and shell casings clanging to the floor.  
"Vamo! Disparen! Matenlos todos!" Jose orders, turning around from the dead woman. A split screen shows Chase going into his vehicle and ducking bullets, reaching into his front compartment. Another Mexican comes to his row of cars, spraying gunfire everywhere and we see Teen #1 still hiding and trying to crawl away.

Teen #1 makes a run for it and a Mexican riddles his back with automatic gunfire. Chase opens the car door on the Mexican, sending him against the gas pumps and a trash can. Chase then knees him in the stomach. The Mexican slams him against the car, the two grappling for the weapon. Teen #2 rushes into the quickie mart and Chase claws the Mexican's eyes. The Mexican fires his gun wildly and elbows Chase but Chase trips him, shoves the gun into the Mexican's face and then a shotgun blast sends a shower of blood all over them, the Mexican nearly decapitated by a shot through the neck.

A blast from Jason's sawed-off shotgun sends one of the Mexican shooters flying against a gas pump, his body crumbling to the pavement. Jose then grabs a trembling man from a Nissan. "Drop the gun now!!" he shouts at Jason.  
Jason complies and lets go of the shotgun. "Never though you'd stoop so low, you illegal wetback scum."  
. Jose laughs evilly. "You Americans are gutless!" he screams, "No wonder you people will never have the guts to take us on, or why you can't even beat those camel jockeys in Iraq! Tu idiotas!" Jose executes the hostage, turns the gun on Jason and shoots him dead. "Hijo de puta!"

A local police car pulls up with lights flashing. A Mexican turns around and pumps the windshield full of lead, sending the car crashing across an intersection, causing an accident before plowing into a parked car in the strip mall across the street.

"Esta en la tienda! Disparen! Ataquen la tienda!" Jose screams at the surviving Mexican henchman. "Rapido! La policia esta llegando! Matenlos todos! Just kill everyone inside and move out!"  
"I just wish it was La Migra! Now I'll have fun killing them! Right mojado?"  
"If we're lucky, maybe there some La Migra getting donuts in there."

The two men turn their weapons on the quickie mart and in a split screen we see Angela come out of the bathroom in fear, trying to duck from the bullets. The Mexicans fire hundreds of rounds into the store bullets flying and shell casings littering the concrete pavement of the gas station.  
We see three other customers get shot and die in the aisles as merchandise flies everywhere, bags of chips and loaves of bread and soda cans blasted apart by the AK-47s. Teen #1 is hit with dozens of bullets and flies across the counter, ending up facedown next to another dead cashier.

"HEY!!" Chase shouts. Jose's henchman turns around and Chase pulls the trigger on his newly acquired shotgun, killing the man instantly, blood flying from his chest as he falls to the ground screaming. Jose also whirls around and Chase is out of bullets. He dives as a trail of bullets follow him. Chase reaches the Glock of another Mexican and twirls it around, emptying it into Jose, who remains standing after taking four bullets, then finally falling backwards. There is silence.

"Angela!!" Chase shouts. "Angela, can you hear me?"  
He runs past the bodies littering the gas station outside the quickie mart then goes through the broken glass of the doors. He goes past four dead employees and customers in the store alone and sees Angela sprawled on an aisle, blood pouring onto the linoleum floor.

"My baby, just hold on, please…." Chase says, tears falling from his eyes as he drops the gun and goes to her.  
"Dad….I…..love…..you," Angela says. She holds Chase's man and the camera shows their hands until she goes limp.  
"Angela!! Angela!!" Chase yells, sobbing now. "Please….Angela, no….."

2 YEARS LATER

FEDERAL MAXIMUM SECURITY PRISON, TUCSON, ARIZONA, 11:55 PM MOUNTAIN STANDARD TIME

The camera shows a nighttime view of the prison surrounded by protestors and counterprotestors regarding the execution of MANUEL LUIS, a notorious Mexican drug trafficker. The scene then changes to inside the prison where guards approach a menacing looking convict in his death row cell.

Reporter: "….men under Luis's drug trafficking organization were responsible for the deadly rampage in Grand Junction, Colorado two years ago that killed 14 people at a gas station. He has also been convicted of first degree murder for the shooting deaths of four DEA agents in West Texas…."

"Mr. Luis, your time is up. I see you haven't finished your last meal. I guess you're too nervous to eat, eh?" One of the prison guards take a tray with chalupas and quesadillas from a local Mexican restaurant and throws it in the trash can.  
"That's because this is not my last meal. When I'm back on mi rancho in Durango, my chef makes chalupas better than anything you will find in Tucson, I assure you. That gum you're chewing might be your last meal, though, you gringo pig," Manuel Luis replies in his Mexican accent.

An explosion tears through part of the prison block and several guards are vaporized by it. The camera then shows two military-type helicopters flying over the crowd, gunners opening fire on the prison's watchtowers, killing all the guards inside. Several armed commandos dismount from the helicopter speaking Afrikaans. The commandos blow through a large door with explosives and go through the cell block. Prison guards return fire but the commandos are wearing body armor.

More missiles are fired and the crowd escapes. Some guards arrive in a tank but the tank is destroyed by a shoulder-launched missile. The mercenaries reach the area where Manuel Luis is. The guards fire at them but are quickly taken down.  
"Senor Luis, let's get you out of here," the commando leader says in a South African accent.  
"It's about time. That was close. I was so close to being fried on that chair," Manuel Luis replies. "Vamo! Let's go!"

Outside more guards are coming but the commandos continue to fire, killing a dozen corrections officers. More gunfire comes from a watchtower and the helicopter fires another missile, slamming into the tower and an explosion echoing through it, the tower collapsing. Manuel Luis is ushered into the chopper which quickly takes south.

They fly over the bright lights of Tucson. "By the time the Americans get their choppers in the air, we will be across the border," the commando leader says.  
"I still don't' know who hired you. I will pay you, I promise, whatever you want, but…"  
"Your benefactor wishes to remain anomymous," the commando says.  
Manuel nods. "As long as I'm free and allowed to get back to business."

2 YEARS LATER – MAY 5, 2019

LAS VEGAS, NEVADA…10 HOURS BEFORE THE START OF DAY 7….12:00 AM PACIFIC DAYLIGHT TIME

We see a quiet suburban street late at night, then a large comfortable home with azaleas and desert palms in the front yard set behind a white picket fence. The mailbox reads "Bauer".

"Good night, mommy," Carl Bauer says, turning off the lamp by his bed.  
"Good night, Carl," Audrey says with a smile and closes the door which has a posters of rap artists, NASCAR vehicles, and the official NBA victory poster for the new Nevada Coyotes basketball team. Audrey then goes into Molly Bauer's room.

"Mommy, don't forget you promised you'll take me to Best Buy tomorrow so I can get the Kellie Pickler CD. All my friends have it already."  
"Don't you want to wait for Taylor Swift? Her new one's coming out in August."  
"Mommmm," Molly whines, "I know you'll get that one anyway cause you love Taylor Swift, but you promised Kellie Pickler."  
"Alrighty, Kellie it is."

She smiles and hugs her stuffed animal, a furry poodle. "I love you mom."  
"I love you, sweetie."

Audrey makes her way down a hallway in their contemporary suburban home and into the master bedroom where Jack is there. Jack is watching an action movie where an American hero armed with assault rifles is fighting terrorists in an Arab city.

"You see, Audrey, they never get that tactical stuff right. You can't fire an MP5 for that long before reloading." He actually chuckled at it as Audrey joined him in the bed. There are subtitles from the clichéd movie where a Muslim terrorist orders his men to "find the American and kill him." Audrey changes the channel to some inspirational movie about a young girl who wants to be a field hockey star.

"Now that's better," she said. "Quite a day, especially at Walmart and how their computer system crashed. I'm never going there again until they really get it fixed right."  
"You know Audrey, I'm actually starting to like this movie. They show it all the time but I never know what really happens at the end. You do have good taste."  
"I'm perfect, deal with it," Audrey says with a wry smile and they kiss.

HE LEFT CTU FOR A NEW BEGINNING.

HE FOUND A NEW HOME AND A NEW CAREER.

HE BUILT A NEW LIFE WITH THE WOMAN HE LOVED.

FOR SEVEN YEARS, JACK BAUER THOUGHT HE LEFT HIS OLD WORLD BEHIND

BUT ON DAY 7, THAT WORLD FOLLOWED HIM HOME.


	2. Episode 1: 10:00 AM 11:00 AM

CAST

CAST

Jack Bauer – Kiefer Sutherland  
Audrey Raines – Kim Raver  
Chase Edmunds – James Badge Dale  
Chloe O'Brian - Mary Lynn Rajskub  
Raymond St. Clare – Patrick Dempsey  
Shari Rothenberg – Kate Mara

President James Heller – William Devane  
National Security Advisor Jeremy McDaniels – Ronny Cox  
Chief of Staff Brittany Parsons – Neve Campbell

Craig Chalker – Laurence Fishburne  
Henry Whitaker – Edward Norton  
Antoine Fisher – Michael Ealy (from "Sleeper Cell")

Jose Quintero DeLeon - Emilio Echevarria  
Casey Winemiller – Ali Larter (Nikki/Jessica from "Heroes")

EPISODE 1

THE FOLLOWING TAKES PLACE BETWEEN 10:00AM AND 11:00AM PACIFIC DAYLIGHT TIME ON THE CINCO DE MAYO, 2019

CAPE TOWN, SOUTH AFRICA (LATE AFTERNOON)

The scene opens with a late afternoon aerial view of the city of Cape Town set amid the Cape of Good Hope and Table Mountain. The screen splits to show close-ups of modern high-rises and British colonial buildings, then a busy street and sidewalk, then the interior of a coffeeshop.

The scene changes to the inside of the coffeeshop where a man named PIETER VON BRIKEN (male, mid 30s, average looking person) pays for his coffee and heads toward his seat. In the background there is a European funk song playing as well as people chatting. Von Briken turns on his laptop and sets it on a table near the edge of the shop. He looks nervously around at the other customers and talks into his Blackberry. A program opens up on his laptop screen, showing the logo for TransAfrika Bank written in English and Afrikaans.

"Okay, ready to receive," Von Briken says in a South African accent.  
An American-accented voice answers. "Done."  
"Good, your files will be sent momentarily."

Pieter checks his account on the TransAfrika Bank website and sees his account filling up in both U.S. Dollars, simulteanously converted into South African Rand. He opens up a different program and codes appear all over the screen. He types in some commands and a display shows information being sent.

"Very well. As agreed we've arranged for you to leave the country. Head to the main train station and board the express to Johannesburg. Stop by the fitness club where we last met. Your locker will have your new passport as well as your plane ticket to Nairobi."

Pieter looks outside and sees two men on a street corner eyeing him constantly. "I think somebody's watching me. I need to go now."  
"Lose them and be careful. Call me from Johannesburg."

Pieter leaves the coffeeshop and rushes through the crowded streets, tripping over some wares displayed by a street vendor in tribal clothing who curses at him in Afrikaans. The men tracking Pieter dash across the street and into a station of the Cape Town Metrorail, going down escalators into the subway system. The men stop pursuing.

A train pulls into the station and there is a dash to the platform and a rush of commuters walk off of the modern train and at the same time another train arrives on the opposite platform which is mostly open except for areas with public telephones and electronic advertisements set amid seats. We see the waves of commuters envelop Pieter. One by one the trains leave and the platform becomes less crowded. We then see Pieter slumped on a seat, blood dripping onto the floor and some bullet holes in his chest.

LOS ANGELES, CALIFORNIA

We see the back of the head of the American man talking to Pieter in the previous scene. He leaves a darkened spot and emerges in the cab of a moving truck driving on a wide freeway heading into Los Angeles. We then see this man is CHASE EDMUNDS.

"The transmission's complete. Everything we need is right there," Chase says. The driver of the moving truck, HENRY WHITAKER, nods.  
"Not that we need any proof to know we're doing the right thing today," Henry replies. "I only wish we did this years ago."  
"Damn straight," adds ANTOINE FISHER, the black man sitting in the passenger seat. "It's about friggin' time the people of this country got a wake-up call. After today, people will finally get the guts to act and show people whose country this is."

Chase looks out at the Southern California landscape passing by as the truck follows the Interstate signs for Los Angeles. He takes out his pistol and checks it and then does the same to a K7 Avenger assault rifle also stocked in the truck.

"Check with our other teams. Make sure all the preparations have been made," Henry orders.  
"Right away," Chase replies. The scene changes to the outside and we see the Mayflower moving truck following the signs toward Los Angeles.

CTU LOS ANGELES

CTU is buzzing with activity. Chloe O'Brien's workstation is seen and there is a large screen above showing live Fox News Channel coverage. A reporter is standing with the Los Angeles skyline in the background and then screen also shows maps of the region and a helicopter landing on the building.

"…protests are already underway nationwide, including here in Los Angeles as Congress is expected to vote today on a new bill denying birthright citizenship to the children of illegal aliens. Violence has already been reported in Griffith Park between demonstrators and police."

"The White House seems certain things are going to explode today," Ray commented, glancing at the office of CTU Director CRAIG CHALKER, a black man in his early 40s wearing a fashionable suit with a light blue tie, sitting in his office talking into his phone.  
"Well Senator Anderson's real smart, choosing to choose this very day to vote on this bill. I'm pretty sure he's doing this just to p people off and get that effect and now DeLeon's announcing a surprise visit. We should be prepared for a problem but not inviting one."  
"This is gonna boil over sooner or later," Ray said softly.

"Well you know all those past bad days we've had here? They all started out normal. And today we're starting with a bad feeling. Just great," she said unhappily.  
"Ok, well, Chloe, I'm gonna give my latest analysis to Craig about the deployment of our reserve units around Valencia and Simi Valley. Hopefully he approves diverting some resources from Ridgecrest and Victorville."

SANTA ANA HIGH SCHOOL, ANAHEIM, ORANGE COUNTY

We see police cruisers in the parking lot and on the street in front of a large high school building where large numbers of kids are protesting. Bottles, soda cans, and trash are being thrown, the demonstrations centered on the flagpole where students carrying the U.S. and Mexican flags are wrestling with each other and shouting profanity. We see an SUV with football players flying American and Confederate flags being pelted by rocks by illegal students and a blonde cheerleader being harassed at her locker by illegal girls." We then see a reporter standing in front of the school with police in the background.

"Now reporting live from Santa Ana High School in Anaheim where police reinforcements are arriving following a partial student walkout against the Congressional bill…"

The blonde cheerleader, CAITLIN, is seen being around her locker and several anchor baby girls are there surrounding her. One of them slams her locker and flicks her hair. "Hey I need to get there, one of the Mexican girls say.  
"Yo, this is gonna be our school now anyway. This entire city is ours, you gringos can go to hell," another one says in a thick Mexican accent and the rest laugh.

A Mexican American student, SAM GIRON, shoves his way through the Mexican crowd and wraps his arms around Caitlin.  
"Hey you coconut," one of the anchor babies yells, "Make sure your gringa b girlfriend don't get in my way." Another scene shows the SUV with the Confederate flags stopped by illegal students, the football players going out and fighting them.

Sam escorts Caitlin to a classroom, tells her to wait for him and past the cafeteria when a tall anchor baby, RODRIGO SUAREZ, calls him over.  
"Hey, mi primo, what are you doing? You going to class?" he asks his cousin Sam in a mean, threatening tone.  
Sam does not answer at first, then says in an American accent, "Please leave me out of this, Rodrigo, the SATs are in…."

"Did you hear that?" one of Rodrigo's friends says laughing wildly. The group of tough looking illegals and anchor babies follow in the taunting ridicule.  
"You going to class along with your American girlfriend?" Rodrigo asks again. "You think you're an American like those gringos? You'll always be a mojado like us. Yeah you were born here but think about the others who will not be so lucky anymore. Your parents are mojados. Your sister is mojada. My parents are mojados. And you going to CLASS like NOTHING is happening?"

"My family came here because we believe in the American Dream, in American values, not like you. You're a fing embarrassment and sometimes I swear I wish you weren't my cousin."  
"You sound like James Heller. Do you just sit in your room and watch Fox News and Ann Coulter all day?" an anchor baby yells, punching the table next to him, causing Sam to flinch. "You could be Heller's speechwriter you know."

"That going to change sooner or later today," Rodrigo replies in his menacing accent, "You're going to find your rightful place in this world."

Someone turns up the volume on the TV in the cafeteria.

"In many ways, what is happening here in this former vintage Orange County community now wracked by illegal immigration reflects the larger reality across Southern California. Open brawls have broken out at local PTA meetings as illegal immigrant parents have pushed for the renaming of the school to honor the Mexican commanding general in the Mexican War and Texas Revolution…"

"Yeah, you hear that Sam?" an anchor baby says. "SANTA ANA! Who killed all those gringo scum in the Alamo. Davy Crockett is burning in hell like the perrro he is!"  
The other illegals and anchor babies cheer on, several of them shouting "Si Se Puede" and "Viva Aztlan!". Sam ignores them and leaves but he looks very uneasy. Police officers are going through the school but there is not enough of them.

Sam ignores hateful glances from many of the illegals in the hallway as he enters the room where Caitlin is sitting alone. He goes over a sits next to her, rubbing her shoulders.

STORAGE FACILITY

We see the moving truck with Chase, Henry, and Antoine driving down the freeway and another screen armed men opening up the gates to a storage facility. A man who appears the leader of the group answers his beeper.

"Danny, it's me," Chase says, "How's everything going on your end."  
"We're ready to lock and load," Danny says.  
"Make sure the guns are armed right for our attack," Chase says, "Henry made it clear how he wants it done."  
"I know," Danny replies, "Everything's on schedule."

Danny walks back into the warehouse where about a half dozen men are gathered. "Just got in contact with Chase and Henry. We're heading out now. Jenny, you take your team and come with me for the main assault, Victor, you're responsible for the perimeter team. Let's move!"

The men and women gathered in the facility prepare their weapons and get into separate vehicles, an ice cream truck and a minivan, heading out of the storage facility. Danny personally goes into an ammunition closet and takes out several grenades and heads to the ice cream truck as another man starts to drive.

CTU / WHITE HOUSE, WASHINGTON, D.C.

Another scene shows a view of Washington, D.C. and the Pentagon on the Virginia side of the Potomac River. The news continues in CTU Director Craig Chalker's office.

Reporter is talking while scenes show a Spanish-style colonial building and a helicopter landing. "…fears that tensions will only escalate as Mexican Foreign Minister JOSE QUINTERO DELEON arrives in Los Angeles this morning for a surprise visit. Minister DeLeon, has garnered intense controversy on both sides of the border for his statements claiming Mexicans have a "right of return" to parts of the United States…"

PRESIDENT JAMES HELLER is gathered at a table along with VICE PRESIDENT PETER RICARDO-SANCHEZ, National Security Advisor JEREMY MCDANIELS, Presidential Chief of Staff BRITTANY PARSONS, and Chairman of the Joint Chiefs, AIR FORCE GENERAL HAROLD BERNSTEIN.

"Craig, the President's ready for you," Shari Rothenberg says from the office, brushing back her beautiful red hair. Craig Chalker nods. "Good morning, Mr. President."

James Heller nods. "I've decided to raise the terrorist alert level in Los Angeles to Red today, and levels in Arizona and Texas to Orange as a precautionary measure. It's my understanding that the situation in Los Angeles is likely to deteriorate into….into worse violence than we've already seen this morning, especially as Congress is already in session today and the bill is expected to pass by noon. My advisors here are recommending a pre-emptive declaration of martial law in Southern California. I want to make you aware of this fact so when this transition happens, things will happen more smoothly."

"We cannot overemphasize the importance of the situation over there in LA," Brittany, an attractive brunette in her late 20s, adds. "Our domestic intelligence sources have picked up increased chatter from a wide variety of suspected militant organizations. White supremacists, gang members, vigilante factions, you name it., especially in the past week. Of course that's something you are aware of"  
Craig and Shari look confused and shocked. "Mr. President, Ms. Parsons, CTU understands the stakes are high today and we are prepared to counter any threat, from radical groups anywhere on the political spectrum. Sorry for saying so, but I'm confused by the level of alarm."

James looks sad. "General Bernstein?"  
The General speaks to Chalker in the videoconference. "Mr. Chalker, I've gone over your file. After your team foiled the Al-Qaeda attack on the Chicago Mercantile Exchange, you gave up a promotion to return to Los Angeles."  
"Yes sir, General, LA is my home. I was born here, I grew up here, and I felt my services would be needed here."

"That's what I'm worried about," Bernstein whispered to Heller, then spoke to Chalker in a grave tone. "Son, please allow me to speak frankly."  
"Of course, sir," Chalker replies.  
"It's not going to be a pretty day today," Bernstein finally says then pauses for several seconds, "Pentagon analysis does not give a very hopeful outlook and I've been here before. I was in Bosnia with the Sarajevo embassy when the factional fighting broke out. Back then, everyone knew things were going to hit the fan, except my Bosnian friends – Serbs, Croats, Muslims- they just didn't want to believe it," he said sadly. "You never want to believe it could happen to your home."

President Heller finally said, "What happens in the next few hours will be critical. If Los Angeles tears itself apart, the rest of the nation will follow."

LAS VEGAS, NEVADA

The scene opens with a view of a modern glass office park with snow-capped Mt. Charleston and other desert mountains in the far distance then changes to a spacious office area with views to the outside. The end of the song "You're Still the One" by Shania Twain plays and we see Audrey carrying some manila folders as she goes through a door into Jack's office.

"And that was our coffee break dedication, an all-time favorite by Shania Twain, from Audrey to Jack, both in Millennium Services over in Summerlin," the radio DJ says.  
"Wow, what a surprise," Jack says blushing as he touches Audrey's fingertips with his and leans forward for a kiss, sweeping her off her feet. "You certainly never cease to amaze me."

She smiled sweetly. "I really mean that, Jack. I just love you more and more every day. Even now, after all these years, I can't believe how we managed to be together after all that we've been through."  
"I know, Audrey," Jack says, "Trust me, I know." He looks around the spacious office and at the beautiful corporate campus outside. "It's like a dream you hope you never wake up from. Every day I wake up next to you, we drop our kids off at school, we walk in here, I have to remind myself that I'm NOT dreaming, that it's real."

There is a knock on the door and a young employee in his early 20s enters after Audrey calls for him to come in.  
"The client's all set up for the videoconference from Charlotte. Folks at Davenport say they're ready whenever you are," the man announces.  
"Thanks, just gonna be a couple more minutes," Audrey says. As the man closes the door, she begins to fix Jack's tie. "Oh, Jack. At least with this, I'm spoiling you too much. Now let's not keep the client waiting."

They walked through a large office area with cubibles and dozens of staff members and a large logo for "Millennium Services" on the wall and into a videoconference suite. Jack pushes some buttons and the videoconference screen shows an attractive young blond woman in decidedly casual clothes sitting in her Charlotte office.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Bauer. Hi there Audrey. I'm Casey Winemiller, project coordinator, Davenport Associates Charlotte branch" she says with a smile. "So how was your vacation?"  
"Really relaxing. The Greek islands were amazing," Audrey replied brightly.  
"I know," Casey replied, "Robbie and I went there for our honeymoon. I honestly can't believe it's been two years already. Robbie's now working with the aquarium as a marine vet and this company's doing pretty well. You know that feeling, not believing how lucky you are?"  
"All the time," Jack replies. He turns to Audrey. "She turned Behrooz around?"  
"Girls have a certain effect," Audrey says, "Maybe if women ran the world things wouldn't be so messed up."

MEXICAN CONSULATE, WEST LOS ANGELES

We see a view of a Spanish hacienda-type building set amid the stylish condos and office buildings of upscale West LA. Foreign Minister Jose Quintero DeLeon smiles as he scans the large crowd of demonstrators below and the streets lined with riot police. Many members of the crowd were waving Mexicans flags and the flags of other foreign countries and carrying radical signs like "Si Se Puede", "Estamos mojados (We're Illegal) So What?" and "This is Our Land, Not Gringos'".

"The security has been boosted up as you have ordered," AMBASSADOR MIGUEL FUENTES says. Split screens show Chase and his men in the cab of the truck, the crowd of illegal demonstrators, DeLeon nodding to Lopez and going toward the balcony and some American men putting on ski masks and preparing a rocket launcher with armor piercing shells, also an aerial view of the Mexican Consulate grounds.

"Viva Mexico!" DeLeon shouts waving his arms. "Viva La Raza! Viva Aztlan!"  
"Viva La Raza! Si Se Puede!" the large crowd screams then DeLeon beings to speak.

"When our ancestors came here two hundreds years ago, this was all one land, our land. WE DID NOT CROSS THE BORDERS," DeLeon repeats louder, "The border crossed us!" to the roar of the crowd. "Some of you have been here for weeks, some for years," he says in Spanish, "But standing here today, you have proven that despite being surrounded by American decadence, you have not forgotten your homeland, or the spirit of our Aztec ancestrors!"

"VIVA AZTLAN!" the crowd shouts. "VIVA DE LEON! VIVA MEXICO! SI SE PUEDE!"  
"The racist gringos who control the U.S. Congress wants to pass racist new denying us our rights, but we will not back down, we will not surrenders, because they will never force us off land that is rightfully ours!"

Suddenly a rocket whooshes through the morning sky and the Mexican helicopter on the roof explodes in a fiery fireball, its turning rotors flying through the air and slamming into outhouses on the complex and into the ground kicking up dust, showering the area with flaming debris. Then a second rocket detonates by a doorway as Mexican soldiers pour out, sending mangled bodies sailing through the air.

"Minister! Take cover!" consul Fuentes shouts, grabbing him. "Securidad! Aqui! Ahora!"  
Then the crowd scatters as two Jeeps drive past, armed American men on them.

"Go! Let's move!" Henry shouts looking at Chase and Antoine who have determined expressions on their face. The LAPD units maintaining order are now moving in amid the scattering screaming crowd. Three police cruisers pull up outside a garage entrance and the cops go out with weapons drawn. Suddenly gunfire rings out from Chase's men, killing three officers. A grenade launcher is fired and detonates on some parked cars near more LAPD officers.

Gunfire comes from Chase's men and soon all the police around the area are down or fleeing. The camera shows Chase again with rage on his face as the truck speeds toward the gates of the consulate, Mexican soldiers standing in the gate and firing at them with MP5 submachine guns.

….11:00 AM

NOTE: Casey Winemiller, the videoconference client, is a major character in Because You're You. She's a girl that Behrooz Araz meets in witness protection and later falls in love with. To think of it, she's the only "normal" character in ANY of my stories!


	3. Episode 2: 11:00 AM 12:00 PM

CAST

CAST

Domingo Suarez – Jordi Molla  
Caitlin Michaels- Hayden Pantierre (Claire from "Heroes")

EPISODE 2

THE FOLLOWING TAKES PLACE BETWEEN 11:00 AM AND 12:00 PM ON THE CINCO DE MAYO, 2019

MEXICAN CONSULATE

"Go! Slam it!" Chase shouts for Antoine to speed up and they all duck against the fury of the Mexican soldiers' gunfire. A Mexican soldier tosses a grenade toward the truck as more continue to shoot. The truck hits three of them, propelling them over fifty feet through the windows of the consulate or against the stucco walls leaving bloodstains. An explosion tears through back of the truck which comes to a stop even as the three Jeeps whirl around past the fleeing crowd and also enter the grounds.

Some of Chase and Henry's men squeeze off rounds of automatic gunfire from surrounding buildings, taking out a half dozen Mexican soldiers arriving toward them. A Mexican consulate guard raises his gun at Chase as Chase is giving orders and a sniper's bullet hits him in the back and he falls down. "Periphery teams, move out, repeat, periphery teams, move out," Chase orders, "Good shooting."

Chase's men flank the main consulate building, the chancellery which houses the consul's office as the snipers and gunners in the surrounding buildings retreat from their positions. Chase, Henry and Antoine exchange shots with more guards in the courtyard of the chancellery. They all sidestep across columns and quickly take down the guards firing at them.

The three men then go into another courtyard with a fishpond and a small bridge and are met with furious gunfire. A Mexican soldier is firing from a balcony above and more are taking up positions across the courtyard. Chase leans against the stucco wall as the Mexican above turns to fire, bullets pocketing the wall. Chase gets him in the crosshairs and takes him out with a shot. Antoine guns down two Mexicans charging across the bridge with his M-16 assault rifle, the soldiers collapsing into each other and falling into the pond, dyeing it red.

Henry pulls the pin on a grenade and tosses it into the main doorway. A Mexican soldier is seen ducking behind the wall, then going back and firing but Henry shoots him quickly. More soldiers come but the grenade detonates, blowing them up. Chase's team advances into the main building and are met by other teams from their group. The men drag out a screaming middle-aged woman, a consulate staffer.

"She's an advisor to the ambassador, she should know where we have to look," the female hostage taker, JENNY, says.  
Henry nods and slams the Mexican woman against the wall. "Where are DeLeon and Fuentes?"  
"In….on the third floor, a secure room, you need a code to get in."  
"SO what is the code?" Henry demands.  
"3-5-6-3-3," the woman says sobbing. "Please don't kill me. I have a son."

Henry smirks and looks at Chase and then Antoine. Henry and Antoine exchange a nod and then Antoine gets forward with his pistol, pressing it against the woman's forehead.  
"I did too. He was only seven years old," Antoine says then pulls the trigger.

WEST LOS ANGELES

The streets are in chaos but many of the fallen officers are getting up, seeing the tranquilizer darts that have been fired, acting surprised. However they discover three men who are lying in a pool of blood in an area surrounded by bullet holes. The police get on their radios and call for backup from the FBI.

SANTA ANA HIGH SCHOOL, ANAHEIM

The scene opens up in Santa Ana High and we see the Sam and Caitlin in a classroom with no teacher and students gathering in groups.  
"They just said there's something going on at the Mexican consulate, shots were fired," Caitlin said, visibly scared as some of the illegals are giving her hostile looks.  
"You can trust me, Cait," Sam says, stroking her hair and kissing her on the foreheads, watching the sun light up her beautiful blonde hair.

OFFICE BUILDING, BURBANK

TV in office building lobby: "….still very sketchy reports but what we know how is that demonstrators are fleeing after automatic gunfire and explosions were reported at the Mexican consulate…..at least three LAPD officers have been confirmed dead…"

"It's loco, everything," a female janitor whose uniform identifies as MARIA says to her colleague, CRISTINA.  
"I know," Maria replies, "We left Jalisco and paid the smugglers everything we had to get us across the border because we didn't want to live in Mexico, and now those people want to turn this place into Mexico. Did they really expect the Americans to stand by and let it happen?"

Maria's phone rings and it is revealed its her son Sam calling. "Mom, do you know what's happening downtown? Rodrigo and his friends are going to be all going crazy. He's on the phone right now, I think it's with Domingo and his friends at UCLA, maybe with Diego or Esteban. I can't believe they are my cousins. I'm embarrassed because of them."  
"I know, mijo, but you need to know how to stand your ground against those people," Maria says.  
"You should be careful too, Mama. I'm afraid for you. What's going on is going to give similar American groups a lot of momentum."  
"I know, mijo, I can take care of you."  
"Okay, mom, I have to go now."

"Just stay alert, and take care of your sister."  
"I will, bye."

MEXICAN CONSULATE

"Chase, you seemed like of bothered that we killed that b back there," Henry said as the team of attackers made its way up a spiral case in the opulent consulate chancellery.  
"She was an unarmed civilian," Chase said, acting unsure.  
"C'mon, man, don't get all pusy now," Antoine says, "Did they feel guilty when they killed my son? Or your daughter?"  
Chase nodded and the uncertainty seemed to disappear from his eyes. "I'm sorry. Let's go."

Chase types the codes into the hideout on the 3rd floor of the handout and the slides open. The Americans disappear around the corners but Henry tosses two smoke grenades and a flashbang grenade into the room. BANG! The grenades detonate in several bright sparks. The three men then charge into the room where they see two Mexican soldiers coughing and trying to see through the smoke. Chase kills them with two quick bursts of automatic gunfire. Two more soldiers open fire from under a table. Antoine lowers him and shoots them down. The smoke clears and they walk over to DeLeon and Lopez, Chase's face filled with hatred.

"This is when you pay for everything," Henry says. The two Mexican officials are scared into silence.

The gunmen herd the hostages into a main area on the third floor and many are whimpering. Chase points his Uzi at the ceiling and unleashes a hail of bullets.  
"Shut up!! We're taking control of this building!" he screams.  
"Tu grino hijo de puta!!" a suicidal consulate guard screams and reaches into his pocket, pulling a gun. The man's head is blown apart like an overripe watermelon sending blood and skull fragments splashing onto the scared hostages. Chase and then turns his gun on a disarmed guard and shoots him four times in the chest.  
"You try anything stupid else, I'll kill you along with someone else!"

SANTA ANA HIGH SCHOOL/ UNIVERISTY OF CALIFORNIA-LOS ANGELES

"Hey you see this? Theys are attacking our people! Nuetra gente! On our holiday!" an illegal shouts with rage on his face, pointing on the TV. The screen shows some of Chase's men burning the large Mexican flag atop the consulate roof and footage of the attack and live coverage of masked gun-toting terrorists on the various consulate grounds and the burning helicopter hulk and scenes of chaos in the streets. Sam stood watch outside the girls' bathroom then Caitlin came out changed out of her cheerleading uniform.

"Hey Caitlin," an illegal shouts tossing some brownies at her, "These are from your stupid bake sale! I have my quesos thank you!" All the other illegals and anchor babies laugh and taunt her. One of the illegals touches Caitlin's hair and she jerks back. Sam pushes him against a locker but then Rodrigo comes and grabs Sam's neck. "You touch my friends again, you will be sorry," he tells Sam in Spanish then announces.

"So SAMUEL," he says saying the name the Spanish way, "Consider this my favor since you showed some cajones over there. You know, next time I catch that blonde b fing with us, I can't guarantee nothing will happen." Sam begins to walk and Rodrigo calls to him again, motioning him forward so that Caitlin is out of earshot.

"Samuel, mi primo," Rodrigo with an insane glare in his eyes. "Domingo just called me from UCLA and his organization is ready to act. He wants to talk to you."

We see a tough, swarthy Mexican youth wearing a Che Guevara shirt and a militant bandana, DOMINGO SUAREZ, standing on the UCLA campus. He speaks into the phone with a thick Mexican accent as Rodrigo hands it to Sam. "We are going to do something about our consulate, mi primo. I have gotten my men ready to act."

"And you want me to help you, Domingo?" Sam asks.  
"Of course, mi primo," Domingo says and the camera angle widens to see him with lots of young Chicano youths on the campus.  
"Thanks, but no thanks, Domingo," Sam replies and gives the phone back to Rodrigo who smirks along with other people in their crowd.

At UCLA, Domingo turns to one of his men, ESTEBAN ARROYO. "Contact Pedro and get his people ready, and get ready to move on Jerome. He's had our stuff for too long."  
Esteban nods and takes out his cell phone.

Sam takes Caitlin's hands and they make their way past the police in the parking, trying to avoiding the clumps of walkout students and getting into her car, a light green Volkswagen beetle.

WEST LOS ANGELES STREETS

We see AGENT TOM BAKER with a CTU vehicle pulling up alongside a curb in a nice part of town just outside the consulate, with typical California palm trees and condos.  
"This is Baker, we're in position," he radios back to CTU.  
"Copy," Craig Chalker replies from the director's office.

The LAPD sets up a perimeter close to the grounds and suddenly shots ring out in front of the consulate's main entrance. Several of the terrorists unleash a hail of bullets toward the ground. Two officers fire back with pistols, the discharge ringing hollow in the air.

"Pull back! All units, pull back and cease fire! Cease-fire!" Baker shouts and the police, under CTU authority, comply.

MILLENNIUM SERVICES HEADQUARTERS

Jack and Audrey are sitting in the videoconference suite and Jack is speaking. "Millennium Services has been a leader in the defense industry ever since our inception four years ago. We've designed combat simulations for our neighbors and tactical exercises with clients around the world, including all branches of the U.S. military, the FBI, British MI6, and the Saudi Royal Marines. Our new project with Nellis and Air Force Special Ops will take our company the next step into the future, and that is a future that Davenport Associates can also be a part of…." Jack is saying to Casey who also has some of her staff with her.

Audrey's cell phone buzzes and she excuses herself to answer it.  
"Oh my God," she says, suddenly looking nervous.

"This training program will revolutionize military simulations, beyond anything our competitors even come close to, and it incorporates not only textbook scenarios but actual declassified operations from CTU, the Marine Expeditionary Force, and…"  
"Hey, just so we're getting this straight," Casey says, "Ya'll are gonna send us how you want the graphics done, all the sequences, and we just digitalize it into code, right? Cause, you know, I'm not really the Lara Croft kind of girl."

They both share a good laugh. "That's correct," Jack replies, "If you're up for it, our staff is only two weeks away from assembling…"  
"I'm really sorry," Audrey says with an embarrassed but worried expression. "We have to cut this short. The situation here is turning into a crisis. Terrorists just took the Mexican foreign minister hostage at their consulate in LA and schools here in Nevada are closing down for precautionary measures. They're expecting heavy unrest. We need to go pick up our kids, we're only 5 hours from LA and you never know what might happen."

"The consulate? Oh my God," Casey says from Charlotte. "We can finish tomorrow, but unofficially, I think we've got a deal. Twenty minutes ago? I knew things were bad out there but I had idea it's gotten to this point."  
"Thanks, I'm really sorry," Audrey says, "This is just so crazy these days…"  
"Hey, I understand, just stay safe," Casey replies and they both end the videoconference. Jack and Audrey go into a main room with cubicles and a lot of their programmers are watching the news which is showing the missile attack on the Foreign Minister's helicopter. Jack freezes.

CTU-LOS ANGELES

CTU is now frantic with activity as staffers are pulling up data on suspected groups and directing Tac teams into West Los Angeles. In a split screen, we see DeLeon and Lopez tied to their seats and the attackers patrolling the room, as well as watch positions being set up elsewhere on the consulate grounds.

"Oh my God," Chloe said speechlessly, looking at her computer screen.  
"What's the matter, sweetie?" Ray asks.  
"I've been going through footage of the raid and a security camera from a Starbucks picked this up."

"Who's this man?" Ray asks.  
"He's Chase Edmunds, a former CTU member. He was responsible for stopping the Coredelia virus attacks all those years ago and played an instrumental role in foiling that conspiracy with Richard Heller and the Chinese over the Sunbelt Airlines deal."

"Why would he be involved in all this?" Ray asks incredulously.

"Attention, everyone!" Craig announces, stepping out of his office. "We're receiving a live feed from the consulate. They're making their demands."

MEXICAN CONSULATE

Henry Whitaker stands into the camera set up on the third floor of the chancellery and talks into the camera with armed men, including Chase and Antoine, behind him.

"My fellow Americans," he says, "We've taken over this building in the name of the United States Defense Forces. We now hold hostage, Foreign Minister Jose Quintero DeLeon, Ambassador Miguel Fuentes, and thirty-five other Mexican citizens as well as citizens of El Salvador and Guatemala. We have targeted Minister DeLeon because he is an enemy of the United States."

The camera shows footage of the hostages as Henry continues with Chase waving his gun around at the hostages, "Ever since he took office, Minister DeLeon has challenged the sovereignty of our nation over our own territory, but today, we have acquired evidence that his evil extends far beyond this. We have evidence, which will be released to all national media outlets, proving that the Mexican foreign ministry, under DeLeon's leadership, bankrolled the mercenary team that raided the federal prison in Tucson to help Manuel Luis escape from death row. Luis's men were responsible for the Grand Junction massacre three years ago, as well as the deaths of hundreds of American citizens because of his shipments of drugs across the border."

THE PENTAGON

"We now have our possession records from the TransAfrika Bank in South Africa that 30 million was wired through DeLeon's office in the Foreign Ministry to the mercenaries, an attack that resulted in the deaths over 20 American citizens, in addition to the death and suffering Luis's illegal alien gangs and smugglers have caused in our country," Henry continues on the large screen as Heller and his staff watch. "We now demand that the Mexican government extradite Manuel Luis back to the United States to serve out his death sentence. In addition, we demand a 5 million ransom from the Salvadoran and Guatemalan government for each of the citizens held here as reimbursement for the costs of illegal immigration coming from those nations. We will execute one hostage every half hour until Manuel Luis has been returned to American soil. We will be in contact with the Mexican authorities regarding the details of this."

"Make sure CTU has everything we got on this group," Vice President Peter Ricardo-Sanchez says and Brittany, the chief aide, nods.  
"Mr. President," National Security Advisor McDaniels says, "President Biancos is on line one from his retreat in Puerto Vallarta. They want to send their own rescue team and take charge of the situation."  
"Keep him on hold until we have the situation analyzed," Heller said.

MEXICAN CONSULATE

We see the fires burning on the consulate grounds and the streets outside with split screens showing Jack and Audrey, Sam and Caitlin, Domingo talking into his phone, and finally the room where DeLeon and Lopez are being held.

"In addition to seeking justice against the corruption that DeLeon and his criminal friends have spread into our country, we have also taken our actions today to alert all of our fellow Americans to the problem of our broken borders. For decades, illegal immigrants, drugs, terrorists, and weapons have moved freely into our homeland. A lot of you will questions the actions we are taking today. But if you look deep into yourselves, if you care about the future of this country, you will understand we have had no choice but to take up arms today."

ANAHEIM STREETS

Sam slams on the gas pedal and both he and Caitlin are knocked back against their seats as the car leaves the grounds of Santa Ana High, leaving behind the large crowds of students walking out.  
"You know, we've been trying so hard to move out of here," Caitlin said both sadly and nervously as they watched the ranch houses of the neighborhood pass by, interspersed with graffiti-filled walls as well as well-tended irrigated lawns. "We were all going to save enough money to move out to Utah, but then came that divorce and here we are, stuck here. But at least I'm with you."

"No, I'm sorry," Sam says, "We're not all like that. People like my cousin, they're crazy, they're just high on drugs or something. I've never been this ashamed of who I am."  
Caitlin massages his shoulders. "It's okay, Sam. You're always gonna be that special guy who's been there with me through everything." They stop at a red light and he gives her a kiss. "And no matter what happens today, that's not going to change, I swear," he says.

MEXICAN CONSULATE

Henry continues talking into the camera. "You might think I'm a monster, and you'll be wrong," he says, "Truth is, I, we, all of us here, we're just like you. I grew up 15 miles from here in Walnut Park. I served in the Marines in Iraq, doing my service to our nation. I worked for the past fifteen years managing a restaurant in Whittier. But then I realized the real invasion is happening here, and we are the target.  
"To my fellow Americans across this great nation, unless you've been where we've been, you won't understand. In fact I hope, and I pray, that you will never have to."  
We see Domingo Suarez and Esteban Arroyo going into an on-campus apartment at UCLA and opening a closet, revealing a large arsenal of weapons, including assault rifles.

"Imagine going back to your hometown and finding it's become a foreign Third World country. Imagine watching neighborhood after neighborhood in your city overrun with criminals and gang members. When I go to the bank, when I go to the supermarket or the car wash, I have to speak a foreign language in my own country."  
Imagine your children being taunted, ridiculed, attacked, beaten, or even murdered in their schools because they dare fly the American flag or stand up for the Pledge of Allegiance. My own wife was killed last year by a drunk illegal alien driving 50 miles an hour through a parking lot. A lot of us here have lost friends and loved ones to this plague. Some of you may think you are immune, but you're not. It's time for all Americans to get our heads out of the sand.  
"The illegals will not stop here in California. Our people, our culture, and our way of life is under attack, and unless we act now to protect our borders and take back our country, we will never be safe. Because unless this threat is confronted now, one day, what happened here will happen everywhere, and by the time the enemy reaches your doorstep, it will be too late.

Henry pauses and almost loses his tough demeanor, speaking more and more emotionally. "We're not asking for that much today. All we're asking for things to be the way they used to be. The right to live in a country where our children don't have to dodge bullets every day on the way to school, to live in a country where our streets aren't flooded with drugs, where an American can go look for a job and not be told they're only hiring illegals, and where we don't have to be treated as strangers and foreigners on our own land. We're fighting so our children can live in an America that's still American."

LAS VEGAS SUBURBS

Jack and Audrey's Lincoln Towncar slows down outside their office park as the light turns red, listening to the radio. We also see Carl and Molly Bauer at an elementary school where students are all being dismissed and Audrey talking to Molly on the phone telling her that they will be there to pick them up soon.

A large group of Mexican youths see their car and other cars stopped at the light in front of a moderately busy avenue and approach it. Many of them are marchers from the morning carrying signs and their leader is wearing a Bob Marley T-shirt.  
"Si Se Puede!" he shouts, pointing to Jack and Audrey's car. "Viva La Raza! Viva DeLeon!"  
"Let's teach those gringos a lesson!" an illegal shouts and they all rush the car. Several of the illegals and anchor babies pick up rocks or throw water bottles and soda cans at them. "Viva DeLeon! Make them pay!"

The demonstrators block off Jack's car but Jack slams the gas pedal, the crowd scattering, one of them dropping their sign which is broken into pieces by the impact. The illegals and anchor babies throw more objects in the street after Jack and at the other cars. Jack and Audrey look very nervous.

MEXICAN CONSULATE

Henry is very angry and yelling at his men. "What the hell?? Who the hell killed those three LAPD cops? I specifically order us to use blanks and tranquilizers when engaging the police. Now we're stuck in a hole."  
Chase tries to calm him down. "It's okay, we'll figure out what happened. I have a feeling that after today any American jury will be sympathetic to us."  
"Let's hope so, but…" Henry sighs. "We're still indirectly responsible for that, and I didn't want American blood on our hands. We came here to fight for justice, not to kill innocent Americans."  
"I'm concerned that this will play into the Mexicans' hands though. I don't want CTU barging in here with a whole Tac team."

CTU-LOS ANGELES

"Those are still American citizens in there," Shari says after a long pause, afraid of being embarrassed. Chloe follows up, "And their second-in-command, Chase Edmunds, was a hero here at CTU for many years before he started his own defense firm in Valencia. Craig, people, he lost his daughter when Luis's thugs attacked in Grand Junction. I was there when he carried Angela's body back. The place…the illegals wanted to kill everyone there."

"Still doesn't justify what he's going with his friends today," an analyst, BRANDON FERGUSON says.  
"I know, Brandon,  
"It doesn't," Chloe says sharply, "But we can't just treat them just like average terrorists. I think if we can get Mexico City to delay their response, perhaps through opening initial negotiations with them, there might be a way to defuse the situation."

"How?" Craig replies, "Radical Chicano groups and illegal alien gangs are already up in arms about the Congressional vote today and this is inflaming passions longer. Look at those illegals in the streets this morning all across LA, San Diego, even Las Vegas and Phoenix. The longer this siege lasts, the bigger chance that the situation will deteriorate to the extent we can no longer control them."

"Passions will flare no matter what," Ray says, "If the Mexicans send their own assault team and takes down the USDF in a hail of bullets, what about right-wing and white supremacist groups here? I think we should give Chloe's suggestion a shot."  
Craig nods.

"I think there's someone who can help us, someone who used to work here with Chase and went through a lot together with him. He's name is….." Ray stops.  
"You mean Jack Bauer?" Chloe says.

…..12:00 PM PACIFIC TIME


	4. Episode 3: 12:00 PM 1:00 PM

CAST

CAST

Agent Tom Baker – Daniel Dae Kim  
Carl Bauer – Alex D. Linz  
Molly Bauer – Dakota Fanning  
Rodrigo Suarez – Jay Hernandez

EPISODE 3

THE FOLOWING TAKES PLACE BETWEEN 12:00PM AND 1:00 PM PACIFIC DAYLIGHT TIME ON THE CINCO DE MAYO, 2019

CTU LOS ANGELES

"Jack Bauer, you're talking the man who stopped the Olympic neutron bomb, Habib Marwan, the Cordelia virus, and Second Wave? Also the President's son-in-law." Craig asks.  
"Yeah," Chloe says, when whispers under her breath "Duh."  
"He's been retired for seven years, hasn't he? Bill Buchanan told me a lot of stories about this place before he got promoted to Division and I came back from Chicago. What's this Jack Bauer been doing since? Heller sure is secretive about his family."

Ray answers and pulls up a picture of Jack. "Yeah, they like to keep a low profile. After we stopped Mesopotamia Jihad and Celtic Cross at the London Olympics, Bauer and his family moved to Las Vegas where he runs Millennium Services, a major high-tech defense firm not far from Nellis Air Force Base. Audrey is head of public relations at the company. They have two twin kids, age 9."  
"How close is he to Chase Edmunds?" Craig asks.  
"They had limited contact after the Grand Junction killings," Chloe says. "Obviously that was when Chase and his group started planning for today."  
"I don't know," Shari added, "Maybe they blame Jack for what happened too. The only reason they passed through Grand Junction was because they were on their way to visit the Bauers in Vegas rather than come right back here to LA."

"You think Jack will help us?" Craig inquires simply.  
"I don't know," Chloe replies with an annoyed scowl and rolling her eyes, "But it's better if I try to ask him. And I'd say the sooner the better."

SUMMERLIN, NEVADA, WEST OF LAS VEGAS

Jack and Audrey's car go through the gates of a gated community and we see the sign "Ridgecrest Manor" leading into the well-planned community. Electronic sensors scan their license plate and allow them to enter. They pass through the light midday traffic and reach Carver Middle School and a few of the Clark County school buses are still there but most have left already. There are many panicking parents picking up their children and there is a sign of tension and chaos in the air.

"Mom! Dad!" Carl and Molly shout and rush over. Audrey gets out of the car and hugs and kisses them.  
"Are we gonna we okay?" Carl asks.  
"Yeah," Molly says, "Brigitt said her dad told her some crazy people did something to the Mexicans and now the Mexicans are p—ssed off "

"Don't worry, you'll be safe here," Audrey says. She gets into the car with them and whispers to Jack. "And that's not going to happen. Plus, in the very very tiny chance that it does happen, we live in a safe neighborhood. Those gates you complain about, they can protect us." However Audrey has a look of uncertainty on her face.

There is a traffic jam going out of the parking lot as more parents are arriving and the remaining school buses are leaving. Jack's phone suddenly rings and he sees its Chloe.  
"Chloe? How are things holding up?"

"Not good, that's why I'm calling you, Jack. I know you only wanted to meet me and Ray privately, and I don't want to bring you into this…"  
"Chloe, what's the matter?" Jack asks. His look intensifies as Audrey drives and he stares outside the window at the passing upscale homes.  
"We need you back in LA to deal with today…of course you don't have to, we can't force you…" Chloe stammers.

"Chloe, please, what's the matter, you can be honest with me, we've be friends for over 10 years." Audrey also looks more concerned now at where the conversation is going.  
"Jack," she finally says, "Chase is one of the terrorists who are inside the Mexican consulate right now. We think that they might be persuaded to diffuse this situation if you come, just to talk to Chase. We tried to talk to Kim too but she can't be reached"  
"Oh my God," Jack whispers. "Chase? How can he do this? How can this happen? I know with Angela but….dammit! Hold on."

"I heard that," Audrey says, pulling into their garage in their beautiful modern home with a bright green lawn, flowers and some pricky pear cactus plants in a typical Southwestern garden.  
"Audrey, I told myself I would never go back to CTU. I promised you that too, but…"  
Audrey nods sadly. "I know today's different. Chase, Kim, they're my family too now. This isn't work, it's about the people we care about. If the Mexicans storm the place, they're going to kill them."

Jack says to Chloe as they leave the car. "So today, I go there, I talk to Chase, or try to talk to him, and after that I'm not staying."  
"That's right, Jack, we're not even reinstating you provisionally if you don't want that. We can have you as a private contractor."  
"Fine, Chloe, how fast can you get me there. Things are getting crazy even out here. When me and Audrey were picking up our kids a group of illegals attacked our car. If I can help stop what Chase started…"

"We're dispatching a helicopter from CTU-Las Vegas right now, they'll be at your house in 7 minutes and fly you directly to LA. You'll have full command authority until you get here with a team at your disposal."  
"Thank you. I want you to send a team to Kim's place, make sure she's okay. There's no reason she would not talk to you, Chloe. I gotta go now just get back to me."

THE PENTAGON

"President Biancos is under intense pressure from leftist members of his power-sharing coalition," National Security Adviser Jeremy McDaniels says. "So far there have been reports of major demonstrations breaking out at our embassy in Mexico City and our consulates in Guadalajara, Monterrey, and Merida."  
Heller sighs. "I'm just thinking of Jack and Audrey, if Jack can't get to Chase."

"They will have to move quickly if they want Jack in place," McDaniels says, "We don't have any legitimate reason under international law not to allow the Mexican military to mount an operation on what's technically their soil, especially when the terrorists are American citizens."  
"I know, Jeremy," Heller says. "Brittany, coordinate with Biancos's government, check the progress of their military deployment along the border. There may be a rush to cross if the demonstrations really get out of hand. Brittany??"

Brittany is standing by the wall, softly crying. "Brit, what's the matter?"  
"It's just that…listening to Henry's speech. Please forgive me for saying this…"  
"It's okay," Heller says gently, "I'm your President. You can tell me anything."

"I can understand why those guys can do something like this….when I go back to South Florida to visit my family, I can't even recognize the street where I grew up, going back to a place where American music's no longer played or American food never eaten anymore. They get in my face and wave their flags. They would harass me and my family for not speaking Spanish. Those guys are right about not knowing what it feels like until you've been there."

"Brit, it's a tough day for all of us," Heller says, comforting her. "There's nothing to be sorry about. We all want the illegals out, but it's how we go around doing it. We have many enemies, but we also have many friends on both sides of the border who stand with us."  
"You're right, sir," Brittany says. "Let's get back to work."

BURBANK, CALIFORNIA – LUIS'S TAQUERIA

We see police vehicles race pass on the avenue and then we see the interior of a small Mexican restaurant with a working-class feel. There is norteno and ranchera music playing as Maria and Christina put coats over their janitor uniforms and get their food from the counter.

"Como estas, senoras?" the owner LUIS HURTADO, a stout Mexican American man asks with a smile. His Mexican accent is noticeable but not very thick.  
"Nervioso, of course," Maria replies, "With everything going on today."  
"Don't worry," Luis says with a laugh, "Those crazy Aztlan fools won't get nowhere. Aztlan's probably something they hallucinate about when they get high, which is all the time these days, eh? See I came here legally the way I was supposed to. I'm American! Those illegals can take a hike."  
"Si, Senor Hurtado," Maria says as they go sit by a counter facing the window.

Tears start falling from her face. "What about my babies? My family. We cannot go back to Mexico. They can kill me but they cannot make me go back."  
Her friend Christina comforts her. "It's okay. Just stay low. You'll be fine."

Luis Hurtado looks outside the window at a large group of day laborers, then goes past the cashier and goes to the phone on the wall and dials a number.  
"CIS," a voice answers.

ANAHEIM – CVS/PHARMACY STORE

We see an 11-year old Mexican American girl putting her backpack down inside the CVS store. Her cell phone rings. The ringtone is "What Hurts the Most" by Rascal Flatts.

"Carla, you have the needles and the insulin supply?" Sam asks as he drives along the Orange County streets. "I'm going home now."  
"Yeah, I'm at CVS now and got some at the pharmacy. I'm about to meet Mom, what about you?" They are speaking unaccented English.  
"I'm on my way home with Caitlin. She talked to her mom and its safer for her to stay at our place. Thugs like Rodrigo's gang are all over Anaheim and we don't know which parts of town will turn hostile. It's less than an hour since those racist hicks took the consulate and everything's going to hell. Rodrigo and Domingo are playing right into their hands."  
"I know. I'll talk to you later, I have to meet Mom now."

SUMMERLIN, NEVADA

They are inside their suburban house, going through the living room and the CTU-Las Vegas chopper is already on the lawn outside, several armed CTU agents securing the area.  
Jack is hurriedly going through the kitchen and the family room with a sliding door to the backyard.  
"Dad, are you really going to California?" Carl asks. He has a look in his eyes that lets Jack know he can sense the truth.  
"Yes, son. I just need to help your uncle Chase out with something," Jack says, "But I'll be safe, don't worry. See these guys here with me on the helicopter, they're tough guys, they're gonna keep me safe. I got my back covered so don't worry about me."

"Are you sure?"  
"Yes, son, but hey, I've got a job for you, trooper. You be good and take care of your mom and your sister. Just hold the fort and I'll be back as quickly as I can."  
Carl smiles. "Okay, dad." Jack shakes his son's hand. "Make me proud, son."

Audrey goes up to Jack next to the chopper. "I don't know what this day's coming to."  
"Hey, Audrey, it's gonna be fine. I'm just flying in, trying to talk to Chase, and I'll be back in a few hours."  
She sniffles some tears but does not let them fall, acting strong for her kids. "Just promise me you'll be careful, and that you won't get involved again no matter what they tell you."  
"I promise, Audrey, I'll be right back," he says, giving her a long kiss then steps onto the chopper, which quickly lifts off into the blue Nevada sky, the sprawl of Las Vegas visible below.

MEXICAN CONSULATE

TV reporter: "….finished giving an ultimatum. To recap on our breaking news story, the U.S.Defense Forces, a domestic vigilante terrorist group, is now in control of the Mexican consulate in Los Angeles. We know at least 24 soldiers and civilians died in the initial raid and…"

Henry is talking on the phone with a negotiator from the Mexican government who is seen in the split screen, and another screen shows the helicopter flying over Las Vegas with the Stratosphere Tower and some of the downtown hotels around the Fremont Street Experience visible below.

"Our demands stand, senor," he says, "And we now have more detailed instructions for you. I want Manuel Luis extracted from his estate and flown right here to the consulate grounds on a helicopter. Once we have possession of Luis, we will release the hostages and vacate your property."

"We cannot just arrest a private citizen of our country and send him to be killed!" the negotiator says incredulously.  
"Yes you can," Henry says, "But you won't. Hopefully this will help change your mind."

The camera turns around to see him pointing a gun at a young woman in her 20s. Chase points the gun at her. "What is your name?"  
The girl whimpers and cries.  
"Are you deaf or something? My buddy asked you a question . Say your fin' name and where you're from," Antoine screams.

"My name is Lupe Calderon. I'm…I'm from Villahermosa in Campeche state."  
"Now we're getting somewhere. How old are you? What are you doing here?" Henry demands.  
"I'm 22. I just graduated from the Universidad de Guadalajara. I'm here for an internship as a liason from the Campeche state government to promote economic relations with the U.S."  
"Tell me about your family in Campeche."  
"I have…my parents, my boyfriend, and my sister. Please, I don't want to die here. I didn't do anything…"

Henry looks into the camera and speaks. "You evidently believe that young Lupe Calderon's life is worth less than that of a drug dealer and criminal. So you probably won't mind this."  
Chase raises the gun to Lupe's head and kills her with a single shot, the discharge echoing across the room, Lopez and DeLeon filled with rage.  
"You cowardly batard!" Lopez yells in anger and grief. "She did nothing to you. She was just working here. You people are nothing but a bunch of animals!"

Jenny pistol whips him from behind and Henry goes over, spitting in his face, looking very tough. "We're doing this, Mr. Consul-General, because we hate your country, and everything that your people have done to our homeland," Henry says.  
"Today's not just about Manuel Luis," Henry says, "It's about saving our country, and poor Lupe over there? You can't make an omlette without breaking some eggs. Now I'd watch myself if I were you, Mr. Consul, cause you mess with us again, I swear I'll kill you, and if you cause any trouble for us, I'll have my people hunt down your family and kill them too."

WEST LOS ANGELES  
We see the mobile command post where the Mexican assault team is gathering. There are dozens of men in commando gear as well as the CTU helicopter that flew them to LA. The leader is a man in a Mexican Army fatigues, CAPTAIN FRANCISCO MARTINEZ, who walks over to Tom Baker.  
"Tom Baker, head of field ops, CTU-Los Angeles," Tom says holding out his hand.  
Martinez shakes it. "Captain Francisco Martinez, Mexican special forces, Baja California Norte sector. Thank you for flying my men here from Tijuana in such short notice."

Baker frowns with slight disgust but recomposes himself. "As per the President's orders."  
"So as our governments have agreed, you will share with us all intel CTU has, everything about the situation, about the United States Defense Force, and other groups they are collaborating with."  
"CTU is forwarding that to you now," Baker replies. "Captain, if I may, I think we should give negotiations a chance."  
"If the Taliban took your embassy in Kabul, would you wait to negotiate?" Martinez asks pointedly. "There are no special rules for you Americans, Agent Baker. The people of Mexico demand that we act immediately and put an end to this atrocity."

JEROME'S IMPORTS AND BODY SHOP, IRVINE (LA COUNTY)

We see a stark, sun-scorched industrial area with a large yard filled with junked cars and shipping containers and split screens show a Toyota Land Cruiser drive in with Domingo Suarez at the wheel. Several black, white, and Asian American men are destroying the cars and unloading crates and assembling stolen equipment. Domingo is accompanied by Rodrigo and Esteban who are driving other vehicles loaded with other illegals and anchor babies. Dust is churned up as the vehicles come to a stop. Domingo gets out followed by some of his men. We see the illegals in the vehicles are heavily armed.

"Jerome!!" Domingo shouts menacingly, his haughty voice echoing across the large industrial landscape as he walks amid the flying dust and sand. "JEROME!!" he shouts again.  
A black man wearing Crips colors comes out from one of the buildings in the large industrial lot, along with two bodyguards. "I called you here already."

"Yo wetback. You got some nerve coming here, showing up unannounced."  
"Hey hey…." Domingo says in a mean voice in his Mexican accent, "I called you this morning. You know, Jerome, you f n, I don't like to be ignored."  
"So that college scholarship, that B.S., you're still the same guy ain't you. So what the hell are you doing around here. Got kicked out of UCLA or something? Tryin' to prove your cred that you've lost?"

"You're right, I ain't in UCLA no more porque I learned everything I needed to know," Domingo says haughtily.  
"Now I don't care who you bring here, how you think you so cool now you gone to college, but I wanted to meet you to warn you that unless you keep yourself and your wetback crew off of my turf, you're going to regret it, and don't think I'm messin with you."

"This is my turf," Domingo says, taking out his revolver. Jerome and his men all raise their weapons but before they can raise them, Rodrigo and Esteban drop them with shots to the head. "Vamo! Vamo! Ahora! Rapido!" Domingo shouts into his beeper. Suddenly all the doors open in the three-vehicle caravan and over a dozen illegals and anchor babies pour out with automatic weapons blazing at Jerome's men who are responding now. Domingo shoots Jerome in the knee and foot and disarms him.

Two Hummers crash through a separate gate to the industrial lot as Jerome's men take up positons behind forklifts, junked cars and crates. The Hummers crash through the pile and more illegals pour out, furiously opening fire, mowing down the gang members. Three of Jerome's men leave the main warehouse building and fire at the illegals but they are all killed. Domingo steps closer to Jerome whose face is distorted with rage, fear, and pain.

"You go to hell you cosucker," Jerome says, coughing up blood.  
Domingo smiles evilly and raises the gun at Jerome. "This is our turf," he says again, and then in Spanish, "This entire city is our tierra, you n." Domingo fires a round into Jerome's chest, the Cripes leader falling facedown into the dirt. Domingo spits on his body and raises his assault rifle into the air, firing into the sky. "This entire state is our turf! VIVA AZTLAN!!"

"VIVA MEXICO!! VIVA LA RAZA" the dozens of illegals and anchor babies shout, many of them also firing weapons into the sky.  
"Hijos de Aztlan!" Domingo shouts, facing his men who are now gathered in a massive semicircle. "This is the day when the weak stand up, when we find los cajones y el machismo to strike back at those who oppress us!" he shouts. "I was born in this country. Many of you came here a long time ago, but we have never forgotten who we are! For years we have marched for what is rightfully ours, but today, the racist gringos have forced our hand, and the days of peace are over! The Americans spit upon us and our parents who are toiling in the fields and construction sites, mowing lawns, sweeping bathrooms, and "

PUERTO VALLARTA, MEXICO

We see a white sand tropical beach with aquamarine waters with a large mansion and split screens show kids riding horses through a palm-lined trail by the water, Mexican soldiers guarding the property and the high-rise luxury hotels of Puerto Vallarta's tourist zone.

"This is not the time to do the Americans' bidding, Senor Presidente," Mexican military Chief of Staff ERNESTO CIENFUEGOS says, wearing a full military uniform with medals and tunic. "I do not wish to divert any more manpower and equipment from Chiapas. The rebels…"

"Ernesto, I had no choice," MEXICAN PRESIDENT CARLOS BIANCOS replies from his desk. "I know how it sounds, our soldiers being dispatched to the border to stop the migrants from crossing on behalf of the Americans, but we can't let things get out of hand."  
"I understand," Ernesto says, "Though to be honest, I am not happy."  
"Gracias, Ernesto. You're dismissed."

Ernesto Cienfuegos acts very upset as he turns around and shoves open the door, going into the hallways. Biancos's wife ANA comes in from another door.  
"I should have fired him long ago," he says, "These power-sharing coalitions never work. Ernesto thinks those pochos are heroes when they disgrace and embarrass Mexico."  
"You're doing the best you can," Ana says, massasing his shoulders. "So you gave Cienfuegos approval to send his rescue team into the consulate?"  
Biancos nods. "Si. We need to end this before it boils over."

WEST LOS ANGELES/PUERTO VALLARTA, MEXICO

Cienfuegos steps onto the grounds of his estate, heading toward his official helicopter but stopping by the golf course overlooking the coast. His phone rings.  
"It's me," Captain Martinez says in a split screen. "Did you get the go-ahead from Biancos?"  
"Si," he replies, "He had no choice but to listen to me. Send your teams in."  
Martinez goes back into the large tent and calls for his troops to assemble.

JEROME'S BODY SHOP, IRVINE

"Why should we be American hijos de putas?" Domingo screams, "The truth is, the Americans owe us what we have here, and more! It is the imperialist economic policies of the United States that are starving our countries, making us or our parents unable to survive, forcing them to come. Por eso, the welfare we get, the affirmative action, the food stamps, the right to use our language in schools, is something we are entitlted to get the gringos are trying to take from us, the way they took this land from our ancestors! And the gringos treat us like trash, try to make us give up our culture, our language like we are beneath them!"

The Chicano gunmen cheer a deafening cheer and more bullets are fired skyward. "And today, when a Mexican hero and patriot, Minister DeLeon, visits here, the racist gringos attack him and murder our people on our soil." The camera shows the intense hatred etched on the faces of the illegals and anchor babies. "Our enemies – the whites, the blacks, the Asians, those Mexican coconuts who side with the imperialists - have crossed the final line! We're going to up the ante. Today, we will give the Americans the fight they are looking for!"

Domingo steps over to Rodrigo and Esteban. "Make sure Pedro's people are ready in Long Beach and Ventura County. Clear out this place and move."  
The illegals shoot open the door to one of the warehouses and we see Domingo step in. The place is filled with assault rifles, crates of hand grenades, and rocket launchers from the former Soviet bloc, the true "imports" that the deceased Jerome specialized in. "Rapido!" Large groups of men take weapons and take them back to the vehicles.

BURBANK

Carla Giron is shown walking down the sidewalk in a rather gritty Mexican barrio, heading toward Luis's taqueria. Most of the signs around are all in Spanish and the streets are filled with Mexicans. She and Maria wave at one another and she begins to dart across the street.

Maria and Christina step out of the taqueria just as a large group of illegals go past them holding signs and shouting slogans. Suddenly tear gas is fired and they find themselves struggling to breathe. Sirens blare and two large vans marked CIS pull up, immigration agents in riot gear going through the crowd and pulling people away. Suddenly Maria is grabbed, screaming. Christina shoves a CIS agent but the CIS agent punches her in the face and she falls backward in the street with a bloody nose.

Split screens show Jack's chopper in the sky, Audrey sitting at home with the kids, Carla trying to elude the INS agents and Martinez's men gathered around him. Then the scenes change to Chase strolling through the consulate with his gun drawn and Esteban in his car.

MEXICAN CONSULATE

Henry steps in front of the camera again at the gates of the consulate with the media watching. A hostage with his hands tied behind is back is pushed forward.

"Once again, our demands have gone unanswered," Henry says then blows him away.

...1:00 PM


	5. Episode 4: 1:00 PM 2:00 PM

EPISODE 4

EPISODE 4

THE FOLLOWING TAKES PLACE BETWEEN 1:00 PM AND 2:00 PM PACIFIC TIME ON THE CINCO DE MAYO, 2019

GLENDALE

We see the INS agents attack further into the crowd. An agent with a nightstick attacks Christina and beats her as other agents grab Maria.  
"Mama!" Carla shouts. Then she is also grabbed by the agents who are dragging her along the street toward the van where many illegals are already being held.

WEST LOS ANGELES

CNN in background: "…have just witnessed the execution of a second hostage here in the Mexican consulate. Meanwhile, demonstrations and marches across Southern California have become increasingly violent, and gunfights are being reported between Hispanic and non-Hispanic gangs in many parts of East Los Angeles, Compton, and Riverside even as illegal aliens are walking out of workplaces en masse to show support for the captured consulate staff and to oppose the Congress immigration vote today…"

We see Captain Martinez's men gathered around and he is showing electronic displays of the consulate's schematics and the tunnels underneath. "We will attack in four different teams," he announces with determination on his face. "Teams Uno and Dos will infiltrate under the chancellery using the sewer system. Team Tres will go from beneath the consul's residence," he continues pointing to the map. "Team Quatro will attack through the walls from the west side at the terrorists' main positions in the open."

He turns around looking at all of the Mexican commandos in fatigues. "Estan listos?"  
"Si Senor Capitan!" they shout as one.  
Martinez nods and smiles. "Good. Let's show the gringos what we're made of."

EAST LOS ANGELES

Domingo Suarez's SUV stops abruptly in front of a gun store in a very seedy neighborhood. A large group of anchor babies and illegals is gathered there and they move aside as Domingo steps out.  
"Mis hermanos, este dia esta aqui finalmente," he says as the lead anchor baby opens the door and they go through the gun store, then down into the basement. There we see a bomb making lab and a collection of rockets, assault rifles, and grenades, including lots of weapons with foreign lettering on them.

MEXICAN CONSULATE

Antoine is inspecting his weapons in a marble hallway when Chase comes over. Both of them are breathing heavily, slightly exhausted from the initial attack. Chase also checks his weapon to makes sure its still in good order.  
"You know, Chase," Antoine says softly, staring out at the consulate grounds with the palm trees of Southern California visible along with the downtown LA skyline far off in the distance. "I thought after my unit left Somalia, that was all the fighting left for me. I'd never thought it would come to this."

Chase nods and sits down next to him under a windowsill. He sighs. "Yeah, it's been so long since I was an agent."  
"In my old haunts in Inglewood, people wondered why I joined the military. They'll probably never understand what I'm doing here today. I remember, one day in Somalia when my squad was attacked by a Muslim faction, how the boys came to our rescue. You know back on the streets it was each man for himself. Ya'll made me feel like I belonged somewhere. So many of my friends never made it back. Afghanistan, Iraq, Somalia."

"Now I come back to my country, and I find out it isn't mine no more. One gang after another coming to our streets, poisoning our children with their drugs. I spent so much time serving halfway around the world when our own country is being invaded and nobody even noticed it. People still don't notice it. We didn't fight and die for this country just to watch it taken over by these people who strut around and act like they have a God given right to live here. Never thought I'd say this, but me and all those boys I grew up with, we all got a lot more common with you than with those people."

WEST LOS ANGELES/CTU

Agent Baker excuses himself and goes to the area where the police officers' bodies are draped in sheets. He pauses for a long time then calls CTU as he sees the bullets extracted from the bodies.  
"CTU, O'Brien," Chloe answers.  
"It's me out in the field," Baker says, "We've finished with the forensics on the dead cops. I'm sorry, but USDF were the ones who killed them."  
"This doesn't make sense," Chloe says, "Most of the other ones were darts, it must be an accident. I know at least Chase wouldn't kill police like that, or CTU agents."  
"I know too, but that complicates things inside the consulate. Now they don't have an exit strategy now that American blood's been shed. The Mexicans are about to mount their rescue attempt."

MEXICAN CONSULATE

"Sir, please just let me talk," Minister DeLeon finally says. Chase goes over and kicks him in the stomach. Chase grabs one of the female hostages' neck, the woman choking. Chase lets go of her, fuming.  
"Talk about what?" Chase explodes, "Excuses about why you worked with the animals who murdered my little girl?" His phone suddenly rings. The screen splits to show Baker talking to him.

"Chase, I'm not here to negotiate, but you have one last chance because the Mexican commandos are about to head in any moment. I…God damn me for telling you this but I just had to. No matter what, Chase, you're my friend, and if God forbid I lost my children that way, maybe I'll be where you are right now."  
Chase breathes out deeply. "Thanks, I appreciate that. I wish your family the best too."

"That was agent Baker from CTU," Chase says to Henry.  
"What the hell does he want, we're not even talking to CTU," Henry says.  
"He just said a Mexican assault team just departed from their staging area outside the consulate. He didn't say their ingress route but our defensive plans seem to have it all covered."

Henry nods. "Get our teams ready. Make sure they're watching the hidden cameras and move the phosgene containers into place. The world's going to know about our struggle."  
"Good," Chase says, "Let's give them a show."  
"Why did Baker have to tell Chase? What about Danny, isn't he supposed to…" Antoine says suddenly and Chase stops.  
"That's right, Henry," Chase says as if he suddenly remembered someone, "Anyone try to get in contact with Danny and his team?"  
"He's not picking up, something's wrong," Henry says after dialing his phone. "Dammit! Something's going on here."

UNDISCLOSED LOCATION

"I'm on my way to you now," Danny says driving his VW car through the busy streets of Los Angeles with storefronts and parked cars whizzing by.  
"Good," STEVE REYNOLDS replies, "And CTU believes that Chase and Henry's men killed those officers." He is shown pacing around a suburban house with several armed guards.  
"That's right," Danny replies as he speeds through an intersection. "Those guys inside the consulate still think someone on their team screwed up by accident but they know there's no way out now. No just walking off of Mexican soil. They'll fight to the death."  
"And when they're slaughtered, the American people will be up in arms," Reynolds says with a pleased expression on his face. "This will ensure things turn out the way we want. But before you come here, there is a potential problem that I want eliminated. I'll call you back with instructions."

AIRBORNE OVER DEATH VALLEY, CALIFORNIA

We see Jack's plane clearing the towering Sierra Nevada mountain range and going over the flat sandy desert. A CTU agent walks over to Jack. "We're connected with the Los Angeles office, Agent Bauer."  
"Thanks, and it's, Mr. Bauer, or Jack, not agent." The agent nods and smiles.

"Jack, it's me," Chloe says from her desk with Craig Chalker, Ray, Brandon Ferguson, and Shari gathered around. "Director Chalker will orient you on the situation today."  
"Jack Bauer, your reputation certainly precedes you," Craig says. "Your friends here tell me so many past crisis happened or dragged on cause nobody listened to you. I won't make that mistake today."  
Jack relaxes a bit. "What do you have for me?"

A screen pops up on Jack's laptop. "Just a little background on what we're dealing with." He sees a picture of a gruffy-looking man holding a assault rifle in a desert range. "The U.S. Defense Forces was founded here in Los Angeles three years ago as a civilian border patrol group allied with the Minuteman Project. This is Steve Reynolds, the current leader of the group. Reynolds is a decorated war veteran who served in Afghanistan and Iraq with the Marines. He took over the USDF after the group's founder and leader, Jacob Stern, was assassinated by Chicano militants on his ranch in Arizona. CTU is trying to track Reynolds down but our resources are tied up with the presidential order to assist the Mexican government in planning their assault."

"So it was Reynolds' plan to attack the consulate today?" asks Jack.  
"We can't say that for certain, but he must have approved it. However, in addition to Chase Edmunds, many of the other assailants in the building had personal grievances against Minister DeLeon or against Mexico." Henry's picture comes up.  
"Henry Whitaker, believed to be head of the terrorist force inside. Also ex-military, Delta Force. His wife was killed by a drunk illegal alien driver in Simi Valley which was why he joined the movement against illegal immigration."

"Any links between them and other radical right-wing group?"  
"Very few," Ray replies, "They cooperated with the Minuteman Project for a few months but the Minutemen broke off their alliance when Jacob Stern began authorizing the use of armed force against the illegals. Last March, suspected USDF members gunned down six unarmed illegals they saw wading the Rio Grande outside El Paso.  
"The thing is, the USDF is an American ultra-nationalist group but doesn't follow any racist ideology and has members of all races and religions. Stern himself was Jewish and there are legal Hispanic and Asian Americans in their ranks, including among the consulate attack team. They've rejected cooperation from the Aryan Nation and the KKK multiple times and screen all their members for allegiance to racist hate groups."

"Yeah," Shari adds, "The illegals they killed in Texas included a Russian and the Kremlin joined the Mexican and Salvadoran governments in denouncing it at the UN. I don't know if it makes them any better, but its not about race, it's about illegals."  
"How certain are we of DeLeon's guilt in springing Manuel Luis from prison?"  
"We're still trying to authenticate the evidence Chase sent us. We're still waiting to hear back from our counterparts in Cape Town."

MEXICAN CONSULATE

"Prepare to engage!" Chase orders his men, coordinating the response. In other screens we see the Mexican commandos opening up a manhole cover and Francisco Martinez watching on makeshift TV screens in his command center, and the commandos in the sewers.

Chase goes into a security center, showing the different security cameras, including ones they installed in the basement level. "Don't fire until I give the order. We have to preserve the phosgene." The camera show several large plastic biohazard containers lining a hallway.  
"I'm still concerned if the poison reaches up here," Jenny says, holding her gun and glancing out at the police surrounding the consulate grounds. "About those security gates…"  
"Trust me, my company designed security for this place in our contract with Biancos's government. We'll be fine."

"All teams, check in," Martinez orders. All the teams do so.  
"Teams Uno and Dos, move in now into the tunnels. Tres and Quatro, await further orders for go-ahead," Martinez continues in Spanish.  
"Si, comprendo," the Team Tres leader replies. Team Quatro is shown assembling inside an underground parking garage of a nearby building. They are preparing a large battering ram and a Humvee, at least ten Mexican soldiers.

UNDERNEATH THE MEXICAN CONSULATE

Teams Uno and Dos go through the sewers and use blowtorches, the commandos shoving open metal trapdoors and emerging in a large dank basement. "Getting into position," the Team Dos leader gives the update. He motions for silence and for Team Uno to head to the far end of the tunnel. Martinez sees the schematics of Uno and Dos beneath the chancellery building. Split screens show Jenny and a male USDF member preparing grenades into a M209 grenade launcher on a perch by the consulate roof.

Chase goes down several flights of stairs to the lower level, hitting several buttons on a keypad and going into the basement. He turns a corner and sees the Mexican commandos setting up position. The scene changes to Martinez who sees his teams paused in positions. "Attack!"

Chase opens fire in the corridor but does not aim at the soldiers. Instead he empties a clip into the biohazard containers and a cloud of phosgene gas emerges. Chase quickly goes back into the basement and types another code. Metal doors slam shut behind him. "Henry, I'm coming back up."  
"Copy loud and clear," Henry says with a smile.

"This is Team Uno, we're entering…" suddenly the commando team leader starts chocking and we see the cloud of poison gas from the ruptured phosgene tanks. "AAAAHHH! I can't breathe, my lungs are on fire!!" He and his team begin foaming at the mouth.  
"Team Dos, get out of there!" Martinez orders, his eyes wide with shock, "Get…."

"No puedemos salir! We're trapped!" the Team Dos leader screams in fear as they are unable to find the trapdoor. Chase presses a detonator button. A small explosion tears open more biohazard tanks trapping all of Team Dos in the deadly chemical mist.  
"That's all the phosgene," Antoine says. "Hope we can still withstand the rest of the attack." Now all the Mexican commandos in the underground passageway are vomiting and convulsing, chocking to their teams and screaming in suffering.  
Chase nods. "We should be fine."  
Henry nervously paces around the room. "Bring up the feeds from the consul's residence and the exterior."

MEXICAN CONSULATE

The 15-member Team Tres goes through another passageway. They round a corner and enter the basement of the residence. Suddenly bullets strike the lead two commandos, sending blood flying everywhere.

"Vamo! Ataquen!" the Team Tres leader screams. At that moment Team Quatro speeds out of the garage and heads straight toward the consulate.

"Donde esta los otros eqipos? Where are the other teams??" the Quatro leader yells in shock then fear. The battering ran and the Humvees bash through the concrete walls, breaking it down and sending pieces sailing through the air. Jenny and her partner take aim with the M209 grenade launcher and fire as more USDF members use hand-tossed grenades. The lead vehicle takes a direct hit and explodes in a chain explosion that swallows it up in its entirety.

Antoine and Chase head out a back door where they see three Mexican soldiers dismounting from a Humvee they had crashed into a guard house. Three USDF members are cut down with automatic gunfire by the Mexicans in a palm grove. Chase goes up behind, hiding behind a fountain, then unleashes a punishing barrage of bullets, shooting four Mexicans through the back. Two more Mexicans turn around from the Humvee, then a rocket-propelled grenade sails through the passenger window.

A large explosion carries the Humvee up 20 feet into the air, incinerating two soldiers firing from inside and revealing another soldier who takes aim at Antoine but Antoine blasts him away with burst of fire from his K7 Avenger.  
"Reinforcements to team quarto! Repeat…." Martinez screams. Beads of sweat are dropping from his forehead and he is going around like crazy, yelling at the soldiers in the command post. "Team Tres! Team Tres!!"

"Ayuda!! Necesito ayuda aqui!!" Team Tres's leader screams. Only six men are left now and they burst into a stairwell. "Clear, wait…." The camera shows a drone gun turning around and then endless muzzle flashes. It is a drone gun with Henry at the controls. Another Mexican commando goes in taking aim at the gun but also falls down, adding to the clump of corpses at the bottom of the stairwell. The drone gun stops firing. Out of bullets.

"This is team tres!" the leader screams, looking at his dead men.  
"Commence the attack!" He orders an auxiliary team to back up team four, and seven more soldiers go through a second breach in the wall. Jenny's partner aims a second rocket at the wall as they see the vehicle charging. "Fire!!"  
The first rocket flies from the tower across the verdant consulate grounds. The surviving members of Team Quatro are charging across the yard, going past a fountain. USDF gunners mow them down from concealed positions in windows and at ground levels, sending the men toppling dead into the fountain and sidewalk, the splashes red with blood. Bullets fly and kick up dust and pieces of grass and flowerbeds. Smoke fills the air. The bullet hits the front of the speeding vehicle, shrapanel flying right through the windshield and pinning the Mexican soldiers back. A survivor opens fire but Jenny aims with her sniper rifle and shoots him in the head.

The surviving three members of Team Tres go up into a stairwell, charging through the residence. A Mexican commando throws a fragmentation grenade into the kitchen, causing three USDF members to take cover. One of them is too late and is blown apart then the two others open fire from above, retreating to the upper floor of the consul's residence. The Mexicans step out into the first floor, hiring at the overhang above. The USDF members also throw a grenade down and the Mexican soldiers take cover under a kitchen counter, the grenade sending plates shattering all across the kitchen.

Chase sounds the all-clear and goes back into the chancellery building. He is now in a rage and Antoine and Henry nod approvingly and in a split screen Jenny checks to make sure all the soldiers are dead. The USDF members see an injured Mexican soldier in the back of one of the destroyed vehicles climbing out. They execute him with a shot to the head. Chase touches the faces of one of the USDF members who lost his life in the assault. Chase then grabs Consul Fuentes by his collar and slams him against the wall.

Chase then gets Antoine's help and they push the consul onto a balcony with news helicopters circling overhead.  
"This is what your government gets for f with us!!" Chase screams, "We tried to play nice with you but that's not going to work! And if you send another team after us, we'll kill them all too!" By now the consul is on the edge of the balcony. He waves his arms some more, making sure the news choppers see him.

"Turn around, consul!" Chase screams, his eyes filled with rage. "NOW!!"  
The trembling man turns around, facing the Los Angeles skyline. Chase, Antoine, and two other vigilantes all empty their magazines into Fuente's back, his body toppling over the side of the balcony and splattering on the tiled ground far below.

PENTAGON

"Dammit, President Biancos will be calling back anytime," Heller says.  
"At least we can deal with him," Brittany says, "I just off the phone from Ambassador Richards in Mexico City. The deputy foreign minister is accusing the U.S. government of collusion with the terrorists and the embassy is surrounded by protestors, and so are the consulates in Guadajalara, Monterrey, and Merida."

"We have another serious problem," McDaniels says, out of breath, "That could turn into an international incident. Large groups of demonstrators organized by Mexico's leftist parties are blocking off the bridges to Cancun's hotel zone. Our Merida consulate believes the Mexican government is unable to protect the Americans in the tourist area, especially with most of their troops in southern Mexico being diverted to the U.S. border to stop mass crossings which have been organized by the leftist parties."

"Mass crossings?" Brittany asks in shock.  
Bernstein speaks up. "It's worse than we expected. They're threatening to lead a massive march across the border, announced after the consulate siege began, and domestic vigilantes and racist groups are also concentrating their forces on the border. The Aryan Nation is threatening a massacre while a non-race based vigilante group out of Arizona is threatening to land-mine parts of the border."

"The best we can do is for me to talk to Biancos. He's a reasonable man with a history of pro-American leanings. We need to beef him up against the leftist elements in his power sharing coalition down there," Heller suggests.  
"Sir," Bernstein adds, "I would strongly advise you to press Biancos for a limited deployment of the National Guard to Cancun and the other resorts to protect American lives from strategic positions."  
Heller nods. "Contact the nearest Air National Guard units in Texas and the Gulf States as well as our bases in Puerto Rico and Gitmo." He pauses.  
"But if there's anyone who can diffuse this situation," Heller adds, "It's Jack Bauer. I only hope it's not too late already."

SOMEWHERE IN LOS ANGELES

Split screens show James Heller shaking his head at the replayed news footage of the firing squad execution of Consul Fuentes, Caitlin and Sam, Carla inside a CIS van driving through a seedy neighborhood, and Jack's helicopter reaching the suburban sprawl of LA.  
Reporter: "Reports are still sketchy but we now know the entire Mexican commando team is dead after a botched rescue embassy at the Los Angeles consulate…"

Domingo is driving in his car and he calls Esteban on his phone. "This is it. I'm going to contact CTU and the media for our own demands. Tell Rodrigo to launch his attack now. Make sure Diego, Pedro and the other teams are all ready. I know the gringos won't give up easily, not until we flood the streets with their sangre."

CTU/WEST LA

"Baker," Craig says, "I need you and one Tac team to head now. We're hitting Steve Reynolds' most likely suspected hideouts. A security camera at the Waffle House in Monrovia picked him up earlier this morning. We're dispatching teams to one of his properties and we believe he's still in the area."  
"Okay, copy," Baker replies.

Craig then gets some more men from CTU to dispatch to the new location.  
"What good is that gonna do?" Ray asks as he walks up to Chloe who is analyzing images from the Mexican consulate as well as the Waffle House restaurant. We see Steve Reynolds sitting at a counter and talking with a waitress there along with an unknown Asian man.

BIKER BAR, LONG BEACH

We see a large stack freeway interchange and then below a major we see a small one-story clapboard shack with Harley-Davidson motorcycles parked in front. We then see Rodrigo pull up in a Jeep filled with Chicanos and stop in the middle of the parking lot several yards away from the main entrance, attracting the attention of several bikers who approach.

"What the hell you doin' here you fing wetback?" one of the bikers demands. The Chicanos in the back of the Jeep take out a Bazooka and get out of the car.  
"What the f?" another biker yells in shock.  
"Viva Aztlan! Viva DeLeon!" a Chicano screams.

There is a loud WHOOSH then the illegal sends the rocket flying past the bikers and into the bar. A giant fireball emerges from the clapboard building, reaching up toward the highway on the interchange, the blast knocking the two bikers onto the parking lot. The screams of injured and dying people appear and several civilians run out in flames. Rodrigo sees the two bikers getting up and takes out his gun. He shoots the first one twice in the chest and the second one through the forehead. The Chicanos then get back into the vehicle and drive off.

OVER THE INLAND EMPIRE, RIVERSIDE COUNTY

Jack is silent as he looks outside the window in the approach to the heart of the Greater Los Angeles area. He sighs and clutches his gun, acting nervous.  
"Agent Bauer," the pilot says, "We're now ten minutes out from our landing zone." Split screens show massive rioting in parts of LA with police in riot gear firing tear gas at protestors who are fighting with rocks and Molotov cocktails. Chicanos set fire to a car and flee as police shoot at them. Esteban is seen leaving a garage with "Viva La Reconquista" spray painted there.

Suddenly Jack's cell phone rings and the caller ID says its KIM BAUER.  
"Kim?" Jack asks.  
"Dad!!" Kim whispers in a very scared voice and a split screen shows her inside the bedroom of a house, crouching behind a bed. "I don't know about Chase, how he…."  
"Kim, sweetheart, but stay calm, it's okay, Kim, it's alright."

"Dad, I don't know who these people are, they came…."  
Suddenly the door to the bedroom bursts open and Steve Reynolds storms in along with Danny and a third man. They are all holding guns.  
"I told you not to leave her alone, Danny!" Reynolds yells. "Who the hell are you trying to call?"  
Kim's teeth are heard chattering and Jack acts very afraid.  
"Nobody, please, I'm sorry…"  
Reynolds slaps Kim in the face and hurls the phone against the wall, breaking it into many pieces.

…2:00 PM


	6. Episode 5: 2:00 PM 3:00 PM

CAST

CAST

Steve Reynolds – Cary Elwes

EPISODE 5

THE FOLLOWING TAKES PLACE BETWEEN 2:00 PM AND 3:00 PM

CTU HELICOPTER OVER LOS ANGELES

"Kim?? Kim?? Dammit!" Jack shouts.  
"Jack, what's the matter?" the pilot asks.

"I think someone has my daughter, I need to get in contact with CTU right away."  
"Okay, I'll put you through."

CTU-LOS ANGELES

"It's Jack," Ray says.  
"Chloe, put it on speakerphone," Craig orders.

"CTU, O'Brian," Chloe answers as her phone rings. "Jack?"  
"Chloe, I don't know how it happened but somebody got to Kim. Do you have any…"

Craig steps in, "No, this is Craig, we hardly any leads except a weak link. We're getting ready to go after a man named Danny Schwartz, who helped USDF attack the consulate today. We got his picture from a gas station camera and we're moving in on a known address."  
"Nothing else?"  
"No, Jack, I'm sorry. If you want you can land here at CTU, we're getting ready to deploy out with Agent Baker and his team. We also can't discount Kim was taken by a radical Chicano group. Hold on, Jack, I'll talk to you when you get here, we have another situation, a terrorist attack in Long Beach.

SAN PEDRO FREEWAY, LOS ANGELES

Domingo's SUV speeds through the campus of UCLA and he gets out in front of the student union where there are hundreds if not thousands of illegals and anchor babies protesting.  
"Pedro, is your team ready?" he asks and a split screen shows a Chevy Suburban filled with anchor babies driving along the San Pedro Freeway past bright modern office buildings in the city of LA. Traffic is heavy.  
"Si, que estan tus mandatos? What are you orders?"  
"Attack now."  
"My pleasure," Pedro the anchor baby says with a wicked smile.

"Vamo! Vamo!" he yells and the driver slams on the brakes then starts to make a U-turn type move, blocking off three lanes of traffic. Another van filled with militant Chicanos also does the same. Several cars crash into each other as they try to swerve and several drive onto the shoulders, the drivers cursing.

"What the hell is this??" a woman yells, sticking her head out the window. "Are you guys out of your friggin minds?"  
"Hey you gay pieces of…." a truck driver yells.  
Illegals and anchor babies pour out of the car, each holding two submachine guns or assault rifles, including RCP-90s and MP5s, opening fire into the cars. The woman and truck driver are shot multiple times, slumping against the steering wheels of their cars.

"Get the greande ready!" Pedro orders. "Rapido!! Viva Aztlan!"  
Other anchor babies and illegals load grenades into his RPG and he raises it through the sunroof, taking aim at moving vehicles on the other side of the highway. Pedro fires three volleys of RPG fire across the median. The first one hits a hotel shuttle bus, flames shooting out from the burning hulk, the screams of burning passengers traveling across the freeway. Another volley lands in front of a minivan, causing it to crash. Several cars plow up into the minivan and the cars flip over and over, fiery sparks bursting through the air. The third barrage strikes a tractor-trailor truck.

"Viva La Raza! Viva La Reconquista! Muerte a America!" the Chicano militants shout.

The Chicanos then turn their weapons on the highway behind them. Drivers are fleeing their vehicles but the Chicanos launch two more rocket attacks and Pedro shoots three people in the back with his assault rifle.

MEXICAN CONSULATE

"Jesus Christ, you gotta look at this," Chase says, rushing into the third floor area where the hostages are still being held and then into the consul's main office, turning on the TV.

Fox News footage is showing the burning hulks of vehicles on the freeway and body bags in the parking lot of the biker bar in Long Beach and paramedics removing injured civilians.

Reporter: "Just received both e-mail and phone messages from a group calling itself Los Hijos de Aztlan, the Sons of Aztlan, previously a Chicano activist group based in UCLA, that has claimed responsibility of the attacks on the Sonora Biker Bar and the San Pedro Freeway which resulted in at least fifty civilian deaths. The Hijos de Aztlan are threatening to not only continue but escalate their quote 'reign of terror against the American people' unquote, until the USDF surrenders the Mexican consulate and release all hostages."

Reporter (voice fading): "Aztlan is the name of the legendary Aztec homeland that mythical Mexican folklore places in the present-day Southwest….."

"This is insane!" Henry yells, throwing the remote across the room. "I can get more of our men and punish them right in Compton, in South Central, where they live, but CTU will just blame us for everything."  
"They're serious about their threats," Antoine says and Chase nods in agreement. "They're as delusional and wacko as the jihadis we fought in Somalia."  
"Don't tell me you're questioning your own resolve," Henry says. "We marched in here three hours ago knowing nothing would be the same again. I'm not going to give in to terrorists. We are staying here until our demands are met."

CTU-LOS ANGELES

Jack slowly walks into the main space of CTU, looking around him at the old and new faces. Everyone stops to stare at him. The men from CTU-Las Vegas leave him at the door.  
"These guys will take you back when it's over, agent Bauer," the pilot says. "Our office needs up back in Nevada especially now that the illegals have struck back at us."  
Jack nods. "Thanks."

He looks toward where Edgar Stiles used to sit, now occupied by Shari. He glances up at Chalker's office and sees Tony Almeida's Cubs mug displayed beside the wall. A split screen shows Tony, Curtis, and Michelle in flashbacks but Jack is jolted to the present. "Jack, we're ready in the conference room," Craig says.

They all file into the room along with Agent Baker who just arrived. Shari begins the briefing, "I'll start with an update on the newly erupting situation. Death count on the San Pedro Freeway is now 38 dead and we have not been able to intercept the assailants either there or in the Long Beach attack. There is a large outpouring of support for the Hijos de Aztlan among illegals and the children of illegals. Large hostile crowds are gathering in the streets of Compton, South Central, East LA, and Watts. It's gotten so bad that the Bloods and Cripes as well as various Asian gangs have signed an emergency truce to form a united front for self-defense. Five minutes ago, the police substation on 112th street came under assault by a group of illegals and we're trying to figure out if they're a street gang or other Chicano militants."

Craig looks at Jack. "I know I promised you we will find your daughter, but right now our primary concern is the Chicano militant threat."  
"I disagree," Jack says, "I think finding Kim is the key to unlocking this whole day. Something doesn't add up. The illegal alien gangs have never been this powerful, and the profiles for the Hijos de Aztlan indicate they were just a group of campus agitators but they managed to get a hold of RPGs and military assault rifles, including Israeli Uzis. There is something deeper here that we're missing. Someone must be behind…."

"Agent Bauer, I know about your past, but this is no time for conspiracy theories," Brandon Ferguson interjects and Jack glares at him. "You went to UCLA yourself, you know what those wetback wackos think, like how California should belong to Mexico. Those friggin illegals hate this country, they've always hated this country. You can easily get those weapons on the black market in Tijuana and sneak them in, with the sorry state of border security we got."

"Here's what we're gonna do," Craig says with a sigh, "Ferguson, I want you to work up everything you can and coordinate with our reinforcements from San Francisco to focus on the Chicano militants. But right now our biggest lead to stopping any of these attacks is Steve Reynolds and we have the location of his most likely safe house in Rowland Heights in the San Gabriel Valley. We can only hope that by rescuing Kim, we can convince Chase that he's been betrayed by the people he's swore allegiance to."

ANAHEIM

Sam Giron dials his mom's number again, and then Carla's. Still no answer. Caitlin comes in. "I just talked to my mom and the rioters are reaching the south side of downtown and my mom works there! What if the cops can't protect that part of town?"  
"Caitlin, this is America, we can deal with this," Sam replies though he looks unsure himself.  
"This is so freaking unfair!" Caitlin suddenly says, very upset. "Those people in the consulate, those illegals, they're all a bunch of psychos. They don't care about people like us who just want to live. I'm sick of those people at school who hate me before they even talk to me, just because my family came here from Missouri, or because I'm on the cheerleading team. What did my family ever do to deserve what's happening today?" She has tears running down her face.  
"Caitlin, you need to trust me," Sam says, stroking her blonde hair and giving her some tissues. "It's okay. Everything's gonna be fine."

"I need to head over to Culver City to be with my mom, I can't just…"  
"That's suicide," Sam says, "The cops don't' have enough coverage on the streets. Look at that," he points to the TV showing rampaging illegals burning cars and firing guns at people.

PUERTO VALLARTA, MEXICO / WEST LOS ANGELES

"How in el nombre de Dios did this happen?" Mexican military chief of staff Ernesto Cienfuegos demands as his government vehicle drives along the historic cobblestone streets of Puerto Vallarta. "You are telling me your ENTIRE team was killed, Francisco?" The conversation is in Spanish with English subtitles.

Screen splits to show Martinez at his command post outside the consulate. "Yes, ellos todos son muertos! I don't know how, Senor General, they were prepared for us! They had drone guns and phosgene canisters in the tunnels, this was not supposed to happen, I don't know…."

"The Americans must be lying to us," Cienfuegos says, "They know more about the terrorists than they are telling us. Maybe someone in FBI, CTU, or LAPD tipped them off. Some of the terrorists are former US soldiers or agents. But my men will be reviewing your assault and I assure you the punishment will be extreme if you made any sort of mistake. Any!"  
"I understand, Senor General. You will not find any mistakes, I swear."  
"That better be the case. I am on my way to the airport now. I will be flying to Mexicali to oversee the situation along the California border myself."

"Does Biancos know?" Martinez asks. "If he does he can ruin everything…."  
"Don't worry about Biancos and the other American stooges in his administration. Just trust me, trust my judgment, Francisco. Tell your men to hold back until I give further orders."

RESERVE OFFICER TRAINING COPRS CENTER (ROTC), UCLA CAMPUS

We see Domingo walking through the UCLA campus, a lot of panic there as students are leaving class and the campus is going into lockdown mode. There is fighting between students and with the police. He speaks to DIEGO on the phone.

"The Americans just executed another hostage inside our consulate," Domingo says as footage on the TV shows a pool of blood and the news replaying a man being shot by Chase. "Are your teams in position?"  
"Si," Diego replies and we see a Pepsi truck loaded with Chicano gunmen inside.  
"Good, we will launch the diversionary attack now." He talks into his phone to another militant. "Get your car in position now at the target."

We see a militant anchor baby inside a red Honda Civic driving through the campus traffic. The car stops outside a large building with the U.S. flag. This is the ROTC headquarters for UCLA. Several police officers and soldiers approach him as he stops the car.  
"Domingo, there are mucho policia aqui and soldiers too," the anchor baby says nervously. The armed officers approach the car. "I need to get out of here!" he says panicking and opening the door.  
"Detonate the bomb!" Domingo orders. "Do it! Ahora!"

The man continues to panic and then Domingo takes out an iPod hooked to an electronic mini-keyboard and types in some codes. A batch of C4 explosives inside there detonate, sending civilians and rubble flying through the air. Glass shatters up and down the block and trees are blown right off their roots. Students scream and begin fleeing. "Lo siento," Domingo says.

CULVER CITY, LA COUNTY

Domingo gives the order and another team of Chicano terrorists drive a large Land Rover into the grounds of a pleasant-looking nursing home. The driver gets out of his car while a split screen shows two different teams of Chicano terrorists shooting through windows of different wings of the retirement facility. The Chicanos throw grenades into different rooms and teams of Chicano terrorists surge through the nursing home, shooting wheelchair bound elders and killing all the nursing staff they see. Many of the nurses bravely try to save the residents but the Chicanos are merciless.

"Viva La Raza!!" they shout.  
"Viva Quintero DeLeon y Mexico!!"

Then a gigantic explosion tears through the main lobby of the building where people are being evacuated, flames shooting hundreds of feet into the sky.

Domingo smiles as he walks through the carnage of the UCLA campus grounds. He meets with Rodrigo and other Chicanos.  
"We will give the gringos two more hours to give in to our demands. After that, we will unleash the full fury of what we have planned."

CIS DETENTION FACILITY, LONG BEACH

We see Carla and Maria being led along with lots of other illegals into a holding facility with large prisons cells set amid a decaying shipyard on Long Beach harbor. There are shipping containers and cranes all around.  
Maria gets her phone call and dials Sam's number. Sam picks up.

ANAHEIM

"Mom?" Sam asks, excusing himself from Caitlin and going into the laundry room, closing the blinds after staring outside at their suburban street. "Why haven't you…."  
"La Migra got me and Carla," Maria says sobbing. "I don't know…they came outside Luis's Tacqueria, Luis might have tipped them off to prove his loyalty to America…"  
"Hey, your time's up!" a CIS agent shouts, grabbing at Maria.  
"Sam…I love you…."  
"Mom?? MOM!!"

MEXICAN CONSULATE

Chase finally storms through the door and grabs Foreign Minister DeLeon, kneeing him in the ground and punching him several times in the stomach.

"You disgusting, raving animal," Chase snarls, forcing him to look at the TV. "You will tell your friends in that group to call off their attack on this country, or I swear I will make you pay."  
"I don't have anything to do with that," DeLeon says through the pain. "When my country gets you they won't just kill you here, they will take you back to Mexico and torture..."

Chase slams his fist into DeLeon's stomach and takes his gun, shoving it into DeLeon's mouth.  
"I got nothing to lose, Minister," Chase says, "And no matter what your people ever do to me, it's nothing compared to what I've been through the past two years."

"Chase!" Henry says, "We need him alive! We need to keep him alive until the end. I promise, at the end of this, you will get to kill him, as slowly as you want to."  
Chase finds it hard to vent the hatred he feels. The cool he had in the beginning of this day is gone.  
"Any news from the Mexican government?" Antoine asks. "They should know by now that we wasted their assault team."  
"Nothing so far," Henry says.

"It just got worse," Jenny says, approaching them. "They just attacked a military recruiting office and a nursing home with car bombs and shooting attacks. I didn't come here start a war that will hurt our own country."  
'Well that's exactly what's happening don't you think?" Antoine says angrily, "Don't you start getting all girlie on us now. Those people were asking for it! Coming here illegally like they have a God given right to live on OUR land, messing up our country, killing our families, taking away everything we've built. That's what this day was about all along don't' you remember? Giving America a wake up call."

"Enough!" Henry shouts. He is also very upset and turns off the TV which is now showing the plume of smoke rising above the UCLA campus. "Things will have to get worse before they can get better. Anyone who wants to leave can do so now. You will be surrendering to American justice possibly in connection to the three officers who lost their lives this morning. But for the rest of us, we're staying to the end."  
"I'll take my chances with that," Jenny says, "I'm sorry."

"Jesus Christ," Chase says, "You think they're gonna stop their attacks by you or anyone else leaving? I KNOW those people will be sending another team after us and they want less manpower here! You honestly the Hijos de Aztlan will just lay down their arms? They hate this country and its people."

Jenny puts down her gun. "I said I'm sorry. I can't have the blood of any more innocent Americans on my hands. It's not too late to stop."  
Several other USDF members follow her and set their guns down on the ground. The men and women slowly walk out of the room and split screens show Antoine, Henry, and Chase glaring at them. Antoine takes a sniper rifle and meets with two men in a gunners nest on the consulate roof.

News Reporter: "….are seeing four, no five USDF members, three men and two women, leaving the consulate building unarmed, we assume in response to the ultimatum made by a radical Chicano militia that has already struck four times in the past hour on targets across the Los Angeles-Long Beach metro area…."  
"I'll take them out on your orders, Henry," Antoine says. Chase is looking hesitant again and split screens show the surrendering vigilantes and also Antoine and the gunners.  
"Let 'em go," Henry finally says. "Chase, it's your turn."

Chase walks back to the third floor lobby where the hostages are gathered. He picks out a middle-aged man in a business suit. There is silence as he walks the man out to a balcony visible to the photographers.  
"Get on your knees," Chase orders. "We're gonna make this quick."  
The consulate staffer pleads. His body is shaking everywhere. "Is this what your dead daughter would want?" he asks.  
"GO TO HELL!!" Chase explodes and fires a shot right through the back of the hostage's head, then shoots the body repeatedly, blood splattering onto him, everything captured live on TV. Chase then picks up the body and throws it off the balcony. We see four other dead hostages already on the ground.

CTU-LOS ANGELES

"CTU, O'Brian," Chloe answers the phone as it rings.  
"CTU?" Sam Giron asks to be sure.  
"Um, I just said that, is this a crank call or…."

"No, it's not," Sam says, sounding distressed. "My name is Sam Giron and I have information about what's happening today." Chloe gets everyone's attention and puts her on speakerphone and Craig listens from his office.  
"What kind of information?"  
"The leaders of the Hijos de Aztlan are my cousins, Domingo and Rodrigo Suarez, and…"  
"We know that," Chloe interrupts, "If we didn't, we wouldn't be called the Counter Terrorist Unit." She rolls her eyes and acts annoyed.

"Please…but I can get you more info. Earlier this morning Domingo and Rodrigo asked me to join their militia from UCLA and the local streets, the local gangs and all. I can go undercover for you and find out what they are planning, but I….I want something in exchange."  
"What?" Chloe asks.  
"I was born here but…my mom and my sister…they're…they're undocumented."

"You mean they're illegal," snaps Chloe.  
"Yes, yes. My sister has Type I diabetes and she will not get the treatment she needs if she goes back to Mexico. I am begging you. They got captured a few minutes ago. If I get you info on my cousins, I want them to be granted American citizenship."  
"This is Director Chalker," Craig says into the phone, "How sure are we that you're telling the truth."  
"You can check with INS. They took Maria and Carla Giron from Anaheim, they were arrested in Long Beach…."  
"Sam, I will get back to you," Craig replies.

PENTAGON/ PUERTO VALLARTA, MEXICO

"Senor Presidente, I assure you our government has nothing to do with the terrorists who attacked Los Angeles," Carlos Biancos says to Heller. "I do not appreciate these accusations after everything I have done, against the wishes of my opponents in my government, to maintain peaceful relations with the United States."

Heller pauses the call for a bit. "His advisors may be listening in, nobody trusts anyone else in their power sharing government."  
"Let's hope Biancos is really still with us," Brittany says.

"Carlos," Heller says, "We just received another request to allow additional Mexican assault teams to deploy to Los Angeles. While that will be granted, I am pleading with you and your government to allow us a chance at peaceful negotiations. My son-in-law himself is going to the consulate to plead with one of the lead terrorists there." Heller cringes as he refers to the USDF as "terrorists".

"I can only give you one more hour, Jim," Biancos says. We see him looking at the University of Maryland mascot, the Terrapin, on his desk at his Puerto Vallarta estate, and picture of him feasting on crabcakes in a Baltimore seafood restaurant and posing with friends on the Main Street of a rural Maryland town. "My rivals here are pushing for action. They are convening an emergency session of Congress in Mexico City and even the deployment of our five army divisions to the border regions to prevent illegal crossings is unpopular, especially with the ongoing rebellion in Chiapas. In an hour, an hour and a half at most, General Cienfuegos will send another team in there and they will kill everyone this time."

"I understand," Heller says grimly. He turns around the conference table and points at the footage of the Chicano terrorist attacks. "There's something deeper to this!" he shouts, "Someone is helping those extremists. We need to get some answers now!!"

"Mr. President," an aide says, "Chalker from CTU. He might have a new lead."

ROWLAND HEIGHTS, SAN GABRIEL VALLEY

"We saw nobody leave this house and Reynolds' car is still there," Agent Baker says as he and Jack pull up in a CTU operations van in the suburban subdivision of stucco homes, mostly single-story but some larger.  
Jack nods and talks into his beeper. "All teams, move in on the target now!!"

The Tac teams have been going around pretending to be door to door salesmen or mail carriers scouting the area. They immediately discard their cover and move in military type formation. Jack kicks down the front door of the address they had on Steve Reynolds. There is nothing. He whirls around into the living room and other agents kick down the doors to the den. They finally reach the rear of the house.

Jack calls for silence and he doesn't hear any movement except for in the room to the left. The house is deserted. Jack hurls himself against the door. "Get down!!"

But in the room is Kim, all by herself.  
"Kim??" Jack asks. "What's….." His jaw opens. "What's going on? I though Chase's men…Are you….Jesus Christ," Jack finally whispers.

"I'm sorry, dad," Kim says, "But Angela was my daughter too."

….3:00 PM


	7. Episode 6: 3:00 PM 4:00 PM

EPISODE 6

EPISODE 6

THE FOLLOWING TAKES PLACE BETWEEN 3:00 PM AND 4:00 PM

ANAHEIM

Sam takes out his Motorola cell phone and dials Domingo's number and in a split screen we see Domingo driving through Anaheim's suburban streets.  
"Si, mi primo?" Domingo asks in an amused.

Sam cries and fakes a voice filled with rage and grief. "La Migra just took my mother and Carla. They were in Glendale when the CIS…."  
"Really?"  
"You can watch the news about that too. They're retaliating against all Mexicans here….Domingo, I'm sorry about earlier. Everything…." Sam sobs. "Everything has been a lie. After everything mi mama and my hermana did, working for the Americans, they lock them up, they won't even give Carla her medicine. She might be dead by tomorrow if she doesn't get it."

Domingo pauses. "Ahora tu mires la verdad, Samuel. Now you see the truth."  
"Si, mi primo. I should have believed you earlier. I want to help you. I want to make the Americans pay for what they did to mi familia."  
"So it takes something like this to make you open tus ojos," Domingo says.  
"I'll do anything they want us to do. Please let me help you today."

"Oh I am honored, mi primo," Domingo says, smiling at Rodrigo who has a victorious and crazed smile. I am actually on my way to Anaheim now. We can pick you up in twenty minutes."

Split screens show Chase in the consulate and Martinez in the staging area and then a scene showing a residential house in the San Gabriel Valley comes up.

ROWLAND HEIGHTS

Jack just stares at Kim surrounded by the CTU Tac team members. "Give me a moment alone with her," Jack says and the men all comply and leave the room. There is silence for a long time, Kim staring expressionless at her father across the bedroom. Jack sits down on the bed.

"Why, Kim?" Jack asks in his most defeated voice ever. "Why are you doing this?"  
"Because I believe in it," Kim says in an even tone, still not showing much emotion.  
"What the hell did Chase do to you, Kim?"

"Chase didn't do anything!!" Kim screams. "Stop blaming him, I know you've always hated him! I would be doing this even without him. You skipped this town the moment you and Audrey got married and yes, I'm happy for you and your new life in Vegas."  
"Kim, listen to yourself, please. Tell me what…."

"Out there you've been living in your own little world, you have no idea what things are here now. Watching your world turned upside down, seeing your land invaded and taken out from right beneath your feet. You never saw this. You never had to live with those people. And now, they took away my daughter. You think you'll be safe in Nevada, Jack? Stop lying to yourself cause you won't be. Those people will come for you one day, you'll see."  
Jack knows it is pointless to argue. "Sweetheart, I'm sure you know what the illegal alien gangs are doing. The Hijos de Aztlan and other Chicano terrorists will continue to murder Americans if the consulate siege doesn't stop."  
"Dad, I know about how you went after the Drazens when you thought they had killed me, and how you got revenge for mom. Maybe I'm a lot like you. I was too scared to get out of that car in Grand Junction," she says, tearing falling from her eyes, "After we came back, I decided I wasn't going to be scared anymore. I'm sick of running and being afraid. I wanted those people to feel what I felt, what Chase felt. You know what happened, who those illegals killed besides Angela. A pizza deliveryman, a dentist, a teacher, people just like us."

"Those people who Chase killed at the consulate are innocent too…."  
"They're hardly innocent. They work for a corrupt government that made their country a breeding ground for drug traffickers and illegal immigrants. Chase has the evidence that they directly helped the drug gangs who killed Angela escape from prison."

Jack knows it's pointless to reason with her. "Please, nobody else has to die today. Just tell me where Steve Reynolds is and what your end plan is for today."  
"I've made up my mind, Dad. I'm not telling you anything."  
Suddenly a bullet crashes through the window and hits Kim in the head and she slumps over. Jack quickly shoves Kim to the ground. "Sniper!" Baker shouts. "All teams!"

A medic rushes into the room and tends to Kim. "Jack, she's alive. The bullet just scraped her head. We need to get her to Medical to get checked out but she should be fine."

Outside, Agent Baker crouches behind a car and sees a man unloading a sniper rifle behind a tree. "Freeze!!" Baker shouts, running after him. The man, DANNY from earlier, drops the sniper rifle and curses, then takes out a pistol. Baker ducks and two bullets pass over him, breaking car windows. Then he takes his TMP machine gun and fires it at the man, striking him in the arm, the man dropping his gun but he reaches for another weapon as he falls against a parked pickup truck on the residential street. Baker and two other CTU agents open fire simultaneously and the man goes down permanently. "Get over here we need to ID him."

CTU-LOS ANGELES

"Yes, we confirm the sniper is dead. I'm sending you a photo of him now," Baker radios.  
Ray is at his workstation and the picture of Danny quickly appears on his screen and Ray quickly makes a database search for known suspects. There is an almost immediate match.  
"Got it. Danny O'Neil, also an active-duty officer from the NYPD's SWAT team, joined the US Defense Forces last year."  
"So Reynolds dispatched his own men to go after Kim, even after Kim is helping them. Something doesn't add up," Jack cuts in.

ROWLAND HEIGHTS

"We're expanding our surveillance," Chloe says, "I hope what happened turns Kim' head around…um, I'm sorry…"  
"It's alright, Chloe. I'll try to get what I can from my daughter but she won't be safe unless we get to Reynolds. There's a big possibility even Chase doesn't know Reynolds is turning against him. We don't know what's going on or who we can trust."  
Chloe expands the search area. "I just pulled up the Cal-Trans cameras, Danny's car came from the northeast and there's another suspected USDF safe house two miles away also in Rowland Heights, off mile marker 10 of the Pasadena Freeway."

"Dispatch another team there while we search the house and I want to be on site ASAP."  
"Got it."

The medic treats Kim and she is soon able to talk again, with a bandage covering the side of her head.  
"Reynolds? That's not possible," Kim says. "He approved this operation. I was there when Chase discussed it with him. Chase and I did everything together."  
"It's clear that Reynolds has his own agenda," Jack says, "He had you distract me just as our teams were closing on his other location north of here. The thing is we can't find anything more until we get to him. Our teams are moving onto his other safe house in Rowland Heights."  
"I've been there before," Kim says. "They have a hidden control room in the basement. The code is 716256 to get in."

ANAHEIM – GIRON RESIDENCE

We hear loud salsa music playing as Domingo and Rodrigo pull up in a Range Rover and another group of anchor babies arrive in a Jeep Cherokee.  
"What are they doing here?" Caitlin asks, moving close to Sam. The news in the background shows the carnage from the nursing home and mentioning that illegal staff there had helped the terrorists kill the elderly residents they had been taking care of. The TV also shows "DeLeon Forever" and "Viva Aztlan" spray painted on the walls.

"I don't know," Sam lies. "Just stay here. I don't know why they're here."  
Sam mumbles to himself as a split screen shows the very innocent looking Caitlin who sits down on the couch in the living room. She is out of her cheerleader uniform and wearing a t-shirt and jeans.

"Que pasa, mi primo, or should I say, comrade?" Rodrigo says.  
Sam gives him a high five and looks glum. "I couldn't believe it happened, Rodrigo. They…those batards took my mother and Carla. All the years we've lived here, we never broke a single Goddamn law and this is how those people treat us."  
"Anger is good, Samuel," Domingo says with crazed, blazing eyes. "It gives you power. It drives you forward, mi primo. It gives your life meaning, something to believe in. Something to die for. Something to KILL for. So, the blondie, ella esta aqui?"

"Si," Sam says not acting happy at all. He knows he cannot save both his sister and his girlfriend. And ever since his call to CTU there was no turning back.

Caitlin hears the talking and has a very shocked and betrayed, devastated look on her face. Living in California, she knows enough Spanish to know what is being said. She tries to go to the sliding doors but the doors open first and three burly anchor babies come in. A split screen shows Rodrigo smiling his evil smile and taking knives from the kitchen.  
"Let's talk in tu cuatro while Rodrigo and mi amigos there have some fun, build up their machismo. You know about machismo, mi primo? You showed some today."

He leads him into his bedroom. "So you finally have the cajones. See, you denied it for your whole life, but el sangre de Mexico, of the proud ancient warrior tribes, runs deep inside you, as it runs inside me. And today, we will need this machismo."  
Sam squints as he hears Caitlin's screams from the other room. Split screens show the illegals brutally beating her, slamming her against the wall and shoving her to the floor. The illegals and anchor babies stomp on here. Caitlin desperately tries to cover her face but then Rodrigo comes with his knife. "I can finally have you, tu puta gringa."

"There are rules, Samuel," Domingo says with a sadistic glint in his eye. "Reglas. This is not the old days. See, UCLA has changed me with my awakening. This is not a gang. This is an army, and I am el commandante. You will follow my orders when I give them. Is that understood?" By now there are only whimpering sounds from the other room interspersed with the brutal laughter of the anchor babies. "Hey, I wish welfare included this!" Rodrigo sneers.

"Yo comprendo, Domingo," Sam says.  
Domingo beams. "Bienvenidos a Los Hijos de Aztlan, Samuel." He leads Sam back out of the room and Sam stops in his tracks. Caitlin is lying on the kitchen floor with her blood everywhere, her eyes blinking at him. There are at least two dozen slash marks all over her body and her clothes had been partially torn off, and the Chicanos had also pulled out large strands of her beautiful blonde hair.

"I need to get you in your element," Domingo says in Spanish, "I want you to take her, and…."  
Domingo is giving sadistic, deranged orders but Sam glances a pistol on the counter left by one of the Chicanos and grabs it, pointing it at Caitlin and firing two quick shots into her chest. She stops moving. "I'm…..so…..sorry," he mouths as she stops moving. The echo of the gunshot gives way to silence and then both laughter and ridicule.

"That's hardcore, Sammy!" an anchor baby says. "Muy bien!"  
Rodrigo is not happy. "You didn't even wait for…"  
"We're fighting for La Raza, not wasting time torturing innocent girls," Sam says, "And maybe we should get going before la policia comes."

"Samuel, you just told me you would follow mis mandatos, do whatever I ask, si?"  
"Lo siento, commandante. I…"  
"I will let this one pass, but nonetheless we will send un mensaje to the Americans, a more….personal message," he says looking at Caitlin's body. "I want you to take this knife, and cut out her heart, in the way of our Aztec ancestors, and send it to Fox News studios with a video of what happened here. You see, Paco recorded it all." He nods toward an anchor baby from Santa Ana High School. "Say this is what is in store for the American batards."

Sam hesitates and Domingo pats him on the shoulder. "Come on, mi primo. You need to be a real man. Yo se que tu puedes hacer esta. I know you can do this."  
Sam visibly wants to puke but he controls himself and takes the knife.

ROWLAND HEIGHTS – REYNOLDS' SAFE HOUSE

The men are in position again, and split screens show the CTU team arriving in a FedEx delivery truck and an Asian agent going door to door putting out flyers for a sushi bar. This time Baker is posing as a door-to-door evangelist. Then we see the inside of the house.  
"Hey Drew," Reynolds talks with one of his men, a tough looking African American man. Reynolds inside some kind of high-tech control room and Drew is looking out on the street. "See anything?"  
"Nothing out of the ordinary," Drew replies. "Let's hope that Kim's diversion brought us enough time. I still haven't heard from Danny yet."

"CTU must have gotten to him," Reynolds says with just a hint of disappointment.  
"Are you sure he killed Kim though? She could lead them to us."  
"Of course, I saw the footage. We're safe here. Kim's dead."

CTU-LOS ANGELES

Chloe is working at her station and coordinating with different CTU teams on an electronic map. "Jack, you have another Tac team in Rowland Heights, ready to move in on the location.  
"Thanks, Chloe, we also need a perimeter team backup in case they try to slip away though I think we have enough manpower to handle them."  
"Yeah we estimate no more than 4 hostiles there."

ROWLAND HEIGHTS

Agent Baker drops a heartbeat sensor on the mailbox and it gets picked up on Jack's PDA as well as the screens inside CTU.  
"Okay, three hostiles in the house, repeat, three hostiles," Baker radios.  
"Got it. Team, we're moving in."

A split screen shows rioting in a poor barrio, Sam trying to hide his disgust as he cuts through Caitlin's body while Rodrigo and Domingo look on, President Heller in his office at the Pentagon and Reynolds inside the command center.

Agent Baker kicks down the door as he sees the sensors register a man in the hallway leading from the foyer to the living room. The man does not even have a chance to turn around when Baker shoots him three times in the back. "Another hostile, dining room!" he radios.

Jack and two other CTU agents emerge from behind the van and charge across the lawn firing. Bullets crash through the large bay window and shatter it, knocking some plants over. The terrorist inside ducks and calls for backup. "Hey, get over here! Kill those motherf!"

The hostile takes aim again and squeezes off several rounds and another fighter comes, tossing a grenade. Jack and the Tac team duck out of the way but one of the men is caught in the explosion, running around on fire and rolling on the ground.

"AAAHHHHH! Medic!!" the man shouts.  
"Hold on, stay on the ground!!" Jack raises an MP5 machine gun and strafes the window area, hitting the first gunman in the shoulder. The man aims again and Jack hurls his own grenade into the broken window. There is a large explosion and a split screen shows the man trying to escape but the explosion and debris swallowing him up. Jack and the other agent dive through the window as Baker and a secondary team go through the front door. More terrorists are coming from the split-level basement now.

A gunman steps in front of Jack and fires a bullet that goes high. Jack's temporary partner takes down the terrorist with a quick burst. The men then approach the basement and burst through the door, seeing three more gunmen. "Dammit, where the hell are these guys coming from??" Baker yells.

"I don't care as long as they're all going to hell," Jack quips and the two men lead the team into the basement. A man is firing from behind an air hockey table but Jack whirls around and shoots him down. Another team goes through the sliding back screen door, shooting the other two terrorists in the back. A final gunman comes but Jack shoots him down too.

CENTURY CITY, LOS ANGELES

"How the hell did this happen??" Reynolds screams. He picks up a phone. The scene then changes to show a large Sheraton high-rise hotel in LA's Century City development, a clump of towering glass and steel office buildings. The man on the other line is SENATOR JONATHAN YARNAL (from Season 6 Europe) and he is with LYNNE KRESGE (returned in Season 6 Europe. Both were Chinese collaborators.)

"What's going on, Steve?" Lynne asks.  
"Bauer and his men managed to find us, I don't know what the hell happened."  
"Well you know the contingency plan, right?" Yarnal says.  
"Yes, of course but that's going to be hard…"

"Well you brought yourself into it cause you weren't careful enough," Yarnal retorts, "You should be able to activate your other team and rendezvous him. Thanks to nobody but yourself you now have to eliminate the target the Pasadena before he can talk to Jack. If you had just found out about Chase's history with Jack Bauer and chose someone else, this will not be happening."  
"Don't worry, Senator, I'll clean up my mess, just don't create your own. I know about that Sunbelt Airlines mess."

ROWLAND HEIGHTS

Jack goes into the laundry room and sees the entrance to a crawlspace with a metal door over it. The CTU team goes all over the house past the bodies of the dead hostiles. "I think I got it," Baker says, looking at a keypad hidden under the thermostat controls one floor up.  
"Okay, activate it."

Suddenly the door slides open and the CTU teams step aside, tossing smoke grenades inside. "FREEZE!! IT's OVER!!"  
"Stand down!!" Reynolds orders his seven men. "That means you too!" he shouts at another man.  
Jack slowly approaches the doorway. "We're federal agents. Everyone put your weapons down and get on the ground, now!!"

"Take it easy, Bauer," Reynolds says with a smirk on his face. "Oh yeah, I know who you are, Jack. I'm real sorry about your daughter, she was a real looker, but as you know more than anyone else, the cause comes first."  
"You sonofa….." Jack says and begins to charge at him with his gun but Baker, just arrived from downstairs, holds him back.  
"We need him, Jack," Baker says, "We need to get to the bottom of this."

We see Reynolds again and his hand pushes down on a green button next to a computer. Suddenly multiple flashes of light appear around the room, blinding the CTU team, followed by large plumes of smoke. Reynolds then takes off his earplugs and his team get into position. Reynolds and his men reach for the weapons stored in the room and counter-attack the CTU team, shooting four agents. Jack and Baker are on the ground coughing and dizzy from the surprise attack.

"Let's move out!!" Reynolds orders. "Backup teams, take out the CTU perimeter teams now!!"  
"Yes, sir," another gunmen replies. His Subaru SUV vehicle pulls up alongside one of the CTU vehicles and he opens fire as he slows down, as do two other men from the vehicle. Bullets tear through the windows and door and the CTU agents slump over dead.

Another vehicle pulls up and three terrorists get out, shooting toward Jack and Baker as they emerge into the backyard, going back toward the front. Jack goes around the corner and aims at one of the men, shooting him down. Baker hits a second terrorist, the man firing into the sky as he collapses onto the grass. Jack rolls on the ground then gets upright on his knees, pumping two bullets into the third gunman as he reloads his automatic weapon.

"Dammit, our entire team is down!!" Baker says. They see Reynolds get into the Subaru and speed off. "We need to get CTU now!! Perimeter team, respond. Perimeter!!"  
"We're too late, Reynolds got to them," Jack says.  
"Jack, I'm gonna draw fire but you're gonna have to get to Reynolds and that vehicle until backup arrives."  
Jack nodded. "Let's roll."

ROWLAND HEIGHTS – RESIDENTIAL AREA

We see Jack take aim with his weapon and shoot at the terrorists, some of whom are later distracted by Baker. The injured CTU agent on the lawn brings his gun up and joins in but one of the gunmen kills him with a burst of gunfire to the head.  
"Pull out! Pull out!! We're heading to the new target!" Reynolds orders.  
The teams are now engaged in a smattering of gunfire against Baker while Jack leaps over a fence from climbing onto a trash can and into the neighbors' yard where he sees a teenage girl tanning. "Federal agent, I need your car!!"  
"Dammit it's my birthday present!" the girl yells but Jack ignores him and demands her keys. Jack follows her into the house and she tosses the keys to him, Jack going into the garage and getting into the girl's Toyota Prius hybrid. (24 for Climate Change, anyone??)

The first terrorist vehicle weaves in and out of traffic, going to the opposite side of the median. Cars swerve across both sides of the street to avoid head-on collisions but two collisions result as cars hit one another. Pedestrians scramble for cover and the gunmen's Subaru plows through a hot dog stand and other vendors' stands. Jack finds the spaces between traffic on the right side of the road ignoring the honking as he places his flashing lights on the hybrid vehicle.

ROWLAND HEIGHTS – COMMERCIAL AREA

Another CTU vehicle rams into the Subaru as they reach the edge of the residential area and go toward a commercial strip. Reynolds leaves the vehicles and sprays a punishing hail of bullets at the other car, killing the driver and sending the other agents ducking for cover. He throws a grenade into the CTU vehicle and his men leave. The agents try to flee but an explosion tears through the car, lifting it up past the traffic lights then its hulk falls in the middle of the intersection, overturning twice. A minivan and two cars slams right into it, sending it sliding all the way across the intersection, crashing through three more cars, broken glass and twisted metal flying everywhere.

Reynolds looks at the backed up traffic and runs toward a trucker with a car carrier truck parked on the grounds of a Saturn dealership waving his shotgun around.  
"All right, man, it's yours!!" the driver shouts. Reynolds blows him away and hurls his body onto the sidewalk amid screaming crowds and gets into the cab. "Hurry up!!" he orders.

"Take a left ahead, it's going to take you across the shopping center!" Ray radios from CTU.  
Jack acknowledges but then the terrorists from the van arrive behind and ram the Prius from behind, Jack crashing toward the outdoor seating area of an Outback Steakhouse. Waiters and patrons dive for cover as the hybrid plows through the seating area.

"EVERYBODY DOWN!!" Jack shouts just as the van comes again, gunmen opening fire with Uzis and RCP-90s, the barrage of bullets tearing through the windows and wooden walls of the establishment. The rattling of the machine gun goes on for over twenty seconds as patrons dive onto the ground to avoid being shot. Jack runs along an aisle lined by table toward the bar where a pretty young female bartender is frozen in shock. Jack grabs her and pushes her behind the bar just as bullets crash in above them, shattering glasses of beer and wine and sending glass and alcohol raining down on them.

"Let's finish them off!" a terrorist shouts and he and three men sling their guns over their shoulders and burst into the restaurant. The bartender is screaming hysterically now then Jack takes his weapon and somersaults over the bar. The terrorists all open fire on him at once. Bullets shatter all the remaining shot glasses and beer bottles on the bar and the cash register is blown apart sending pieces of cash and receipts flying like confetti. The bartender is crouched on the ground screaming hysterically. Jack shoots one from upside down and strikes another man on the head, crushing his neck after swinging on one of the overhead lights to propel himself, then mows down the other two in a line, sending them crashing through the lights and landing on tables.

Jack gets up and hears a man calling out for him. It's an Asian American man in biker clothes.  
"Hey, you CTU??" the man asks.  
"Yeah," Jack mutters.  
"Those the bastards responsible for attacking my buddies over at Long Beach?"  
"I think so," Jack replies.

The man tosses Jack some keys. "My Harley's parked up front, just go get them sons of b. That is, if you know my ride."  
"I should be fine," Jack says with a nod and heads outside past the panicking crowd. Jack starts the ignition on the motorcycle and speeds off.

……..4:00 PM


	8. Episode 7: 4:00 PM to 5:00 PM

CAST

CAST

Hunter Stern – Gary Sinise (special guest star)

EPISODE 7

THE FOLLOWING TAKES PLACE BETWEEN 4:00 PM AND 5:00 PM

ROWLAND HEIGHTS – COMMERCIAL AREA

Jack speeds out of the parking lot of the Outback Steakhouse past the evacuating crowds and then the hybrid vehicle's hydrogen cell explodes, people fleeing just in time. Several of Reynolds' men carjack a Jeep Wrangler on the other side of the street.

Reynolds has one of his men take the wheel and he switches to the passenger seat, calling Yarnal and Kresge again. "I'm on my way to Pasadena now but I lost a lot of my men. I need your backup when I get on site."  
Yarnal does not look happy as he gets up and paces through the hotel suite, clumps of the Los Angeles skyline rising beyond, the afternoon sun glistening on the indoor palms. "Okay, I'm going to dispatch the reserve team but this is our last ditch effort, Steve. If they link me to this, it will be a great setback to our plans."

CONTRUCTION SITE, SAN GABRIEL VALLEY

Jack revves the engines on the Harley Davidson bike and speeds up trying to catch up with the first vehicle.  
"That friggin batard just won't give up!" the driver yells.  
He sees traffic stopped at a red light ahead and plows right through a Laundromat and then turns into another wide avenue, going against traffic. Cars swerve to avoid him, some of them colliding with oncoming traffic. Jack drives his Harley onto the sidewalk, people jumping out of the way.

"Over there!! We can try to lose him in the construction site!!" one of the men radios.  
"Steve, are you guys clear?" the driver asks.  
"Yeah, just keep Bauer off our tail, try to find another route to our target just in case Yarnal's people don't get there in time."

The Wrangler knocks a small VW Beetle out of the way and takes a side street, the buildings thinning out again, going onto a dirt track and Jack follows several yards to the right. This is a new subdivision under construction. "Steve, we'll converge on the freeway, we're going through the Kentlands Square development, hopefully we'll lose him there."

The Jeep speeds up, kicking up clouds of dust and Jack follows parallel to it, his bike going airborne several times above mounds of piled dirt. Some of the illegals who are not demonstrating fled the oncoming vehicles. Jack sees an illegal worker running from a construction crane and the crane heading right toward him. Jack skids the bike nearly sideways in the dust as the crane passes overhead and crashes into a trailer, tearing it apart.

Jack then sails into the air again, going over some equipment. Jack balances himself and takes out his K7 Avenger light machine gun, firing at the Jeep, bullets going through the clapboard and wooden frames. A wall of blood covers up one of the back passenger windows. A gunman then opens the door and shoves a body out, the corpse bouncing up and down toward Jack who runs over it like a speed bump.

The Jeep makes a quick left making a 200 degree turn then goes straight through a house under construction. Jack takes another shortcut going past a future community pool and firing at the tires. Jack eases his bike at 60 mph going through more mounds of the sun-baked dirt, sand and dust flying everywhere. A split screen shows agent Baker also driving, in a CTU vehicle.

"Jack, I'm gonna try to flank him from the east side," Baker radios, "We'll try to cut off his escape at the north end of the development."  
"Okay, I'm still on him. Tell Chloe to scramble the satellites, give us a location on Reynolds and bring up any possible locations."  
"Our team's analyzing some data. It's being triangulated back to CTU for analysis. Right now we need to stop the guys in the Jeep."

Baker crashes through a wall into the construction site and the driver of the Jeep sees the vehicle approaching. Baker fires several shots too and the vehicle goes toward Jack who sqeezes off a trail of K7 Avenger bullets which hit the man in the passenger seat, propelling him against the driver who loses control. Baker strikes the vehicle and sends it going down an incline straight at a Catepiller ground-moving machine. The driver screams as the Jeep slams into the machine then flips head over wheels. Baker pulls up next to the flipped vehicle and Jack slows down. He sees they are all dead.

CTU-LOS ANGELES

Shari zooms in on the CalTrans map and brings up an image of the truck Reynolds stole.  
"Jack we have a location on Reynolds. He's heading east on the Pasadena Freeway, four miles from the Pasadena city limits, mile marker…."  
"Did you say Pasadena?" Baker radios in. "We got something off the body of one of Reynolds' men, something about taking out a target in Pasadena."

"Any idea who these guys are working for?" Shari asks. "They had Chase and his guys take over the consulate but why are they going after Kim now? This doesn't add up."  
"I don't know either," Jack says panting on his bike, "But I have to get to Reynolds now, keep working on potential targets in Pasadena. Send his location onto my PDA."  
"Got it."

Jack sees the moving icons on the car carrier truck and glances all around him, then revves his engines and goes through the other end of the construction site, going across a wide avenue into a mega-mall set alongside the highway.

PASADENA, CALIFORNIA

We see a man in a fancy office overlooking downtown Pasadena's busy streets. He is very nervous. This man is HUNTER STERN.  
"Hunter, I just got a tip from our man," his associate DONNIE says.  
"I know, Donnie," Hunter says impatiently, "But we need to get these files up down or we won't have the evidence to give to CTU or the FBI. I've waited for way too long since my father's death. I never thought this day would come."  
He is typing commands into a computer. The office is a law firm that still has Jacob Stern's Penn State law diploma hanging there as well as images of Americana, pictures of Route 66, American flags, a Marine Corps banner and Norman Rockwell paintings. Hunter looks at his father's things and sighs. "Come on, hurry up," he says into the air.

PASADENA FREEWAY

Jack takes the elevator on the Macy's parking garage to the 4th floor and checks his PDA again, waiting for the car carrier to be in position. Shoppers glance at him weird as he speeds past them and drives his bike onto the top of a Nissan Altima, sailing straight through the air. Split screens show Jack's bike sailing against the blue sky, the traffic on the freeway, Chloe staring wide-eyed inside CTU and Reynolds on the carrier with his accomplice. There are two more accomplices on the back of the truck.

"What the f??" one of the gunmen gasp. Then Jack's bike lands on the car carrier's upper deck and Jack dives off, hanging on for dear life but quickly propelling himself up. The bike continues to go toward driven by the force and lands on the blacktop in front of the truck. The carrier runs it over in a small explosion. "That godddamn sonufabi!" Reynolds curses, "How he's really pising me off. Go get his a!"

Jack kicks one of the baddies in the chest, slamming him against another car while the second terrorist takes aim and the third one plays with a chain trying to release the vehicles. Jack slams a gunman's head into a car windshield breaking it and turns his gun on another terrorist. Jack opens fire and shoots the man in the chest, his body falling into the pavement between the cab and the rest of the truck. Suddenly a car is going backward toward Jack.  
"I'm gonna get that f myself!" Reynolds says. He opens the door and struggles against the wind blowing past him, going toward the back of the truck. A terrorist shoots through the chain and two more cars go toward Jack who dives out of the way, hanging onto the edge again. The cars go onto the highway, crashing into a Mini Cooper, sending it sliding into the next lane where a Volvo strikes it and a Honda adds to the wreckage.

Reynolds kicks Jack and swings himself toward him. "You caused me enough trouble today, Jack!" he says. Another terrorist comes and takes aim but Jack shoots upward. The man is struck in the leg and then through the chest. "Good luck finding out who's behind this. I'll tell you one thing, though," he says, closer to Jack now and Jack dives onto the lower level of the carrier. The signs for "Pasadena Exits" flies by. "I don't give a damn about America, this was a job. Chase, well we played him for a fool, you know?"

Reynolds takes out his pistol and shoots at Jack but Jack hides behind one of the Saturn cars, the shot blowing out some headlights. "Hide n' seek, Jack?" Reynolds taunts, "You know this place is only so big." Jack bursts forward from hiding and aims but his gun jams. He charges into Reynolds and pushes the man against another vehicle. Reynolds comes around with a spinning back wheel kick but Jack does a high block then blocks another brutal blow from Reynolds who then jams the gun into Jack's stomach.

Jack kicks him in the shins and then does a backfist, knocking him against another car and then sweeps him, pushing him off the side of the carrier. An oncoming Ford Explorer strikes Reynolds then runs him over again, as do two other cars. Jack climbs onto the hood of the truck and shoots the driver, quickly getting into his seat before the truck gets out of control. Jack then goes to one of the Saturn vehicles in the back and drives off.

DOWNTOWN PASADENA

"We have the most likely target but it doesn't make sense," Chloe says.  
"What is it?"  
"The Sandbourne Plaza office building. USDF founder Jacob Stern's law office is there but he died two years ago, you were briefed on that."

"That's got to be it, I know," Jack says. "Reynolds is dead but he told me his men were just being paid off from someone, they infiltrated Stern's group from somewhere else. Craig told me that Chicano militants assassinated Stern on his ranch but the case was inconclusive. Reynolds later took power. We need to get to the office before Reynolds' backup team or whoever he works for gets there first."

STERN, HATFIELD AND REINES LAW OFFICES, SANDBORNE PLAZA, PASADENA

"Okay, we're good to go," Hunter says to Donnie.  
"About time," Donnie says. "We need to get this to the FBI and Fox News before…"  
Jack bursts through the door and Donnie opens fire. Jack ducks.  
"I'm a federal agent!!" Jack shouts, "I'm here to help you."

"I don't believe you," Donnie says, "Get your butt on the ground NOW!!"  
"No, let me see him," Hunter says.  
"My name's Jack Bauer, I'm temporarily a contractor with CTU-Los Angeles. I know about Steve Reynolds and his deception, Hunter. We pieced together what happened to your father. CTU is here to help."

Suddenly there is gunfire and Donnie shoots down the hall but three men open fire on him. Donnie is killed instantly. Jack fires back at the men, one of them dying. Hunter pulls out his own guns and shoots down another while a third flees toward the stairwell. Hunter goes after him and the man reaches the uppermost landing and turns around to fire. Hunter blows him away.

"There's more!!" Hunter says as they go through his office again, "The whole thing's a setup!!" Then the sound of helicopter blades appear and a chopper sending a missile crashing into the room. "Take cover!!" The missile hits two floors below blowing out windows.

Jack fires at the chopper but the gunner opens fire with the heavy machine gun. Jack shoots at the man and hits him in the heart and the chopper pulls away. "Hunter??"  
Hunter is gasping for breath, his entire chest and neck bloody. "Jack, the...Reynolds is helping…the Mexicans….they….." He becomes silent.  
"Hunter, listen to me, the Mexican government? Tell me! Dammit!!"  
"CTU I need a chopper here now. I need to get to the consulate and warn Chase."

SHERATON HOTEL, CENTURY CITY

"I can't believe one man can do all this," Ernesto Cienfuegos says from his jet flying over the Sierra Madre Occidental of Mexico.  
"This is Jack Bauer we're talking about," Senator Yarnal says. "But you still have a way of dealing with him."  
"Si, I do," Cienfuegos replies ominously. "Bauer will be dead by the end of the hour."

SUMMERLIN, NEVADA

Audrey is talking into the phone with the Pentagon and her father.  
"Sorry, dad, that was just…so…unexpected."  
"I had to get these guys from Nellis whom I trust," Heller says, "But you should leave with them as soon as you can."  
"What about my neighbors?" Audrey says, glancing out the window at the Asian American family next door. "People here are gonna panic. I'm the President's daughter and if I'm evacuated it shows the government really is uncertain…"  
"We are, Audie, I'm sorry, we don't know what will happen."  
"Fine, dad," Audrey sighs.

Reporter: "….right here in southern Nevada, shockingly violent scenes from the Sagebrush Oasis Mall in Henderson as illegal aliens are looting and rampaging uncontrolled. Two security guards are reported dead and Clark County and Henderson SWAT teams are on the scene, we believe the militants are acting in response to the violence over in California…"

"Molly, Carl!" Audrey calls, feigning excitement. "Daddy arranged for us to go on a helicopter ride."  
"Wow! Cool!" Carl immediately says, pausing his Xbox and running down the stairs. Molly is more mature and composed. "Where are we going, mom?"  
"Oh, over to Nellis, then we're gonna see some of Dad's friends there. Remember Nellis, the big airport, the cool one with all the fighter jets."  
"Awesome! You said five minutes?"  
Audrey nods. "Yep." But she is very concerned as she steps out into the front yard and she can see an Air Force helicopter approaching from the northeast.

"Audrey??" a voice calls. It is her neighbor LISA, an Asian American woman. She is with her husband BLAKE and teenage children CHRISSIE and GREG.  
"Lisa!" Audrey says, jogging over while her kids follow. "My father wants me over at Nellis to help with what's going on today. They need access to Millennium Services's resources on site." She does not say its really an evacuation for her safety but its not a complete lie. "What about you?"

"Blake's mother was born in Taiwan and she's pulling some strings to help us evacuate. The Japanese government is flying both Japanese and Taiwanese citizens in an evac mission out of McCarran at 10 o'clock tonight. For the time being we're heading over to Mandalay Bay just in case things become impassable going into town later. They're creating emergency shelters for the guests and the staff and Brett's summer thing at Shark Reef counts."  
"You know, I'm so sorry all this is happening," Audrey says, meaning it. "I wish my father had taken a harder stance against the Democrats and dealt with it years ago."

"Audrey, you or your father's got nothing to be ashamed of," Lisa says. In the background, Greg is packing more things into their SUV and talking a bit with some other neighbors who are evacuating. One man mentions taking his family into the Nevada outback. "He's the best President we've had in my lifetime and I'm glad he's the one leading our country today."  
Audrey nods. "I really appreciate that."  
"This whole thing just pses me off though," Lisa says, "Our family came here LEGALLY, and we're being grouped with those lying, cheating, stealing scum. The only flag you'll ever see on our house or our cars is the American one, I don't see why we have to pay for other people's crimes."

Carl and Molly are talking to Chrissie and Greg. "Hey Chrissie, are you sure you guys are gonna be fine?" Molly asks.  
"Hey don't worry," Chrissie says. "Remember I was your baby sitter, the big girl. You don't have to worry about me."  
"Hey I'll call you when we get to Nellis if I get bored, okay?"  
"Oh definitely," Chrissie says feigning excitement.  
The military helicopter arrives and lands on the lawn.

MEXICAN CONSULATE

"Jack," Chloe says from CTU, "Baker's team is on site in Pasadena and he's trying to decode all the things still intact from Stern's office and what we got off Hunter."  
"Good, keep me posted. We're coming up on the consulate now."

Split screens show the USDF vigilantes looking at the chopper as it overflies West Los Angeles and lands on a wide modern boulevard closed off to traffic by California state troopers. Another split screen show Lisa and Greg and their teenage kids getting into their SUV and driving off, Audrey and the kids in the helicopter, and Baker downloading things on a laptop.

"CHASE!!" Jack shouts, walking alone toward the front gate of the consulate past the tattered Mexican flags and the dead bodies of the hostages littering the street.  
"Jack Bauer!!" Henry shouts from the balcony, "You come one step closer I swear I'm gonna kill you."  
"CHASE, I JUST WANT TO TALK TO YOU!! I'm UNARMED!"

"Henry, it's alright, we can handle him," Chase says.  
"President Heller probably…."  
"No, he's my father in law still," Chase replies and Henry backs off. Jack takes in the wreckage of the Mexican assault vehicles on the grounds and the aftermath of the botched raid.

He steps into the building and goes up the stairs, emerging on the second floor where he is met by Chase, Antoine, and Henry.  
"You're wasting your time here," Chase says, "You came all the way from Nevada for nothing. I'm not leaving this place."  
"My God, what happened to you, Chase?"

"No, what happened to YOU??" Henry interrupts in a rage. "You don't remember what it means to love your country, to fight for the right thing."  
"I lost Angela, that's what happened. You avenged your wife's death, you avenged Kim when you merely THOUGHT Drazen had killed her and you're gonna stand there and lecture me?"

"You're being played, Chase," Jack says, "I was…"  
"We ain't fools, Bauer," Antoine says, "You think we're playing a game here, huh? Why don't I tell you why I'm here. When I retired from the Rangers after Somalia, I got nothing. I could barely make ends meet not to mention raising my son Tyrone. I worked with my brother doing roofing but those illegals drove our wages down so low we couldn't earn a living.  
"Three years ago exactly today, Cinco de Mayo. Mexicans in South Central were upset the district didn't give the day off as a holiday. The illegal alien gangs made these announcements, they were gonna go on the streets and shoot any black kids who disrespected their culture by going to school. It was a Friday, Jack," Antoine's voice starts to break, "The one day they served pizza at school. Tyrone loved pizza like nothin' else and during that time I didn't have no money to take him to Pizza Hut. I told him to stay home that day like all the other black kids, but he snuck out around 10 in the morning.

"So the Mexicans, the illegals, they attacked my little boy on the streets. They…they strung him up on a lamppost and they beat him like a piñata with hockey sticks and baseball bats, laughing and drinking. Then they dumped his body right on the street, and wrote in his blood 'N get out. Viva La Raza.'"

"Listen," Jack says, "I understand how you all feel and like Chase says I've been there, having the most important things in my life taken from me. And as God is my witness I hate the illegals as much as you do but killing innocent people in front of the world is not how you want to attract attention to your cause."  
"Why don't you go over to all those illegals going house-to-house in Anaheim and Long Beach, killing every non-Mexican person they see, huh?" Chase demands.  
"Chase, the truth is today happened because of the events in this building. I know you and your men are doing what you believe is right for this country, something the government will never do. The Hijos de Aztlan are a bunch of raving lunatics, but when people look back on today, they will blame them AND you equally. Please, Chase. We need your help."

CTU-LOS ANGELES

Chloe, Ray and Shari are analyzing more of the data from Stern's office.  
"I'll be damned," Ray says to Chloe and connects all of them with Jack.  
"Jack, Ray St. Clare here. Chloe's pulling up more of Stern's files and he has over a dozen phone calls and e-mails to Mexico, both on a Mexican internet service and a Mexican network…wait, this area code's a government number in Mexico City."

"We need to contact our friends in Mexican intelligence," Ferguson says.  
"Well that's real smart," Chloe says, "Like we can trust anyone right now? Oh my God, Jack you're not going to believe this." Chloe scrolls down more and opens a different window.

WEST LOS ANGELES / GENERAL CIENFUEGOS'S JET

Francisco Martinez's phone rings and he answers immediately.  
"Si, Senor General?" he asks.  
"You have orders for the secondary assault. Has the device arrived yet?  
"Yes it has."

Cienfuegos paces around the main cabin of his government jet. "We have no choice but to resort to this option. War is an ugly business, but our cause requires some sacrifices. Reynolds failed us. Jack Bauer is in the consulate now and it is only a matter of time before the entire truth about DeLeon is revealed. We need to silence both Bauer and DeLeon."  
Cienfuegos pauses, picks up a Cuban cigar but puts it back down.

"I know what has to be done, General, you can count on me. It will be blamed on the USDF," Martinez says with a determined, cold look on his face. He motions to several Mexican soldiers.  
"Give me the briefcase!" he orders. One of the troops immediately brings it over.  
"Good, you," he says, then points to some others, "And you guys are coming with me." He takes the briefcase and goes back into the streets and down into the sewer.

MEXICAN CONSULATE

"Why should I believe you, Jack? You know what DeLeon has been saying about this country. He has reason to support the terrorists out there who are bombing our people, and supporting those gangs," Chase says impatiently.  
Antoine is trying to get some basement patrol teams to check in but to no avail. Their camera monitors was among those who had left the consulate and surrendered to police.

"Chloe just got back to me with the evidence," Jack says, "Hunter Stern was killed less than an hour ago in Pasadena and before he died he was recovering evidence from his father's office. Steve Reynolds was working for somebody in the Mexican government and it wasn't Minister DeLeon. He had Jacob Stern killed so he could take over and start the crisis today."

"Jesus H Christ!" Antoine says, "What the hell is…."  
Jack runs over into a different room and sees the Mexican soldiers in the basement passageway, Martinez taking something out of the briefcase and attaching it to the wall and typing things into it.  
"Whoever hired Reynolds wants to destroy all the evidence," Jack breathes out. "They're wiring explosives downstairs. We need to stop them now!!"

Jack dashes toward the basement and Chase and several other men follow, tearing down the stairs. "Chase, you have to trust me, it's for your own sake. I need you to get on the radio and declare a surrender."  
Chase hesitates.  
"It's over, Chase! They played you the whole time. DeLeon was not responsible for Grand Junction. Whoever planned this day set up the evidence!!"  
Chase sighs and finally gets on the mike, Henry nodding. "We're coming out! Everyone, we're coming out!!"

"Rapido! Hurry up!!" Martinez orders as the men continue to program the suitcase device loaded with Plastique explosives. "Set the timer so we can get out!! Send the extra team in to delay the surrender!!"

Antoine drops his gun and walks out, followed by Henry and six other men and women. A split screen shows a Mexican jeep loaded with soldiers leaving the point. "We have to get them before they leave the grounds!" The Mexican soldiers step off the Jeep and go into the gates. Antoine opens the door, unarmed, but the Mexican soldiers open fire in the entire doorway, strafing the entire first floor.

Antoine falls to the ground coughing up blood and becomes still. Two more USDF fighters are killed by the gunfire. Henry takes his weapon. "Those f sold us out!! Those cowards!! Retreat back into the building! Get the grenades ready!!"

Jack dashes into the basement and runs toward Martinez and the three Mexican soldiers with him. "I'm a federal agent! They're surrendering!!"  
Without warning, Martinez and the two soldiers turn their weapons on Jack. "Stand down!!" Jack shouts. "The hostiles are surrending!! We negotiated…."

A bullet flies past Jack's head and Jack turns his M4 Carbine light infantry weapon and fires, hitting one of the Mexican soldiers in the chest. The other soldiers dodge the falling body and return fire just as Jack fires again. Martinez whirls around with a powerful shotgun and fires a large round that hits Jack squarely in the chest. "Adios hideputa!"

Jack's body flies against the cinderblock wall behind. Another Mexican soldier takes his revolver and shoots Jack twice more in the torso then Jack falls facedown on the floor.

……..5:00 PM


	9. Episode 8: 5:00 PM to 6:00 PM

EPISODE 8

_Thanks for the positive reviews for Episodes 1-7. Jack is really taking over now and there will be a LOT of him in the rest of the season. Episodes 1-7 were the first plot arc, involving Chase, Kim, the Mexican consulate and the United States Defense Forces. Episodes 8-16 are another arc and 17-24 will be the final arc, with 23-24 actually being a mini-arc all by itself but one really builds on the other and its nothing like the abrupt change from Abu Fayed to Cheng Zhi or from Syed Ali to Peter Kingsley. _

EPISODE 8

THE FOLLOWING TAKES PLACE BETWEEN 5:00 PM AND 6:00 PM PACIFIC TIME

BENEATH THE MEXICAN CONSULATE

We see Jack's body slumped over and smoke still in the air from the discharges of the Mexican soldiers' weapons. Suddenly Martinez and his two surviving men begin to laugh.  
"Go make sure he's dead!!" Martinez says and one man immediately complies. Martinez turns on the timer for the bomb. "Pull out in one minute!!" he radios his men on street level who are taking up positions by the walls as a hail of return fire comes from the USDF gunmen. "One more minute and the ploy will work. They will think the gringos suicided jihad style."

MEXICAN CONSULATE / CTU-LOS ANGELES

Split screens show Henry trying to revive Antoine and more bullets crashing into the consulate's first floor. "You f cowards!!" he screams, going into the doorway and firing again. "Retreat into the inner courtyard and the main chancellery!" he orders. He takes a laptop with him that shows the cameras from below and Jack's motionless body. "Jesus Christ!"

"What in God's name…" Chalker is saying, "Radio Henry Whitaker and his men, tell them we are sending in a CTU squad to relieve them."  
"What?" Brandon Ferguson asks.  
"You heard me," Chalker says and Ray and Chloe nod furiously, "They surrendered and now the Mexican army is massacring them. Chase and his men are technically in self-defense. Get our teams on site, and tell Agent Baker and his men to take the equipment from Stern's office before more enemy reinforcements arrive."  
"But that's foreign soil!" Brandon pointed out.  
"I am ordering my teams in!" Craig says firmly.

BENEATH THE MEXICAN CONSULATE

"So this is how the great Jack Bauer dies," the soldier says approaching Jack's body. The soldier kicks Jack over. "Tu hijo de puta," he spits and raises his gun against. Suddenly Jack propels himself up from the ground horizontally, kicking the man right in the solar plexus and spins around with a hook kick that breaks the soldier's neck with a loud snap. Jack snatches his M4 Carbine from the ground and sees Martinez and the other soldier turn around in shock. Jack shoots the first soldier down and whirls around behind some electrical panels as Martinez opens fire. Jack then sidesteps with his guns blazing against, mowing down Martinez in the exchange. Jack rushes back to the bomb. "Chloe!!"

CTU

"It's me."  
Chloe is breathing heavily. "When we lost contact with you…."  
"Chloe, you need to calm down and listen to me," Jack says, "The Mexican military team that came through the basement planted a bomb, I'm taking a picture of it and sending it to you."  
"Oh my God," Brandon says, "That's enough C4 Plastiques to level the building and everything within a block." He acts embarrassed for not believing Jack earlier. He gives Jack instructions on how to disarm the bomb and Jack does it.

MEXICAN CONSULATE

Jack emerges from the basement and sees Henry and Chase running toward them. Outside, a CTU helicopter flies over the consulate grounds. The surviving soldiers there attack it with small arms fire and two more soldier prepare a Bazooka to fire at it. The pilot sees that and swoops down, the gunner opening up a trail of fire that sprays right into the rocket team. The other soldiers turn their weapons skyward and are all killed by heavy machine gun fire.

CTU – PENTAGON

"What the hell happened there?" McDaniels demands.  
"They were surrendering and the Mexicans opened fire on them," Craig explains, "We took the initiative to….."  
"Regardless of any technicalities that is foreign soil! You just attacked Mexican soil, it is an act of war."  
"I believe the circumstances are justified…." Chloe begins.

"Who the hell is this?" McDaniels demands.  
"Chloe, go on," Heller says brushing McDaniels off with a wave of his hand.  
"Jack just took out the Mexican commander on the ground, a Captain Francisco Martinez, in the basement. They planted a Plastique bomb that would have destroyed this entire building with all the hostages inside."  
"What?" Heller gasps.  
"Hold on, Jack's here now."

MEXICAN CONSULATE

"Mr. President," Jack says, "Chloe's right. They planned to blow up this entire consulate, perhaps to make it look like the USDF did it. Someone really wants today to explode."  
"As if it hasn't already?" VP Peter Ricardo-Sanchez points out.  
"Sir," Jack continues, "I still need more info from both Whitaker and DeLeon but it seems the USDF was manipulated by someone deep inside the Mexican government. We just discovered that Steve Reynolds was really a sleeper agent for an unknown third party. He ordered the hit on Jacob Stern so he could take control of the group and use it for his own purposes and we're decoding e-mail and phone messages between him and a presumed high-ranking member of the Mexican government, perhaps someone in Biancos's inner circle."

"Why would the Mexicans blow up their own consulate? This doesn't make sense."  
"Sir, I'll have to get back to you."  
Jack then talks with Chloe again who tells him some more news.

"The information you got linking DeLeon to the prison raid came from a man named Pieter Von Briken. Chase, is that correct?"  
"Yeah," Chase answers in an exhausted voice. This day was finally coming to him.  
"We just got word from South African authorities that his body was found in a subway station several hours ago. It was a professional hit."  
Chase and Henry are silent.  
"Whoever is behind today's events ordered a hit on him too just in case he decides to dig deeper and finds out the info he gave you was false."

Henry glares at DeLeon. "Well, agent Bauer, you tell me who's behind it then. The Mexicans wanted us to…."

"Look at what's happening across LA!!" DeLeon says. His voice is both relieved and angry and very excited sounding. "Police beat up Rodney King and this entire city explodes. You know what happened in France with their illegals. Police car gets into an accident, the city explodes. Do you see now you murderous fools? Terrorists take over Mexican soil, shoot innocent men and women in front of the world, kill Mexican soldiers with gas. This is exactly what those people want!!"

"Who?" Jack asks.  
"Biancos's enemies in the government," DeLeon replies. "The leftists who contested his election and forced their way into the power-sharing coalition."  
"Like you?" Chase demands. "Aztlan? Reconquista?"  
"I don't believe those things," DeLeon says. "I was lying."

"You were lying, eh?" Henry says glaring at him with anger.  
"Yes," DeLeon replies, looking to Jack instead. "Of course I lie. I am a politician. It works the same everywhere in the world.  
"I am running for the governor in the state of Tabasco in southern Mexico and I will admit my desires extend to the presidency. I say those things because it is what people want to hear. The lower classes want to hear it and it gets them to vote for me. They need to see I stand with Mexico's poor, with those on the left who want change and not with Biancos's upper class, pro-American cabal from central Mexico. I do not support illegal immigration and I want peaceful relations with the United States. I came here today to stop what is being planned."

Chase and Henry and their followers still do not look entirely convinced but they all look unsure now.  
"Minister, who in your government would be willing to kill you and everyone here just to make it look like the USDF was responsible?" Jack asks.  
"I don't know, I suspect the leftist parties, but they have friends in your government too, people who want to see this country destroy itself. And your son-in-law and his friends are helping them do just that."  
"Minister, I'm going to have you transferred to Division in Santa Monica to be debriefed and I will have President Heller get into contact with Biancos himself."

Chase and Henry are putting a bedsheet over Antoine's body and watching as paramedics approach. Their guns are all on the ground now.  
"I'm sorry for your loss," Jack says, "And I know how hard it must be to find out they were only manipulating your patriotism for their own use. But you have to take responsibility for what you did here today."

Chase looks defeated. "Yeah, Jack. I understand."  
"I and the President will try our best to prevent an extradition to Mexico for you and…and Kim. You and your men will be flown to a CTU office in another city to be determined once you're airborne. It's for your own safety from the illegal alien gangs."  
Chase nods and allows himself to be escorted out.

PRESIDENTIAL ESTATE, PUERTO VALLARTA, MEXICO

Biancos is sitting wide-eyed at his desk in a conference room surrounded by Mexican secret service agents and advisors. The evidence from the U.S. is clear. A young Mexican secret service agent, FERNANDO, enters panting, interrupting the meeting.  
"Fernando, so you finally reached Cienfuegos, what does he…"  
"I didn't talk to him, sir. But I found out his plane left Puerto Vallarta an hour ago. They say he's heading to Mexicali to coordinate with the troops on the border and stopping the possible march."  
Biancos can barely maintain his composure. "I never gave him clearance to…"  
"He got a go-ahead from Minister Lopez. It was on an Internal Ministry plane. Lopez promised to clear it with you after you were airborne, Cienfuegos says it was an emergency."

"Jesuchristo," Biancos says, shaking his head. "He's clearly flaunting my authority more flagrantly now. And now Juan Lopez too. He's always tried to challenge my authority, he's been a thorn in my side since the minute I took office. And of all days, today is when he does it."  
"I don't trust Cienfuegos," says his Chief of Staff ELENA RIVERA. "I have a feeling he has something to do with the consulate atrocity. Unlike DeLeon or other politicians, his talk about Aztlan and supporting the pochos and nacos isn't just for show. He really believes it."

"We must demand the Americans extradite the surviving members of the terrorist force who held our people hostage, regardless of any role Cienfuegos may have played," one of his cabinet members says.  
Biancos nods adamantly. "Heller has agreed to do this, even with his son-in-law. But the order to destroy the building must have gone through the military or the Interior Ministry. We must put a stop to Lopez and Cienfuegos' insubordination immediately and get to the bottom of things. I want everyone to get ready. We will be flying to Tijuana to handle the crisis."

Biancos gets Lupe and jogs down onto the white sand beach where the kids are running around in the surf.

FOX NEWS STUDIOS, DOWNTOWN LOS ANGELES

The plumbing van pulls over to a curb on a busy city street and Sam Giron gets out with a box. He sees a Mexican janitor sweeping the street in front of the large skyscraper housing Fox News Channel's Los Angeles area affiliate and goes over to him.  
"Please deliver this to the third floor for me," he says in Spanish, "I don't have the clearance and I'm in a hurry today." Sam gives the janitor a 5 bill and the man agrees.

Split screens show Sam getting on the van which pulls out, more news reports of chaos spreading through the Los Angeles area and the janitor going through the lobby.  
"We need to inspect that!" one of the security guards orders.  
The man nods. "Someone wanted me to bring this…."

The guards gasp as they see X-ray images of the box showing Caitlin's heart and head inside along with a videotape. "FREEZE!"  
The man panics and sees the guards coming with guns drawn. He turns and flees. The guards open fire into his back and kill him in the middle of the lobby.

CIENFUEGOS'S JET , OVER NORTHERN MEXICO

"General," one of the Mexican Air Force officers on board the government jet says going into the luxurious cabin. "President Biancos is also heading for the border area. Our base in Puerto Vallarta reported he is filing a flight plan for Tijuana."  
Cienfuegos nods, adjusting his military medals on his uniform. "But we are still on schedule for our arrival in Mexicali?"  
The man nods.  
"Good, make sure the command center is ready and set up and be careful not to attract attention from Biancos' people. Not yet at least." The officer salutes and leaves him alone.

LOS ANGELES STREETS

TV inside Domingo's minivan: "….outrage is mounting after shocking footage of a CTU assault team engaging Mexican troops in combat, allegedly in support of the United States Defense Forces group which was in control…..spread across the Southwest. In Phoenix, suspected Chicano militants opened fire outside the Arizona State Capitol building, killing at least twenty people…."

"It's perfecto," Domingo says from the passenger seat of the van. "Our brothers should be commended for thinking so fast and salvaging the situation. CTU attacking the Mexican army, is it just as bad. We've already lit the fuse that will carry La Raza to our destiny. Our people are already taking arms against the gringo oppressors. Our people have rallied to our cause and nothing will be the same again. I still can't believe the racist rednecks were the ones to finally make it happen."

The scene changes to Cienfuegos on his plane. "Si, Commandante Suarez, and we look forward to joining our hermanos on your side of the border, and we will definitely launch the next wave of attacks, but we have un problema. Jack Bauer and CTU has made contact with Minister DeLeon, and CTU have gotten the evidence Hunter Stern is collecting about us from his father's office in Pasadena."  
"You're right. This is not good," Domingo says unhappily with a frown.

"If the Americans talk with DeLeon and decode the data from Stern's office, my involvement, and of all of our friends may be revealed too early. I consider this risk to our plans unacceptable."  
"You want me to go after CTU directly?"  
"Si," Cienfuegos says. "You already took on the police. Our brothers and sisters are in the streets fighting against the Americans. Soon you will make the ultimate announcement and things will only get easier for your men. We will talk more, but we need to get a hold of both the evidence."

"I know how to do it. We will need Yarnal's cooperation, but it can be done."  
"Good. Continue with our plans."

THE PENTAGON

"We saw what Logan did with martial law and…" McDaniels is protesting.  
"Wake up," Heller almost yells at his National Security Advisor. "Southern California is already a war zone. Look at those images!" He points to the screens showing houses burned to rubble, illegal alien gangs and Chicano militants firing at police and civilians and a report about bands of roving illegals going into non-Mexican neighborhoods and massacring all the non-Mexicans they see. "General Bernstein, please continue with the briefing."

Bernstein nods. "Sir, I agree the primary focus of our deployment should be centered on the immediate Los Angeles area. As we've known for years, our military is overextended around the world, especially with the fighting in Somalia so our homeland defense for this scenario is not ideal. We have four Army or Marine divisions based in Southern California, mostly at the Twentynine Palms Marine base in the Mojave, and some additional forces from Edwards Air Force Base, Los Angeles AFB, and the Navy and Marines at Camp Pendleton and San Diego.

"My recommendation would be to dispatch three of them coupled with helicopter overflights and a deployment of ground forces into Los Angeles. However we also need auxiliary forces in the unfortunately likely event the chaos will spread beyond Los Angeles. State and local officials in Arizona are already pushing for military backup after the latest attack in Phoenix. At least four state legislators are dead, many more wounded. Police stations and day labor centers are being attacked throughout Phoenix and the violence may well reach LA levels."

Heller nods. "Do it. I want updates every half hour on the situation."  
"One more thing," Brittany says, "I just got a very troubling call from Biancos' chief of staff. What happened this afternoon has deepened the wedge between him and the leftist parties in the Mexican government. They suspect that Interior Minister Juan Lopez and military chief of staff Ernesto Cienfuegos may be moving in to take advantage of the situation to assert their own power. An hour and a half ago, Lopez had his men approve Cienfuegos for arrival at Mexicali, just on the California border, and Biancos is heading to Tijuana himself now to maintain order."

"What do we have on these two men?" Heller asks with a concerned look.  
Brittany brings up some profiles. "In some ways, Cienfuegos is very similar to Biancos. They both graduated from Chalapautec Academy, Mexico's most elite military school. While Biancos served in the UN peacekeeping forces in Indonesia, Cienfuegos had a distinguished career as a military advisor during Haiti's civil war. The factions he worked with were well known for their brutality during the war. The Haitian government indicted Cienfuegos on war crimes but were dismissed on a technicality by the high court in Port-au-Prince.

"Juan Lopez is the opposite of Biancos in every way. He was the party chief in Mexico's largest leftist party that contested Biancos's election. His political career began in Reynosa, near the Texas border and his home base continues to be the impoverished border areas and the rural villages in the Mexican interior, where support for illegal immigration runs high."

Heller shakes his head. "This is going to be a long day."

NELLIS AIR FORCE BASE, NORTH LAS VEGAS, NEVADA

There is an aerial view of the sprawling base, one of the largest in the nation. There is fleet of B-2 stealth bombers and F-16 fighters and a line of hangars stretch far out into the desert landscape. Split screens show the control tower and scenes of soldiers on the base. Audrey, Carl, and Molly are escorted by Air Force personnel into a comfortable officers' barracks area and are greeted by a high-ranking officer, MAJOR GENERAL PATRICK GREELY.

"Mrs. Bauer, I'm General Patrick Greely, squadron commander," he says shaking hands with her. "Your father told us you were arriving. I know you'd rather be in your own house right now but I hope you find the accommodations satisfying. You're in the general officers' quarters, the best we can come up with at short notice."  
"Don't worry, General, I'm quite impressed," Audrey replies with a humble smile. "I know my dad can be demanding sometimes, but I'm me. Besides I told my kids here it's a quick fun trip."  
Greely nodded. "And it is. We've got a computer set up just for you two, with cable TV, Internet, and if you mom gives the order we can have an Xbox sent up here too."  
"We'll see about the xBox," Audrey says, "Maybe if you're good."

The kids start whining. "Seriously, if you behave I'll get you some games."  
Audrey turns away and looks at a picture of Jack, and then goes into the next room and turns on the TV where we see news that the rioting has turned into full-scale violence as the illegals are engaged in armed rebellion now against police. The news also mentions Heller declaring martial law. Audrey looks very worried.

VALENCIA, CALIFORNIA – EDMUNDS' RESIDENCE

The scene shows several CTU vehicles parked out front and three agents searching the inside of the house, going into Chase's den. One of the agents heads into the bedroom. There is a crashing sound and an armed man goes through the window, firing two silenced shots into the CTU agent's chest. Two other masked gunmen enter the house. The CTU agent in the den hears the sound and turns around but immediately drops down head, slumping onto Chase's desk. The last agent steps into the backyard and one of the mercenaries go and shoot him through the back.

The lead mercenary goes into the den and sees a small laptop in the corner.  
"Is this it?" he asks.  
In split screens we see Yarnal and Kresge observing the scene.  
"Yes," Yarnal replies, "This will give us the inside access we need to CTU. Hopefully enough to stay one step ahead of them."

...6:00 PM

Note: About the international references….in this world scenario the wars in Iraq and Afghanistan are winding down but major wars have occurred or are occurring in Somalia and Indonesia. The US military is helping Somalia fight Islamic terrorists and UN peacekeepers have been sent to Indonesia to stop tribal warfare. Haiti has also fought some kind of civil war.


	10. Episode 9: 6:00 PM to 7:00 PM

NOTE: This is a "softer" episode

_NOTE: This is a "softer" episode. The intent is not simply to link this story a second time to "Because You're You" nor is it to pay homage to political correctness. The story Audrey tells her kids plays a very important role in the events later on this season, in unexpected ways. _

EPISODE 9

THE FOLLOWING TAKES PLACE BETWEEN 6:00 PM AND 7:00 PM

MANDALAY BAY RESORT AND CASINO, LAS VEGAS STRIP

The sun is still bright but the sky is starting to turn into a deep blue rather than the light blue one prevalent earlier in the season. We see a picture of Las Vegas with the Stratosphere Tower in the foreground and split screens show Nellis Air Force Base with its multiple runways and another scene shows the Mandalay Bay Resort with the Luxor pyramid and the MGM Grand visible in the background.

"Yeah, we're almost here," Chrissie Wong says from the backseat of the family's Dodge minivan as they take an off-ramp from Interstate 15. There is a tense air throughout the entire city.  
"The flight was really really cool!" Carl Bauer interjects and Molly gives him an annoyed look for interrupting. Both of them are in the officers' quarters.  
Chrissie and Greg glance outside the window as Blake drives. They drive the short distance from the freeway to the sprawling Mandalay Bay complex with its artificial beach in another split screen.

"This ain't good," Blake says hanging up his cell phone and turns briefly to Lisa in the passenger seat. "The government closed all airspace in the Southwest states and Heller just announced martial law in Southern California."  
"So it really happened," Lisa said.  
"LA is now 65 Mexican, and support for the insurrection is high. There are illegal aliens and separatist sympathizers in the LAPD and elsewhere in local government according to CNB. After what the USDF did in the consulate today, it brought all the hatred and rage to the surface. They've waited for years for the right moment, and those guys in the consulate gave it to them."

"Is Sally at the airport yet? Do you think…" she stops.  
"She's there but there's a rush for the flights. It's chaos at the check-in counters. The government is allowing all passengers in the airport to leave. The airlines are cooperating but people are desperate. It's a lottery system but people are desperate. People are offering 2000, 3000 for places on FedEx flights to Midwestern and Southern cities. State police and National Guard forces coming to seal off all entrances to McCarran."  
"This is ridiculous," Lisa says, "The National Guard is here to stop Americans from escapaing but not to fight the illegals?"

DIFFERENT LOCATIONS IN LOS ANGELES

Chase is silent as well as the other USDF members during the helicopter ride. Split screens show the helicopter flying over pockets of heavy violence in the city. Los Angeles is descending into anarchy. We see news choppers flying over a six-block area of burning apartment complexes and rubble-strewn streets. Heavily-armed illegal aliens are going door to door in a neighborhood shooting and killing people. Illegals go to a car wash and see a white man and an Asian American woman crouching behind a checkout counter. Another two illegals follow with a camcorder shouting violent slogans. The first illegals goes over the counter and shoots the civilians. "Viva La Raza! Viva Aztlan!!"

LOS ANGELES POLICE DEPARTMENT, CENTRAL BOOKING, NEAR DOWNTOWN

We see Sam and Rodrigo in another stolen vehicle driving down a street. Illegals are burning tires in the middle of intersections as news helicopters fly overhead. Sam follows Rodrigo's example and brandish his gun at the sky, shooting bullets at the choppers. Rodrigo taunts the choppers. "Hey! Get la policia here!! Or do they also help La Raza!! LA is Mexicano!! California is Mexicano!!"

They round a corner and see rows of shot-up and burning cars lining the street. Illegal aliens are rummaging around unopposed and opening fire into storefronts and yelling "Si Se Puede" and "Viva Aztlan". A split screen shows illegal aliens tearing apart a U.S. flag, stomping on it, and then setting it ablaze.

The news chopper is flying above the police facility and Chloe and other people are watching it in CNB. "This is Chester Wilde. America's worst fears have come alive today as the streets of Los Angeles erupt in factional fighting the level unseen since Sarajevo and Beirut. We're above the LAPD building just north of downtown and the view of the ground seems to be confirming the worst rumors. American civilians are holed up different locations, including the police station and nearby apartments and commercial areas barricading themselves against roving gangs of illegal aliens intend on what some here are calling ethnic cleansing."

"Vamo! Rapido!" Rodrigo orders his gang of illegals. The illegals unleash volleys of furious gunfire into the police facility. Several officers rush out and take up positions but many are shot down before they even get in position. Two more officers pour out from a side door and open fire. An illegal and an anchor baby fall down firing but more illegals join in the firing. Sam fires at the police but purposes misses but they are both killed by another anchor baby. The anchor babies charge into the lobby, shooting at the police who fall down one by one. Sam and an illegal go into what looks like an interrogation room and he sees a female deputy there. Sam knocks her out with a blow to the face and fires his gun but the bullets hit the floor next to her. The two leave the room and go down the hallway to loot guns from the armory.

CTU-LOS ANGELES

"Jack!!" a voice shouts. Jack Bauer sees Agent Baker calling for him against CTU's deep blue background coming from upstairs. Jack emerges from the corridor and sees Baker, and behind him he sees Chloe still talking to Craig in the director's office. People stop to turn and look at the agent since many had missed during his first few minutes in CTU on this day. The screens are filled with scenes of the violence across the Los Angeles region and maps of military forces deploying into the area from Southern California's military bases.

"Tom, it's been a long time," Jack says.  
"Well, I've always seemed to miss the real bad days. I got the flu just in time for Marwan's mess and missed everything. And Jen had to deliver her baby the day before the Sentox day." Baker becomes more grim. "Jen and I always wanted to raise our family in a better place, but Adam Kaufman beat me for that transfer to Nashville. I was lucky nothing really happened here for seven years. But I guess everyone's luck runs out someday."

Jack nods. "They're processing Chase and his men through here and then transferring to another holding facility in Idaho." Jack nods at the TV screens. "Chase and Kim were right about one thing, Tom. This was gonna catch up with us, with everyone, sooner or later."  
"No, Jack. It's not too late for you to walk away from this. Listen to me, Jack. You don't need to be here. I'm saying this to you as a friend. Audrey needs you. Your kids need you."  
Jack pauses. "I don't know. Chase, my daughter…"

Jack and Baker see Craig and Chloe coming down the stairs and walk over. Jack and Chloe give each a quick hug but time is short.  
"Good work, Jack."  
"Thanks," Jack says with his appreciation visible. "To be honest you're the only CTU director that's not done anything to make my job easier instead of harder."

"That's cause it's only been like three hours…" Chloe blurts out, "And we got like God knows how many more hours…"  
Craig stares at her and Chloe freezes. "Sir…"  
"I'm used to her…well, to Chloe's eccentricities," Craig says with a smile. "Jack, as a contractor your help is welcome for as long as you wish to stay here today."  
"Yes, sir," Jack says. "What do we have on the Hijos de Aztlan or Reynolds' connections in the Mexican government?"

"We're gonna have Chloe analyze it now with Ray," Craig says. "We speculate that the HDE (Hijos de Aztlan) is somehow coordinating with Cienfuegos and Interior Minister Juan Lopez. Cienfuegos and Lopez are ethnic nationalists from Mexico's far left. They're ardently support illegal immigration as a way of bringing about the Reconquista, the so-called retaking of the Southwest by Mexicans."  
"I think we should follow this angle," Jack says, thinking. "The Mexican left benefits from the consulate siege because of all the pent-up rage it triggered among the Chicano population."  
"We have an informant inside the Hijos de Aztlan," Craig adds. "We're still waiting for him to make contact with us once he knows more about their plans and who's helping them."

SAN PEDRO BAY, LA COUNTY

We see a quay with a large warehouse just beneath the Vincent Thomas Bridge spanning San Pedro Bay, set amid the massive manufacturing and petrochemical plants along the Port of Los Angeles and Long Beach. This is within view of the CIS facility that Maria and Carla are in.

Domingo is meeting with a group of men who turn out to be Chinese, below a container ship with Chinese lettering.  
"Shiao, you're finally here," Domingo says with a smile which the Chinese man returns.  
"We've been admiring your handiwork," Shiao replies evilly. He turns to his men and says in Chinese. "Bring out the shipment!"

Several Chinese men in military-style crew cuts come and drive a Jeep off the ship onto the quay with lots of weapons on board. There is not just Chinese but also Korean and Persian lettering on the shipments as well as the Iranian and North Korean flags. "The gifts from our international friends."  
Domingo nods. "We have immediate use for these things, especially as the imperialist dog Heller just declared martial law."  
"Which is why we need to head to international waters," Shiao says. "But when the time comes, the teeth of the revered Communist Party will bite the Western devils."

Shiao barks more orders in Chinese and the men get back onto the ship. Domingo parks the van below the bridge and gets into the back, programming a massive bomb. More Chicano militants arrive at the docks, including Pedro and Esteban. The Chinese ship pulls away.

NELLIS AIR FORCE BASE

Audrey steps out into a carpeted corridor and paces around the Aquafina water cooler, dialing Jack's number. She stares at the TV above the cooler which says the standoff at the Mexican consulate is over but that's too late to stop LA from the impending anarchy. A split screen shows Jack taking out his phone. He almost answers it but looks around and silences it. Audrey looks worried and goes back into the kids' room.

"Mommy," Carl says, "Why are the Mexicans so bad?"  
"Yeah, mommy," Molly says, "Brigitt's dad says the illegal people all want to take over our country and do all kinds of bad things and that they think Nevada should belong to them."  
Audrey does not know how to answer at her. "It's not that simple," Audrey says gently, "I can understand why Mr. Corazzi is angry but you have to take what he says with a grain of salt sometimes." She pauses. "Let me tell you a story, okay?"  
"Yeah, story!" Molly says with a bright curious smile, hopping onto the soft couch and sinking into it. Carl grudgingly follows him.

"It's a nice story, to help us focus less on the stuff happening today, okay?" Audrey tells her kids. She takes a deep breath and silently tells herself if only it just a bedtime story at home and not here on this lonely military base. "There was a man named Oscar who was a farmer in Mexico. He had a beautiful farm up in the mountains where he grew flowers, really pretty flowers, purple ones, pink ones, orange ones, every color you can think of. He had a wife called Lupe and two wonderful little kids just like you named Isabella and Antonio. Every few days they would go down the mountains to the village and sell those flowers in the market. People from miles and miles around lined up to buy from Oscar. Other people tried but they could never beat him.

"Isabella was a very bright little girl. All her teachers at school loved her and she was the smartest student in her entire school. Isabella wanted to be a doctor and help take care of people but she would then have to go to a different school in the city. Oscar and Lupe and Antonio did not have enough money left over to send her to school. They only made enough from the farm to pay for their food and clothes."  
Carl and Molly are captivated by the story Audrey is telling them.

"So," Audrey says, "Oscar's friend told him the only way he could make it possible for Isabella to go to school and be a doctor was to come work in America. Oscar tried to come here legally but it was very hard for him to do since he didn't know how to speak English. Oscar's friend helped him cross the border when nobody was looking. He later found a job planting flowers and trees for a little hotel by the beach."

"In California? Where Dad and us go fishing?" Carl asks.

"No, another beach," Audrey says, "In North Carolina by the Atlantic Ocean, a town with a funny name called Kill Devil Hills. Oscar became famous there and soon all the hotels wanted him to plant their gardens since he was so good with the flowers. He lived in a small house with some other Mexicans and sent all his money back for Isabella to go to school in the city.  
"But Oscar was very lonely by the beach. The hotel owners liked his gardens but that was it. Two of his Mexican friends were caught by the government and sent back and he was afraid that would happen to him too. He wanted to go to Mexico to visit Isabella and Antonio but he was afraid he would never be able to come back to America again. He stayed for seven years and the only way he talked with his family was through letters he wrote every month. He would tell Antonio and Isabella about America, and take pictures of the flowers he planted. Antonio was now doing all the planting in Mexico and every month in their letters, they would have pictures of the flowers and see who grew the prettier ones. You see, Oscar never sent the pictures of the best flowers cause he wanted to let Antonio win."

"Yeah like how Dad always lets you win when you play football," Molly says to Carl.  
"You don't even play football so shut up," Carl says.  
"Carl, don't use that language. Say you're sorry."  
"Jeez, I'm sorry," Carl says, still glaring at Molly.

"That story's so cute! How did you find out about it? What happens to Oscar?"  
"One of mommy's friends, a nice lady named Casey, met Oscar around three years ago. She was a lifeguard at the beach during her summers in college and she would always see him around watering the flowers at the hotels. She was learning Spanish and he was learning English so she'd always chat with him. They were so different, but Oscar and Casey became really good friends. Casey's family's beach cottage had its own little garden and he'd stop by and give her tips on how to make the flowers grow better, and she'd give him some brownies and lemonade. She was only a few years older than Isabella so it was great for Oscar to just have someone who reminded him of what his daughter could be like.

"Casey actually met her husband because of Oscar. His name was Robbie and he was really shy but his friends one summer dared him to find a random girl to talk to. That day Oscar had given Casey a flower to wear in her hair. Robbie thought that was cute so he decided to say hello to her. They got married two years ago on that same beach and Dad now does business with her computer company.

"The last time Casey saw Oscar was four summers ago when he told her Isabella was in college now and he was going home to Mexico to be with his family. He sent her a postcard from Mexico with his family and a new house and Isabella as a doctor. But Casey and Robbie still go back to the beach on vacation every summer and even today people would still walk past and ask them why their flowers are so nice."

Audrey sees they are captivated and sets down her laptop on the small table in front of the couches, logging into her Myspace account and pulling up Casey Winemiller's profile from her list. There is a seal from Davenport Associates in the background but she brings up a picture of her and Robbie in front of their lovely flowerbed in Kill Devil Hills. "See? So about what Mr. Corazzi said, there are a lot of illegals who are crazy and do bad things, but there are still other ones like Oscar who are good people who are just trying to help the ones they love, like anyone else here."

EXXONMOBIL REFINERY, LONG BEACH HARBOR

Sam takes out his cell phone and sends a quick text message to CTU about Domingo and Rodrigo's plans to attack the refinery. The scene changes to the area where four military Humvees loaded with U.S. Army troops pull into the refinery grounds. A split screen shows Domingo giving orders in Spanish and then automatic weapons fire appear from around the refinery.

"Take cover!!" the lead Army officer shouts. "Evasive measures! Defensive positions!"  
The soldiers take up positions around the vehicles as gunfire rains down on them.

CTU-LOS ANGELES / POINT MUGU NAVAL AIR STATION

"Yeah, Admiral Kirkland, this is Chalker at CTU, we've got an attack in Long Beach at the refinery complex next to the main shipyards."  
We see Admiral Kirkland (the same person Audrey talked to in Season 5 about the Natalia submarine) on a computer screen. "Okay, we're dispatching reinforcements, Navy SEALS and Marines, ETA is twelve minutes."

The scene goes back to the refinery where a rocket attacks levels a trailer being used as an office. Several of the U.S. soldiers are now dead and illegals and anchor babies are popping out from behind industrial structures, unleashing bullets. Two of the Humvees are in flames.

PORT OF LOS ANGELES AND LONG BEACH

Esteban is riding in a Toyota van driving 50 mph along the Interstate on an elevated roadway going above large freight yards filled with shipping containers. There is industrial landscape all around with cranes and other port facilities. The highway runs very close to massive oil storage tanks with the ExxonMobil seal printed on them.  
"Domingo, estamos listos. Ready to fire the Shaheeds now."  
"Vanamos!" Domingo orders. "Do it. The Americans are in for a surprise when they try to respond."

The Toyota van slows down considerably on the freeway viaduct and two anchor babies go through the sun-roof. Esteban opens up a metal container with Farsi (Iranian) lettering and loads it. He sends two missiles flying from the vehicle, sailing over from rotting factory buildings and detonating in the sides of the large storage tanks. The powerful military-grade missiles send huge explosions tearing through the tanks, the oil inside igniting all at once.

The dozens of American soldiers engaged in the battle inside the refinery grounds are swallowed up and vaporized instantly with the explosions that rise higher and higher into sky. Large thick clouds of smoke drift upward and cast a ghastly pall over the entire port area, secondary explosions rocking and igniting. Part of the freeway viaduct collapses and the van pulls away, Esteban shouting frantically in Spanish. We see a procession of tanks and military jeeps filled with Marines heading across a long bridge across the harbor.

The scene changes to Domingo who takes out a remote detonator as the camera zooms in on the cement docks where he met Shiao and the other Chinese men. The entire warehouse explodes as a megaton of explosives smuggled by the Chinese ignites, engulfing one of the supports for the Vincent Thomas Bridge, the truss bridge spanning San Pedro Bay. The support collapses, falling down into the inferno. Then the entire roadway of the Vincent Thomas Bridge collapses in a pile of twisting metal, piece swinging and richocheting across the water with a large splash that sends waves enveloping many of the dockyards.

CTU-LOS ANGELES

There is silence on the main floor of CTU as the horrendous images from Long Beach are broadcasted. Block after block of the city is in flames and the explosions are spreading to two neighboring petroleum facilities.  
The phone rings and Jack answers. "CTU, Bauer."  
It is President Heller who talks to Jack who then hands the phone over the Chalker who later assembles the main staff again.

"Chloe, how far are you in decoding the data?" he asks.  
"I've run into some walls that are hard to penetrate. I don't' think we have the technology here to do it."  
Craig shakes his head. "We need to keep trying." He sounds desperate now looking at the screens which now show the bridge with all the military on it collapsing. "We need to unravel this plot before these psychos strike again."

"Those aren't ordinary missiles," Jack says. "We need to analyze the fragments, get a team to Long Beach as quickly as we can. It's from a military arsenal. Chloe, pull up all the cameras you can, CalTrans, security cameras, anything."  
Chloe nods and gets to work.

"We might have better luck somewhere else," Jack says. "We might be able to decode the message at Division over in Santa Monica. Bill Buchanan's in charge there."

UNKNOWN LOCATION/ SOMEWHERE IN LOS ANGELES

The scene opens with the horrific views of smoke enveloping the entire Long Beach waterfront and Los Angeles port area, Shiao on board the Chinese freighter, Sam riding in the same vehicle as Domingo, and Jack and Baker in CTU. The split screens change to show Jack's kids playing by Audrey's laptop and scenes of the Wong family in Mandalay Bay.

The scene switches to Senator Yarnal who is talking to Domingo from inside his hotel room. Yarnal hangs up and speed dials another number and the screen shows a shadowy, mysterious man inside a high-tech operations center.

"Don't worry, the pieces are falling into place," Yarnal says with Kresge looking on.  
The camera angle reveals the shadowy man to be GRAHAM (no, not Graem Bauer, Season 6 didn't actually take place!!).  
"I've never been so happy watching Fox News," Yarnal continues to gloat.

"But we still have loose ends," Graham says with a determined, evil expression on his face. "Jack Bauer is still alive. CTU is still operational."  
"Forget those setbacks," Yarnal says, "Jack Bauer can't do a thing anymore, neither can those people at CTU. This morning was very stressful for all of us, I admit that, but things are still going smoothly."

"We can't let ourselves be complacent, Jonathan," Graham says, setting up from his seat and adjusting his Bluetooth, pacing around the room filled with computer workstations. The room has no windows but the walls look rather nice with oak doors. "Seven years ago, I had everything in my grasp. We handled Jack, we handled Aaron Pierce, we had Charles Logan in our grips, we had everything covered. But I overlooked one thing.

"At the last minute, when I was about to get everything I was working for, everything was ruined by one loony old woman who couldn't even put on her own makeup right. I never forgot that lesson, Senator. It took me years to believe in myself again, to believe in changing this country. You and your friends gave me faith, which is why I agreed to this. I want to keep this faith."  
"I understand," Jonathan says. "We will get CTU."  
"And if you can't, delay them, create all the chaos you can so they don't even have a minute, a second to breathe. We are not leaving any bases uncovered, ANY!"  
"It will be done," Senator Yarnal replies.

……….7:00 PM


	11. Episode 10: 7:00 PM to 8:00 PM

EPISODE 10

EPISODE 10

THE FOLLOWING TAKES PLACE BETWEEN 7:00 PM AND 8:00 PM

DOWNTOWN LOS ANGELES

There is a surreal view of Los Angeles at sunset, clumps of thick black smoke rising from various parts of the city. Split screens show the collapsed Vincent Thomas Bridge over San Pedro Bay, brought down by Domingo's bomb. There are scenes of illegal aliens and anchor babies in large militia groups prowling the streets and rounding up non-Mexicans and killing them. Illegals are torching cars and buildings and smashing windows, firing guns into stores and homes. One split screen shows "Viva La Raza" graffiti.

Domingo picks up his ringing phone.  
"Si?"  
It is Yarnal. "Domingo, we need to speed up the attacks. CTU is on to us, and there's only so much I can do on my end. I will call a press conference and appeal to the American people not to follow Heller's jingoist and racist rhetoric, but I can't guarantee anything. I have made contact with Eckhtar. The delivery will take place as scheduled."

Sam Giron has his phone on and is transmitting to CTU.  
"Good," Domingo replies and hangs up.

CTU-LOS ANGELES

"Good, he's still on the line," Brandon Ferguson says as they trace the cell phone signal to a location just north of downtown. The signal is now moving.  
"How much longer will the satellite be in range?" Craig asks.  
"At least another 20 minutes. We need to get another satellite over Southern California once this one leaves the coverage area," Chloe says. Jack looks on intently.

"We need to focus on Sam," Jack says.  
"If I may, we're not sure he's with the Chicano leader, who might not even be the ultimate person behind today's events," Ray points out. "It's never that simple, I've learned that lesson in London."  
"It's the best lead we've got," Jack counters and points to the massive destruction in San Pedro Bay and Long Beach Harbor. "Illegal aliens and Chicano nationalists did not pull that off all by themselves. Whoever Sam's guys are meeting will give us a bigger picture of who's involved today."

MANDALAY BAY RESORT, LAS VEGAS STRIP

The colorful lights of the Strip are starting to turn on and we see an aerial view of the Strip with the bright "Welcome to Fabulous Las Vegas Nevada" sign. A split screen shows the dissipating sunlight glistening on the glass hotel towers of Mandalay Bay, the castle rooftops of Excalibur and the emerald green MGM Grand. The scene changes to the main entrance area to Mandalay Bay where police cars are parked up front along with private security vehicles. Traffic is stagnant on the Strip and the area is filled with people.

We see the Wong family at the edge of the casino with their bags still unpacked but a new scene shows a small, intimate bar hidden amid the hustle and bustle of the resort. We see three men seated at the bar, all wearing U.S. military uniforms, General TRAVIS CLARKSON and Lieutenant ANDREW QUINN. Their uniforms bear the insignia of the U.S. Army Rangers.

"Quite a day, ain't it?" Clarkson says in a charming Southern accent, shaking his head at the news as the bartender, a young woman in her early 20s. She hands him and Quinn two bottles of Coors and then with Clarkson's approval turns off the rock music playing in the bar and replaces with her own Martina McBride CD. Clarkson and Quinn are both in their late 60s.

"So…" Clarkson looks at the girl's name tag, "Sally, your family okay?"  
"Yeah, they're headed here right now," she tells them, taking away their finished Pabst Blue Ribbon cans. "I guess we're all lucky my buddy from school got me a job here instead of Red Lobster. My parents and my sister get to take shelter here. But yeah, I'm still scared. My folks are coming here straight from work, they're not even going to have a chance to go home and recover anything. They're reporting shootings and arson all over Green Valley now. Hell, this bar's technically closed but I might as well keep myself busy or I'll really freak out."

"Of all the times we can have our get together, this happens," Quinn says and Clarkson gives an uneasy chuckle. He opens a wallet to give Sally a tip but pauses, staring at his wife's picture of them together by a lake. He sighs and has to get his emotions together again before putting a large bill on the bar top.

OVER THE SIERRA MADRE OCCIDENTAL, NORTHERN MEXICO

We see President Biancos's jet flying over the barren mountains. The sun is low in the sky and there is an eerie orange glow especially with the snow-capped peaks.  
"Jim," Biancos says in a phone call from his office suite on board the Mexican presidential jet. "I'm sorry, I understand the need to debrief Edmunds but you must understand the pressure we are under. This will boil over if the Mexican people continue to feel I am letting the United States dictate its policy over me."

"Chase Edmunds will be turned over to your jurisdiction within five hours, I assure you and I am going to make a statement calling for peace."  
"Let's not lie to ourselves," Biancos says grimly, looking at his advisors. "Nothing will be the same after today. Our countries will never heal from the damage that has already been done. All we can do is to lessen the fallout…"  
Suddenly there is an emergency beeping on the plane. "Excuse me, Jim, I have to go, we may have a….." All communications are cut.

"What's going on?" Fernando asks rushing through the cabin and going toward the cockpit.  
"I don't know!" Elena Rivera says. "I was talking to the Vice President and he was reporting hostile forces outside Los Pinos." Los Pinos is the Mexican president's official residence. "His security is…."

"Madre de Dios!" the pilot gasps. His radar shows four fighter jets, two French Mirage fighters and two American-made F-15s. "Unidentified aircraft at four o'clock positions, south of Hermosillo, please respond." There is only silence. Comms are down too, then there is static for several seconds, and a new voice comes on the speakerphone in the presidential cabin.

The pilots receive a different message. "This is Flight Leader 7-1 from Hermosillo, acting on the orders of General Ernesto Cienfuegos, Chief of Staff. You are ordered to turn to a course heading of 46 degrees northwest and follow our escort to Mexicali."

"Senor Presidente," Ernesto Cienfuegos says. We see him in a military base.  
"What are you doing, General?" Biancos demands. "What is going on?"  
"I'm doing what is best for Mexico," Cienfuegos says. "Things that you would not do. Carlos…"

"How dare you address me that way, Ernesto?"  
"Because you are no longer El Presidente," Cienfuegos replies then by remote control changes all of the TV screens on board the jet. There is TV Azteca from Mexico City and scenes showing armed soldiers firing weapons and tanks in the streets. A male reporter is speaking in Spanish but there are English subtitles translating.

"….moments ago, Mexican army units loyal to General Ernesto Cienfuegos stormed the presidential palace and the Houses of Congress in Mexico City during a joint session of the legislature meeting to discuss the border crisis in the United States…"

"My men are in control," Cienfuegos says menacingly. "The Vice President is in hiding but we will hunt him down. Within the hour, Juan Lopez will be sworn in as President. A reborn Mexico, a new world, will rise today. Today, the oppressed people will stand up. The fighter jets outside your windows are under my command, they have orders to shoot you down if your pilots do not comply."

"Are you freaking nuts, Ernesto?" Biancos exclaims. "You are committing treason and sedition. You are completely insane!"  
"I suggest you look around you, Carlos," Cienfuegos says, "You are in no position to do anything to me. I have arranged for you to join me here in Mexicali to witness the historical events about to enfold today."  
"Go to hell!" Biancos says and cuts the connection. He looks gravely at his staff gathered around the conference table. A split screen shows the four fighter jets escorting the plane.

CTU-LOS ANGELES

"Jack and his men are airborne," Chloe says to her colleagues at CTU. We see the dot on the map showing Sam's cell phone signal going through the streets of the city. "The target is on Interstate 5 inside Orange County, no signs of slowing down."  
"Analyze the surrounding areas," Craig orders, "Everything within a mile of the Interstate, find out possible locations for meeting spots for the weapons delivery."

CTU HELICOPTER OVER ORANGE COUNTY

"Back up a bit," Jack orders the pilot as the signal, now showing Rodrigo's car, taking an off-ramp. "He's going around, making sure nobody's following us."  
"You're right," Baker says, "He's heading toward the next on-ramp down toward Anaheim."  
"That makes sense. Anaheim is their main base of operations, at least its where the Suarez brothers are based."

THE PENTAGON

"We've got some more grave developments from Mexico," Brittany says nearly shoving a Marine guard out of the way, going into the tense situation room where President Heller is seated. She takes a pointer and brings up a digital map of northwestern Mexico and the Southwest, showing plots of Biancos's plane. Another wall is already showing scenes from Mexico City and other Mexican cities where Cienfuego's forces are on the streets. There is a news report from the Zocalo Plaza in Mexico City showing tanks in the streets and gunfire between Biancos loyalists and the forces from the military coup e'tat.

"President Biancos's jet was intercepted by a fleet of four Mexican Air Force fighters just south of Hermosillo. That unit, like most of the military, is following Cienfuegos and all radio contact with the presidential aircraft have been lost. We believe they're heading toward the military airport in Mexicali where Cienfuegos is at right now."

"Any transmission from the Mexican news networks?" Peter Ricardo-Sanchez asks.  
"Not a thing yet," Brittany replies. "They're still consolidating their control of the government but resistance is expected to falter. The truth is, Biancos and his administration are increasingly alienated from the electorate. While the middle and upper classes have expanded significantly since NAFTA, the rest of the country has been left further and further behind. The rise of socialist governments across Latin America has given momentum to the leftists."

"Unbelievable, just unbelievable," Heller says. He looks very distressed. "Any suggestions, people?"  
"Sir," General Bernstein says, "Brittany and I have actually already discussed this…" he looks around the room hoping everyone is ready for what he will say next. "Not only does Juan Lopez's coup rip apart democracy in Mexico, he and Ernesto Cienfeugos pose a direct and immediate threat to the national security interests of the United States."

"With all due respect, we're overreacting here," McDaniels says.  
"Why am I not surprised, Jeremy?" Brittany says impatiently, "You're just the guy trying to convince voters you can be soft like a Democrat…you sound like Barack..."  
"PEOPLE!" Heller shouts slamming his fist on the table. "There is no time for this. I am aware of the threat this poses, General, please continue."

"We all know how bad it was with Cuba 90 miles away. If the mutiny army consolidates its power, it will bring the socialist world directly to America's front door. We need to intervene militarily to restore Biancos as the rightful President of Mexico. We have carrier-based Navy aircraft from the USS Twin Towers in the Pacific that can reach Biancos's location in half an hour. My people have already drawn up plans to arrange a safe landing site on American soil where Biancos can set up a government in exile with which to counterattack the hostile forces."

"You are suggesting that we send American jets into Mexico, that's an act of war!" McDaniels nearly screams in shock.  
"And Cienfuegos' support for illegal immigration is a friendly gesture?" Heller comments. "General, review those plans immediately. Get our boys ready to go."

CTU-LOS ANGELES / CTU HELICOPTER/INTERSTATE 5, ORANGE COUNTY

"They're slowing down," Chloe says looking at the tracker. Suddenly it disappears as we see Sam very nervous as Rodrigo looks at him.

"Good work back there, mi primo," Rodrigo says, "I saw you kill those cops. If only you had joined us years ago."  
"I don't care about the politics that much, I still don't," Sam says with his head lowered. "I'm just doing this for my mom and my sister."  
"Well, you're doing well. Keep it up. We're going to meet some of our friends now who will teach the Americans a REAL lesson."  
Sam looks surprised. "Ah….yes….we will."

USS TWIN TOWERS, PACIFIC OCEAN

We see six Navy Tomcat fighters lift off from the flight deck and Admiral Kirkland pacing the control tower on the bridge.  
"Arrowhead, this is Avalanche," the lead pilot radios as his jet flies over the waves and the other battleships in this battle group in the Pacific. "We're reaching supersonic speed, ETA to target is 10 minutes."

CTU HELICOPTER

"There, they're stopping," Chloe says.  
"Give us the coordinates, we're setting this bird down out of sight," Jack says.  
"They're at the Welcome Center just outside Santa Ana in Orange County," Chloe replies. "We see some other activity there."  
The highway has very light traffic and Jack sees on his PDA the image of rest area set amid the widened median of the Interstate highway. "We have some heavy trucks, some other vehicles, looks almost abandoned with all the riots going on."  
"Okay, set up down three blocks east," Jack orders and the pilot veers off over a mixed commercial and residential neighborhood.

CTU-LOS ANGELES

"Tac teams 1 is on site from Anaheim and we have another Tac team on reserve in Torrance," Brandon says.  
"Good. Ladies and gentlemen, one more thing. This comes straight from the White House. We've been ordered to use the Carsolia virus for a controlled release into the Mexican military electronic command-and-control system. Cienfuegos's forces have jammed all communications to Biancos jet and we need to communicate with him for a secure landing zone in the United States."

"Carsolia? I thought that was destroyed," Brandon says. "This virus was made by terrorists to hurt the American and British governments!"  
"We're short on options today," Craig answers, "It worked that day with China, it will work again. Chloe, can you hack into the northern Mexican defense servers?

USS TWIN TOWERS

"Avalanche, this is Arrowhead, you have radar installations along the coast, descend to 10,000 feet and increase airspeed."  
"Roger. Any news about the target's position?"  
"No, they're still on a direct vector to Mexicali. You will intercept Cienfuegos's fighters over the Sonoran Desert in approximately ten minutes. Make sure contact is re-established with Biancos."

ORANGE COUNTY - WELCOME CENTER, INTERSTATE 5

The choppers land three blocks away in the parking lot of a townhouse subdivision and panicked residents look on as the heavily armed Tac teams arrive. The teams are positioned on opposite sites of the freeway from opposite sides. It is now dusk and the sky is purplish in the background as we see a split screen showing the highway rest area with mileage signs and arrows pointing toward Los Angeles, San Francisco, and San Diego. Jack sees a Budget rental truck parked in a lot at an adjacent commercial area and draws his weapon, approaching it. The other CTU agents follow.

The truck is empty and Baker smashes the window as Jack opens the door and gets in to hot-wire the truck.

CTU-LOS ANGELES

"Chloe," Ray suggests, "The Welcome Center's public property, get CalTrans to give us the feeds of the security cameras."  
"Ray, you don't need to say the obvious," Chloe says impatiently and pulls up some close-up though grainy images taken from the gas stations, information kiosks, and food court areas, as well as the trucking weigh station next to the Welcome Center. The colorful signs showing Phillips 66, Taco Bell, and Arby's are dimmed in the footage.

"Every person there's a potential suspect," Craig says. "I doubt there's a lot of commuter or tourist traffic today, everyone's holed up at home especially with the highways to Santa Barbara and the desert cities closed." The map conveniently shows impassable, hostile conditions toward Ontario and San Bernardino in the eastern outskirts of the LA region. "Cross-reference it with known terrorists worldwide, regardless of political affiliation or nationality."

Chloe types more commands in and the high-tech program scans the images of all the people, all men, whose faces are shown. Nearly all of them look foreign, either Mexican or otherwise. After about twenty seconds there is a beeping sound.

"There," Chloe says, "Possible match, 95. Jesus Christ."  
She pulls up an image of a menacing looking Middle Eastern man in a military uniform. "This is Eckhtar Sharif," she says, "Known member of Iranian military intelligence."  
"This is strange," Shari says, "During Operation Exorcist two years ago, we broke nearly the entire Iranian spy network and Islamic fanatic sympathizers in the continental U.S. Their leader was shot and killed at their safe house by CTU agents in Fort Worth. There's no way Sharif is giving weapons."

"Jack, you get all that?" Craig asks.  
"Yeah. There's a definitely possibility Sharif is also linked with other forces, perhaps other hostile countries, domestic terrorists, I don't know. Is the other team in position?"  
"Getting ready," Craig replies, "They're heading to the target area from the sounthbound side in an RV trailer. It's your call on the ground. Baker will run point for you."  
"Got it," Jack replies, checking his weapons and loading his team into the Budget truck.

SPLIT SCREENS

The trucks commandeered by CTU drive along the freeway toward the bright lights of the rest area and weigh station surrounded by abandoned communities on both sides of the freeway. President Biancos is looking nervously at his family and staff. We see the four Mexican fighter jets escorting the plane and then the Navy Tomcats zipping across the darkened landscape. It is now complete darkness over the pitch blackness of the Sonoran Desert.

CTU-LOS ANGELES

"Okay, we ran into a Trojan but I took care of it," Chloe says. "Okay, release is 70 complete…..85..." BEEP BEEP BEEP!!  
"What the hell?" Chloe demands. Suddenly the electronics in CTU go haywire. "They have some kind of digital reflective wall protecting the central servers."  
"Override it, create a wormhole through the resistance," agent Ferguson suggests.  
"W can't!" Shari nearly screams, typing furiously at her station, trying to help Chloe. "They're bouncing it back to us. If we want to save our data for today we have to scale back our electronics for the next fifteen minutes."

"Jack's on site in the Welcome Center, we need satellite coverage!" Chloe says.  
"If we don't cut back now, we might lose everything," Craig says glumly. "Shari, do what you can, maintain a minute of contact with Biancos's jet, he needs to know the location, put them through to the Navy."

WELCOME CENTER

Jack and his men along with Baker's team pull up into the rest area, the trucks slowly down and Jack and Baker jumping off into the overgrown bushes and wildflower plots in the median before the roadway widens bringing both north and southbound traffic into the rest area.

"This is Bauer, this area is crawling with activity. We see at least a dozen men on patrol, most of them armed. It's a quick perimeter setup but these guys know their business."  
"Do you have a visual on Suarez or Sharif?" Chloe asks.  
"No, we're still a few clicks out. They're gonna search the trucks now. Our teams are about to engage."

"Stop! Alto!!" one of the illegals screams and more of the Chicanos come, brandishing their weapons. "This highway is closed you gringo!" the illegal continues as he sees the driver.  
The driver, a CTU agent, ducks and four more assault team members disembark from the back of the Budget truck, opening fire.

Jack and Baker each drop three hostiles to the ground immediately. The other truck pulls into the station. "We need Sharif and Suarez alive, repeat we need Sharif and Suarez alive, they have critical intel," Jack orders. Some illegals and Iranian agents are running toward the parking lot speaking in a mix of Spanish and Farsi.

CTU-LOS ANGELES

"No, we can't let Jack and…." Chloe stammers.  
"It's only going to be a few minutes, we need to warn them. Shari, get on it!"  
She nods and gets on the phone with Jack but the signal is scrambled. The reverse virus is now inching its way into the heart of CTU.  
"Contact wormhole established between Arrowhead," Ray says.  
"Okay, counterattack now."

Power is drained from various CTU operations to activate the anti-viral software. There is more static.

WELCOME CENTER – INTERSTATE 5

Jack tries on his radio again. Baker shoots down an Iranian running toward him and an anchor baby approaching the sliding doors of the main building housing the food court. There is frantic shouting.

We see Suarez and Sharif inside the food court making the exchange. "Dammit!" Suarez says.  
"You need to get out of here!!" Sharif says to Suarez. "The Americans must not find you. It is Allah's will the weapons are delivered. I will stay behind with my men. It is our duty to Allah and the Islamic Republic."  
Rodrigo nods and shouts in Spanish. "Samuel! Come here! All of you! Vamos! Rapido!" He leaves more men to fight against the CTU teams to cover his escape.

Jack's PDA showing the positions of the hostile forces goes blank. A CTU agent is taken down by a hail of bullets fired from the direction of Phillips 66 and the weigh station. "Chloe, I need the schematics of the structures on site. Still no sign of Sharif." There is nothing but static. More gunmen are swarming the area. "CTU, do you copy? This area is crawling with hostiles. CTU!" There is no response whatsoever. Iranian agents open fire on the teams, spraying the Budget truck and the RV with automatic weapons fire. We see the driver roll out of the door and open fire. He kills one of the Iranians but the others send him sprawling on the ground dead.

"Dammit!"

….8:00 PM


	12. Episode 11: 8:00 PM to 9:00 PM

EPISODE 11

_Thanks for the reviews y'all as usual. I'll be posting a special 2-hour event for the 4__th__ of July. God Bless America! _

EPISODE 11

THE FOLLOWING TAKES PLACE BETWEEN 8:00 PM AND 9:00 PM

WELCOME CENTER, ORANGE COUNTY

Jack, Baker and their men engage the hostiles but there are many of them. Loads of bullets fly in their direction and kill three of the CTU agents from the RV. Inside the food court, an illegal ducks under the counter at Arby's and loads a Bazooka shoulder-launched missile and aims it at the RV. The missile shatters the glass dining area and makes a direct hit. The RV turns into a giant fireball that swallows up several of the agents. Two agents next to Jack and Baker drop down dead from enemy gunfire. Jack takes aim at one of the Chicanos and shoots him down. Another takes his gun and rushes toward Jack, shouting in Spanish and English. Jack moves his pistol and pumps three bullets in the man, taking him down. Jack and Baker then crouch down into a ditch filled with muddy water that nearly surrounds the rest stop.

OVER THE SONORAN DESERT, NORTHWESTERN MEXICO

The jamming becomes clear as the screen now shows the cockpit of Biancos's jet, with Biancos himself heading toward there, going up some stairs from the luxurious main cabin.  
"This is Admiral Robert Kirkland of the United States Navy, do you read?" the squadron leader radios.  
"We copy," the pilot says in the new frequency. "Thank God you're aware of our situation, we didn't even have time to send a distress call."

"This frequency will only be open for a limited amount of time so listen carefully. We have a squad of Navy aircraft twenty miles west northwest of your position at 15 degrees. They will escort you to American airspace. You are cleared for landing at Imperial County Airport and US military will be on the scene to assist President Biancos."

The co-pilot takes over as the pilot goes to meet Biancos, who now is just outside the cabin. "Senor Presidente," he says excitedly with an assuring smile. "US aircraft are only minutes from our position and we've been cleared for the border."

WELCOME CENTER, ORANGE COUNTY

"Jack we're taking heavy fire!!" one of the agents shouts as he returns fire from behind a highway sign advertising Sleep Inn and Bob Evans. "We're pinned down!" another agent radios. "Need backup now, there's too many of them!!"

"We need to make a dash for it," Baker says. "The meet must be going down inside the main building, we need to hit that place now! All teams move in to the target! Fire at will!!"  
The CTU forces advanced onto the parking lots surrounding the large central building housing the info desks and food court. Iranian agents crouched by the windows unleash devastating hails of fire as other Iranians and Chicanos leave from other doors. Jack turns his M-16 assault rifle to his left and mows down two illegals charging at him. He sees a clump of Iranians to his right and turns in that direction, firing again, taking down one of the men.

"There's no way we can get in there. There's too much resistance!" Jack says.  
"We need to get the package!" Baker insists as Jack ducks and he fires. Bullets fly from Baker's gun toward two Iranians but the Iranians whirl out of the line of fire. More bullets come from a third direction and another CTU agent is killed. "Dammit! CTU, do you copy?? How the hell do we just lose contact like that??"

"Baker, it's too hot, we can't go in like that," Jack says which shocks Baker.  
"You? Jack? You're saying this? We need to get to Sharif before he escapes, and hopefully Rodrigo Suarez too!"  
"There's no point in getting to him if he's alive and we're dead!" Jack says. "We need to wait for comms to be re-established."

Glass shatters as Jack, Baker and the surrounding three CTU agents take turns firing in various directions toward parked cars and behind trucks where the hostiles are hiding. One more hostile goes down screaming in Farsi but there are more coming and these men are even more heavily armed, with AK-47 and other Russian infantry weapons. Jack is low on ammo. He fires another round of his M-16 but then drops it on the ground. "Shit!! We're out!"

"I'm low!" Baker shouts. The two men are now behind some thin bushes which are being torn apart.  
"Wait, I've got an idea!" Jack whispers amid the crashing of the bullets. Another CTU agent goes down as the Iranians open fire on them.  
"Get the helicopters here!" Baker shouts.  
"We can't," Jack replies, "We don't know what those batards have, we don't want to ignite this entire area. We have no idea what those people are up to."

OUTSIDE THE WELCOME CENTER

"Rapido!!" Rodrigo shouts as they climb out from under some sewers. Baker sees movement in that direction and fires. Two Chicano militants go down, including two holding a mysterious metal case.  
"We need to get it!" Sam shouts.  
Rodrigo curses. "We need to move on to the next objective, there will be another delivery!" He does not seem happy. He fires his gun at the CTU agents, killing one more but decides to retreat. The Chicano driver floors the accelerator and the car speeds into the northbound lane back toward LA County.

TRUCK WEIGH STATION, WELCOME CENTER

Jack nudges Baker and the two pull back to the ditch. There are only four other surviving CTU agent left. Half the team is already dead. We see an Iranian executing and wounded CTU agent. Jack angrily tears at his PDA but there is still no response from CTU. A split screen shows the staff at CTU-LA furiously trying to get the electronics back up. People are rushing all across the main floor of the facility.

"There's probably an electric substation by the weigh station there," Jack says. "If we hit the transformers, we can take out the power to this entire area. Make sure our men have their night vision ready. Get our teams to converge on the weigh station and prepare our explosives."

Jack hurls two grenades in the direction of the hostiles. Several men are blown high into the air, falling down in heaps. Jack and his men then make a straight charge at the weigh station. Three anchor babies fire from behind and under a truck but Jack slides a grenade there. The explosion rocks the big rig's trailer and kills the man underneath. The other two emerge from hiding and return fire but CTU quickly take them down.

One of Rodrigo and Domingo's men, Diego, nearly tackles Jack, swinging a wrench in his face as Jack reaches the main structure of the weigh station which is somewhat similar to a body shop and garage. Jack ducks behind a control panel and a truck's cab as bullets clang around. Jack aims under a truck and shoots down two of the Chicanos approaching him. He rounds the corner and sweeps Diego but Diego kicks Jack in the chest slamming him through some glass into the inspectors' office. Jack takes a chair and slams it into Diego's face, Diego dropping the wrench. The hefty Chicano swings backward knocking Jack into a table but Jack takes the coffee maker and jams it into Diego's head.

Diego is now on the floor with three more Chicanos coming in. Baker goes into the inspection area and opens fire with his M-16, shooting down all three. But the distraction allows Diego to grab another wrench but Jack takes a hammer from the room and hurls it straight at Diego. The hammer strikes Diego in the forehead, cracking his skull and sending his limp body crumpling to the ground.

"Guess he needed some sense knocked into him," Baker quips.  
"Yeah. Let's go. Cover me, Tom!" Jack shouts to Baker as Baker and the others swarm outside the inspection area, checking all the spaces amid the few parked trucks there. Baker shoots down another hostile. All the Iranians and Chicanos hiding in the area are taken down, both of the gunfire now coming from the main building. Jack opens up an electrical panel and places three grenades there, pulling the pin.

Jack dashes away and crouches by the wheels of a truck. The transformer blows in a rising ball of fire and bluish electrical charge glowing in the now pitch black night. "Night visions on. We're moving in! Take them by surprise, first thirty seconds critical!"

MAIN BUILDING, WELCOME CENTER – INTERSTATE 5

There is pandemonium among the Iranians inside the building. Two, three, then four fall down dead in the pitch black.  
"Where are the emergency lights!!" Sharif screams. "Yallah!"

"They must have cut all the power to this area, including the surrounding streetlights on the highway!" another Iranian says rapidly in Farsi. Jack shoots through the electronic sliding doors, shattering the glass and sending bullets flying into the food court, taking more three more Iranians in a hail of machine gun fire. They see brightly in the night vision, the Iranians fumbling in the dark. The agents go through the dark firing through the restrooms, kitchens, and souvenir areas, taking down seven Iranians. This part is filmed in green night vision.

"ALLAH AKBAR!! IRAN AKBAR!!" Sharif shouts, pulling the pin of a grenade.  
"Get back!" Baker orders. The CTU agents all take cover behind plants and tables. There is an explosion and a cloud of dust, the bodies of Sharif and other Iranians littering the floor, many of them in fragments. There are three holdouts taking up positions in the Taco Bell and in an info desk. Baker shoots and kills the men at the Taco Bell. Jack steps behind the info desk and the man belatedly turns around.

"Allah no akbar. America akbar," Jack says and fires a burst of machine gun fire into his chest, killing him instantly. "We're clear!"

CTU-LOS ANGELES

The servers finally clear up.  
"Jack!!" Chloe says.  
"Chloe, what the hell just happened?" Jack demands angrily, pacing around the darkened interior of the Welcome Center in the blackness. "I lost half my team and Sharif is dead!"  
"Heller ordered us to use the Carsolia to disable Mexico's military communications so that the Navy can contact Biancos and get him to a secure landing site. For some reason they had a reflector shield and used it against us. We had to cut down our operations for the past fifteen minutes to get our defenses up and maintain a window of contact with Biancos."

"How did this happen? What the hell is going on?" Jack demands. "Is Biancos okay?" He is still very upset.  
"The Navy is sending jets to relieve him. Jack, Cienfuegos's loyalists in the Mexican army launched a coup down there and took over the government. Juan Diaz was installed as a puppet leader."  
"Jesus Christ. And if the Navy…"  
"Yes, they have orders to use force if necessary to escort Biancos to Imperial County."

"The President must have no other choice," Jack sighs.  
"I know, this will only get the illegals more pissed," Chloe says. "Get the bomb experts to scan the area."

"Chloe, that's up to me to give the order," Craig says. Chloe sheepishly apologizes but Craig continues, "Secure everything you can from Sharif and his men. We're setting up a perimeter for Rodrigo Suarez too but we still have Sam with them so the priority is what Sharif left behind."  
"Understood," Jack replies. The helicopter shines a spotlight through the broken skylights of the Welcome Center and the CTU agents go through the rubble. Jack sees a laptop near Sharif's body and takes it. "I think we've got something. Chloe, get ready to decode it in CTU."

MILTIARY COMMAND CENTER, MEXICALI, MEXICO

"Senor General!" a Colonel comes going into the battle control center where Cienfuegos is at. "Our radars near Tepic and Mazatlan picked up American Navy jets over Mexico! They're heading toward Biancos' jet!"  
"Tell our pilots to take defensive maneuvers!" Biancos orders.  
"We should the presidential jet as a shield when the Americans approach," the Colonel says.

Cienfuegos grabs the man's neck and slams him against an electronic wall, knocking another soldier off his seat. The other soldier immediately pauses and stands at attention.  
"That is NOT the presidential jet!!" he screams in the man's face with a crazed glow in his eyes. "YO SOY EL PRESIDENTE, COMPRENDES?"  
"Si, Senor General. Lo siento. No va a pasar otro vez."  
"I know it won't," Cienfuengos said, tightening his grip until the man's neck snapped with a crack. He turns to the other soldiers. "And no, we need Biancos alive. The rest of today depends on it. Besides, even if they reach the U.S., our control reaches there too."

OVER THE SONORAN DESERT, MEXICO

The squadron of Tomcats split up as they approach the presidential aircraft. There is only a mix of lights across the pitch blackness of the desert below. "Arrowhead, this is Avalanche, we have the targets in sight."  
"Radar warning….warning….radar…." an electronic voice says in the lead pilot's cockpit.

Kirkland talks from the USS Twin Towers. "This is Arrowhead, you were spotted by radar coverage near Puerto Penasco, just do the job and head to Tucson."  
"Roger."

One of the Mexican aircraft, a Mirage, banks away from its escort position and turns around toward lead US fighter. The Tomcats open fire with Gaitling machine guns and the pilots prepare to arm the missiles. Split screens show the missile lock screen in one of the Navy aviators' cockpits and the American squeezes the trigger. A Sidewinder heat seeking missile flies, locked on another Mexican jet, one of the F-15s. The Mexican F-15 flies high to avoid the missile but there is a perfect hit, fragments of the exploding aircraft showering the other Mexican fighters.

The Tomcats make a pass to the side and come in close with another missile. "Wingman, careful, avoid the presidential airliner, draw the enemy bogeys into the open."

"Warning, missile lock!! Activate countermeasures. Missile fired!! Missile Fired!" The pilot releases chaff, the white phosphours smoke brightly visible in the night sky. The missile hits the chaff and explodes but a second missile flies through the smoke and fire. The lead pilot descends deep toward the desert floor, kicking up dust. The missile hits the edge of a plateau and explodes, the fireball reaching up toward the U.S. aircraft.

Two other US aircraft fire missiles but one of the Mirages fires heat-seeking air-to-air missile that races toward the lead pilot. "Missile lock!! Missile lock. Activate countermeasures now." The pilot tugs at the controls but the plane goes into a tailspin. Another Navy Tomcat nearly collidies with it. A split screen shows two more Mexican jets being shot down by the Americans.

The lead pilot ejects but the missile detonates a moment later, two secondary explosions rushing from the jet. The Mirage then opens fire with his Gaitling machine gun, riddling the ejecting pilot's body with bullets, tearing it into a million pulverized pieces. Another Navy Tomcat goes behind and fires a missile that strikes the left wing of the Mirage. The Mexican fighter goes into a death spiral going down and down until there is a small explosion on the desert floor far below.

Biancos's plane is now clear but comms are back down again. The pilot's face is white as he takes the controls. The US Navy Tomcats now fly in a defensive formation around it.  
"We lost contact again, Senor Presidente," the pilot says.  
"Papa!" a young voice calls and Biancos turns around to see his young son. "What just happened?"

"Don't worry about it, son," Biancos says, hugging his son. "We're going to be safe." He takes the boy and walks back into the rear cabin and his private quarters where Lupe is waiting in an armchair. "Todo tranquillo, mi chico."

"Sir, we will be landing in California in 45 minutes," Fernando says from behind.  
Biancos nods and slowly the door. Lupe is in tears. "Are we ever coming back to Mexico again, Carlos?"  
Biancos gets on his knees and holds her hands and rubs the Christian cross on his neck. "Yes. I swear, in the name of my Lord and Savior, Jesus Christ This is our nation, and we will take it back from those animals."  
The scene changes outside to the Navy fighters escorting the plane in the darkness.

AIRBORNE OVER LOS ANGELES

Jack and Baker leave the Welcome Center on the helicopter carrying the laptops and cell phones captured from the Iranians. The helicopter takes a detour route away from the Interstate 5 corridor due to hostile conditions and militias with anti-aircraft rockets. He sees flames rising from various parts of Los Angeles as they near the central city. The normally bright nighttime view from above is dimmed as power has been to several swaths of the region. There are US Army tanks and Humvees in the streets with soldiers engaging Chicano militias in battle.

AIRBORNE OVER THE SONORAN DESERT, MEXICO

"Avalanche, this is Arrowhead, you have enemy fighters in your three o'clock position and closing."  
"Roger, widening radar," the wingman of the lead pilot replies. He looks very nervous, glancing backwards out of the cockpit. The ground is littered with widely-spaced Mexican towns.  
There are two flashes of bright yellow light from the desert. "Fuck!! Break formation, repeat, all aircraft break formation, SAM site, repeat SAM site!!"

The five Tomcats disperse again but the missile strikes the bottom of one of them. The Navy jet shatters in a wall of flame and debris. The wingman fires three air-to-surface missiles and bunker-bursting bombs at the mobile SAM site. In a split screen we see the SAM launcher is mounted on top a pickup truck. Literal balls of fire fall from the sky and rain down on the pickup truck and the surrounding desert, vaporizing everything around.

The formation reforms and the wingman leads the attack against the additional Mexican fighters being launched and the hostile bogeys' positions are shown in the GPS map on board the lead aircraft. "Something's wrong. They're trying to flank us. Jesus, there's more of 'em comin'."

PENTAGON

Concern is etched on the faces of everywhere in the operations center.  
"Roger, General," Kirkland radios from the bridge of the Twin Towers. "Cienfuegos just scrambled twelve additional jets from their base at El Desemboque in Sonora State."  
"Cienfuegos must have deduced our plans for Biancos," Pete says, shaking his head. "They're cutting off Biancos's escape to the border. Any details on the enemy jets?" He pauses not able to believe the implications of referring the new Mexican regime as an enemy.

"The fighter wing at El Desemboque consists of French Mirage fighters," Bernstein replies going on his computer, "Their pilots aren't as elite as our own but they have a significant numerical advantage. There's no way our fighter escort can get past them."  
Brittany has a very uncomfortable expression on her face after checking a text message. "Mr. President, Senator Yarnal wants to speak with you from Los Angeles. It's about the last engagement. He says it's urgent."

"Not as urgent as what we're dealing with," Heller says and turns back to the General. "What forces do we have in the theater?" Jeremy McDaniels knows to be silent at this point but he shakes his head in the silence.  
"Sir, we have the 56th Fighter Wing at Luke Air Force Base just west of Phoenix. They can be airborne and in the target area in twenty minutes."  
"Get the base commander on the line," President Heller commands.

ABANDONED AUTOMOTIVE SHOP, ANAHEIM

Two Jeeps with the Chicano militants pull into a decrepit industrial property which used to be a auto and tire center. The lines are shining but the commercial signs are gone and the parking area is strewn with trash along with a broken coke machine.

Rodrigo looks at the six men assembled before him. His face is twisted with a rage and insanity beyond anything yet seen this day. "Someone told the Americans about the meet with Sharif," he says in Spanish. "Someone here is a traitor to La Raza. Quien esta?"

Pedro speaks up. "It must be Sam, that fucking coconut."  
"Cajate! Shut up!" Sam shouts in anger, slamming Pedro into the broken coke machine, cutting him in the broken plastic and glass. Pedro kicks Sam in the chest and he falls back onto the hard pavement.  
"You crazy, you and your fucking blonde girlfriend. You didn't even want to torture her…"  
BANG! Rodrigo stands there with his gun smoking.

"Why don't you check his cell phone?" Pedro demands.  
"I killed my girlfriend and you still…."  
"Give me el telefono," Rodrigo orders.  
"This is ridiculoso," Sam counters.  
"AHORA, mi primo! Digame aqui!"

Sam hands the phone over and in a split screen we see it. Rodrigo looks at the dialed calls. There is nothing suspicious. He then goes over to Pedro. "Trying to divert attention from yourself?"  
Pedro is incensed. "Me? We were together since UCLA. We were fighting for La Reconquista for years. I will die for you, Rodrigo. I swear on the virginity of my sisters."  
"We'll see." Rodrigo says. He takes the phone and glares at it. Pedro and Sam share a look. Somewhere, Sam had switched phones and used Pedro's then switched back course the course of the rest area shootout. Hopefully he can use his own phone now for the rest of the day and Rodrigo will not get suspicious.

"The virginity of you sister, si, la verdad, Pedro? You're scared the Americans will win today? They won't, Pedro. You disgust me, tu caja de basura."  
"What the hell? He framed me! It's Sam, I know it!! That fucking coconut Oreo!"

Rodrigo raises his gun and aims at Pedro's head and pulls the trigger three times, then empties the round into the corpse. Blood splatters in his face and he spits on the body. Split screens appear showing the Navy escort fighters crossing over the Gulf of California, the positions of the Mexican F-16s on radar in a holding pattern on the U.S. border, Jack in the helicopter and Graham sitting in his chair talking into his Bluetooth, and Audrey.

CTU HELICOPTER / NELLIS AIR FORCE BASE

Jack looks at his phone at two missed calls from Audrey and sighs, glancing at the lights and fires of Los Angeles as they approach CTU. The downtown area around the Disney Center is still brightly-lit but fires are engulfing the neighbors around. The screen splits to show Audrey.

"Jack, are you okay?" Audrey blurts out, pacing back and forth and leaving the kids' room in the crew quarters at Nellis. "Where were you? I thought you would be on your way home by now. The kids are all wondering where you are."  
"I….I was in the field."  
"The field? The news said Chase's men surrendered the consulate hours ago and my father said Chase and Kim were being transported to a special facility in Boise."

"Audrey, I'm in a chopper going back to CTU from Santa Ana, we just hit an exchange between the Chicano separatists…."  
"In the field with CTU? You…." Audrey's worry is starting to turn to anger and her face starts to get red. "You promised me, you swore that you were going to LA to talk to Chase and after that you're coming right back to us." She is clenching the phone. The kids peek from behind the halfway-open door and Audrey walks further down the hallway past the cooler in the lobby.

"Audrey…I don't know how to explain this…."  
"Well you better try, Jack," she says, her voice rising, "You TOLD me you were never going to get caught up in that again."

"This day is happening because…because of what my daughter and Chase did. They took over the consulate, they murdered innocent people. They opened the whole can of worms and now everything…."  
"Don't give me that, Jack!" Audrey yells into the phone, crying in desperation. "Don't lie to me. Don't lie to yourself. Look at what's happening across LA. Look at the Hijos de Aztlan, you think that group came together in the past eight hours? If today was going to happen, it was going to happen anyway. They were just waiting for the right moment to strike."

"And Chase and Kim gave it to them!" Jack says also shouting now in frustration and also to drown out the sounds of the rotors as they overfly Los Angeles's central business district, the glittering skyscrapers rising like crystals in the night sky. "You're right, maybe tomorrow, maybe a week from today, somebody else probably would have given them the right opportunity to strike, but the truth is, somebody else didn't. Our family did. I can't live with myself knowing that."

"You just couldn't escape it, could you, Jack?" Audrey screams, her voice breaking. "It's like an addiction for you, going back into the field. You never know how to say no! All the time we spent apart because you had to do things your way, trying to be a goddamn hero."  
Jack sees Baker looking at him but avoids eye contact with his partner. "It's not that simple, today, it just crept up on me. Everything was just overwhelming."

"More overwhelming than wanting to see your wife and children? We're up here alone, Molly and Carl are saying when's daddy coming home. How am I going to explain it to them? How can you do this to me, Jack? You told me you loved me more than anything in the world, that you would do anything for us to stay together."

Audrey is getting angrier and angrier. "I thought I could trust you. I THOUGHT YOUR WORD MEANT SOMETHING, JACK."  
"Audrey….I….I love you, but…" Jack stares outside the window. "I….." he stammers, "I….I'm sorry." Jack disconnects the call.

……9:00 PM


	13. Episode 12: 9:00 PM to 10:00 PM

EPISODE 12

EPISODE 12

THE FOLLOWING TAKES PLACE BETWEEN 9:00 PM AND 10:00 PM

SPLIT SCREENS

We see Audrey sinking down into a leather couch in the elevator lobby and sobbing with her hands over her face. In another split screen, Jack is contemplating their previous conversation. He hits himself in the head, very distraught. The screen expands to show the helicopter hovering over CTU-Los Angeles in the San Fernando Valley.

CTU-LOS ANGELES

Craig goes down the stairs from his office and meets Jack and Baker and the surviving agents on the main floor.

"Jack," Chloe says getting up, "Thank God you're okay." She rushes over and hugs him. "That virus just backfired. The Mexicans must have installed a special reverse fireball. We almost had a complete systems failure."

Jack just nods with an exhausted look on his face.

"I'm sorry about the men you lost out there, Jack," Craig says softly.

"I know, Jack," Chloe says, "It must be hard, thinking you left it all and now you're back and your first day back….."

"Chloe, stop," Craig says, "You still got a lot to learn about how you phrase things."

"It's okay," Jack replies. "Chloe, she's just really direct. So any new developments?"

"The situation in Mexico is deteriorating even further," Craig says, "US Navy combat aircraft engaged the Mexican Air Force near Biancos's plane. We lost two pilots and shot down four Mexican fighters but Cienfuegos is sending more jets to stop Biancos at the border. Heller is scrambling fighters from Luke Air Force Base in Arizona and sending them into Mexican airspace."

He continues, "CTU may be called to provide backup for Biancos once he's across the border. He's landing in Imperial County Airport within the hour. In the meantime, we're partially decoded the sealed device you got from the I-5 Welcome Center. They're lasers, guidance-beacons of some sort. We need to do more work on it but it doesn't look good."

"Southern California is under martial law," Jack says, "The people behind today's events probably would have anticipated this. What about neighboring states, any nuclear, chemical or biological materials gone missing?"

"Not a trace," Shari tells him, "We're contacted the military, USDA, CDC nationwide. Everything's accounted for, and as a precautionary measure, facilities like CDC in Atlanta and Yucca Mountain in Nevada are under full military control. We don't have any idea why the Iranians would want the laser designators or location transmitter beacons."

OVER THE GULF OF CALIFORNIA, NORTHWESTERN MEXICO

The Mexican presidential jet with its US fighter escort is seen in the sky and the scene changes to Avalanche, the new call-sign for the Navy wingman.

"Roger, Arrowhead," the pilot radios, "Our radars are picking up over twenty hostile aircraft in a holding position up ahead."

"The Air Force flyboys are only a few clicks out, just hang on in there."

Three of the Mexican Mirages peel away from their patrol patterns and race around 180 degrees toward the fighter escort. The wingman flies his jet upside down and takes aim with the crosshairs, firing a rocket toward the closest hostile. The Mirage pilot shoots his own missile but the wingman releases a large amount of chaff that disorients the warhead which explodes harmlessly some distance away. The wingman's warhead hits directly on the underside of the Mirage, shattering the jet and sprinkling the wreckage across the water below.

"Avalanche, bail out, this is 56th Wing, we're taking over!!" We see a F-117 Nighthawk stealth fighter zipping through the clouds followed by a second one, and a fleet of eight F-16 Fighting Falcons with the American flag painted on the tail.

A string of four explosions appears in front of Biancos's cockpit, followed by three more to the left as the Air Force pilots waste the Mirages with deadly accuracy. More flashes of light illuminate the sky. The F-117 Nighthawks fire more stealth missiles that lock on their targets. Two more Mexican jets are splashed over the large gulf below. The surviving Mexican fighters change course heading south along the coast toward their home base.

"Avalanche, the path is clear all the way to the border, we're taking over now, you guys can head on back to the boat," the F-117 commander says.

"Roger, good shooting."

CENTURY CITY, LOS ANGELES

"I'm surprised you reassuring you can sound," Graham says unhappily in the phone.

"CTU can't do anything with the beacons. They're on a wild goose hunt, checking for missing nuclear or chemical stockpiles from within U.S. borders," Kresge replies, "You're seeing and hearing the same transmissions from CTU that we are."

"I'm just concerned the Chicano militias can't hold on until the next phase with our Chinese friends is underway," Graham continues. "Speaking of which, I was under the impression you would put more political roadblocks in front of Heller. So far, he has declared martial law rather swiftly, wouldn't you say so?"

"I tried my best, Graham," Yarnal answers, "This is what we want to be happening. The U.S. military is engaged in battle on its own soil with Chicano separatists. There's no way the Army is retaking the entire Los Angeles area, not to mention every inch of American territory south of here, in the next few hours."

"Let's hope you're right, Senator," Graham replies. "In the meantime, I think it's about time we put CTU out of the equation."

"You can't possibly be serious," Yarnal says, getting up from his couch amid the glittering hotel and office towers of Century City. "After the Chechens' nerve gas attack in the building, the government stepped up security so…"

"Which is why we're not going after CTU directly," Graham says almost patiently, adjusting his Bluetooth mouthpiece. "We're going to, like they say, go over their heads."

PENTAGON / NELLIS AIR FORCE BASE

Audrey is still very angry and upset about Jack going back to CTU.

"Audie, baby," Heller says over the phone in his private office in the Pentagon's E Ring, "You know Jack overreacts sometimes. I can understand the guilt that he feels over it."

"I know, dad, but I thought after seven years, he would through with all that. He told me nothing could take him back to CTU and that old life. Dad, that life destroyed everything he knew."

"Audrey, please just think it through and try to stay calm. Jack feels guilty about what happened with Chase and Kim, it's natural. You know, for a long time I blamed Aaron Pierce's death on myself. I blamed myself for not raising Richard right, for allowing him to run with those crazy, wacked out friends of his from UCLA. Hell, maybe Richard knew Domingo Suarez in the old days. Anyway, just promise me you'll think it through."

"Okay," Audrey says with uncertainty.

"Just hang in there," Heller says. "I'm sorry I have to go right now, I have a briefing."

MANDALAY BAY RESORT – ARTIFICIAL BEACH

Now the Wong family is gathered still around the lobby. They and other guests and staff holding out in the resort complex are watching the news while other scenes show masses of people gathered on the Strip trying to make their way into Mandalay Bay and the other hotels. Another scene shows the runways at McCarran International Airport all empty now.

FOX News is showing maps of northern Mexico and the US border area along with images of where Biancos's plane was rescued.

A reporter is talking in a very concerned, serious tone. "The U.S. Pacific Fleet Command is now confirming that two Navy pilots are dead after a series of skirmishes with Mexican fighters allegedly trying to intercept President Biancos's plane. In the meantime, the State Department has refused to recognize Juan Lopez as the new…."

Blake Wong is talking into a cell phone. "…..no, this is my daughter's phone, I left mine at the office today when we left in a hurry….goddamit I don't care…."

Lisa and Greg look on concerned while Chrissie is talking with some other refugees.

"No, you gotta be kidding me. This ain't right, you….." Suddenly the call ends.

"I don't friggin' believe this," Blake says.

"What's wrong?" Lisa asks. Chrissie comes over now.

"They're not coming for us. The federal government closed all airspace over the entire nation following the engagement in Mexico and rumors that Mexican fighters may have crossed into Arizona to pursue our pilots. Even if they didn't, the Japanese authorities recalled their evac flights anyway because they think American airspace isn't secure. Can you believe it? Our airspace isn't secure, like some crap hole country in the Middle East."

"Dad, it's okay," Greg says bravely. "We're be okay here. We just need to wait until the government sends reinforcements."

"I don't know how long that's gonna take," Blake says. "Our military's all over the world, anywhere but here, and those forces in LA are already bogged down in urban warfare. I'm not even gonna start on the Katrina fiasco."

"We just need to stay calm," Greg says, "Panicking isn't gonna help us. We're authorized to stay here until the crisis is over."

Blake sighs and gives the phone back to Lisa. There is a "low battery" sign on the LCD.

CIS HOLDING FACILITY, LONG BEACH

A large group of armed illegals and anchor babies arrive at the CIS holding facility where Maria and Carla Giron are being held. The illegals and anchor babies are armed with Molotov cocktails, shotguns, rifles, and grenades. Some are weapons from the conspiracy but others are looted from stores and military depots or provided by Chicano gangs and drug dealers.

The guard station comes under attack. The two guards open fire into the ground killing a half dozen people but the crowd swarms in and fires back. The illegals reach the guard post and shoot and kill both the guards. Some of them dip their hands in the dead agents' blood and write separatist slogans in the blood. More CIS guards open fire.

The head agent in charge talks into an emergency connection. "We have a 10-6, repeat, 10-6 at Long Beach facility, requesting backup, immediate military assistance."

There are soldiers on the grounds but the Chicano mob is overwhelming.

Maria and Carla hug one another very closely.

"Mama, I'm scared," Carla says.

"Just stay close to me. They will not hurt us, to them we are part of La Raza," Maria says.

"This whole world's just so crazy," Carla continues dejectly.

The Chicano militias attack the dockside building with flamethrowers and firebombs. All the vehicles parked in the facility grounds are all ablze, gas tanks still rupturing. A firebomb goes through the main office and desks start to burn. Several agents run around ablze screaming.

"AAAHHHHH!! HELP ME!!" one of them screams, flailing his arms. The lead agent has no choice so he takes his MP5 machine gun and shoots his partner to death. More firebombs land in the facility.

"You're be libre!! Freedom!!" an anchor baby shouts, "Viva Hijos de Aztlan, we are all HDA! Viva la Raza!! Viva Aztlan!! Death to America!"

"Take that you gringo pigs!" another illegal screams shooting at the guards and burning the building.

"Vamo! Get to the cells, free the prisoners, get the weapons!"

The head guard and three other survivors see the Chicanos advancing all over the building. They are mixed with fear and now loathing. The head guard snaps and loads his weapons, grabbing a second one from the facility and turns to the detainees in the cells.

"You f wetbacks go to hell!!" he shouts and opens fire, spraying the inside of the cells with gunfire. His partners join him. In split screens we see Carla and Maria clutching one another. Maria is shot several times in the back and abdomen and falls over dead. Carla screams but another illegal detainee helps her and they burst through the now open cell doors shot open by the guards. The detainees rush the CIS agents while the illegal mob enters.

Soon all the guards are dead and Carla is left crying by Maria's body.

"C'mon, it's okay," an illegal says, "Come on, mi chica. We will avenge what these American batards did to our people."

A wall of flame swallows all of them up then the view changes to a Harrier fighter jet making a pass and then artillery shells hit the docks. The entire quay collapses into the harbor smoke rising into the air, joining the destruction and chaos all over Los Angeles.

CTU-LOS ANGELES

"Looks like we've got something," Chloe says. "There's way too much data combined with the sources, the stuff that Hunter Stern gathered along with what was found at the highway stop but several names come up repeatedly. I had to focus on the overlaps given the large amount of data our systems need to decode."

Everyone looks concerned and interested. "And?" Chalker asks.

"And I also chose to overlap it with previous unresolved threads," Chloe replies. "There's a man known only as Graham, who also came up with Christopher Henderson's secret recordings, and someone else. Lynne Kresge. She was involved in the Sunbelt Airlines plot seven years ago. The day Jack came back from China."

"What? Lynne Kresge? This must be wrong," Chalker comments. "She was one of the most trusted members of David Palmer's staff with an impeccable record of service to the country."

"With all due respect, she was also a liberal nutjob," Ray comments.

"That doesn't detract from the good she's done for David Palmer."

"Hold on," Jack says, "The Sunbelt deal just kinda went under the radar and disappeared, the investigation was sidelined by the homegrown Islamist plot in Chicago and Houston. Kresge has a grudge against the current administration and his country as a whole, that's not hard to believe."

Different camera angle showing Jack. "She blames Mike Novick for covering up her fall when Novick tried to stop her from alerting Palmer about Prescott's 25th amendment plan. I agree that Mike was out of line but he did what he thought was right, considering a nuclear bomb was detonated on U.S. soil. Kresge swore revenge on Novick, and when Novick continued his rise to the vice presidency with James Heller, she expanded her desire for revenge against the entire country."

"For sure," Ray says, "What Jack just said coupled with her radical views to start with. We also know that both Kresge and Senator Yarnal are here, and Yarnal also links the two days. They never prove Yarnal's suspected dealings with the Chinese government, but he's here in LA today and he's already been trying to undermine Heller's authority all day. He wants a soft response to the Mexican coup."

Chalker concedes. "So you think we should send a team to search…"

"We know where she is," Baker says, "Yarnal's at the Sheraton Hotel in Century City. He came here to probably further his own career with the Democrats, he announced his trip the same day DeLeon announced he was coming up and that Congress was debating the bill."

"That son of a b," Jack says. "They have a lot of questions to answer."

IMPERIAL COUNTY AIRPORT – NEAR EL CENTRO, CALIFORNIA

The Mexican presidential jetliner descends over the irrigated agricultural fields on the flatness of the San Joaquin Valley. The darkened fields are intermittently lit by lights on the rural highways but the plane is landing in a sizable town with some lights. We see Imperial County Airport at ground level filled with a mix of Cessnas, private jets, and a few commercial airliners.

"This is Imperial Tower, you are cleared for landing," the controller radios.

"Roger, touching down now," Biancos's pilot says. The plane touches down and slows to a stop by the general aviation terminal and we see camoflaughed military vehicles pull up. The pilot stops the engines and a stairway is hauled to the main cabin door. Suddenly we see the controller again and there is a shadow standing behind him. There is a silenced gunshot and blood splatters onto the windows of the control tower.

Split screens show dead soldiers with gunshot wounds and slit throats. Large groups of men emerge on the tarmac surrounding the plane as the pilot opens the cabin door and President Biancos comes out. Several Jeeps come and block off the runways.

"What is…." The pilot exclaims.

"Hola, Senor Ex-Presidente, I am Captain Limon of the 12th airborne division out of Mexicali," an officer says in a bullhorn. He steps out from the shadows and he is wearing a Mexican Army uniform. So are all of the men in the airport. "You actually believe you are in America? This land used to belong to Mexico. It will always be Mexican. Our blood brothers here believe it, and you don't?"

The President remains silent. Captain Limon laughs more and swaggers across the concrete going up the stairs. "Alta California, I love the sound of it," he says in Spanish. "But not as beautiful as the sound of your daughter's voice. I want to see her. I have been looking forward to this." Limon has an evil, perverted look on his face.

"So, the General tells me you were some hero in Indonesia with the UN?" Limon scoffs. "You know what UN peacekeeping is?" Biancos remains silent. "It's the most expensive rent-a-cop agency in the world! I'll show you how real men fight, what real war is," Limon continues evilly. He takes his gun and shoots the pilot in the side of the neck, purposely not killing him instantly.

"You are all traitors to Mexico. Those who turn against our motherland and deny the Reconquista will die a traitor's death." Biancos remains stolid and Limon gets to him as the pilot bleeds out and rolls down the staircase. Limon tears at Biancos's suit. "So tough, eh. Well my men are not just some jungle tribesmen….." He suddenly spots as he tears off the tuxedo.

"The tattoo….NO ES EL PRESIDENTE!!" Limon exclaims, shouting. "This is not Biancos!! It's a decoy!!" Limon grabs the man, one of the Mexican secret service agents loyal to Biancos. "Donde esta el Ex-Presidente??: DONDE ESTA EL EX PRESIDENTE??" The man is silent.

"You American loving piece of trash!" Limon shouts rabidly, his eyes bulging. He takes his gun and shoots the decoy in the heart twice and then stomps on his face. He radios his men. "Board the plane! Search every inch of it!! Ahora! Rapido! Find Biancos!! Find Biancos!!"

Over a dozen Mexican soldiers board the jetliner and split screens show a U.S. military map popping up with attacks on the forces enforcing martial law. "The plane is empty!! Where is…." Limon urges the men to search faster. "What happened??"

"Aqui!!" a soldier shouts frantically rushing from the back of the plane and Captain Limon follows him. "This must be a new designed aircraft from the United States. They had an escape pod!!"

"The womanly coward!!" Limon yells. Suddenly something catches his eye and there is a beeping sound near where the escape pod had launched from. We see an exterior view as the entire jetliner bursts apart in a massive explosion, balls of fire billowing outward. Mexican soldiers are propelled through the air flying.

Pieces of debris rain down all over the airport onto men on the ground as well as vehicles. The Mexicans take cover but many are already dead or dying. The plane's tail lands in the parking lot crushing an entire row of cars. More gas tanks on the plane explode and more Mexican soldiers are sent flying into the air, some of them flying through windows.

SPLIT SCREEN

Jack and Baker are back on a CTU chopper lifting up and flying away from CTU. Chloe is at her station working. Flames are shown from far away rising from Imperial County Airport. Cienfuegos is in a rage.

CENTURY CITY, SHERATON HOTEL

The two CTU choppers fly over the cluster of glass towers in Century City past wide, brightly-lit but eerily empty avenues filled only with clumps of rampaging militia. A split screen shows burning cars and American soldiers in a Bradley Fighting Vehicle engaged in fighting with Chicano militias in a scene reminiscent of Iraq. Medics are tending to wounded soldiers and Chicano militants are drinking and fighting at the same time.

Jack's team lands on the roof of the Sheraton hotel next to the turquoise swimming pool and Baker's team is still in the chopper.

Inside we see Lynne Kresge in the office but Yarnal is already gone but several of Yarnal's mercenaries are there.

"Jesus Christ, they're here, we gotta get you out!" one of them says. Lynne gets to her feet. After seven years of treatment she can move like normal again.

The door bursts open and two of the mercenaries turn to the doorway but Jack and another CTU agent fire and take them down. Jack goes in but sees Lynne is also gone now. "Search the floor!"

"They're in the express elevators!" an agent shouts.

"Baker, got that? Cut off their escape!!"

"Get our guys from the ground level! Hurry!" Lynne orders. We see a large group of mercenaries in the ground level heading up.

The elevator is descending. Floor 45, 43, 42….

Baker gets the pilot to fly lower then the CTU teams open fire on the 24th floor and break windows, heading in.

41…40…..

"Chloe, I'm gonna send you schematics to the elevator panel, we need the code to stop the elevator and get Kresge before Yarnal's men come from ground level, there's too many of them we can't fight our way past down there."

Chloe types it in and does some quick hacking and tells Baker now to stop the elevator from the elevator lobby on the 24th floor. Baker types as fast as he can while Jack commandeers another elevator heading down to the 24th floor. The elevator comes to a stop and the doors open. A burst of gunfire emerges from the elevator but the CTU agents take cover. Baker steps in front of the elevator and shoots down one of the mercenaries.

"Get this thing moving!!" Kresge shouts. "Dammit!! What the….."

"It's stuck, I can't override it!!" the mercenary shouts. The mercenary fire again but Jack hears him reloading and steps into the elevator, shooting him between the eyes. Jack then elbows Lynne and slams her against the wall screaming. Jack then grabs her and slings her out into the lobby, Lynne sliding across the floor.

"Jack Bauer, eh?" Lynne says with a smirk. "You think you can do something to me? You're too late. Yarnal is long gone."

Jack has an angry look on his face. "Lynne, you are a disgrace to this country. To think you were once David Palmer's most trusted…."

"David Palmer trusted Mike Novick more than me," Lynne replies, "The hell I've been through, you can't imagine."

"I'm through playing games, Lynne," Jack says harshly, drawing his gun. "You're going to tell me everything you know, or I'll show you what being crippled REALLY feels like."

…….10:00 PM


	14. Episode 13: 10:00 PM to 11:00 PM

EPISODE 13

EPISODE 13

THE FOLLOWING TAKES PLACE BETWEEN 10:00 PM AND 11:00 PM

SHERATON HOTEL, CENTURY CITY

Jack continues pointing the gun at Lynne Kresge when Baker interrupts him.

"Yarnal's guys are almost here, we gotta go."

Jack nods. "Let's get back on the roof, make sure the chopper's ready for extract."

"Let's go," Jack says gruffly to Lynne. "You're coming back to CTU with us."

They get into the elevator and the elevator races toward the rooftop penthouse level just as Yarnal's men burst into the lobby and spray the entire place with bullets, destroying a water cooler and sending water splashing and bullets tearing chips off an indoor palm. The mercenaries curse and try to get into a different elevator.

Jack loads Lynne into the helicopter and Yarnal's mercenary teams burst through the stairwells. "Get this thing up!" Baker shouts. Baker and Jack pulls out their weapons and layed down volleys of withering gunfire. All the windows in the penthouse shatter and bullets tear through several of the mercenaries. A mercenary takes a Bazooka and aims it at the helicopter just as it lifts off.

Bullets hit the CTU gunner and the man falls out of the chopper screaming into the abyss below. Jack grabs the heavy machine gun and fires it without hesitation. The bullets the Bazooka man and everything around him, sending him flying off the roof along with part of a railing. The helicopter flies out of range and the other CTU helicopter follows.

"What are we gonna do to this b," Baker says. "Waterboarding?"

"You don't scare me, you pig," Lynne spits with pure hatred.

"You're disgusting, Kresge," Jack says. "You sold out the greatest country in the world just for some personal vengeance. You can lie to yourself all you want but deep down you know its not about supporting Yarnal's policies. You wanted to help the Communists take over the U.S. economy. You were involved in the plot to assassinate James Heller and Suz Novick. Because of that, one of my oldest friends, Aaron Pierce, lost his life. Well you're not getting so far today."

"Oh I've gone pretty far, Bauer," she says with a chilling smile. "This country is going to pay for all its crimes against the people of the world. America is a cesspool of corruption and evil."

"And to think David Palmer trusted you," Jack says.

"I thought he was a force for change, but I was wrong. He was a coward and an imperialist, just like you. You know what I call Teri's death? It was justice. Justice for what you did in Kosovo to put Serbian puppets in power."

Jack grabs Lynne's hair and yanks it hard, pulling out several strands. She screams an ear-splitting scream.

"That's it, I'm not going to wait until we get to CTU." Jack takes his gun and shoots her in the foot. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!"

Jack then grabs her other foot and asks Baker to help him, dangling Lynne outside the helicopter by her other leg. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHH! JAACKKK!! NNOOOOOOO!" Jack then ties a rope on her leg to the gun mount with the chopper door open.

"Agent Bauer, what the hell are you going?" another CTU agent asks.

"I'm doing my job. Now shut up and do YOUR job, fly the damned chopper the way I tell you to."

"But…."

Jack glares at him. "NOW. Now follow the coordinates Baker is going to give you, maintain the exact altitude."

"Yes, sir," the man replies and takes the control back from autopilot.

There is an earpiece in Lynne's ear and she can hear Jack as she dangles from the helicopter. "Ms. Kresge, I know you can hear me. We're gonna do it two ways. CTU is five minutes out. You have these five minutes to start talking and to tell me what I want to know. Answer our questions without any bullsting, or I will cut the rope and drop you into onto the CTU rooftop."

OVER THE LOS ANGELES AREA

"You…..you cowardly, piece…." She passes out. Jack pulls the rope back up and injects her with some chemicals to wake her up. "You're NOT passing out on me, I'll make sure of it. You have four and a half minutes."

Jack steps away from the ledge and goes to the pilot. "Maintain same coordinates heading but lower altitude," he says steely. The pilot complies and the helicopter flies lower descending on a wide avenue between buildings. "Lower!" Jack repeats. The pilot nervously nods.

Lynne's dangling body bumps against a parked car and she screams as glass shreds penetrate her. "Go up." She sees herself going straight toward a KFC sign then crashes through that, electric sparks flying. "AAAAAAHHHHHH!! OKAAAY!! STOP! I'Ll TALK!!"

"Three minutes," Jack says. "Pilot, pull up."

Lynne's face is mixed with rage as she twists her bloodied body. "Who are you working for? Who is behind today?" Jack demands.

"I….I am working with Senator Yarnal, you're right…"

"Where is he?"

"He….he…." her feet continue dangling over the mid-rise buildings of the San Fernando Valley. "He went to Van Nuys Airport, he's on his plane, I think going to Canada."

"Baker, pass that onto CTU, make sure Chalker alerts the Pentagon," Jack says then turns back to Lynne. "Keep talking! What more is planned for today?"

"Please, Jack….Yarnal and Graham only told me part of the plan, they wanted some secrecy, I could understand…"

"Graham who?"

"I DON'T KNOW I SWEAR, PLEASE DON'T DROP ME!" she is crying hysterically now. "He was the one behind Logan, who told the Chinese about you. The Chinese are involved with Yarnal I know that."

"HOW??"

"They….the beacons they found with the Chicanos…the Chinese and Iranians are helping. The Chinese imported military weapons through diplomatic shipments registered to Yarnal and the Washington State government!! They……" A split screen shows the rope breaking. "Please, I'll tell you more, the Mexican government, Ernesto Cienfeugos is helping the Hijos de Aztlan and the separatists."

"We know that. Tell me something else we don't know yet," Jack says without sympathy.

"Just follow the Hijos de Aztlan, they will lead you…." The rope snaps and Kresge drops down into the rooftops far below in the burning city.

"Dammit!" Jack shouts, slamming his hand against the door of the chopper and then sliding it shut.

CIENFUEGOS'S COMMAND POST, MEXICALI / IMPERIAL COUNTY AIRPORT

"What in blazes is this?" Cienfuegos demands, his eyes glaring.

"This is Major Herrera," a Mexican officer says from the burning wreckage and surrounding aircraft at Imperial County Airport. "It was a decoy, we are still looking for Biancos."

"And you have already ordered teams out?"

"Only one team. But the Chicano militia in the area have been notified and they are already in control of almost all the towns in Imperial County. If the Americans find there are Mexican soldiers on their soil….or…" he hesitates and corrects himself, "…on the soil they control, it will get ugly."

"I trust you will find him because everything we have done today can fall apart if Biancos escapes to the American authorities. Captain Limon has failed me. I hope you can redeem your unit."

"Si, Senor General."

IMPERIAL COUNTY, CALIFORNIA

The escape pod with the seal of Mexico on it opens up and Biancos steps out along with his family and some of his advisors into a dark, flat field. They hear talking in Spanish and the sihoulette of a pickup truck with gun-toting militamen driving along a road beside the field.

"Shhhh, get down," Fernando whisphers and they all lower themselves in the cabbage plots which unfortunately offers little cover. They crawl into an drainage area for an irrigation canal and watering hole.

"Start the tracker," Biancos says and Fernando goes back into the escape pod, taking out a small electronic device with Spanish and English markings. Fernando tries to turn on the transponder but it is not responsible.

"The batteries were damaged in the impact," Fernando says.

"Just great luck we have," Biancos mutters, "This area is crawling with naco separatists loyal to Cienfuegos."

"Don't worry, Senor Presidente, we will find a way."

CTU-LOS ANGELES

Chalker and Ray were already on the main floor as Jack and Baker go through the cavernous entrance along with the members of the CTU Tac team. Jack looks utterly defeated and hopeless.

"Jack, I think we got something," Ray says. "Sam Giron made contact with us again. It's a good ploy and it might work."

"What do you have in mind?" Jack asks, open to anything now at this point.

"Domingo Suarez is a sociopathic, egotistical maniac," Chalker says. "Sam used it against him. We worked something out already and you and Baker have to head out now."

"I'm listening," Jack says.

"Domingo isn't a classical terrorist, he sees himself as a rebel insurrection leader and wants to be known. Thanks to Sam, he's allowing for embedded foreign reporters to operate with his rebel forces in their upcoming operation to overrun Santa Monica. We've come up with fake credentials for the both of you."

Different camera angle and split screens. "We're cleared it with the newspapers. Jack, you will be with the Australian Brisbane Courier Mail, and Baker, you will be from the Seoul Daily News in South Korea."

Jack nods. "I'm impressed."

Suddenly Baker's phone rings. It is his wife STACY.

"Tom, I'm so scared," Stacy, a beautiful African American woman, says shaking. She has two kids with her. "The Chicano rebels crossed Wilshire half an hour ago. I talked with Neil on the phone, he said that his son was killed defending the neighborhood."

"Oh my God," Baker says.

"The Chicano rebels are conducting mass executions of blacks, whites, and Asians. Men, women, even little children are being rounded up and shot in firing squads."

"Stacy, honey, I'm doing everything I can from here. We're doing what we can against the rebels."

"Tom, please, I'm so scared, I don't know what to do."

"You remember how to use the guns, right?" Baker says, clenching the phone.

"Yeah."

"Fight them off only if you can. Remember what we discussed this morning with Dale and his guys. Meet up with them in Griffith Park along with…"

"I know what we talked about earlier, but Dale…."

"I know his past, Stacy, I know about his gang's past affiliation with the skinheads but today puts everything in perspective. Stacy, some of his closest friends sacrified themselves defending a black neighborhood alongside the Cripes when the Chicano death squads went in. It's a shame it took something like today for them to realize it. We were all born on this land, this is both our country, and we are being assaulted by traitors and foreigners. That should mean something."

"Okay, Tom. I'll stay strong, I promise. I'll see you soon."

Tom is unsure after hanging up. "I can't leave my family out there like that."

Chalker looks up. "I know you're worried, but you have a job to do. We all do."

"I…." Tom is panicking now, losing his composure. "I might not see my wife again. Did you hear that, the Chicanos overran the military defenses. The illegals and anchor babies are dragging soldiers through the streets and lynching American troops on lampposts in East LA."

"Tom," Jack says, going close to him. "The best thing you can do for Stacy and the kids is to keep on fighting. Stop what's going on today. We're the only ones who can make a difference."

Tom hesitates some more then nods slowly. "Alright, Jack."

NELLIS AIR FORCE BASE

Carl and Molly Bauer are sitting around their room at Nellis, Carl playing on Audrey's computer as Audrey is talking to someone on the phone. "It's my turn!" Molly says.

"Wait just a sec, I'm almost finishing this game up." Carl is playing an online game linked through Myspace and also watching William Hung videos and laughing.

Molly frowns impatiently and just gets up from the couch and goes over.

"I said wait a sec!" Carl shouts.

"No, I'm gonna tell mommy!" Molly whines and forces her way there, taking control of the mouth. Carl quickly clicks the back button and brings them back to Casey Winemiller's page. The two struggle for the mouse and Molly forces Carl accidentally clicks on the "add to friends" option.

"OOOOOOOO," Molly teases it. "You're in trouble."

"It's all your fault, when mom finds out I'm gonna tell her you made me do it."

"Shut up!!" Molly says, "It's my turn to use the computer."

"KIDS!" Audrey says sternly walking through the door. "What's going on?"

"Nothing," Molly says sweetly.

"Nothing? Are you sure?" Audrey asks.

"Yeah," Carl says. He turns to Molly. "Now thanks to you we have to try to find a way to fix this. Mom's gonna think we're stalking her friends."

Molly is not paying attention and instead takes out her cell phone again. "I'm gonna try to reach Chrissie again."

"And after that, you're gonna help me find out how to unsend that message on Myspace," Carl says back.

"Okay!" Molly says, "Jeez. You are such a crybaby." She dials Chrissie's number. Still not picking up. "I hope she's okay," Molly says.

"Don't worry, she's fine," says Carl.

SANTA MONICA

Jack and Baker's van drive along the now-dangerous streets of Santa Monica past overturned cars but are waved through a checkpoint manned by Chicano militiamen. Jack takes two pills from the driver and his one to Baker following Chalker's orders.

"These are electronic tracking devices and microphones," Chalker says, "CTU can monitor us using these. They lose their functions and disintegrate in approximately two hours, like it's never been there before."

Jack puts the "pill" in his mouth and swallows it with a gulp of water, Baker following his lead. The van pulls up at the edge of a wide avenue in Santa Monica where a large group of Chicanos are gathered. Domingo Suarez is there, and the gang of rebels parts to allow him to pass. Jack and Baker get out of the van.

"Alto!!" several of the Chicanos shout raising their guns and surrounding them. "Hands in the air."

"We were given permission to…."

"Cajate! Shut up!" a rebel shouts. They frisk the two men very roughly and then ransack the interior of the news van. "Esta bien, they're clean," he replies to Domingo who nods.

Domingo waves his AK-47 violently at the news van. "Vamos! Get out! Ahora!" The van quickly drives away its tires squealing on the slick roadway. There are fires burning in the distance and the crackle of gunfire.

"Australia, Mr. Clayton, si?"

"That's correct," Jack replies in a fake Aussie accent. "Brisbane News Courier. It was just luck we were closeby, actually in Yosemite doing an environmental story, when this broke."

"Hopefully your people will see our struggle," Domingo says, "And you," he says at Baker thinking he is a South Korean journalist. "Your people have chosen the wrong friends, you will see when we rip America apart."

"Forgive me for being direct," Baker says feigning his story, "But the Communists tortured and killed my grandfather in a labor camp."

"Some things you never understand, mi amigo," Domingo says, "But there is a reason it happened, I know it. Estoy seguro de esto."

PENTAGON

"Mr. President," General Bernstein says as yet another briefing begins.

"General, so what's the confirmation?"

"It's true, sir. Three of the Mexican Mirage fighters crossed into Arizona and one was shot down just north of the town of Bisbee. They fired missiles at a U.S. air defense site, an Arizona Air National Guard facility just outside Tempe. It's clear the intentions of the coup forces are violent and hostile. Which is why I am recommending a new response."

"This also follows my assessment, Mr. President," Brittany says nodding to Bernstein. "This response is unconventional and irreversible, but we believe that current developments in the Mexican theater warrant it."

Heller looks concerned. "What are you proposing, Brittany, General?"

Bernstein takes a laser pointer to draw attention to the Mexican forces deployed on the entire U.S. border as part of the operation by Biancos to stop a mass crossing by the leftists. "Mr. President, we now have five entire combat battalions of the Mexican Army arrayed on America's borders. CTU has mounting evidence that Cienfuegos and his people planned everything today, from manipulating the USDF into attacking their own consulate, the execution of Consul Fuentes and the uprising by the Hijos de Aztlan."

There is silence around the room and Bernstein breaks it. "Every single tragedy that took place today has been an act of war by Cienfuego's regime against the United States, launching terrorist attacks against our people, promoting sedition, treason, and secession among the Chicano population. We have come to believe that Cienfuegos's regime has direct territorial designs against our country. The threat is imminent. After careful consideration with the Joint Chiefs and your chief advisor, we recommend that battle plans be drawn up against…"

"What?" Heller almost spits out his words. "You are advocating an invasion?? This is unprecedented in…."

"It's not unprecented, sir," Brittany says, "In 1967, the Muslim armies amassed on the borders of Israel and the Israelis launched a preemptive strike, preserving their nation."

"That's correct, Mr. President," Bernstein says, "If we act now, events will transpire on our terms."

"This is crazy," Heller says, McDaniels not even needing to talk, "There's no way the Mexicans are planning to INVADE the UNITED STATES OF AMERICA!"

"It's not so crazy if they have other countries behind them," Vice President Ricardo-Sanchez says, conceding partially. "We still don't know the full extent of Iranian and Chinese involvement, particularly China, which has long harbored hostile intent toward this nation and what happened down there was a textbook coup straight from the Cold War."

"No, this is preposterous," Heller thunders, getting up. "I am NOT going to order an American attack on Mexico."

"With all due respect, Mr. President," Bernstein says, "Our response would be justified even as retaliation for the terrorism and sedition the Mexicans sponsored…"

"Our response will be in kind," Heller says, "And this is final. I've made my decision."

Split screens show Brittany, Bernstein, and Pete with suspicious looks on their faces.

SANTA MONICA STREETS

Jack and Baker crouch behind some cars and mailboxes as Domingo and his men open fire against U.S. soldiers. "Aqui!" Domingo orders and then radios Rodrigo. "The ambush is set….si, I'll talk to you later."

"Rodrigo and his men are converging on Santa Monica too," Domingo says, "We're going to meet up in the middle and clean the house." He then orders his men to prepare IEDs (improvised explosive devices) and unload more RPGs.

"We are going to attack a high-level target of the occupational government," Domingo says.

Jack hides his shock as does Baker. "It's going to be heavily defended."

"I have enough men," Domingo replies with a crazed look. "Now matter how many I lose, there will always be more ready to die for Aztlan."

CTU

"That's gotta be Division, located along where Santa Monica Boulevard meets the ocean." Chloe says into Jack's earpiece. "Bill Buchanan's still in there. His people are still decoding all the data from this morning."

"Whoever's cooperating with the Chicanos must be feeding them that info," Craig decides, "They want to protect whoever the data incriminates. What are their chances?"

"There are at least three bands of Chicano insurgents and they're mining the roads and setting up snipers nests and ambush points, in addition to looting and burning the area."

SANTA MONICA STREETS /UNDISCLOSED LOCATION

"Senor Suarez," Jack asks in his Australian accent, preparing to be a reporter. "My country is also facing a serious problem with illegal immigration, mostly from Southeast Asia and the Middle East. There are fears that your rebellion will embolden them, especially with the riots we've seen in Cronulla Beach…"

"In fact I hope our actions inspire them and other oppressed around the world," Domingo replies, still brandishing his guns. "Australia, like America, is a racist country build on the rape and pillage of the natives and one day, your own history will…"

Domingo's phone rings and it is Graham.

"Who are you those men with your unit?" Graham asks.

"They're reporters embedded with our unit from Australia and South Korea," Domingo replies. "They will tell the world about our bravery and determination."

Graham goes to a different workstation and brings up a feed from CTU then plays back the past hour's recording from CTU being flagged for certain words, including "embed" and "Australia".

"I will tell you who they really are, Domingo," Graham says.

The screen splits and we see Jack and Baker in one screen, Pete and Brittany leaving the room together in another, Bill Buchanan in his office in a third, and President Biancos near the escape pod in the fourth.

Domingo hangs up the phone and walks toward Jack.

"So, Jack Bauer," he says. "Smart." Domingo takes out his gun. At that moment Jack takes a hidden vial and cracks it on the pavement and tear gas explodes from it, Jack and Baker fleeing. Tracers of gunfire appear and Jack returns fire, killing several of Domingo's men.

"Dammit, our cover's blown," Jack says.

"How close are you to Division?" Chalker asks.

"A few blocks," Jack says fleeing down an alleyway with Baker. Two more Chicanos appear behind them and open fire along with three from the front end of the alley on Santa Monica Boulevard.

Jack ducks behind a dumpster and Baker into a basement stairwell. The two groups of Chicanos fire down the alley and hit each other, three of the falling dead. Jack and Baker burst from their hiding places and fire down the alley, killing the others.

PENTAGON

"I can NOT believe he disregarded my advice in such a fashion," Bernstein says going down the hallway in the Pentagon's E-Ring with Brittany and Pete following him.

"Heller means well but today is NOT an ordinary day," Brittany says. "With every minute that passes, our enemies grow stronger and our element of surprise lessens."

"There's only one way," Pete the Vice President says. "Jack Bauer. Today we need him to help start a war instead of prevent one."

……11:00 PM


	15. Episode 14: 11:00 PM to 12:00 AM

CAST

CAST

Bill Buchanan – James Morrison

Keith Murphy – Josh Lucas

EPISODE 14

THE FOLLOWING TAKES PLACE BETWEEN 11:00 PM AND 12:00 AM

SANTA MONICA

Jack and Baker are in the streets of Santa Monica avoiding the Chicano insurgents. Gunfire and shelling is heard in the distance and several Harrier jets fly overhead and drop bombs on hostile positions. Explosions rock Santa Monica and all along the coastline but then the Navy jets pan away and head to the north.

We now see Jack approaching Sam and Rodrigo's positions.

"This is Bauer," Jack says, "Time to extract our source. Also need an additional team to go into Division. And put me through to Bill Buchanan."

CTU-DIVISION OFFICES, SANTA MONICA

Fox News: "….situation is deteriorating rapidly south of the border where Juan Lopez's leftist regime has dissolved the Mexican Congress and sent soldiers into the streets of Mexico's major cities. Members of Biancos's National Institutional Party are being arrested…"

"It's just past midnight here in Biancos's home city of Guadalajara, where soldiers are enforcing an indefinite curfew on any public activity…."

BILL BUCHANAN walks across his high-tech office to the phone. This office is bright with white walls and cubicles unlike the pale blue interiors of CTU. "Jack," Bill says, pacing the room and avoiding the windows that overlooked the lights of Santa Monica. "I wish it were under better circumstances."

"Me too," Jack says. "I'm three blocks out. The militias are closing in and they're being led personally by the Suarez brothers. Baker and I will be there in five minutes."

PENTAGON E-RING

Brittany Parsons knocks and goes back into Heller's private office.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Brit, I'm sorry if I was a little harsh back there, but the proposal you are suggesting is beyond anything this country has ever done. We'll be fighting a war on our own borders."

"Mr. President, I was only looking out for what's best for this country. You've always been strong, never letting anyone push you around. I thought the time was right to bring up that suggestion, but you are the President."

"Our country will never recover once these actions are taken," Heller says.

"In my opinion, sir, we're already well past that point. The only difference now is how much we have to suffer before we strike back at our enemies. And just between us, I still don't' agree with Somalia. We've left our homeland open to attack while they slaughter our men and women halfway around the world."

"Jesus Christ, Brittany, you knew what those days were like. The attempted chemical attacks in Houston and Chicago. All the innocents dead around the world. When they sabotaged the LNG terminal in Oman and kidnapped those tourists from Kenya. You personally helped draft my speech in front of the UN Security Council expanding the war on terror into Somalia."

"We were supposed to shut down the terrorist operations and leave. This government gave in to Yarnal and backed off on the shock n' awe campaign against Mogadishu." She gets up. "We're coordinating with CTU on the op in Santa Monica. I think I should get back to work."

DIVISION OFFICES

Jack and Baker go through a side door by a loading dock and are quickly ushered by elite CTU units, going straight into an express elevator, going to the 8th floor. They emerge onto a bright marble hallway with teal green walls and go through several checkpoints, Jack seeing the atrium of the 12-story building from a catwalk. They finally meet with Bill on the main floor.

"Jack," Bill says grasping his hand.

"We don't have much time," Bill says quickly. "The militia bands are minutes from arriving at this building. We need to finish the upload and then retreat."

"What options do we have?"

Bill sighs. "The Marines and Ranger units are cut off from Santa Monica, they're sending forces in from Edwards but the Inland Empire is now an entire battleground just like Iraq….damn Heller and his little adventure in Somalia. Maybe the jihadis were part of the conspiracy."

"Do we stand a chance?" Jack asks.

Bill composes himself. "It's going to be close. We have CTU's best teams defending this building and we have an arsenal to withstand a low-intensity military assault. Once the uploads finish, we will proceed to the basement. There's a bomb hidden in this building and only I have access to its detonation sequence. That will bring down the entire building and destroy everything the Chicanos may want to find."

"How much time do we have?" Jack says.

"Hopefully enough."

PEDESTRIAN MALL, SANTA MONICA BEACH

Sam Giron sighs in a corner as he checks his phone again. All around, Chicano militiamen are firing into the air shouting "Viva La Reconquista", celebrating their advances. They are in an upscale shopping area closed to traffic near the ocean, filled with gift shops and cafes.

Sam's phone buzzes again and he looks at the text message: "GET DOWN."

He immediately ducks onto the ground and a Ford Escort drives by, gunfire flying from its passenger and back windows. Two of the Chicanos fall down dead. Then snipers take out three more of Rodrigo's men.

"Samuel??" Rodrigo screams then grabs the phone. "So it's YOU!!"

Sam head butts Rodrigo in the chest and chin, sending blood flying out of his mouth.

"Todos equipos! We're under attack! CTU is here! Hay alquien aqui!"

More Chicanos are arriving in hijacked vehicles. The CTU teams fire several more rounds taking down several Chicanos. The lead CTU agent, KEITH MURPHY calls CTU.

"This is Murphy, we're on site, the zone is hot, repeat, zone is hot. Backup needed."

"Negative," Ray says, "No teams on site, repeat, no teams on site. Division can't spare anymore. Get the boy and head to the rendezvous point in the sewers."

Sam and Rodrigo grab one another, Rodrigo slamming Sam through the large glass windows of a souvenir store called the Sea Shell Shop. The glass falls down like a waterfall and scatters all around them. Rodrigo then takes his gun but Sam blocks it and strikes him. Sam kicks him hard in the chest, sending Sam flying against several display stands sending the merchandise all over the floor. Rodrigo grabs a broom from the store and attacks Sam who blocks it with a lighthouse model that shatters.

Both Rodrigo and Sam are bloodied now. Sam eyes the wall of the store next to the counter where some darts and dartboards are being sold. Outside, the CTU agents are engaged in a fierce firefight. Sam grabs some of the darts as Rodrigo jumps on him, pushing him over the counter, all the glass displays falling to the floor. Rodrigo grabs Sam by the hair and punches him in the face, breaking his nose and sending blood streaming down his shirt. He punches Sam again in the chest twice.

"You traitor! You made me will Diego for no reason you cowardly bastard!!"

Sam takes more blows and sees a toolchest halfway open left by some workmen earlier. His hand reaches it as Rodrigo kicks him, flipping him on his back. Sam blocks on bloc but Rodrigo propels him against the wall, display cases and other objects penetrating his skin.

"I will make you pay for this mi primo. Tu vas a pagar por todos!! You hear me, mi primo??" Rodrigo laughs a maniacal laugh, his mouth wide open. Suddenly Sam hurls one of the darts straight into Rodrigo's left eye, blood and vitreous humor oozing out. "AAAAH!!"

"AAAH!!AAAAAAAHHHHH!!" Rodrigo flails around and charges at Sam. Sam then takes a screwdriver and jams it into Rodrigo's nose, blood exploding everywhere as it penetrates into his brain. Sam kicks him hard, letting his body fall to the floor. "You're not my fucking cousin you piece of shit."

Two more Chicanos burst into the store. "Rodrigo?? Donde estas??" One of them sees the body on the floor. "Esta muerto! Search the store, find……"

"There!!" the Chicanos see Sam lying on the floor, barely alive. The first Chicano raises his gun for the kill. Suddenly more shots rang out and he falls forward with blood coming out from his mouth. The second Chicano turns around. A split screen shows Keith Murphy who pulls the trigger on an assault rifle. Dozens of bullets hit the man and he goes down next to his friend.

"Alright, son, let's get you outta here."

IMPERIAL COUNTY, CALIFORNIA

The Mexican secret service agents drawn their weapons after hearing rustling in the soybean field and the flooded rice paddies. "It's me," Fernando says.

"Any luck?" Biancos asks.

Fernando and his two partners shake their heads. "There's a trailer park that's some kind of separatist encampment. Our only other option would be the state highway to the north. The digital maps show some gas stations and quickie marts."

"So we will proceed there then," Biancos says.

"No, you stay here. We can't let any harm come to you. I need some of our force to attack the separatist camp while I will take two men and head to Highway 8 to get the help we need."

MANDALAY BAY RESORT, LAS VEGAS STRIP

We see General Clarkson and Lieutenant Andrew Quinn in the lobby watching a scuffle between refugees and the hotel's security guards. A split screen shows the Wong family along with others camped out on the floor of one of the casinos along with other stranded guests, staff, and family members.

"Those guys ain't handlin' it right," Quinn says. "The way they're positioning their guys around the perimeter of the building."

"That's cause they don't got no experience," Clarkson remarks, "Just like those PMCs (private military companies) in Baghdad, not even that." There are about two dozen retired US Rangers and Army soldiers around them. There is a commotion by one of the entrances onto the Strip and refugees are desperate to get in.

"Get the hell back or I'll fucking shoot!" one of the resort security guards yells. He draws his gun and fires into the air then turns it into the crowd.

"HEY!" Clarkson shouts running over and tackling the guard then takes out his Glock semiautomatic pistol. "Get down! We're US Army!"

"And Iraq is over, and you're too damn old to be in Somalia with those losers. You're a bunch of friggin guests!" the head security guard, GUS, says. "What the hell are you doing? We made it clear this hotel is only for guests and staff."

Quinn backfists him in the face and tackles him to the ground and the other soldiers move in. "Why don't you try to stop me?" Clarkson yells then. "This place ain't nowhere near capacity and we still got plenty of places upstairs 'n outside. Just because somebody can't afford livin' in them suites upstairs don't mean their life ain't worth nothin'. You may have a problem with that, but frankly, Gus, I don't give a damn."

The security guard steps aside and tells his men to back off. The retired Army and Rangers take up positions with their pistols and begin to direct the entryways into the hotel.

"This is out of control," Quinn says as another of their men, Major Baxter, looks on.

"I need to be put through to Nellis Air Force Base and the Pentagon," Clarkson says. "We're not just gonna let these people die."

"Sir, you've gotta be kiddin' me," Baxter says, also in a Southern drawl. "Ain't no way they're gonna reconstitute our unit."

"They'll have to," Clarkson says. He looks for a moment at the US flag on his uniform.

DIVISION BUILDING

The Chicanos are now only two blocks away from the ocean block and we see a view from the Pacific Ocean looking overland into Santa Monica. Domingo is on the street urging his men forward. They are roaming the streets in pickup trucks and jeeps and on foot.

"Never thought you'd come back, Jack. Thought that curse was over," Bill says as several CTU agents go into a balcony and the windows with rocket launchers and Bazookas. Some are carrying Stinger missiles to use on the ground. Four rockets sail out of the Division building and impact various Chicano positions. Several Chicanos are setting up a machine gun battery when a rocket slam down, blowing them high into the air. Another rocket hits between two Chicano vehicles, sending flames bursting from both and men running around aflame.

"Things change, Bill," Jack says as he also joins in the defense, Bill still watching the computer.

"Forward everything to Chloe and Ray at CTU NOW!" Bill orders then turns to Jack again. "Yeah I guess that puts it lightly. I'm sorry about Kim and Chase, but it's not their fault."

"Bill, don't even try to tell me that," Jack says then goes to the window. He aims at several Chicanos firing from the street. CTU agents are now bravely firing from fortified positions outside the lobby. Jack sends several RPG rounds down into the plaza in front of the building along with the avenue.

Several Chicano rebels flee but are swallowed up by the flames. Agent Baker pulls the pin off a grenade and throws it from the lobby then retreats back, firing his gun, reloading and firing again. An injured insurgent takes a shot at Baker and Baker shoots him four times in the chest, sending his guts flying into the ceiling.

"Download complete, transmission to CTU in progress, let's go!" Bill orders. "Jack, we have to get to the second subbasement, there's a secure route." He goes to a computer workstation and opens up a secret program and we see a timer.

"This will trigger a large bomb located inside this building. This entire building will be leveled with no data left for the insurgents or their backers to steal."

Jack nods and they head down the elevator.

SANTA MONICA STREETS

"Vamo! Vamo! Viva Mexico y Aztlan y la Raza!!" several of the Chicanos shout. Domingo hides inside a vehicle while his men rush forward. They take up positions and attack the CTU defenders with their own RPGs and flame throwers. Several CTU agents are taken down. Chicanos head into neighboring buildings and fire rockets into the upper floors of the Division building. Domingo's phone rings.

"Si??"

"Tu hermano esta muerto."

"QUE?? WHAT??" Domingo screams.

"Samuel killed him, that hijo de puta, that American slave."

Domingo screams an animalistic yell then orders more men to load into a Pepsi truck. "Go in there! I don't care!! The Americans are going to pay!!" Split screens show Jack and Bill in glass elevators going down through the destruction. The Pepsi truck rams through the barricades. Two more CTU agents are hit and killed on impact their bodies flying through the glass overhang and façade as the truck plows in. Chicanos pour out and fire, lobbying grenades into the security desks. A CTU agent is taken down by three Chicanos firing assault rifles.

"Viva Aztlan! Viva la Reconquista!" Domingo shouts. He sees a CTU agent firing and raises his gun, shooting the man in the head. Blood spurts from his mouth and he falls down. The elevator crashes into the ground floor and Jack and Bill get out.

"YOU!! BAUER!!" Domingo screams. Jack fires back and Domingo takes cover but the bullets strike two more Chicanos taking them down. Bill kills three men and they take down a service corridor.

"Get to the subbasement. CTU, Chloe, seal off the ground floors remotely."

CTU

"Got it, on it now," Chloe says. She goes into the Division hyperlink and accesses a remote server, controlling secret security measures inside the Santa Monica building. "Closing all barriers now."

"What's that?" Shari asks.

"It seals off the two subbasement floors from the building. Jack and Bill and their men are going to escape through the sewers."

"How long will that take?"

"The passageway access will be activated five minutes after the program loads, it's a safeguard to prevent accidental triggering of the mechanism."

DIVISION BUILDING

A split screen shows Jack, Baker, and Bill rushing down a corridor, Graham monitoring the situation, and Domingo going wild. "JAAACCCK!!" Domingo screams in a blind rage, firing his gun into the ceiling and bullets tearing through first and second floor offices. His own rings.

"What you pendejo??" he demands in a very erratic manner. It is Graham.

"I'm monitoring…"

"I know that! They killed mi hermano, mi sangre!! The Americans will…"

"You can still get Jack Bauer," Graham says.

"HOW? He worked with my cousin to kill my brother, to help CTU."

"Shut up and let me tell you," Graham says. Domingo fumes as Graham continues. "The Los Angeles Aqueduct runs two blocks behind the building underground. Get some of your forces into the sewers and attack one of the aqueduct junctions running parallel to the coast. That will flood the basement."

"But you said the basement was secure."

"In terms of blasts, yes, but not water or gas. They need ventilation, no? Flood the basement with enough force, and it will give way. Do you understand, Commandante Suarez? Are you capable of doing this?"

"Si, yes." He hangs up and dials another number.

SPLIT SCREENS

Jack and Baker and Bill. Chicano rebels driving off and heading toward a sewer opening with a large weapons cache. The Chicanos go next to the massive aqueduct underground and start working on it with machine tools.

DIVISION SUBBASEMENT.

They are now in the first subbasement. "How much longer or farther?" Jack asks. "Can the hostiles break through now here?"

"Not likely," Bill says, "There's no way they can hack in five minutes, even if they have an insider in CTU. We need to go down one more floor, and in another five minutes, the secure trapdoor will open into the passageway to the sea."

"Wow, if only CTU was this secure," Baker says.

Bill answers. "After all the incidents LA suffered, we got a high priority for an upgrade, especially after Marwan's attacks."

Jack nods as they reach the second subbasement, going through bleak service corridors until Bill leads them and the CTU agents into a room on the left side with a metal trapdoor on the floor. "Five min…"

There is a loud rumbling sound and a brief scene shows the Chicanos detonating massive explosive charges by the weapons cache and the aqueduct being ruptured. The entire volume of water discharges into the six block area centered on CTU-Division. Walls of water crash into the building.

"They must have blown the aqueduct, dammit!" Bill says. "Somebody is helping them from high up."

"What do we do?"

"This place will be flooded in a minute, there's only one way," Bill says, going toward the door. Suddenly the wall of water crashes toward him and Jack pulls him in, the water rushing into the room too. The force slams Jack painfully against the cinder block walls and Baker too. Several CTU agents not yet in the room are washed away screaming.

"Down the hall to the right, Room SB25 there is a backup control center where you can manually access the trapdoor controls. I have to…"

Jack and Baker look at him. "Bill, I'm sorry but there's no way you can make it."

"I can do it, Jack!! Think about Audrey and….I can…."

"Bill, look at yourself. It's…"

"Jack!" Chloe radios, "You guys gotta get out of there. The water will completely submerge the room in less than a minute."

"Dammit, Chloe I know!" He ignores her talking about the control room since he knows it already. "Bill, I know what you're thinking. I can do it…."

Baker however is already at the door. "SB25, I got it. Tell me the codes," Jack says.

"24-50-AZT," Bill recalls from memory. Jack nods and rushes.

"Jack, there's no way you can get back…."

"I KNOW!" Jack yells. "When you talk to Audrey…" Water is already up to their shoulders now.

"No!" Baker says.

"TOM," Jack says, shoving him out of the way. "We're wasting time, stay here with Bill and….."

Baker kicks Jack in the chest and takes his gun out, firing several shots in Jack's direction.

"Baker, what the…."

Baker and Jack are back in the hallway and Baker presses a button on the wall, closing a metal grate door in between them. "Baker…what…."

Baker sighs. "I owe my life to you, Jack, I owed you this."

"No!" Jack chokes, "No you don't, you don't have to do this!!" Jack bangs hard on the metal barrier. "No, TOM!!"

"Jack, when you see my wife, you know what to do." Baker turns around and begins swimming at the water reaches the ceiling.

UNDERNEATH DIVISION

Baker swims through the hallway past several rooms and Jack goes back with Bill and three other CTU survivors, waiting by the trapdoor, shutting the door to the hallway but water still seeping in. Jack takes a deep breath before his head is also submerged. Baker swims around a corner and enters the control room, going toward a computer workstation. He is clearly losing strength.

A split screen shows the Chicanos still inside the building. "See how you feel, Jack Bauer!!" Domingo yells with rage and glee. "See who the wetback is now!!" Several of the illegals and anchor babies around him laugh gleefully. More water is bursting from the aqueduct.

CTU

Shari is trying to hack into the Los Angeles water service to stop the flow of water through the aqueduct. More split screens show the neighborhood flooded and some Chicanos retreating but Domingo and his men are now on the fourth floor, still dry.

UNDERNEATH DIVISON

Agent Baker types in the commands from Bill as we see Jack struggling to hold his breath under water, Bill's arms already flailing desperately. A current pushes Baker away from the submerged mainframe but Baker swims back, shoving floating chairs out of the way and hits the ENTER button. Baker's body becomes limp and he floats around the water.

The trapdoor opens and Jack, Bill, and the three agents drop down through it into a chute, being propelled quickly through a tunnel, water rushing past them. They breathe quickly as water overtakes them again. They emerge outside the pipes, dropping down onto sand.

SANTA MONICA BEACH

The men tumble out onto the beach and Jack rolls around and around on the sand next to abandoned lifeguard stands and beach towels and umbrellas, hugging the dry sand, spitting out water. Bill lies exhausted on the floor. We then see the countdown complete from the bomb inside Division as Domingo penetrates Bill's office, firing his gun. The Chicanos swarm the office finding it devoid of people.

Suddenly a white hot eruption of fire lights up Domingo's face and then a view shows the entire floor exploding, then the entire building as a fireball rises hundreds of feet into the sky. The surrounding buildings are blown skyward off their fountains sending debris and dust flying everywhere. Cars fly into the air and the Chicano rebels in the streets within several blocks are all incinerated instantly.

Jack looks back at the explosion as Bill coughs, Jack still on the ground, exhausted and devastated.

"Jack, it's Chloe, we got a firm ID on Graham." Chloe says.

Jack does not answer. He tears at himself, cursing and grabbing the lifeguard stand for support. He tries to spit out more water though there isn't any. His face is buried in his hands.

"JACK??" Chloe asks. "Jack did you hear me??"

"Yeah," Jack says.

……SILENT CLOCK…..12:00 AM


	16. Chapter 15: 12:00 AM to 1:00 AM

EPISODE 15

EPISODE 15

THE FOLLOWING TAKES PLACE BETWEEN 12:00 AM AND 1:00 AM

SANTA MONICA BEACH / CTU-LOS ANGELES

Jack slowly gets up still holding the lifeguard stand for support then gets to his feet. "Chloe, I'm here."

Chloe almost mentions Baker but does not. "The data that Division decoded, we have a near positive match on who it is. You're on speakerphone with CTU."

"Who?" Jack says with rising anger and hatred.

"Graham Lockhart," Chloe says.

"Graham Lockhart? That's impossible!" Jack says.

"Who's this man?" Ray asks curiously. Chloe brings up a picture profile of the man in very upscale settings.

"He's one of the leading members of Los Angeles society," Chalker says. "Chloe, are you sure that was him?"

"Yeah," Chloe says impatiently, "I've crossreferenced the files many times. His last name has come up several times in communications between the Chicano militants and Cienfuegos's men."

"What motive would Lockhart have? He's a leading business leader with a spotless record…"

"He's also a member of the liberal coastal elite, isnt' he?" Ray asks.

Shari nods. "It's not completely beyond a doubt, Jack," she says, "Graham Lockhart has long given large sums of money to radical causes. He comes across as a good philantropher, donating to charities, the homeless, Africa, all that good stuff but this is also a man who has traveled to Iran, Cuba, and Libya in violation of US sanctions. He's long been one of the biggest critics of the US government from Palmer to Keeler to Heller."

"But would a left-wing nutjob ally himself with misguided, so-called patriots like Charles Logan?"

"Yes," Ray says, beliving in Graham's guilt more and more. "The thing is, he probably misled Logan. He wanted Logan to fail, for the Chechens to release the nerve gas on American soil, and for the government to fall. People like him, they hate this country, they want nothing more than to see America weakened if not destroyed. Logan did what he did because he thought it was in America's best interests, Graham supported him because Graham thought that course was the worst that can happen."

Jack sighs. "So far he is the only lead we've got. Anything else suspicious?"

Chloe is rummaging through computer records. "Yeah. He donated over 5 million to the Yarnal campaign via his nephew in Seattle and the FBI is still investigating his role in the Sunbelt conspiracy. Satellite imagery shows security boosted up all his properties in the LA region."

"Do we have any idea where he is?" Jack asks.

Shari plays around with the satellite and the CTU databases. "We have a probable location. He has a large estate on Santa Catalina Island just off the coast of Long Beach. Santa Catalina's been largely untouched by the fighting."

PENTAGON SITUATION ROOM

"Good work," Heller says into the phone to Craig and hangs up, facing his staff. "CTU and Division suffered heavy casualties in Santa Monica, but both Domingo and Rodrigo Suarez are dead and the explosion killed almost 300 Chicano militants with few civilian losses."

There are visible sighs of relief but not from some. "What's the matter?" he asks.

Pete explains. "Those brothers were only part of a wide network of resistance fighters, Mr. President," he says gravely, "Three other factions just made an announcement on CNB declaring the independence of Aztlan and their secession from the United States."

"This is insane," Heller says, "Those people are lunatics, completely out of their minds."

"They're serious, sir," Pete says, "I translated their manifesto before the media could. They are demanding that all American citizens leave their Chicano homeland within twelve hours. They're claiming all of California south of Santa Barbara as well as portions of Arizona and New Mexico, and all of Texas including and south of San Antonio."

"And they think we will just let them?" Heller hollers.

"With all due respect, sir," Brittany points out, "Our military is bogged down in California and Arizona. We've lost over five hundred men already. The Chicano populations down there are in heavy support for the secessionist movement. It will take a day for us to recall our forces from Somalia and the Persian Gulf."

"In addition," Pete says, "They say that any Americans left in the regions they claim will be killed. Sir, they're talking in terms of purifying Aztlan of all outsiders and non-Mexicans. The reports we've seen from the war zone surpasses what's happened in Bosnia and Croatia."

"The concern here, sir," Bernstein says, "Is that we can't use air power without massive civilian casualties. There are millions of Americans still trapped in the area claimed by the secessionists. We'll be bombing our own cities from the air, and there are also reports that Chicanos are barricading themselves in crowded area and using human shields."

NELLIS AIR FORCE BASE

Song: "….Come tomorrow it will seem so yesterday, so yesterday, I'm just a bird's that's already flown away…"

Molly Bauer is still on the computer now, back on Myspace listening to "So Yesterday" by Hilary Duff.

"Jeez, that song's so gay," Carl says. "It's my turn."

"Fine, uggghhh," Molly pouts, "And Hilary Duff's not gay. You have to a guy to be gay. You should make sure YOU'RE not gay."

Carl scowls and switches to his MySpace page. "Great, Casey responded to your friend request. Now I gotta explain this whole thing."

"Whatever," Molly says humming Hilary Duff to herself as Carl starts typing a message to Casey on the computer, starting to tattle on Molly about earlier.

Molly tries to call Chrissie again. "Chrissie's still not answering."

"That's weird," Carl says looking up. "She said she should have called like two hours ago." He looks genuinely concerned. "Molly? What are you thinking?"

"She said they were going to Mandalay Bay," Molly says.

Carl finishes his message on the computer goes toward Molly, making sure Audrey is outside the room again as they sit down on the comfy couch in the officers' quarters.

"We should go look for her, make sure she's okay," Molly says.

"Are you nuts?" Carl exclaims, trying his best to whisper. He turns up the volume on the TV which is flying John Mellencamp's song "Our Country" in a Chevy Silverado commercial. "That's like so far away, and mom will never let us."

"Chrissie's my friend, and Mom's always taught us that friends look out for one another."

"But….but the Mexicans are all over the place. It's not safe out there in the city, that's why we are here now. The TV says the Mexicans want to come all the way to Nevada."

"I'll be fine. I've been to Mandalay Bay before on the field trip to the aquarium. I remember how to get there," Molly says.

"You're gonna be grounded for like two years!" Carl says not believing it.

"I don't want anything to happen to Chrissie," Molly says. "I'm going to find a way out of here."

"No, you're…this is insane. You're nuts, like Michael Vick. Like OJ Simpson!"

"I'm finding a way to Chrissie. You don't' have to come if you don't want to."

Carl frowns and scowls.

COMMAND FACILITY, NELLIS AIR FORCE BASE

Audrey and General Greeley are standing together on a phone call to the Pentagon.

"Dad?" Audrey says into the phone.

"Yes, dear?"

"I know that I'm not in a position to make policy anymore, but I'm saying this as an American citizen. I need you to reconsider something. My neighbors are trapped over in one of the Strip hotels. I convinced General Greeley that what I'm proposing is justified in the circumstances."

"What are you considering?" Heller asks.

"There is a convention of retired Iraq veterans in Mandalay Bay," Audrey says, "I've been speaking with a man named General Travis Clarkson of the 5th Airborne Rangers. He wants to reconstitute his unit as a self-defense force."

"Mr. President," Greeley says, "Audrey has helped me get a feel of the situation. Things are desperate down there, sir. People are being dragged out of their homes and shot. Its spreading to parts of the Las Vegas area. Its falling apart, civilians are taking shelter in the Strip resorts. We would like to airlift weapons from our base stockpiles to General Clarkson and his unit in Mandalay."

Heller is silent and has a pained expression on his face.

"Dad," Audrey says, "This might be the only chance those people down there have. I'm safe up here, but what about everyone else? I know how unconventional this is, for you to arm citizens militias, but those guys down there may be a chance. They have extensive combat experience in urban warfare and this time they are fighting on their native soil."

"The military is scrambling more forces to the Southwest," Heller says, "We will have the situation under control…."

"We don't know that, dad," Audrey says, pleading. "Dad, turn on the TV, look at the footage of what's going down in the cities out here. Look at LA. The Chicanos will not stop there."

"Sir, if we have your approval, the time is now," Greeley says. "I don't know how much longer we will have control of the skies above Las Vegas. I can have transports ready to airlift arms to the civilian resistance now."

"And keep in mind, Dad," Audrey adds, "Other people are arming the Chicanos. Are we just going to let our own people get slaughtered like that?"

Heller sighs. "Fine, airlift approved."

CTU-LOS ANGELES

Chloe and the other CTU techs are analyzing the terrain and geography of Santa Catalina Island in the Pacific Ocean.

"I'm sorry about Baker," Chalker says, "He was a close friend of mine too."

Chloe nods. "Thanks."

"We will mourn him and our other lost agents later. I'm going to dispatch Murphy along with Jack to Santa Catalina, plus additional teams."

"I….I think I should go," Chloe says.

"What?" Ray and Chalker both ask at the same time.

"This is the person who might be behind everything today. He was responsible for the nerve gas conspiracy and David Palmer's assassination. His headquarters will be secure and it won't be easy to hack into his files to uncover the truth behind today."

"Chloe's right," Ray concedes, "But I'm concerned about her safety. She's not a trained field agent."

"I've been in the field before, Ray, I'll be fine."

"Yeah, that time you…"

"That plus times with Jack you don't know about," Chloe says impatiently. "In any case, there will be agents there along with me."

"Chloe, are you sure you want to do this? We can have the data linked directly…"

"I'm sure," Chloe replies, "I want to be there when they crack this whole thing open."

SANTA MONICA BEACH

A CTU helicopter lands on the beach and a Tac team fans out taking defensive positions around the sand dunes and the accessways to the streets and parking lots. Agent Keith Murphy comes out and goes over to Jack.

"Agent Bauer, I'm Keith Murphy, on loan from Air Force Special Ops. I'll be replacing Tom Baker today." He pauses. "I'm sorry about him. He was a good man, a good patriot."

Jack nods. "He was. So CTU briefed you on the mission?"

"Yeah," Murphy replies, "We're going in strong, three teams, airborne and amphibious. We don't have that many lookouts over on Santa Catalina but we know where Graham Lockhart's property is. We have schematics to the mansion but not the hidden areas, including possible underground bunkers."

"That place is a fortress," Jack says. "It won't be easy. I don't think three teams will do."

"It will have to unfortunately," Murphy says, "Its all that District can spare." His phone rings. "Hold on…..Jack, it's for you, General Bernstein from the Pentagon."

"Sir?" Jack asks as they step onto the choppers.

OVER THE PACIFIC OCEAN / PENTAGON E-RING

"Jack, it's my understanding you're on your way to make the move against one of the leaders of today's conspiracy."

"That's correct. We're on our way to Santa Catalina now."

"Jack, I'm calling you without the President's knowledge which is why I went through CTU," Bernstein says.

"What do you need?" Jack asks, on guard.

"The Joint Chiefs and many members of the president's staff believe that the Mexican incursion into American airspace was not an isolated incident, that they're testing our defenses. We suspect that Ernesto Cienfuegos is planning an invasion of the United States in conjunction with the Chicano separatists to retake California and the other Southwestern states for Mexico."

"General, this…."

"I know it sounds preposterous, outrageous, but look at the facts. Our military in Southern California and much of southern Arizona and New Mexico is crippled. The Chicano militants are fighting with a boldness never before imagined, they've declared their complete independence from the United States and Mexican jets have overflown the border. Hell, they've ambushed the Army team in Imperial County Airport and are trying to hunt down Biancos."

"If this is true," Jack says, "The Mexicans must be getting help from someone."

"Exactly," Bernstein says. "Most likely Graham Lockhart is an intermediary between the dark forces converging today. President Heller rejected a proposal from my staff to launch preemptive strikes against Mexican military units located near the border. Mr. Bauer, we need to cover whatever we can from Graham's hideout with links to the Chinese, Iranians, and North Koreans or invasion plans against the U.S."

"All I can promise is that we'll do our best to uncover today," Jack replies. "I'm sorry I have to go."

Jack hangs up and stares at the darkened ocean passing by below, the oceanfront lights of Santa Monica and the rest of Los Angeles starting to fade in the distance.

CIENFUEGOS'S COMMAND CENTER, MEXICALI / SANTA CATALINA ISLAND

"I am eager to begin the assault now," Cienfuegos says into his satellite phone, transmitted to Graham's Bluetooth. "When will the Chinese be ready? The main part of the plan…"

"They are almost ready to begin the next phase," Graham says patronizingly, "But before they do, they want to know you have things under control with your own people. To be honest, I'm surprised your men haven't found Biancos yet. Everything rests on Biancos being found. You know what kind of setback it will be if he is not found."

"My men are all over Imperial County now and the Chicano militia are helping them!" Cienfuegos says. "We need to coordinate the assault simultaneously! Tell the Chinese that the time is now. We need to strike at the Americans when they are least prepared. If I send my army across the border now, they WILL find Biancos."

"General, I know what I'm doing," Graham says smugly, "And I don't need to remind you that I made this day possible."

"Just tell me when the next phase can begin," Cienfuegos says slowly.

"In due time."

IMPERIAL COUNTY

Fernando dashes through more croplands coming up on a highway with passing cars, many of them filled with Chicano fighters. A pickup truck comes filled with gun-toting rebels. Fernando tosses a hand grenade into the back of the pickup and crouches down. There is a large explosion that throws men off the truck. Fernando pulls out his pistol and shoots the two survivors. There is crackling of a beeper and voices in Spanish. Fernando quickly changes into the clothes of one of the dead separatists. He walks alongside the two-lane rural highway.

AVALON, SANTA CATALINA ISLAND

Keith Murphy begins the briefing on board the helicopter as a split screen shows Chloe riding in another helicopter and also listening to the briefing.

"Graham Lockhart's estate is located on elevated terrain above the town of Avalon. Infrared shows small numbers of hostiles but its almost certain he has underground bunkers inside that hilltop. Graham also has lookouts and mercenaries in the streets of Avalon according to our informants in the town.

"We will attack in three teams, focusing on Avalon Harbor to prevent Graham's retreat, on the main house and on the underground bunkers. We need to take out the security stations first before they can alert the bunker so we'll have to move fast."

IMPERIAL COUNTY

Fernando hides behind a billboard advertising a motel as another Chicano patrol goes by. He then scurries across the lighted parking lot of a 7-Eleven store attached to a Citgo gas station in a dilapidated strip mall. There are no other customers and the store is empty except for the Chicano cashier.

"Ah, un hijo de Aztlan," the cashier says with a smile. "So today is the day. How many gringos did you kill?"

"Five," Fernando lies, "Including three policia."

The illegal behind the counter nods approvingly. "Those pendejos come here all the time, causing trouble for us Mexicans. Now we are getting our revenge. So…what can I do for you?

"I need batteries," he says and the man directs him to another part of the 7-Eleven. He picks one out and goes back to the counter. The cashier takes his cash and Fernando glances quickly sideways toward the empty parking lot.

SANTA CATALINA ISLAND

Murphy's team drops motorized rafts onto the surface of the ocean and they quickly stream in the darkness toward a cove just past the floodlights of Avalon harbor which is filled with marinas with luxury yachts. Jack's team lands off another part of the island's coast. The motorized rafts pull up onto a sandy beach with gentle surf and the CTU agents quickly hide them under some dune grass.

Murphy puts on some night vision and sneaks up on a ridge approaching Graham's property. There are two men on a path on patrol. He slowly aims with his night vision and sniper rifle and shoots the first man in the back of the head. The second stops to turn around and Murphy takes him down with a shot to the back that passes through his heart. Murphy's team crouch down and slowly make their way up the path.

SPLIT SCREENS

Graham radios for the Avalon team to check in. A mercenary reports back and continues his patrol along with others, going along the sidewalks past gift shops and bed and breakfasts. A split screen mentions Air Force jets intercepting Senator Yarnal's plane on the way to the Canadian border and forcing it to land in Billings, Montana.

SANTA CATALINA ISLAND

Jack and his six-man team penetrate the perimeter and see the guard station near a winding road just outside the main house. "All teams, this is Bauer, we're moving in on security center, repeat, moving in on security center."

"Roger," a CTU lookout says, "We see six hostiles in the area and more by the main house. Best approach is from the northwest."

"We copy, moving in now."

Jack slides down a hill shooting his silenced gun, and three of the mercenaries drop dead. Two more turn and see the CTU agents and draw their guns firing. Machine gun bursts light up the night as lights come on. Jack and his team attack with grenades and then charge killing all the hostiles in the area. Jack kicks down the door of the cement security building and shoots down another mercenary in the hallway. The teams fan out across the small building killing a few more hostiles. They detonate a charge and the security systems go down.

"Jack!" Chloe calls out, escorted by agents. "We can go in now."

"Stay down!" Jack shouts. Gunfire appears from above on the ridge and Jack strafes the hilltop with gunfire, sending a dead attacker tumbling down.

MANDALAY BAY RESORT

Two Air Force helicopters land on the artificial beach in Mandalay Bay and Clarkson, Quinn, and others veterans gather along with many civilians. Military personnel start moving shipments of AR33s, M203 grenade launchers, M-16s and other military hardware to the volunteers. The Wong family is seen looking on. The volunteers board the transports and help with the weapons delivery.

GRAHAM'S HIDEOUT

"We just lost contact!!" one of Graham's men says.

Graham shakes his head. "What?"

"It's all going down, we lost all the feeds and comms to the outside!!"

Graham looks around looking distraught and enraged. "Send everything we can to our allies. Give me a second before we move out."

Graham then goes into his secure office and closes the sliding doors, then picking up a phone on his desk, dialing it. Shiao, the Chinese man with Rodrigo earlier, answers.

GRAHAM'S HIDEOUT / CHINESE CARGO SHIP

"Yes?" Shiao asks.

"It's me," Graham says, "They found me."

Shiao looks angry. "You told us this would never happen! That you had everything taken care of! Now the American government will know of China's involvement in today's events, perhaps even in what is to come!"

"Don't worry, they won't find anything, but you will have to act fast. We will have to move up our timetable," Graham says. "Launch the missiles now, and make sure Santa Catalina is hit." Graham hangs up.

Shiao leaves the Captain's stateroom on board the Chinese container ship and takes the intercom, giving orders in Chinese. We see men in Chinese military uniforms in the cargo hold bring out several large missiles. The interior of the ship is a high-tech weapons launch facility. "We are moving up the timetable!" he orders in Chinese, "Prepare for launch now!"

Shiao goes belowdecks and meets with his chief engineer. "Lin, now much longer before the missiles are operational?"

"The first set in half an hour," Lin answers.

"Good. Target that on Santa Catalina. Start programming the other targets too."

NELLIS AIR FORCE BASE, NEVADA

"You asked me to help you, now trust me, Goddammit!" Carl says.

"Okaaaay," Molly says as the two of them go down the hall past the cooler in the lobby. They turn another corner close to the stairwells and sees Audrey there talking into the phone.

"Yeah, the airlift is going on, they want to expand it to other civilian groups across the region but….hold on…." She turns to the kids. "Kids! Where are you going?"

"We're just taking a walk. We got bored with the computer."

"Well don't go too far," Audrey says. "Just stay inside this building, okay?"

"Ok, mom, we'll be back soon," Molly says.

The Bauer kids go down the stairwell and the scene then changes to an exterior view of the tarmac just outside the building. There are several helicopters and jets and soldiers guarding the area and also military trucks going into the city to deliver weapons and supplies. Suddenly "Ridin' Dirty" by Charmillionaire plays and the soldiers' attention are caught.

"Yo Jay, turn that shit off, we've been through that before!" one of the soldiers calls out in an annoyed voice.

"What, man, that ain't me, I don't know where that's coming from."

The two men and another Air Force guard go toward the music. "I swear, if I ever hear that song again…." One of the men goes to a loading zone and stops. It is a CD player left on the ground.

The scene changes to Molly and Carl climbing into a transport truck just as the soldiers come back. "Must be Willie pulling his jokes again, well some day for him to be silly." The head of the security detail goes over to the truck driver. "Sorry about that, you're cleared to go, report back when the shipment reaches the destination."

"Got it," the driver replies and nods to the other soldier accompanying him. He starts the engine and the truck makes its way across the runway and into the parkway heading off of the base and into the surrounding area.

…..1:00 AM


	17. Episode 16: 1:00 AM to 2:00 AM

Note: This episode concludes the second plot arc of the story, centered on the domestic conspiracy

_Note: This episode concludes the second plot arc of the story, centered on the domestic conspiracy. Episodes 17-22 is the third and final arc with 23-24 being a unique mini plot that builds on everything else. The finale will blow you away, guaranteed. _

EPISODE 16

THE FOLLOWING TAKES PLACE BETWEEN 1:00 AM AND 2:00 AM

In split screens we see the Chinese engineers programming the missiles on board the disguised cargo ship, Fernando leaving the 7-Eleven store with cell phone batteries, and Jack and Murphy on separate locations on Santa Catalina Island.

GRAHAM'S BUNKER

"Are you sure the government will not find anything?" one of the accomplices asks.

"They won't," Graham says, "Not unless they have some exceptional, and I mean exceptional hackers, and not even that. This place will be smashed right into the ocean in twenty minutes. That's how powerful these Chinese munitions are."

"Let's hope so," the other man says. "We really should leave now."

"We're leaving," Graham says, "Start the delete sequence on our supercomputers."

OUTSIDE GRAHAM'S ESTATE, SANTA CATALINA ISLAND

We see the smoke and broken glass at the security station halfway up the hilltop overlooking Avalon Harbor. Jack leads his team further up the hill up to the mansion.

"This is Bauer, I'm in position," he radios.

"Roger," Murphy replies. "Brenner, check in," he says to the third team leader.

"Check. We're a few clicks out."

"Hurry up," Jack says, "They're going to try to delete the data, we have to get into Graham's lair before its lost."

NORTH LAS VEGAS, NEVADA

The truck with the Bauer kids drives off the base, the Air Force personnel at the main gates saluting the driver and the gates closing behind them. The truck drives through suburban streets and then onto the Interstate 15 freeway going toward central Las Vegas.

"You're getting blamed when mom finds out," Carl says.

"I get it, you've said it like a zillion times," Molly says.

GRAHAM'S ESTATE

"We're in position," Brenner radios.

"All teams, go!" Jack orders. Jack makes his up from the underbrush and goes to level ground on the top of the hill. Gunfire explodes some distance from him as Graham's men engage Agent Brenner's men. Jack takes down three men from the back, quickly moving toward the house. His team takes down several more of Graham's guards.

"Jack, cover me!" Chloe screams and whines.

"I am!" Jack shouts as he shoots down two more hostiles. A terrorist takes a few shots at Jack and Jack shoves Chloe to the ground, ducking the bullets. Jack turns back around and fires two shots into the man's chest. "All teams, converge in the house, repeat, converge in the house, fire at will!"

There is shouting heard and the glass doorway to the dining room shatters as a terrorist shoots at them. Jack ducks under the kitchen table and shoots the man in the ankle and he drops down. The man aims at Jack's head but Jack's trigger finger is faster and the man falls motionless on the floors.

Chloe takes out her own gun and sidesteps into the next doorway. A terrorist fires bullets into the ceiling just above her. Chloe pulls the trigger and her gun discharges, bullets striking the hostile through the heart. Murphy and Brenner's teams enter the house. Brenner goes on the top floors while Murphy and Jack meet in one of the living rooms, giving the all-clear. They head down toward the basement.

CHINESE CARGO SHIP, OFF THE CALIFORNIA COAST

Lin, the Chinese engineer types codes into a keypad attached to a mysterious looking missile with Chinese markings on it. There are Chinese technicians and soldiers gathered around him. "Captain Shiao, we are ready for the arming codes," he radios.

Captain Shiao paces the bridges, wearing a civilian merchant marine uniform instead of his Chinese People's Liberation Army colors. "Ready to transmit now."

Lin hooks up a computer to the missile and uses the GPS to bring Santa Catalina into view onto a map. Crosshairs appear and Lin enters the coordinates. "Are the Mexican forces ready to move in?" he asks.

GRAHAM'S BUNKER

The basement is deserted and looks that way like people have left in a hurry. "CTU, this is Bauer, get me the known schematics from the last owner of this property."

"On it," Shari says, "Okay, basement level….being sent to your PDA now."

"Thanks," Jack says quickly and looks at his PDA as the schematics appear. "Here," Jack says, "That does deeper into the hill."

"What about the north end…"

"That's the steeper side, he won't build his hideout down there, I'm pretty sure."

Murphy nods. "Let's go then."

They head to the south end of the basement past luxurious furniture and decorations including several minibars in contemporary design filled with exquisite European wines. They stop the fireplace and Jack goes to it.

"You think this is it?" Brenner asks.

Jack motions for him and the other agents to be quiet and touches the fireplace, then open is up like a swinging door, revealing a metal casing inside along with a notepad. "Chloe??"

CTU

"Jack, you don't' have much time," Shari says. "We've picked up high levels of electromagnetic activity from the property, they may be trying to trash the files we're looking for."

"Chloe, how much longer??" Jack shouts at Chloe.

Chloe looks shocked at his tone. "About a few more minutes we.."

"I'm sorry," Jack says.

"I know, we're all stressed out. That's like whatever day you show up at CTU is like." She starts a program attached to a minicomputer that starts to decode the door.

DOWNTOWN LAS VEGAS

A split screen shows Graham leaving through a different passageway and talking in his cell phone to the Chinese on board the disguised cargo ship offshore. More split screens show the Bauer kids in the military tarp-covered truck along with ammo caches going through deserted streets. "That's it," Molly says, "We're supposed to get off here."

"They're not stopping for the red lights," Carl says as the truck drives briskly. They pass the edge of Las Vegas's traditional downtown tourist district, seeing Cowboy Vic and the signs for Glitter Gulch in the far distance but the view is quickly blocked by government buildings.

"We'll just have to do it whenever….." As if by cue, the truck slows down to make a right turn near the California Hotel. Carl grabs Molly's hand and the two of them fall out of the truck rolling along the pavement before going onto the sidewalk.

"Owwww," Molly says. She has some minor scratches.

"You'll live," Carl says.

Some of the usual neon lights are off as they go past clumps of people still gathered. There is a tense mood and some bonfires along with people painting graffiti on the walkway next to the 4 Queens Hotel & Casino. Locals and tourists are painting anti-Mexican slogans. "Do you still know where you're going?" Carl asks.

"Yes," Molly says. "The monorail station is past the Union Plaza and Binion's. Just look for the big cowboy sign." They ignore some people trying to get their attention and some drunks in the streets, heading past the California Hotel. There are guards but who are unable to stop a considerable amount of looting and trashing of the place.

"You think the train's running today?" Molly asks.

"It runs every day," Carl says. "If it doesn't, we're really screwed." They continue going down the block toward some bright lights.

NELLIS AIR FORCE BASE – OFFICERS HOUSING SUITES

Audrey opens the door and sees her children still gone. She sighs and ignores her next phone call, going down the staircase and into a central lobby area and looks down the large housing quarters for the base officers. She goes down one hallway and into a nice-looking lounge and steps back out.

There is a TV tuned to Fox News Channel showing devastation in LA: "…massive secondary explosions still reverberating all across Santa Monica and we believe over 500 Chicano insurgents have been killed. The U.S. military has confirmed another two-hundred and seventy seven soldiers dead in fierce street fighting across Watts and East Los Angeles…" There are more scenes of civilians fleeing and hiding from rampaging separatist mobs.

"You looking for something?" General Greeley asks her coming down the hall.

"Have you seen my kids anywhere? They said they were taking a walk down here."

"Not in the last half hour they haven't," Greeley answers.

GRAHAM'S BUNKER

A scene shows the deletion of files underway in Graham's secret operations center and then the next scene shows Chloe's hacking almost complete with the readings for 80 and 90 shown on her PDA. There is a soft beeping sound. "We need to go in carefully," Jack says, "We can't destroy any of the hardware."

"That might be a high casualty rate…" Brenner begins.

"The primary objective is to get the intel we need which will protect MILLIONS of American lives."

Brenner is silenced. "Understood, sir."

"Good."

Chloe overrides Graham's security system and the metal door opens up, revealing the room filled with computer workstations and lined with cubicles and offices. Murphy's team goes in first and Jack follows, Chloe crouched next to him. There are several terrorists inside. Several computers are shot apart, breaking into flames and sparks. Jack rolls onto a table as multiple hostiles attack him from all directions, spraying automatic weapons fire in their direction. Computers and printers break apart all around Jack.

Jack turns his gun and mows down three terrorists in a row. The other teams take positions on different sides of the room. The scene focuses on Murphy for a while. He hides behind a wall as two terrorists shoot at him from an elevated office. He throughs a grenade that destroys the glass. One of the terrorists leaps to the lower floor while the other one is caught up in the explosion. Murphy then aims for the other terrorist's head and pulls the trigger. Soon all of Graham's men still inside the compound are dead.

Jack makes his way across the acrid smoke helping CTU make sure all the terrorists are down for real. He sees a short private corridor leading into Graham's private office overlooking the main floor, a larger, brighter version of CTU.

"I'll get into the mainframe room," Chloe says, having Jack follow him to a mid-sized room next to Graham's office and puts her PDA on there.

"Graham already started the deletion sequence," Chloe says, "But I can override it and preserve most of the data." She waits for her PDA to load and links it to the mainframe, pulling out a keyboard. The screen fills up with files running on an ultramodern operating system. "Can't believe there's so much data," she says.

"We're looking specifically for links that Graham has with Mexico's leftist parties, China, North Korea, and Iran," Jack says. "Specific focus on Ernesto Cienfuegos, Juan Diaz, and the Chinese Premier."

CTU-LOS ANGELES / CHINESE CARGO SHIP

We see Lin and Shiao ready the missile for launch and then the upper deck of the container ship opens and a bright flash of light appears on the horizon.

"What was that??" Chalker asks. The phones are suddenly buzzing.

Shari stands up, twirling her red hair nervously. "DOD satellites and NORAD just picked up a missile launch from somewhere off the California coast but we can't track the missile."

"Make sure all this gets to CTU on Santa Catalina," Chalker says.

GRAHAM'S BUNKER

Chloe pulls up a different window as agent Brenner reports that Graham was not found.

"We found an escape tunnel heading to the west end of the island and radars picked up aircraft moving from offshore," he says.

"Okay, get your team and Murphy's in position while we secure the data," Jack says. The other two Tac team leaders nod and head out, Murphy going into the dark, damp passageway leading from a server room opposite from the hallway containing Graham's office.

"So this is where they planned the Sentox, Sunbelt, and today," Chloe says. "I can't believe I'm standing here."

Jack nods. "When I get my hands on Graham Lockhart…."

"Jack," Chalker radios, "We just detected a missile launch ten nautical miles out, check anything in the data linking to possible foreign…"

"Oh my God," Chloe says, turning pale. "I got something and it's not good. Graham has been in contact with the Chinese freighter "Lotus Queen", really the PLA Navy ship "Red Tsunami. This is one of China's most advanced warships with technology sold to them by corrupt elements in the British Royal Navy several years ago. Hold on….I can open up a loophole into the Chinese networks…."

"I'll be damned," Jack says. The trajectory is seen heading straight for the island.

LAS VEGAS MONORAIL – FREMONT STREET STATION

"Mom called twice already," Carl says.

"We'll call her back when we're at Mandalay Bay," Molly replies, "She'll just come and stop us before we find Chrissie and Greg."

Carl takes out some money stolen from Audrey's purse and puts it in the farecard machines, ignoring some drunk and high people taunting them. Things in Las Vegas are also going downhill now though the city is not yet a burning combat zone like Los Angeles.

"I told you I know what I'm doing," Carl says as the two of them go up an escalator into the brightly-lit, modern station. The sign shows a train is two minutes away. "Yeah, that way, you can see the light on top of the pyramid, it's by there. South."

They look down at the landmark hotels of the Strip shining toward the south. "Chrissie still not answering?" she asks and Carl nods. "Don't worry, we'll be there soon."

"Hey kids!!" they hear a voice call out. They turn and see a homeless bum high on drugs getting out of a platform waiting shelter and coming toward him. The lights of the next southbound train are visible coming down the elevated track. "Wanna have some fun?"

Carl and Molly ignore him. "Hey you hear me?" the bum yells, stumbling. "You trying to have a good time? C'mon kids you should come hang out with me!"

"Go away!" Carl says, his hands in his jeans pocket. "You smell like hell."

"Jesus, listen to me!" the bum says walking over fast just as the train pulls in. "You going somewhere tonight? I need some company, ya know?" He is now within two feet of the kids.

Carl pulls out some Mace from his pocket and blows it in the bum's face. "AAAAAHHHH!! God dammit you motherfucking goddamn piece of shit bastard!!"

The monorail enters the station and they quickly get on. The bum makes his way toward them but the doors close, Carl still pointing the Mace at him. "I got that by the guard station back at the base," he says. "I guess Mom's wrong. It worked pretty well. Sometimes you can believe what the TV says."

GRAHAM'S BUNKER

"There's no way we can control the missile and we need to get the data sent to CTU before it detonates," Jack says. Chloe is silent for a long time.

"I need to stay here and finish this, decode as much as I can before this place is wrecked," she says softly and seriously.

Jack blinks. "No, Chloe, NO! I can't let you do this. We can have someone else download…"

"It's not that simple, Jack," Chloe says, "The level of protection Graham's systems have is Level Four and I'm the only one here cleared for…and even if I wasn't, I know I can do this. I can get the info you need before the missile comes."

"I lost Agent Baker today already. No, Chloe. Teri, David Palmer, Tony Almeida, Michelle Dessler, Edgar Stiles, Aaron Pierce….Chase nor Kim will probably never be free again…and Baker just an hour ago. Chloe, I won't let you do this."

"We don't have a choice, Jack. We're wasting time here. You told me I was the best at what I do. You better still believe that, because I do. Jack, this is what I love to do. I've never been everybody's favorite…"

"Chloe, you were. You just didn't know it. All those years…"

"Jack, this is something I believe in, something I love. I…" a tear falls down her face. "I guess not many people go out doing what they love, what they do best. Jack, please…." She holds his hand tight. "Just get Ray on the line."

SANTA CATALINA ISLAND

We see Chloe and Ray in splits screens but don't hear their conversation. CTU tells Jack that Brenner and his team are all dead and that Chinese military has landed on the island. Murphy's team is pinned down. Jack tops the ridge and sees the Mediterrarean type seaside landscape littered with fires and two helicopters there. Jack fires an RPG at the first helicopter and then the second one. They both explode and the second helicopter comes down, rotors still spinning and men falling out. One of them is Graham. Graham falls onto the hillside and coughs, putting out the flames on his feet. Two of his men pull triggers on Jack but Jack shoots them down. Another terrorist reloads and Jack sees the man in the corner of his eye. Jack kills him too sending him tumbling down the hill.

Jack is now in a blind rage. "Graham Lockhart. You're the man responsible for everything."

Graham gets on his knees and feet. "That's right. You know Jack, you never beat me. That loony old woman Martha Logan…she hindered my plans. But I swore I would never fail again, and I didn't."

"SHUT UP!!" Jack hollers, dashing toward him. Graham gets on the ground and gets a gun from one of his dead men.

"You…you paid for what you did to me, though, didn't you Jack? How was China? Cheng Zhi told me the food in Chinese prison's better than that Szechuan Garden place in town."

Jack takes his gun and fires but Graham dodges, taking shots of him own. A CTU helicopter is arriving from Los Angeles as backup and Murphy's team makes their way toward Jack. Graham runs out of bullets but charges at Jack. Jack fires several times and hits Graham in the shoulder but he keeps coming.

Graham kicks Jack with a spinning back wheel kick, knocking Jack painfully into a cactus tree. Jack kicks Graham in the groin and elbows him screaming. "You betrayed this country because of your goddamn ego. You…." Jack cannot even finish in his rage. Graham is losing his strength from the bullet wound and blood loss. Jack trips him and punches him in the face repeatedly.

"I don't care, Jack," Graham says. "I've already made the world a better place, because this country is going down. I always win, Jack, you'll see."

"Maybe, but you won't," Jack says, kicking Graham hard. Graham flies into the spinning rotors and a shower of blood and gore sprays across the area. Jack spits and turns around.

CTU-LOS ANGELES

"That's it," Chloe says over the phone. Ray has tears on his face but he still works diligently as do all the other techs and analysts at CTU.

"These are contents from Graham's meeting with Cienfuegos and a copy of a Mexican military dossier," Shari says. "They have maps, coordinates, hypothetical scenarios. It's….Bernstein's right. It shows six Mexican army battalions supposedly to stop illegals…but…the Pentagon's right. We need to get it to the President now. The Mexicans are planning a mass invasion of American soil."

"There's more," agent Ferguson adds. "We're getting the other coordinates from the Red Storm frigate offshore but we can't decipher them."

"Jack's teams are on their way in the Zodiacs as we speak, they should be on board anytime," Chalker says. "We're still getting transmission from Chloe. The missiles are about ten minutes out."

THE PENTAGON

"Sir, we got the proof you needed," Brittany says coming in with Bernstein and other members of the Joint Chiefs.

Heller looks up. "What kind of proof?"

"CTU uncovered data from Cienfuegos's meetings with Graham Lockhart detailing invasion plans for the United States. Sir, we need to order that launch now. The Chinese are planning something too in conjunction with the Mexicans."

"But Cienfuegos's will definitely launch a military incursion on our soil if we fire the first shot." Heller still does not want to believe the truth.

"His men will attack anyway" Bernstein tells him, "If we strike into Mexico now, we will have some element of surprise, before the Chinese or North Koreans escalate things. Mr. President, the survival of this country is at stake. Our enemies do not want peace. They want to take what is rightfully ours and to spread their terror and chaos around the world."

"Prepare the attack plans," Heller says.

"They're already done," Bernstein says, "Awaiting your approval. This plan calls for a shock n' awe model across all thousand miles of the Mexican frontier. The first wave will consist of the Air Force wings based in Barksdale, Puerto Rico, and Lackland who will hit the Mexican troop concentrations around Matamoros and take out the bridges in Laredo, Eagle Pass…"

CHINESE CARGO SHIP

Jack, Murphy, and their men pull up underneath the Chinese ship in Zodiac motorized rafts and Jack tosses a rope up to the deck, propelling himself up a bungee cord. Murphy follows him and the other men prepare to board. "What the…" a Chinese crewman gasps.

Jack tosses a throwing knife into his throat and he falls over. They silently make their way into the superstructure, killing three more Chinese sailors and emerge on a walkway leading to the bridge and overlooking the opened weapons facility. Jack sees two soldiers guarding the door to the Captain's quarters and silently rounds the corner onto the deck.

Jack takes them both down and his men swarm down stairwells into the weapons facility. They launch a quickly attack on the Chinese forces. Murphy kicks down the door and sees Shiao there. "Freeze!!" he orders. Another CTU agent repeats the command in Chinese. Shiao falls down to the ground, his mouth foaming from a cyanide pill.

"Dammit!" Jack says. Shiao manages to smile. "Long live…the…Revolution…."

The CTU agents then engage in a firefight inside the weapons facility. Bullets clank off metal pipes and railings. They fight their way to a computer station. "Less than two minutes before the other missiles launch. Can't recall the Santa Catalina warhead," Murphy says.

Lin takes out his own gun and barks orders in Chinese. "Two more minutes, we must hold them off!" Subtitles appear on the screen. Split screens show the ensuing gunfight between the CTU agents and Chinese soldiers. Lin kills a CTU agent next to Jack then dives back behind a metal pole, reloading and coming back firing. Jack fires but misses. Murphy takes down a Chinese soldier and takes his machine gun too, strafing the area with gunfire.

Chinese soldiers duck for cover and take turns firing. Jack shoots two more men through the chest. Lin comes out and fires but Jack turns the gun on him and shoots him down. Lin screams as blood splatters from his uniform and he topples over a railing. The CTU team charges through the facility, finishing off several more Chinese crewmen. Jack quickly stops the launch with the help of a Chinese-speaking agent.

The episode ends with a silent view of far-off Santa Catalina as the missile strikes it. The entire island, including the town of Avalon and all the residents is destroyed in a massive shock wave caused by the non-nuclear explosion. The view widens again to show the sky bright with the flames of Avalon and Santa Catalina, then the camera pans around to also show the flares rising skyward from the mainland.

…….SILENT CLOCK…2:00 AM


	18. Episode 17: 2:00 AM to 3:00 AM

EPISODE 17

Note: Some more disturbing scenes here….but important for the mood. No more of this in future episodes though they will progressively get tenser and tenser.

EPISODE 17

THE FOLLOWING TAKES PLACE BETWEEN 2:00 AM AND 3:00 AM

SONORAN DESERT, CALIFORNIA

We see Chicano separatists following a trail of footprints in the sand, reaching Fernando's position. They shoot at Fernando and he falls down clutching his leg. Fernando aims and kills three of the Chicanos but the rest open fire and kill him. They turn their flashlights around and come to Biancos's position.

"Senor Ex-Presidente," a Chicano says. Biancos remains silent. "You are not completely useless yet," the insurgent replies. "General Cienfuegos still has a way for your to serve Mexico."

MEXICALI, MEXICO

"We're under attack!" a sergeant says calling out to Cienfuegos who gets up and rushes over. "They already destroyed all the bridges into Texas and are carpet-bombing our troops concentrations in the border areas. I don't know how, but they must have gotten to Graham's data when they attacked his house, before the Chinese destroyed the island."

"Send our invasion force IMMEDIATELY!" Cienfuegos orders. "Send our entire battalions onto American soil. Once they reach the American population centers Heller will call off the airstrikes to avoid bombing his own civilians."

CHINESE CARGO SHIP

Jack and Murphy climb up coughing from the explosion. They raise their guns and walk toward where the grenade had detonated and the mangled bodies of the Chinese soldiers are spraweled on the ground, many of them charred a crisp black.  
"CTU, this is Bauer," Jack radios, "We're secured the ship, all hostiles are down, repeat, all hostiles are down. We're stopped the missile launches. My God, they had targeted missiles on Edwards Air Force Base, LAX, Long Beach Airport, Point Pugu Naval Air Station, the San Diego and San Bernardino Freeways, Century City, Disneyland…."

CTU-LOS ANGELES

"Wait, did you say Edwards??'  
"Yeah, why?"  
"Nellis is the primary NORAD (North American Aerospace Defense Command) station in Southern California, and the most important in the Southwest after Nellis. It has interceptor sites and is one of the hubs for our Star Wars missile interceptor program for ICBMs inbound from the Far East and the former Soviet Union."

"Jesus Christ, I can't believe this," Jack says with Murphy also looking on in shock.  
"Guys, I'm sending another chopper out there now. I'll update you on the way, Chloe's sacrifice was well worth it, the intel she got in those last five minutes was priceless. Jack, I'm going to miss her, we all are."  
"I know sir," Jack says, tearing up again. He is looking at a picture of Chloe and Ray as he leans against the railing of the heavily damaged cargo ship, feeling the cool sea breezes of the North Pacific against his face and ignoring the smells from the burning equipment and bodies. Behind him, CTU agents are taking up defensive positions and a split screen shows the devastated bridge being checked the agents looking at Captain Shiao's facedown corpse.

CTU

"Ok, what is this intel?" Heller asks.  
"Sir, we confirmed with the CIA. It's the tracking beacon for President Biancos, he may be in the area or may have been taken away since the tracker takes some time to charge which is why we believe it is only transmitting now, hours after the plane landed in Imperial County."

"How is this linked to our current crisis and the Chinese ship?"  
"If I may, sir," General Bernstein says in the videoconference open to both the Presidential advisors and the CTU team. "You're well aware of NORAD's role in our defense and taking out Edwards would have opened a large section of our country to a missile barrage direct from East Asia. China has dozens of Intercontinental Ballistic Missiles (ICBMs) targeted at our major cities."

"The General's right," Bill continues, "NORAD was built over forty years ago, but in addition to its headquarters in Colorado Springs and nerve centers in California, Nevada, Arizona, Alaska and Canada, there are a number of auxiliary command sites and relay stations sprinkled throughout the western states, including many in Southern California in some in Mexico."

BILLINGS, MONTANA

We see Senator Yarnal's plane stopped on the runway at Billings's small commercial airport surrounded by FBI and police vehicles. We then see Yarnal in a cinderblock room with wires hooked up to his body.

"I know my rights, you pig," Yarnal says to the FBI agent in the room with him. The agent closes the door and brings his foot into Yarnal's chest, causing the man to double over in his chair in handcuffs. He then grabs Yarnal's hair. "I don't give a s about your rights. You're not fit to be an American citizen. You deserve as much rights as the Chinese and those Mexican illegals and anchor babies responsible for what's happening today."

"I am a man of the world," Yarnal says through the pain, "I stand by my actions today. You won't break me."  
"Yeah? We'll see about that. Now answer the question. What do you know about Mexico, China, Iran, and North Korea's plans against our country?? What do you know about Mexico's planned invasion of our country?? What is Ernesto Cienfuegos's objective?"

Yarnal is silent. The FBI agent opens the door and more men come in.  
"Start the drugs." He leans forward into Yarnal's face. "You'll start talking soon."

LAS VEGAS MONORAIL

The Bauer kids look outside as the supermodern monorail sails smoothly past the few non-resort areas south of the Stratosphere Tower, now approaching the southern end of the Strip. They avoid the other passengers who are boarding the train, many of them with panicked faces.

"You want to call mom now?" Molly asks, "I don't want her to get too worried."  
"After we find Chrissie and Greg, okay? We're almost to Mandalay Bay."  
"Well how about YOU get in trouble for this and I'll admit to the Myspace thing with Casey."  
"No, I think I handled that pretty well, both Casey and Robbie accepted my friend requests, its you who wanted to go find Chrissie, I'm just coming along to make sure you don't do anything stupid."

Suddenly a fireball appears behind the last car of the monorail. The Bauer kids are in the next to last car and the monorail is stopped at the Excalibur/MGM Grand station. "Get down!!" Suddenly, machine gun fire erupts. "Stay down!!" Carl covers up Molly's mouth.

They hear several illegals and anchor babies yelling in Spanish and spraying the monorail station with machine guns. "Vamo! Vamo! Kill everyone! Maten los gringos!!"  
Molly peeks out the window and sees a young man get shot in the back by the rampaging Chicano insurgents. "I SAID GET DOWN!!" Carl whispers, "They're gonna kill you."

Across from them are is a teenage girl around 16 years old along with her grandmother.  
"Are you okay?" Carl asks bravely. "What's your name?'  
Outside, the Chicanos raise their weapons and fire at the windows but they are bulletproof.

The girl takes Carl's hand. "I'm Erin…" she says, "I'm from The Lakes, it's outside of the military-controlled area. I heard there are refugees in the Strip hotels."  
"We just need to stay together," Carl says, "My granddad is James Heller, the President. Really, my mom used to be the Secretary of Defense. They're gonna try to get us out. We have friends at Mandalay Bay."

Erin nods. "I can't understand what's happening today. They were people I've seen every day. The Mexican guy at Sbarro's in the food court at the mall, I saw him, he was one of them….they came into our neighborhood, and they shot my mom and my brother. I don't…" she cries, "I don't know where my dad is. He called me from work and he said the Mexicans were closing in….his office building was later torched and the rebels wrote those racist messages in blood…"

Her grandmother is very aloof and trembling hard. Erin massages her shoulders despite her own emotional state. The enraged anchor babies and illegals are now unleashing more bullets at the monorail windows.  
"The harder the prize, the sweeter it is!!" the illegal leading them shouts in Spanish. "Miren todos las chicas calientes!! They're ours to replenish our machismo!!"  
"Si! Si! Viva La Raza, Viva Mexico, Viva Aztlan!" the other Chicanos scream. An anchor baby takes a piece of broken railing and another one brings up pieces of a shattered farecard dispenser, trying to pry open the doors.

Carl dials Audrey's phone which finally rings.  
"Carl? Carl!! Where in hell are you? Don't do this to me again!!" she screams filled with cold sweat from the runway at Nellis.  
"Mom…I'm sorry…we wanted to find Chrissie and Greg…."  
"Where are you?? I'm gonna go with a helicopter…"  
"I'm on the monorail, the Mexicans are attacking us, they're trying to open the doors, Excalibur/MGM Station!"

"Got it!" Audrey shouts and turns to the military officer. "Did you get that?"  
"Yeah, I can send reinforcements from Mandalay Bay immediately." He then speaks into a radio. "This is General Greeley, get us a transport chopper now ready to go in 10 minutes max."

"I…I don't' know anyone who works there," Erin says, "But…I've lived in Las Vegas all my life, they can't just let me behind. I can't go back, the..the wetbacks burned my house….I…..I saw them shoot my mom on our front yard then they ran over her body with their cars…they even tied up my cat and cut off his head…oh God…"  
"It's gonna be okay, my mom's gonna help us. Please, we just need to stay together and we can make it out of here alive!"

Carl watches in horror as an anchor baby manages to jam a metal pole in the door.  
"Rapido! Rapido! Ayudame! Ayudame a abrir esta puerta!!"  
"Si, first come first serve for las chicas! Vamo! Vamo! Viva La Raza! Muerto a Los Gringos y Los Negritos! Viva Aztlan y Mexico!"

The anchor baby plies the door open in the last car and blood sprays onto the windows like foam in a car wash as they massacre all the male passengers there. Carl and Molly can see the Chicanos grab a woman and immeidately tear her clothes off, the woman kicking and screaming desperately and an anchor baby slapping the woman across the face so hard she is knocked down. More illegals enter the train and begin to gang rape her as additional Chicanos start killing other passengers.

"Mas alli! Mas alli!!" the Chicanos shout, "Dos ninos! NINOS!!" They take the metal bar and Molly and Erin and the old woman cover their ears as they see the naked back of the woman in the other monorail car pushed against the window. She is fighting back desperately.

"That wetback coward!!" two young men in the same car as the Bauer kids, Erin, and her grandma scream, "Running toward them!"  
"NO!! Don't open the door!! Don't!! We can't do anything to help her, I'm sorry!" Erin screams, "There's help on the way but…"

The men rush over and tear open the door, charging into the clump of anchor babies and illegals raping the American woman. The men take out guns and shoots one of the Chicanos but two more Chicanos shoot him to death and attack his friend with the metal pole, bashing him on the head. "Die you American swine!! DIE!! MUERTE!!"

"Hey you!! A nice American girl!! I'm going to destroy your father's honor!" the lead Chicano screams, licking his lips psychotically and fondling both his genitals and his gun. "You know the black girls may have HIV but I think you're clean HAHAHAHAHAHA!! You will be conquered by my people! El Ejercito Mexicano va a estar aqui en la manana hahahaha! Viva La Raza y Aztlan y Mexico!"

He grabs Erin who kicks but the Chicano grabs her neck. "You owe me this after all your people have done to me," he sneers in his Mexican accent. The grandmother slaps the Chicano in the face. He slams her hard against the wall, cracking her skull then jumps on her head, laughing and lunging back toward Erin. Suddenly the anchor baby stops moving, them falls stiffly to the floor. More gunshots come

from the outside and the Chicano militiamen drop like flies.

"It's okay! We're Americans!! This is the U.S. Army!!" a grizzled voice shouts. Carl, Erin, and Molly finally look up and see several men in civilian clothes, many of them middle aged or retired age, holding assault rifles.  
"Carl, Molly, I'm General Travis Clarkson, Rangers, retired. Thank God your mom got those weapons sent to us. We were on a patrol outside the Mandalay grounds and got the call."  
Carl stands up as Molly comforts Erin who is crying over her grandma's body.  
"Thank you, sir. I'm sorry for getting everyone…"

"Some of these people are alive because of you, son," Clarkson says, rubbing his head, "You were very brave. Many men I've fought with, they would have shit their pants. Your dad's Jack Bauer?"  
"Yes, sir."  
"Well son, I can see you've got his blood in you."

BILLINGS, MONTANA

"You ready to talk now, Yarnal?" the FBI interrogator asks.  
Yarnal moans despite the drugs being administered to him. The FBI man increases the dose.  
"NOO!! I…WON'T say….anything….." his voice trails off, "This country…needs….to….tooo……atone for its….crimes….."

The interrogator takes a screwdriver and stabs Yarnal.  
"AAHHHHHH!! You WILL PAY FOR THIS!! F AMERICA!!"

SONORAN DESERT, SOUTHERN CALIFORNIA/BEIJING, CHINA

Split screens show the Chicano caravan holding President Biancos driving on a state highway through the desert and Cienfuegos walking toward a dual-use U.S.-made military aircraft with both rotors and jet engines. Another screen shows Chinese Premier Chang Xien-Jing (featured briefly in "Season 6 Europe") pacing around his private office in his People's Liberation Army uniform with Chinese flags and pictures of Chairman Mao and Josef Stalin in the background.

"Is the U.S. attack on your country going to throw off our timetable?" he asks in Chinese-accented English.  
"No. My forces have already crossed the U.S. border and the missile launch against our targets in America will take place within 2 hours."  
"How is your army faring against the U.S. forces?"

"The Americans are disorganized," Cienfuegos says, "I now have five army divisions on American soil and they are being joined by our blood cousins within the U.S. The sixth one is facing unexpected resistance from the Yankee cucharachas y rotas but we will crush them," his eyes blazing in a hypnotic rage, "Crush them like un elefante steps over the bush. The Americans' blood will flow like rivers and they will wish it was Saddam who invaded them and not us."  
"I am shocked by the casualty rates, to speak frankly," the Chinese man says.

"That is no concern of mine," Cienfuegos says back, "Our divisions are already on the outskirts of the San Diego area. The American air power advantage will disappear once we hold their civilian populations hostage. The only problem…the only…challenge, is convincing our soldiers not to kill all the Anglos and blacks until their purpose runs out, after our victory is secured and Aztlan returned to Mexico. But if it is possible, you should begin your part of the operation now."

"Of course," the Chinese man replies, "We have coordinated well with our revolutionary brothers in North Korea to begin the war in our theater. I only wanted to make sure you were ready."  
"I swear, on the spirits of my ancestors," Cienfuegos says, his eyes blazing in a psychotic hypnosis, "That when your warheads reach America, the Yankee batards will be able to do nothing but listen to their children's screams as they melt into the fire."

"Excellent. And as agreed we will spare Southern California and other areas that will become part of Mexico."  
"Muy bien. Vaya con Dios."  
Premier Chang laughs. "I am a Communist. I don't believe in God. I believe in the devil."  
"So do I."

AIRBORNE OVER THE PACIFIC OCEAN/LOS ANGELES

The scene switches to the choppers flying over the ocean toward Los Angeles in the distance, with towers of smoke rising eerily into the now bright night sky.  
"We have a new objective," Bill says in the briefing to the team assembled in the chopper which now turns southeast away from its direct course to downtown Los Angeles, Santa Monica and the San Fernando Valley and toward the direction of Orange County.

The scene shows CTU, where Ray is working despite wiping tears from his eyes and looking at Chloe's picture. He puts the picture away for now.

"Jack, Keith, your new objective is in the desert in Imperial County, presumbly on the southern shore of the Salton Sea."  
"That's where President Biancos's plane ended up."

"Exactly, Keith," Bill replies, "As you might be aware, there are auxiliary NORAD stations in that area as in the rest of the West and also in northern Mexico. We believe that only minutes before his government was overthrown in the leftist coup engineered by China, he managed to disable all the stations on the Mexican side but he was not able to get into contact with us before his jet was intercepted by Cienfuegos's forces. Some of our desert bases in California and Arizona are emergency stations, designed to be activated even without direct command from the U.S., Canadian, or Mexican governments, precisely to defend against a situation like this or a situation where the President is forced to evacuate the major cities."

Jack and Keith look very disturbed as they look out onto the empty beaches of Orange County and the fires burning at night, an endless stream of destruction. Below there are Chicano gangs rampaging through the streets and stricken civilians fighting battles against the militias.

Bill continues, "But it can be activated by a voice and iris scan ID by heads of state and high-ranking officials. Twenty minutes ago, despite relentless U.S. air bombardment, six Mexican Army divisions penetrated our borders, three of them in California, the others in Texas and Arizona. If not for your warning of the invasion, the results would be even more devastating. The target area is believed to be in direct control of the Mexican military.

"In addition, we've tracked missile shipments from Iran, consisting of a stealth missile recently developed by Tehran from Iran via Dubai and arrived in Matamoros, Mexico last night and is being transported toward the California desert. They can subsequently launch them at any targets in the world if they can load it into one of the NORAD stations."

"Oh my God."  
"We believe they will attempt to hit Edwards Air Force Base again, in addition to NORAD headquarters in Colorado, Nellis in Nevada, and major bases in Alaska and Canada."  
"Nellis? Audrey and…"  
"They're in the city of Las Vegas now, the military set up secure locations in the Strip hotels and weapons are being airlifted there to volunteers. Jack, I'll put you through to her ASAP but we need to go on with the briefing first."

BILLINGS, MONTANA

The FBI interrogator and his partner open the door again.  
"Jonathan, I swear if you don't tell me everything you know about Graham's connections to China and Iran RIGHT NOW, I'll make you…."  
The agent runs over. "Jonathan, what the…."

The agents look at the monitors and his heartrate has flatlined. "Get the doctors in here!! Revive the sonofab! We need his information!!"

The medical team rushes over from several vans parked on the Billings airport runway with equipment, removing the IV with the drugs and shocking his chest.  
"It's no use, sir, he's dead."

AIRBORNE OVER THE LAS VEGAS VALLEY

"Audrey," General Greeley says, "We've just received word that we're being ordered to remain at Mandalay Bay. There's a possibility of Nellis being targeted by Mexican missiles, it's the direct order of the President. We're trying to disperse our fighters and committing them all to the war effort immediately."  
"Their missiles can reach this far north? I really don't understand…"  
"Maybe you should thank your kids, Audrey, look at the conditions in Nellis out, be much harder if we tried to leave now, it's a damn traffic jam in the air and land."

AIRBORNE OVER SOUTHERN CALIFORNIA

"Our objective is to intercept the missiles," Bill says as Jack's helicopter flies at top speed. If we can intercept them that will give us time to find Biancos and take him to safe locations deep inside the United States. The DOD satellites have shown increased activity at the ICBM and other missile launching sites in China and North Korea. If our defenses are disabled, it will destroy our shield and retaliatory capabilities long enough for them to annihilate our major cities without fearing a major U.S. response."

MANDALAY BAY RESORT AND CASINO, LAS VEGAS

The military jeeps are waved through the Army checkpoints as soldiers and civilian volunteers barricade the surroundings with shuttle buses, cars, and the slot machines from the casino. Retired General Clarkson leads the Bauer kids along with Erin onto the artificial beach area where the military efforts are based and they meet Audrey and General Samson getting off their helicopter.

"Mom, we're sorry," Carl says in a mature voice as Molly looks away in shame, "I…we just wanted to make sure Chrissie is safe, we couldn't reach her."  
Audrey hugs both of her kids close. "You're…." She is crying and laughing at the same time, "You're grounded for a year, both of you, and we're not going to Best Buy for a year either….but…thank God you're safe, thank God. Just don't ever do this again." In the background, Clarkson is comforting Erin.

SHANDONG PROVINCE, CHINA

We see a view of several missile silos rising into the sky surrounded by electric fencing and People's Liberation Army soldiers in tanks and armored vehicles. The next scene is a bright, futuristic, control center with two dozen technicians and military commanders.

"Comrade Colonel," a PLA major says in Chinese, "Premier Chang is on the line."  
"Thank you, Comrade Major."

The tall Colonel takes the phone and paces through the command center with screens behind him showing close-up maps of northeastern China and North Korea, with other maps showing Alaska, Hawaii, and the North American mainland.

"Yes, Comrade Paramount Leader?"  
"There is no turning back now," Premier Chang says, "Launch the ICBMs at America and Europe now. I have already communicated with the North Koreans and their operations will begin simultaneously. This is the day when we build on the foundations of our revolutionary socialist brothers of the Long March and the Kremlin, and seize the righteous, heaven-ordained destiny of the People's Republic and the Socialist Proletariat."

"Yes, Comrade Paramount Leader. To the Chinese Century, and the end of our enemies."  
"To the Chinese Century, and the destruction of our enemies."

The Colonel turns to his staff and announces the launch. One by one the men and women confirm and type in commands into their supercomputers. On the large screens, New York City, Chicago, Washington, D.C., Atlanta, Boston, Anchorage, Honolulu, St. Louis, Kansas City, Tampa, New Orleans, Detroit, Minneapolis, Denver, Milwaukee, Cincinnati, Charlotte, Nashville, Richmond, Omaha, London, Paris, Rome, Berlin, Madrid, Munich, Brussels, and Amsterdam all light up as targets.

Then one by by, the ICBMs, each armed with several kiloton nuclear warheads ten times the power of the Hiroshima bomb, lift off into the sky with Chinese soldiers cheering and firing weapons into the air in celebration.

….3:00 AM


	19. Episode 18: 3:00 AM to 4:00 AM

Note: This story is already dated

_Numbnuts and Jack and Audrey together…..do you know one another or something? Y'all always post your reviews at the exact same time it seems. So where are y'all from? Do you live in the U.S.? _

_Note: This story is already dated. There's a comment about Hillary Clinton, if I wrote this today, it would be about Barack Obama. _

CAST

Jon Voight – Ret. General Travis Clarkson

Sam Neil – Ret. Major Andrew Quinn

EPISODE 18

THE FOLLOWING TAKES PLACE BETWEEN 3:00 AM AND 4:00 AM

IMPERIAL COUNTY, CALIFORNIA

The convoy of Chicano vehicles drives up from the dirt road up a bump and onto a two-lane state highway lined with mostly abandoned structures and large farms. It one those roads that fell into disuse after business moved to the Interstates.

"Where are you taking me?" Biancos asks in Spanish.

"You'll see. We are following Cienfuegos's orders," the anchor baby replies.

"Cienfuegos is insane and so are you," Biancos says as the militiamen brandish their guns. They are all wearing raggedy clothes but armed with assault rifles. "I can tell from your Spanish. You were born in America, you are more American than Mexican."

The rebel strikes Biancos hard in the chest. "I fight for La Raza, unlike you. You and your elitist, snobby establishment from Guadalajara."

"If you love Mexico," Biancos says in Spanish, "You don't adopt a new country as you home and then betray it, or act like goons, thugs, and cockroaches….you don't like to hear it but it's true. If you love Mexico, you will stay and fix it. I am the patriot, you pocho, I and people like me are trying to make Mexico a richer country."

"For you and your friends," the Chicano sneers. "Enough of this debate. There is something that Cienfuegos wants you to do, so prepare yourself, because it probably is not easy."

THE PENTAGON

Heller and his staff are in a videoconference with the NORAD in Cheyenne Mountain at Colorado Springs. General Preston in Colorado is talking.

"Yes, sir, we confirmed over a dozen missile launch from China's ICBM sites in Manchuria. We can't calculate the exact targets yet but they appear to headed toward the continental United States and Western Europe."

"When will we definitively know the targets?" Heller asks.

"In about two hours," Preston replies, "If our soil is targeted, the first warheads will explode in Alaska and Hawaii within two hours and on the Midwest and East Coast in three. Our system can't intercept the missiles until they are within two hours of detonation."

"I want all our air defense facilities on Code Red alert and our entire military on DEFCON 1."

"Yes, sir," Preston says. Bernstein is frowning and speechless.

"What's the matter, General?" Heller asks.

"You wont' believe this."

"What's going on now?" Heller demands, on edge.

Bernstein replies, "I just got off a call from Admiral Marcus on Okinawa. Chinese and North Korean naval vessels have engaged our fleets between Japan and Taiwan. The USS Manassas sustained a direct hit by North Korean torpedoes. At the same time, North Korean forces began a rocket barrage across the 38th parallel."

"What backup do we have?"

"I don't know," Bernstein replies. "This is all exploding at once. Iran's Shahab missile sites are also seeing high activity and we see fighter aircraft massed in Iran's airfields in addition to those in China and North Korea. We need to maintain resources in the Middle East. What I'm recommending is recalling the 23rd Airborne and the Marine brigades from Somalia and redirecting them to the Persian Gulf and sending some of our aircraft from Diego Garcia to Asia."

"Get me the Chinese Premier on the phone immediately!" Heller replies.

"We've tried that. He's not accepting any calls."

"Everything we've done in Somalia…the Islamic factions will swoop in. There will be massacres…."

"Sir, with all due respect I know how much that operation meant to you, that you thought we could win a decisive victory against the jihadis there, but I'm more concerned about the ethnic cleansing taking place in California. We need to recall our military immediately."

MANDALAY BAY HOTEL AND CASINO

Clarkson and Quinn are briefly shown in a makeshift communications center somewhere outside the Shark Reef aquarium in Mandalay Bay.

Audrey, Carl, and Molly make their way through the casino and they see the Wong family on the lower side. Molly calls out to Chrissie who looks up in surprise, and then the Bauers make their way down a spiral staircase going down into a fancy cocktail lounge.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" Lisa exclaims.

"I…I was looking for Chrissie. I couldn't reach her on the phone. We snuck out of the base…."

Audrey is crying and laughing. "I…yeah. That….was….it…."

Blake looks ashamed. "I forgot my phone at the office today. I borrowed Chrissie's to call the Japanese Embassy regarding the evac flights and the batteries ran out. Anyway, they canceled the flights after our fighters engaged the Mexicans over Arizona."

"Audrey, what's going to happen?" Lisa says nervously.

"I don't know. They want us to stay here because Nellis might be a target." Audrey declines to tell them about the ICBMs. "The Iranians provided them with stealth missiles they can fire from abandoned launch facilities in the desert."

OVER RIVERSIDE COUNTY, CALIFORNIA

The helicopters fly past the war-torn city blocks of Los Angeles's outer reaches, going into the scrublands leading into the Mojave Desert past Riverside. Several explosions rock the city in the distance and tracers light up the night sky as Mexican air raids hit the city.

Jack's phone rings. It is Craig from CTU. Bill Buchanan is next to him.

"Jack, we've had some critical developments. Over twelve thermonuclear warheads were launched from the main ballistic missile site in China and Chinese and North Koreans have made a joint surprise attack on US Navy vessels in the Sea of Japan."

"How far out are we from the target?" Jack asks.

"About half an hour, maybe less," Bill replies. "We're tracking the shipment from Matamoros. They seemed to have infiltrated the border hours ago. We're trying to find an ideal ambush point for the convoy and deducing where the Iranian agents are planning to make the drop to the Chicano militia. We believe it will be somewhere in San Bernardino County."

SAN BERNARDINO COUNTY, CALIFORNIA

The Chicano convoy stops in the lot of a John Deere tractor dealership and are met with four Mexican Army humvees along with several troop carriers, now near Interstate 10. There is a quick view of Mexican Army tanks and APCs moving quickly up the freeway.

We see a high-ranking Mexican soldier get out of the lead Humvee. It is Major Herrera, last seen talking to Cienfuegos after the explosion of Biancos's jet on the runway. "We finally meet, Senor Ex-Presidente. I have been looking for you all day," he says menacingly. He turns to the Chicanos. "Gracias, mis hermanos." He points to one small group of Chicanos. "Alejandro, you and your men come with me, the rest of you continue on. We will take it from there."

Herrera grabs Biancos and slaps Lupe hard in the face when she protests.

"Get off her!" Biancos yells. "Do you have any decency?"

"F you and your decency. Hey!" he shouts to the Chicanos, "Feel free to show this traitorous perro some decency."

The Chicanos laugh and jeer and open toss grenades into the dealership, setting the place ablaze. They then turn their machine guns on the property, shooting up the neon signs and destroying all the tractor engines parked in the lot. Herrera and the other Mexican soldiers herd the deposed president and his family into the lead Humvee and drive off, leaving the burning John Deere lot behind along with a burning warehouse and wrecked highway signs.

SAN BERNARNDINO COUNTY / OVER IMPERIAL COUNTY

We see both Major Herrera and Alejandro's convoy driving along the desert highway and Cienfuegos's chopper flying through the blackness of the Mojave Desert.

"Senor General, we have captured Carlos Biancos," Herrera says.

"Well done. Is he cooperating?" Cienfuegos inquires.

"Si, Senor General. Lupe and his kids are with him. That gives him a reason to do whatever you ask him to."

"Indeed. I will send the coordinates of your destination to you."

"Where are you, sir?" Herrera asks.

"I'm covering our advance," he says, "The Americans are falling apart here. I will be heading to Barstow to set up our new field headquarters. We plan to take Los Angeles by dawn."

"Good, there will be little resistance to our plans then."

"Exactamente."

PENTAGON

James Heller is looking more distraught as the TV news beams in Fox New Channel. A reporter in a newsroom and then zooms into signs of bodies littering the streets and hazmat teams everywhere in biological suits.

"…..reporting widespread deaths here in Tel Aviv as chemical-laden rockets slammed into Israel's largest city from launch points in Syria, Iran, and the Palestinian territories." The news now shows a map of the Middle East.

"The Israeli Prime Minister has vowed a retaliation in kind against the Iranian government and the Palestinian terrorist groups….."

"Our Navy base in Umm Qasr in Iraq was just hit by an Iranian artillery barrage," General Bernstein says, "It's clear that they coordinated with the Chinese and the Mexicans. Initial witnesses say the explosions were non-nuclear but they managed to hit the main barracks block. Casualty rates are in the thousands sir."

"Order an immediate assault on Iran and its chemical weapons facilities immediately," Heller says. "Tell the Israelis all the gloves are off. They've messed with the wrong people today. Brittany, what about China?"

The electric map on the wall changes to a view of East Asia. "We've picked up a Chinese invasion force streaming toward Taiwan and they're expected to reach the island by midnight, Taipei time. However, several hours before that, their carrier based aircraft will be within striking distance of Taipei, Kaoshiung, and all of Taiwan's other major cities. That's the least of it though.

"The Communist forces took us completely by surprise. Three of our frigates in the Sea of Japan have been sunk or are sinking….wait….." Brittany checks a text messaged report on her PDA. "The North Koreans are moving in, there's no doubt now…they've heightened activity at their Yongboyn reactor and strategic weapons complex. It looks like they are preparing for a launch."

"How good is the missile shield over South Korea and Japan?" Heller asks Bernstein.

"It's from the Keeler days," Pete replies. "We're looking at a 65-75 interception rate."

"That's not good enough," Heller says, "If one of those warheads gets through."

"Which is why we need to hit Yongboyn immediately with multiple pinpoint strikes," Pete urges.

"I know, but logistically, we can't respond to every single crisis. Our primary concern is the Southwest. The latest reports say Mexican tanks are rolling into downtown San Diego and they're taking human shields. The Chicano population is lining the streets in celebration and offering flowers and food to Cienfuegos's troops. It's disgusting," Heller says.

"It's going to take at least half a day to get enough forces into the theater. We have forces on Guam and Diego Garcia and the Aleutians to respond to North Korea within the hour. Sir, you don't need to remind me what the stakes are. My family's in San Diego, many of my friends are there. Because of their loyalty to this country, I'm certain both the secessionists and the Mexicans have them on their death list."

"Pete, I'm sorry. And I do plan to focus on our homeland." He turns to Bernstein. "I want Yongboyn and the other North Korean missile sites taken out immediately."

"Sir, we must also consider the nuclear option," Bernstein says. "As we speak, Chinese warheads are heading toward American soil. We are justified, no, we are OBLIGED, to respond in kind. When our ICBMs are still operational, I'm recommending an immediate launch toward Chinese targets as a bargaining chip, and if Premier Chang doesn't abort his strikes, we will expand our targets to include Beijing, Shanghai, and Guangzhou."

"The Chinese have built one of the most extensive nuclear umbrellas in the world while we were busy in the Middle East and Somalia," McDaniels points out. "Plus we're looking at tens of millions of civilian casualties…."

"JEREMY!" Bernstein shouts, brining the room to silence. "All day, you've stood up for our enemies. You've sympathized with Senator Yarnal and his treasonous, un-American friends. I think its about time we put AMERICAN LIVES FIRST!! Because if you don't, maybe its time for you to get on the next GODDAMN PLANE TO CHINA where you belong!! Our country is faced with ANNIHILATION and you sit there worrying about CHINESE lives?"

"You piece of s," McDaniels explodes. "You brought us into this, you've been advising the President, calling for more border security, tougher measures against the North Koreans, trade sanctions on Iran and Venezuela. This country is being targeted because people like you support imperialist policies around the world."

"STOP!!" Heller screams, losing it. "Both of you!! Jeremy, our country is at war! Our allies are coming under attack and you're concerned about civilian casualties in an ENEMY COUNTRY that shows not only a completely disregard for American lives, but a lust for American blood? This is not the 60s. This isn't the People's Republic of Berkeley, California or the Socialist Commune of Ann Arbor, Michigan. If you can't DO YOUR JOB, and think about how to DEFEND the SECURITY of the UNITED STATES, get the hell out of here, and don't let the door hit your liberal, Hillary Clinton fucking butt on your way out."

He is silenced. "Yes, sir."

MOJAVE DESERT, CALIFORNIA – SAN BERNARDINO COUNTY

The CTU helicopters land on a remote airfield filled with private Cessna aircraft and Jack, Murphy and their men quickly pour out.

Craig is on the line. "Jack, it looks like the exchange has been made. Your target is a Chicano militia convoy heading east in the direction of Palm Desert. We've set up an ambush point outside a decommissioned missile tracking facility."

"Can they launch the warheads from there?" Jack asks.

"No, but there are many other possible launch sites nearby. We need to intercept these missiles."

PENTAGON

"People, do you really think the Chinese will…." Heller asks.

"It's a toss-up," Brittany says. "The leadership is focused on self-preservation. The reason they launched the assault against us is because they're certain their new Mexican allies can take out our defenses."

"The same system controls the SDI (Strategic Defense Initiative) missile shield and our retaliatory capabilities," Bernstein says. "We need to get our missiles in the air now. If I give the order, we can prepare for launch within forty five minutes."

CTU-LOS ANGELES

"The Pentagon is sure the shipment is there?" Shari asks.

"Yes," replies Chalker, "They were tracked since they were unloaded in Matamoros via replay of our satellite images."

For no apparent reason the camera shows part of the replay and large weapons cases between loaded into trucks in an industrial area in Mexico and then the trucks crossing the border.

"Is Tac Team Six ready on standby?" Chalker asks.

"No," Ray tells him, "They're still assisting the Army with anti-insurgency operations around Corona.

"Sir," Agent Ferguson says, "Sam Giron has been brought back after debriefing. Our transport was almost ambushed in the hot zone near Santa Monica and couldn't take him to Division."

Chalker looks up and sees him.

"His sister's here already being checked out at Medical," Ferguson says, "And President Heller has pardoned her and is granting her U.S. citizenship. She had a close call when the jets bombed the quay as the Chicanos were overrunning the harbor. Unfortunately, Sam's mother Maria, she was killed. We don't know how, but she's dead."

"I'll break the news to him," Chalker says, shaking his head.

"I can do it," Ray offers. "I….I know what it feels like."

Chalker nods and hands Ray a file to read. Ray glances it and gets up from his workstation and goes into the meeting room where Sam and Carla are reunited and hugging each other.

"Sam, you were very brave today. You prevented what could have been a major catastrophe. I think you've earned your sister the privilege of being an American."

"When my mom's going to be here? Is she…."

"I'm sorry, Sam. Your mother is no longer with us."

"What??" Sam and Carla both gasp.

"She was killed at the CIS detention facility. We're not sure what happened exactly, but the Chicano militias overran the prison, there was gunfire and the Navy responded with an airstrike on the harbor."

"NOOO! This can't happen….I….."

"Sam, I know how it feels. I also lost someone very close to me today." They share a pained look. "My wife was killed in the Chinese attack on Santa Catalina Island. Yes, the Chinese are helping the Chicanos and Cienfuegos. The Iranians and North Koreans are involved too."

"Why did this have to happen?" Sam says crying as Carla weeps in the corner. "I did everything today so we can be a family again. I went undercover with Domingo. I….I even shot my girlfriend."

"Son, that brings me to a different point. I'm sorry, I know how overwhelming this is and I don't' know how I would take it myself. Domingo and his men would have gotten to Caitlin any case, even if you didn't agree to go undercover. There was nothing you could have done. They were going back to the house to regroup anyway."

"But I…I pulled…."

"Sam," Ray says, "I know you did the right thing. I saw the video that we confiscated from Paco's camcorder when American soldiers killed him in Hesperia. You ended her suffering. However…." Ray pauses, "I don't know how to say this. Caitlin's father also saw the recording and they want to press charges against you for second degree murder. His filing was accepted at federal district court in Cincinnati where he lives. We have no choice but to turn you over to the FBI."

"No! They can't do that to us!! They can't!!" Carla wails in desperation.

Sam bravely holds her. "Carla, it's going to be okay. We made it through today, that's all that matters. We're going to fight this together. I know what I did today and I'll have to live with it."

PENTAGON

News report: "…savage violence continues in San Antonio as loyal Mexican Americans are engaged in bitter, house-to-house fighting against Chicano separatists. In more promising developments, the Pentagon has confirmed the destruction of an entire Mexican Army brigade in South Texas following intensive aerial bombardment and it appears at least for now that the Mexican military is backing off its push toward San Antonio."

"I'm afraid I have some terrible news, Mr. President," Jeremy McDaniels says after coming back into the room. He continues, "I apologize for my indiscretion earlier, what happened…"

"Just get on with it, save that speel for later," Heller says.

"The attacks on Yongboyn came too late. Three nuclear warheads were fired at Japan before we destroyed the base." He is gasping for breath. "Japanese air defenses intercepted incoming missiles over Osaka and Kyoto but sir, central Tokyo was just hit by a North Korean Nodong-2 missile carrying a fifty kilo-ton warhead. Estimated casualties at least 5 million dead, expected to rise to 10 million within two years. We….we…the Chinese also hit Okinawa with multiple air raids and took out the radar station in the Philippines…"

MOJAVE DESERT, SAN BERNARDINO COUNTY

The CTU teams move in on the target area, the helicopters dropping off the teams including Jack and Murphy and they dash across the sandstone ground past sagebrush and prickly pear cactus on the desert floor.

"Be careful not to destroy the trucks," Murphy says, "We don't want the bombs to detonate on the spot or for them to trigger an explosion. We need to do this quickly."

"Understood," Jack replies, making sure he has a full clip in his pistol.

Headlights appear down the road and we see the convoy with both Mexicans and Iranians there. "Okay, set up the roadblock now."

The helicopters swoop in and fire two Hellfire missiles into the lead vehicles, destroying them in large fireballs. The convoy either stops or tries to swerve. Jack and his team move in. Jack and Murphy train their AR33 assault rifles on three Iranians on top of a flatbed truck and mow them down.

The helicopter strafes the Iranians and Chicanos leaving the vehicles. Two CTU agents do down in the firefight. The Iranians turn and fire at the helicopter but the gunner finishes them all. Jack charges into the fray, firing left and right, dropping several Iranians. We see an Iranian in the middle of the firefight with a large weapons container seen inside the military truck. In the distance there are two Mexican Army APCs arriving.

Murphy and another CTU agent arm a Howitzer and launch a armor-piercing shell and rocket straight into the lead Mexican tank. Nothing happens at first and then the APC explodes in a burning hulk of twisted metal. The same fate falls on the other Mexican APC. The Iranian loads a Stinger missile and aims it at the CTU helicopter.

"Missile lock…..SAM…." the radio on board the chopper beeps.

"Evade! Evade!" Jack orders, "Do not fire, repeat…we need the trucks….."

"ALLAH AKBAR!!" the missile is unleashed, making its way up to the chopper. The chopper tries to evade but a rocket hits its engine compartment. "Mayday! Mayday!!" the pilot yells. Another agent on the chopper panics and fires several rockets in the direction of the convoy.

"NOO!! DAMMIT!!" We see a close-up of the weapons case. Suddenly three of the CTU rockets hit the two trucks still left in the convoy. The Jeeps and pickups are already burning on or beside the highway. Jack dives to the ground preparing for the bright flash of a gigantic explosion. There is an explosion but not a huge one though the trucks are flipped to their sides. Then there is crackle of automatic weapons fire and sparks flying forth from the wreckage.

When the crackling ends Jack and Murphy arrive to look.

"That was just an ammo shipment," Jack says, "The real missiles weren't there."

"They gotta be!" Murphy shouts, "We tracked them on satellite, from Iran to Dubai to Mexico and here!"

"Cienfuegos and the Iranians must have made a decoy!" Jack suggests.

"Craig, replay the images, somehow they…." Ray says.

Jack thinks for a moment. "Our best lead at this point is to go to President Biancos. The Mexicans must have made a diversion. They need Biancos to carry out the next part of their plan. Home in on the tracking beacon. We're moving in."

"Biancos is 20 miles north of your position in San Bernardino County, south of I-15," Shari says. "There are some auxiliary NORAD stations in the area, I'll send a more detailed map and profile to you now."

"Make it quick, we don't have much time."

……4:00 AM


	20. Episode 19: 4:00 AM to 5:00 AM

PISODE 19

_Interesting intros numbnuts and Jack/Audrey Together! So you're both from the UK, especially numbnuts since Season 6 Europe was set partially in London. I've been there 12 years ago and a lot of the story was based on simple research and recent news. I'm from Maryland close to Washington, D.C. and Baltimore. _

EPISODE 19

THE FOLLOWING TAKES PLACE BETWEEN 4:00 AM AND 5:00 AM

MOJAVE DESERT

We see the string of burning vehicles and the burning downed CTU helicopter on the Mojave Desert floor. Jack and Murphy are standing around waiting for the transmissions to come and the CTU Tac team starts to load things back into their Suburban vehicles from the airfield.

"Oh my God this can't be happening," Murphy says.

"What?"

"It's exploding all over the world. The North Koreans just hit Tokyo with a nuclear missile."

"HOW?" Jack demands. "How could this happen?" He looks very pained.

"The Pentagon ordered a strike to take out the nuclear weapons facility at Yongboyn but Pyongyang managed to fire three before our bombs did the job. Japanese air defenses took out the other two targeted at major cities but this one went through.

"That's not all, Jack," Murphy continues, "The Israelis have also come under attack. Iranian-sponsored Hezbollah forces fired four VX gas rockets into Tel Aviv and the city of Netanya, casualties over 20,000 and another chemical missile was fired from Iran less than 10 minutes ago."

"They must be certain we're not going to be able to retaliate," Jack says. "Keith, I'm scared right now," he says, looking especially vulnerable. "When the sun comes up, we might not recognize the world we'll be seeing. I'm looking at the destruction in Tokyo right now…my God…and the Chinese have over 12 even

"I think we're already at that point," Murphy says.

"Jack!" Craig interrupts with his phone call.

"Yeah."

"You should be getting the newest feed on your PDA now. President Biancos is now twenty miles northeast of your current position and you're still the closet team. It's an old NORAD station from where you'll be able to launch the missiles. It had a security force around it but the local Chicano militia slaughtered them. The government had no idea the Mexicans knew about the facility's purpose. It was supposed to appear as a simple storage depot."

"And there's no way to target the site with airstrikes before…."

"No, Jack, it's deactivated but its air defenses are still functional. You're going to have to take the facility by force before the Mexicans finish loading the missiles."

"We just lost the helicopter, is there any sort of backup?"

"Unfortunately not, Jack. The Mexican and Chicano force with Biancos is not big, if you hit them hard and fast you should have a good chance of stopping them."

MANDALAY BAY HOTEL & CASINO

Chrissie and Molly are seen chatting again in the aquarium area as Audrey paces around back and forth. Many of the evacuees are watching the footage on the big screen TVs and panicking.

Fox News: "…will be at least two days before widespread rescue operations can begin in the radioactive ruins of Tokyo. It is believed that Prime Minister Suzukima and his entire cabinet have been wiped out and it is uncertain who is in control of the military response, however we are now receiving word that local Japanese Self-Defense Forces commanders have begun offensive operations against North Korea and China…."

"God, how to we know we're safe??" a woman shouts in a panicking voice. Some people try to calm her down but others are also very panicked and worried. "Look at that!!"

"My God what are we going to do?" another panicked person in the crowd shouts. But most people are hushed in silence watching the news report.

The banner on the screen reads "TOTAL DEVASTATION IN TOKYO FOLLOWING NORTH KOREAN NUCLEAR STRIKE." Almost 75 of the structures in the city appear flattened in several news shots and part of the screen shows a map showing the radioactive fallout spreading far across Japan, South Korea, and parts of Russia. The skyscrapers still standing are almost all mangled, many with large structural parts hanging precipitously. Farther from downtown Tokyo there are scenes of civilians dying from radiation poisoning and homes and businesses flattened by the massive shock wave.

Audrey steps aside into a management office adjacent to one of the concierge desks and closes the door behind her, calling her father.

"Dad, we're watching the reports from Tokyo right now. How far are we into stopping the Chinese attack? Do we have a chance of withstanding this barrage?"

"Jack and his team…."

"Oh God, dad, please don't tell me Jack is on the front lines again. I…I can't deal with this right now."

"Audrey, his team is all we have right now. We have several units trapped inside Los Angeles, we can't just pull them out because fighting our way through waves and waves of Chicano militia and the vanguard units of the Mexican Army will only delay our response."

"I'm so scared dad," Audrey says, "Jack's out there. My kids are here….if…if we can't stop the missiles….look at the news right now, all those people, ordinary families, people like us…"

"We WILL stop them, Audrey," Heller says. "You need to be strong for Jack and for your children right now. The Chinese will not target Las Vegas because its part of the territory claimed by Cienfuegos."

"But when the army comes…."

"Audrey, I promise we are doing everything we can right now. I can recalling all the conventional forces we can right now and devoting it to the Southwest. We are NOT being driven off our own soil. I swear to God, on your mother's grave."

BARSTOW, CALIFORNIA, IN THE MOJAVE DESERT

We see a sea of lights and a helicopter comes into view and the screen splits to show a long line of Mexican Army tanks driving down a wide freeway. The helicopter lands in the parking lot of a Wal-Mart Supercenter. The parking lot is filled with Mexican military vehicles and soldiers. The cinematography purposes shows the contrast of a typical American landscape with occupational forces present. There are machine gun mounts and mobile missile launchers set up on the roof of the Wal-Mart store. The helicopter touches down and a Mexican sergeant opens the door for Cienfuegos to come out.

"ATTEN—SHUN!!" another Mexican officer in a Major's uniform shouts. The soldiers in battle fatigues snap to attention and salute. The major walks forward and salutes again, which Ernesto Cienfuegos returns. As Cienfuegos gets out of the chopper, two soldiers from the chopper take positions on either side of the door.

"Benito!" Cienfuegos says and walks toward the major. The two of them embrace warmly for several long seconds.

"I cannot believe we will be standing here today, Senor General," the Major, whose uniform identifies as "Calderon" says. "Ever since Haiti, I have longed to the day when we would fight together. I remembered how our enemies trembled at the mention of our name. You know, I think even now, some Haitian niggers dream of us and wake up wetting their pants. We have shown them el poder del izquerida, the power of the left."

Cienfuegos nods with a psychotic grin. "Good job taking out the garbage in Mexico. I didn't expect Biancos's cabal had the cajones to resist us, but now they have learned their lesson."

"I am still concerned, General," Major Calderon says, the two of them walking toward the Wal-Mart where a new field headquarters has been set up. "Many in Mexico are still ignorant. In two or three hours, they will be waking up, turning the news and seeing Mexican tanks driving down the streets of America, not to mention our socialist friends' work in Tokyo, hours after we removed that raton Biancos from office. We don't what the reaction will be. Large parts of the country, Mexico City, Monterey, Guadalajara, Cuervanaca, we have no support there."

"No problema, Benito," Cienfuegos says, "Don't worry. We will secure a victory by that time. The Mexican people will then stand up instead of always cowering in front of the American imperialists. As they say, Benito, in war the winners decide what is right."

"Si, Senor General. I have faith in our victory."

CTU-LOS ANGELES

"Bill, I think there's something you should see," Shari says, brushing back her pretty red hair as Bill comes over. "This comes from the files Chloe decrypted." They see some classified files identified as being the work of an overseas CIA operative code-named KATIE. "Actually, something Jack should know about."

Bill flips over the folder and there are photos of Andre and Alexis Drazen and their meetings with various unidentified people along with undercover reports from other agents.

IN THE MOJAVE DESERT

Jack is riding in silence as the CTU Suburbans make their way across the desolation of the Mojave Desert. There is near complete isolation in this part of the desert. He picks up his ringing phone. "Bill?"

Bill is in his office with the files. "Jack, I know this isn't a good time…but….before you go out into the field again, there's something you should know. Something…something you deserve to know. It will give you some kind of closure….Jack I'm sorry…"

"Bill, I know what the stakes are and the risks. What do you want to tell me?"

"Shari finished decoding more of Graham Lockhart's records from his estate. We found who Nina Myers was working for the day Teri was killed, the truth behind that day."

"What?" Jack exclaims looking out the window seeing his anguished reflection in the night.

"It was Jonathan Yarnal, who died upon FBI interrogation."

"Are you sure….wait he was David Palmer's opponent in the primary caucus!!"

"That's right, Jack," Bill says, "Before Mike Novick persuaded Palmer to run for President, Yarnal was the Democratic front runner. The Republican opponent was too right-wing and the consensus was the primary winner would be the next President. Voters would have voted for Yarnal despite his radical leftist leanings. This was before all those attacks on our country."

"So Yarnal wanted Palmer dead so he could be President?" Jack asks in shock.

"Yes, Jack. He was the one who approached the Drazens and proposed that they help him in killing Palmer. The Drazens had little support within Serbia and needed inside help to pull it off. The Drazens added you as a target because it was convenient, but Yarnal made it all possible. One of our foreign operatives filmed a meeting between Yarnal and Alexis Drazen at a restaurant in Bratislava, Slovakia in 2000. It had everything, their conversation. Our agent went undercover as a waitress and a recording device was planted inside Yarnal's coffee mug. This intel was immediately classified and sealed by Yarnal's friends because of his influence. The entire plan, the kidnapping of your daughter, the hiring of Ira Gaines, Yarnal informing Alexis about the secret prison, it was all there. Graham kept it as leverage against him just in case."

"And when Yarnal failed to gain the presidency, he lost faith in this country and set on his course leading up to today," Jack says angrily.

"That's right. But we're going to put an end to this. I know you can do it, Jack."

AUXILIARY NORAD STATION, MOJAVE DESERT / WAL-MART SUPERCENTER

The Mexican convoy arrives at the auxiliary air defense installation, a gray concrete hulk rising from the desert floor and surrounded by a rusting barbed-wire fence. Major Herrera and Alejandro get out first and Alejandro orders his militia to secure the surrounding area. Herrera grabs Biancos, throws him to the sandy ground and then jerks him up. "We're here."

"I won't do a thing for you," Biancos says. The Mexican soldiers fire powerful assault rifles and RPG rounds at the metal doors leading into the underground facility. There is some clanging noise and the door is damaged. Herrera goes over and kicks it down, the twisted metal flying down a dank, drab hallway. The building has a utilitarian 1960s design. "Get his familia over here!" Herrera orders. He waves his gun around and his men take Lupe and his son and daughter from the Jeep, herding them toward the doorway.

They go deeper into the facility and one of the Mexicans takes a decoder device and unlocks the door leading down into the basement. Herrera calls Cienfuegos. "Estamos aqui. We're at one of the Americans' auxiliary stations."

"How much longer before we can destroy the targets?" Cienfuegos asks.

"Less than half an hour."

REEF AQUARIUIM, MANDALAY BAY

"Kids, you PROMISE you wont' run off again," Audrey says sternly, "I have to go work with Grandpa. He and daddy need my help."

"Okay, we promise," Molly says. They take a seat in a plush couch just outside the aquarium doors.

"We're all set up in here, ma'am," Quinn says. "A nice, quiet place for you to work."

"Thank you," Audrey replies.

"Mrs. Bauer?" a voice calls. It is Erin, the teenage girl from the monorail. Audrey turns toward her.

"I know this is…an unconventional request, but can I be there and observe?"

Audrey doesn't know what to say.

"Please…it's….I lost everything today. My entire family. I saw them kill my mom in front of my house, then they burned my house down…I don't know what I'm asking, I'm sorry…I just need to see us get back at those people."

Audrey puts her hand on Erin's shoulder and squeezes it. "It's okay. You can come and observe, just promise me you don't reveal anything from what you see."

"Okay, I promise."

AUXILIARY NORAD STATION

Biancos and his family are now in the main control room in the basement, several Mexican soldiers guarding the doors. "Take a seat, Senor Ex-Presidente," Herrera says.

"AHORA!!" Alejandro shouts, striking him with his gun. Biancos sits down in front of a map spanning the entire back wall of the room. The map still shows the Soviet Union.

"Are you sure the targeting system still works?" Ajejandro asks.

"Si," Herrera says. "It will work. You know, the Americans like to plan for the future…except they cannot see the future. They never expected us to be here."

Herrera nods to Alejandro who walks toward Lupe and the Biancos kids.

"You lay a finger on mis ninos, I swear to Dios I will kill you," Biancos says.

Herrera bursts out laughing in a loony manner. "KILL ME?? LIKE THAT?? Just cause you fought some half-naked tribesmen in Indonesia? Look around you."

More seriously, Herrera gets close to Biancos's face, a toughened expression on him, his eyes blazing in a sadistic manner. "Now is when you decide who you care about more, your American puppet masters, or your own flesh and blood." Alejandro slaps Lupe across the face and then shoves the gun close to the crying kids.

"Don't do anything!!" Lupe shouts. "These people are locos, they're not even people, they're leftist animals!"

Alejandro fires a gun that rips through Lupe's right ear, disconnecting it from her body. She lets out a gut-wrenching scream. Biancos's face is filled with hatred but he keeps his silence. Herrera starts the computer program and it begins to load. The images of satellite tracks appear over the map of the world. "Alejandro, the missiles are almost ready?"

"Si. Any minute now."

PENTAGON

"Sir, the Israeli Prime Minister is on videoconference from Jerusalem…"

"I know," Heller says exhaustedly. He brings up the screen. The Israeli PM is shown in his office.

"Mr. Prime Minister, I cannot describe the anguish I feel over the unspeakable acts of evil perpetrated against your nation. Those responsible for the attacks on your country, and the United States, and Japan, are the forces of darkness and evil…."

"James, we're not asking for your denunciation, we're asking for you assistance," the PM says in his Hebrew accent. "Our entire squadron was wiped out over Syria by Syrian and Iranian air defenses and the Iranians have fired a second chemical missile at us. You need to take out the Iranian facilities immediately. For decades, we have stood with the United States…"

"I pledge our full cooperation. We are preparing a counterattack against the Iranians as we speak. I'm sorry, but we have other pressing matters, but we will talk later, and I will guarantee a second attack does not succeed against your country."

Heller turns to Brittany. "Yes?"

"The Chinese invasion fleet is now within 100 nautical miles off the northern coast of Taiwan and troops on their carriers are massing for an invasion. Per their military exercises last year, we speculate the three carrier battle groups will separate 50 miles north of Keelung for multiple human wave landings on Taiwan. Once the Chinese fleet reaches that point, we can no longer use the nuclear option without massive loss of innocent life in Taiwan. And if the Chinese land their troops there, we're looking at a wholesale slaughter of the Taiwanese population by the Communists."

"It all comes down to CTU," Heller says. "Our tactical forces cannot be readied in time for the response for another hour. We cannot let them take our system off-line."

NORAD FACILITY

Biancos is looking at the blood seeping from Lupe's severed ear. She is going in and out of consciousness. "Please….I will do it, whatever you want. Don't hurt my family."

"That's better," Herrera replies. "You see, sometimes our Chicano brothers are tougher, they have more cajones. Thanks to the Americans, growing up on the streets of America being treated like trash, it kind of makes you that way."

Herrera goes and types in the targeting system "35 N 114 W". He sits down next to Biancos. "Ever since the war began, the cowardly James Heller has fled to a secure bunker, as has the treasonous coconut, Peter Ricardo-Sanchez. Now we will take them out, along with their entire staff including much of the American cabinet and leading members of Congress. The same people who have kept you in power, the imperialists who plunder the wealth of Mexico for the sake of the American corporations."

"You….you want me to help you kill Heller….he was my friend…he…."

"But THEY are you family," Herrera reminds him, pointing to his whimpering children.

"Papa, please….just do what they say, get us out of here…" his daughter pleads with tears.

"May God forgive me," Biancos says, nodding to Herrera.

"I have already finished the targeting," Herrera says, "All you need to do is authenticate."

OUTSIDE THE FACILITY

In a split screen we see Herrera and Alejandro watching with the Mexican soldiers as Biancos confirms the missile launch, and we also see the missiles ready to go.

"We're coming on the facility now," Murphy says. "What's your plan."

"We don't have time, we need to make a direct assault, hit them hard, end this once and for all." Their headlights are off and they are wearing night vision. The Suburbans speed up toward the facility, flanking the property.

"Hay alquien aqui!!" one of the Chicano guards shouts, pointing at the noise. "Disparen! Dispare! Ahora! Rapido!"

A stream of bullets from Jack's gun takes him down and his partner soon falls down too. Two Chicano vehicles stop and men pour out firing. The CTU agents mow down four men, sending blood and gore flying through the desert air. There is a bright flash of light that blinds Jack and then one missile, then two missiles leave.

"We have a launch, no two launches, dammit!"

"Get in there now! Try to disarm it!! You have one minute!!"

Jack tosses two grenades toward the building, blowing up a Mexican soldier.

"Murphy, you stay outside, I'm sending my team in, cut off all access by attacking Chicano forces."

Jack goes into the doorway and hears footsteps. He ducks into a supply closet then whirls back out, dropping a Mexican soldier with a burst of automatic weapons fire. Several agents follow Jack.

NORAD FACILITY BASEMENT

Biancos hears the gunfire and shouting in English and Spanish.

"Los americanos estan aqui!" a panicked soldier shouts. "Vamo! Vamos!"

Alejandro reloads his gun and grabs Lupe hostage. Biancos suddenly charges Herrera and the two grapple.

"You're a minute too late!!" Herrera screams. "And no, I LIED about the target HAHAH!!"

Biancos tears at Herrera's hands and the gun discharges, a bullet striking Alejandro in the chest. Lupe then kicks him in the groin. Alejandro turns his gun at Lupe to kill her but Herrera fires two more shots that go through Alejandro's heart. The Mexican soldiers hesitate to open fire in fear of hitting Herrera.

Jack goes into a stairwell and fires down the stairs, killing two Mexican soldiers then goes back, reloading and tossing a flashbang grenade down. There is a bright flash of light then the CTU teams burst in firing. Jack sees Biancos's family in the corner and turns in another direction seeing Herrera looking dazed. Jack pumps him full of lead and the other Mexicans are taken down by the Tac team.

OUTSIDE THE NORAD FACILITY

A firefight continues between CTU and the Mexican/Chicano force. All the windows in the Suburban are shot out as are the tires. Murphy uses his pistol and takes down two approaching Chicanos, the men screaming as they fall down dead on the desert floor.

NORAD FACILITY BASEMENT

"I'm sorry, they had my family," Biancos says, looking devastated and ashamed.

"These were the targets?"

"Yes, they said they were targeting the government but then Herrera said he lied…"

"Jesus Christ!" Jack exclaims as he checks his PDA.

PENTAGON

"Edwards Air Force Base just went off-line….dammit, our satellites picked up massive sonic booms and large explosions……this can't be happening," Bernstein says.

McDaniels looks at the new reports coming in. "CTU failed. They made a direct hit on our NORAD and SDI transponder center at Edwards…."

FACILITY BASEMENT

The other missiles follows its course toward the Arizona-Nevada border. Jack realizes what the target is.

"This is Bauer, the other target is Hoover Dam, which supplies electricity to Nellis and the strategic weapons project there. If the missile hits, SDI will be taken down for good and we will be powerless to stop the Chinese thermonuclear barrage."

HOOVER DAM, NEVADA-ARIZONA BORDER, 20 MILES SOUTHEAST OF LAS VEGAS

The missile sails over the structure of Hoover Dam rising in front of Lake Mead. Anti-aircraft fire starts up but to no avail. The missile hits the main part of the dam and a wall of water crashes down. The entire generating station is flooded as the entire capacity of Lake Mead is send tumbling down into the Colorado River.

MANDALAY BAY

Audrey is speechless listening to the transmission from Nellis. Secondary rockets fired from elsewhere in the Mojave hit the control tower, officers barracks, hangars, at Nellis. Some of these are launched by Mexican fighter jets. The next transmissions come from Edwards which also suffers a secondary assault, now vulnerable without the energy from Hoover Dam. Audrey thinks about how only hours earlier she was at Nellis Air Force Base.

NORAD STATION

"Dammit!! Dammit!!" Jack shouts kicking chairs around. Biancos is sobbing in the corner.

"What have I done?? What have I done??" he is saying to himself. "They told me it was just….God!!"

"Bill, Craig, is there any way we can salvage the situation?"

"Yes," Bill says. He has a sad voice. "The President will explain it to you. It's our last contingency plan."

"Mr. President, I'm sorry I failed you. I failed everyone."

"No you didn't, that was beyond your control," Heller says, "I saw the footage."

Jack needs some fresh air and is now walking back up the stairs, going out into the cool pre-dawn desert air. All the Mexicans and Chicanos are dead. "I should have gotten in there fast enough. Now this country…there is not real way of stopping the barrage is there? Over ten cities across the nation, I…."

"Jack, there is a way, like I said, one last resort."

In the Pentagon the staff all look hopeless. "That's a long shot," Brittany whispers, "We may have already lost any chance of preventing a complete catastrophe for our country. The first Chinese ballistic missiles will hit the West Coast in two hours. That was our best chance of stopping the Chinese. We're now wide open, their plan is succeeding. Everything the Chinese and Mexicans have planned today has worked."

Heller excuses himself and talks to Jack again.

"Jack, there is one more last shot, but I have to be honest with you. If you do it, the chances for your own survival are minimal."

……5:00 AM


	21. Episode 20: 5:00 AM to 6:00 AM

RECOMMENDED CAST

RECOMMENDED CAST  
Erin O'Hare: Emma Rossum

EPISODE 20

THE FOLLOWING TAKES PLACE BETWEEN 5:00 AM AND 6:00 AM

NORAD AUXILIARY STATION, SAN BERNARDINO COUNTY, CALIFORNIA

Jack sits down on the ground, breathing in the cool desert night air.  
"Sir, what are you proposing?" Jack asks softly, utterly devastated at the news of the high risks of this mission.

"I've spoken with General Bernstein. Not just NORAD has auxiliary backup stations, Star Wars does too. I'll……it…." Heller gives out a long sigh and a split screen shows him very dejected, "It's a long shot, but that's better than nothing."

"Sir, just…just tell me what the plan is."

"Son, it's a two-part plan. The beginnings of the Star Wars, the Strategic Defense Initiative, SDI, was started under Reagan's administration despite heavy opposition from the Democrats. Under the second President Bush, Palmer, Keeler, Logan, and my own administration we've begun to upgrade it before we could get widespread Congressional approval, it's all classified. Our plan was to merge the old 80s system with the newest technology we have.

"We're building a new solar-powered hub in Southern California on the northern shore of the Salton Sea, using solar power, and it was evacuated earlier today simply to not attract attention and as far as we known, neither the Mexicans nor the Chinese know the location. With President Biancos's ID, you will be able to bring up our missile shields by the time the Chinese warheads make their final descent. But there's a problem with this. The base was built in the 1980s and we haven't upgraded portions of the security apparatus, so in order to gain access to the control room you need a high-ranking military member from the U.S., Canada, or Mexico.  
"According to the CIA the Mexicans have already re-programmed all NORAD and SDI station from their central server so that only their personnel can access it."

"So we need to capture one of Cienfuegos's main leaders…."  
"In a word, yes, Jack. We've run an assessment and besides Biancos himself, the only man with that clearance is a Major Benito Calderon, who has long been one of Cienfuegos's most trusted officers. They both attended Mexico's equivalent of West Point and served as government advisors in the Haitian crisis. Both Calderon and perhaps Cienfuegos himself are in their temporary forward operating base in Barstow."

"Sir, Barstow is…"  
"Jack, you have that kind of experience when you went into Serbia days before Victor Drazen would have launched his coup against the democratic government. We're too late right now, but you're the closest team to the objective and we don't have any time to lose if you choose to accept this. I'm going to be straight with you like I said. I'm asking, this country's asking you to lead your team deep into enemy-controlled territory, but with every passing minute, those missiles come closer to our homeland."

Jack sighs and looks at his men and Keith, all of whom have steely expressions on their faces. "If we're to make it, we have to head toward Barstow right now." Jack and his men get into two separate Subarus surviving from the battle and drive back onto the main highway.

"Thank you, Jack. We'll send up a backup team to assist with the second part of your operation on the Salton Sea, but going into Barstow, you guys will be your own."

"Mr. President, can I please talk to Audrey?"  
"Of course, son. I'll patch you through."

Heller has a guilty look on his face as he operates the phones.

MANDALAY BAY, LAS VEGAS/MOJAVE DESERT SOUTH OF BARSTOW, CALIF.

"Audrey, Jack's on the line for you."  
"Thanks, dad."

Audrey has Lisa and Blake watch her kids and goes into a stairwell overlooking the turquoise lit beach with other Vegas landmarks like the Stratosphere Tower and the emerald-green buildings of the MGM Grand and the colorful-roofed English castle of Excalibur in the background.

"Hey, Jack," Audrey says, hiding her emotions.  
"Audrey, I'm sorry about earlier, I'm so sorry. I…I don't know what happened."  
"It's okay, Jack. You were in the field, you still need to process things. So are you on your way back now?"

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about, Audrey," Jack says with tears welling up in his eyes, "There might be a way to stop all those missiles from hitting, but it's going to be dangerous."  
"Jack, please, please don't' tell me you're…"  
"Your father himself told me I was the best choice. My team is deployed here in the Mojave already. Jack, I don't know how to say this, but I don't think I have a choice. In a couple hours, the America we know will all be gone…."

"Jack," Audrey says crying, "It's already gone. I'm looking outside right now, and I'm looking at the smoke rising from Nellis, the antiaircraft tracers trying to stop the incoming cruise missiles the Mexicans are firing. Jack, it's not…"  
"Audrey…I…we need to believe in tomorrow. You need to believe in tomorrow, Audrey, even if I may not be there to share it with you."  
"NO, don't' talk like that, Jack, I can't go on without you, I remember when you were in China, I can't go through that again….I….just….can't…."

"Audrey, you know I love you more than anything or anyone else in the world. You're the best thing's that's ever happened to me, and you're the only reason I made it this far. You gave me the best seven years of my life, and you're the only reason I wanted to keep living. You showed me what it was like to live a normal life but….but…." Jack pauses and wipes his eyes, "I guess nobody's going to have a normal life anymore."

"Please…Jack…." Audrey says.  
"Audrey, what I'm about to do is very dangerous. I need to go deep behind the Mexican lines and capture one of their leaders and then getting our SDI missile shield back up. Audrey, I need you to promise me something."  
"What, Jack?"

"Promise me that if I don't' come back, you'll take care of Molly and Carl…"  
"Don't…." Audrey is now sitting alone in the stairwell, leaning against the window with the Las Vegas skyline in the background.

"Raise them the way they would be raised if I was there. Let them know that wherever I am, I'll always be watching over them. And….and…." Jack's voice breaks, "Talk to Kim and Chase for me. Tell them that I was wrong to blame them for what happened today and that they still have a chance to face justice in the U.S. And….I don't' want to say this, but if my team and I fail in our mission, promise me that you, your father, and everyone at DOD and CTU will never stop fighting. Because this is our country, and we made a mistake by letting these people come in but we're not going to keep on making our mistakes. We're going to….we're going to take our land back."

"Jack…I promise, I promise I'll do that, I swear."  
"Thank you, Audrey. I'm sorry but I have to go right now, we're twenty miles outside of Barstow and I need to talk to CTU about the mission. I always thought joining CTU was a mistake, but it wasn't, because it led me to you."  
Audrey doesn't even care to wipe her tears anymore. "I love you, Jack. I love you Jack."  
"I love you, Audrey."

Jack hangs up and exchanges a look with Murphy as they pass a highway sign with directions to Barstow.

CAMINO REAL COUNTRY CLUB, BARSTOW, CALIFORNIA

Univision in background with English subtitles and the banner "NUCLEAR RETALIATION ON PYONGYANG, TEHRAN": "American retaliatory strikes have devastated Pyongyang and Tehran but the missiles targeted on Beijing were destroyed by local air defense forces…" Footage shows a mushroom cloud over Pyongyang, North Korea and another one over Tehran, Iran. "Meanwhile, at least tens of thousands of civilians and soldiers are feared dead as North and South Korean militaries exchanged deadly missile and artillery barrages north of Seoul."

General Cienfuegos beams as he walks through the plush cocktail lounge with sofas, colorful wine glasses and bottles and colored lights giving out gentle hues of blue, green, and purple. He opens a screen door and steps out into a golf course dotted with palm trees stretching out into the desert. "Updates?" he asks as he embraces Benito Calderon.

"The news is all good," Benito Calderon, "And soon it won't matter what the Americans did to Iran and North Korea. After we cut the power to Nellis, our conventional missiles have taken out its runways and we have sent fighter jets into Nevada. The Americans tried to destroy McCarran Airport but our heroic pilots destroyed the jets they sent. So you have decided to up the timetable?"

"Si. This is the shock and awe campaign the Americans promised in Iraq but never delivered. In six hours our tanks will be driving down both Wilshire Boulevard and the Las Vegas Strip, and even if not all the Chinese strikes hit their targets, these images will be broadcasted throughout the world. After that, we will take the Central Valley and the Nevada mining country and consolidate our control, offer the Americans a cease fire.

"The American resistance will falter, Benito, I know it. We will win because we are righteous. They are fighting to keep land that they stole from us, and as Simon Bolivar drove the Spaniards out of South America, as the mujahideen kicked out the foreign invaders, and as Ho Chi Minh kicked the Yankees out of Vietnam, Mexico will rise again in our hands. Future generations will read about us and our names will be next to those, they will read about our victories against the most powerful nation on Earth."

"I will relay these orders to the commanders, General," Major Calderon replies with a salute.  
"Good. General Huego's divisions are making headway across Arizona toward Las Vegas and our paratroopers will secure McCarran Airport. We will beat the Americans at their own game."

BARSTOW, CALIFORNIA

As Jack and his team approach the city of Barstow in the Mojave Desert, there is a surprising level of normalcy with civilian traffic moving, and he still glances non-Mexican faces in the cars around him.

"Why are these people still here?" Jack asks.  
"Couldn't get out in time. At least they aren't publicly executing people at this point."  
"Will they search our car?"  
"No, we're getting other vehicles and splitting up, but this still isn't like going into Baghdad during the Saddam days. At least now the Mexicans are following our operating procedures. They're going to warn us to stop, fire warning shots, and then shoot to kill. They need to at least keep a semblance of human rights as they present their case to the UN."

"How the hell do they justify this?" an agent asks.  
"Well the Third World makes up most of the world, they'll be sympathetic to their claims. They'll say they intervened to stop the civil strife in California that stemmed from the consulate crisis."

"Jack, it's Bill," the radio says.  
"I'm listening."  
"We've got a team of locals. A mixture of legal Mexican Americans loyal to the U.S. as well as other local Barstow residents. Many of the people have chosen to stay and fight for their homes rather than flee into the desert. I'm gonna send the rendezvous location to your PDA, its two miles outside of town."

CAMINO REAL COUNTRY CLUB  
"Senor General, still no word from the teams at the NORAD station," a young Mexican sergeant says.  
Cienfuegos pauses and says, "Don't worry. The missiles were launched, the Americans are open to attack, it's all that matters."

BARSTOW OUTSKIRTS

Jack's world explodes in the clatter of gunfire as the regional highway merges into Interstate 40.  
"Put it away, Jack!" Murphy yells. Jack hesitantly puts it on his lap.

A Mexican tank is now in front of them with the gunner cursing and making obscene gestures unknown to Jack, possibly Mexican versions of the middle finger.  
"Careful there," Murphy says, "They've got the right of way."

"Batardo!! Stay back, we made the rules clear!" an announcement is broadcasted in Spanish.  
"Don't follow too close…just stay calm…it's dark, they don't know we're Anglos. We're two exits from the rendezvous, its actually kinda a ways into Barstow but we should be fine."

"Jeez, look at that," another agent says, watching the Mexican tanks, APCs and Humvees driving on both sides of the highway and Mexican platoons taking positions on various bridges of local roads spanning the Interstate. Up ahead at the Interstate 15 junction there is a roadblock but thankfully Jack takes the exit before that, going into a commercial strip with brightly lit shopping centers with parking lots filled with Mexican soldiers and Chicano militiamen.

"Those are the worst," Murphy says, "The regular army is well-trained and somewhat disciplined, as surprising as that may seem, but the Chicano militias are a bunch of psychos. They're the illegals and anchor babies, the ones who were gang members and drug dealers here before the war started."

RESIDENTIAL AREA, BARSTOW

The two Subarus turn away from the bright garish lights and into a quiet residential development with medium-sized ranch houses set amid large, well-irrigated lawns. Visibility was good with ample streetlights. They quickly found the house and went through the back.

Two men are in the backyard to greet them.  
"Glad to see you found it. So many people say my house is hard to find, even with Mapquest," a Mexican American man says in American English.  
"Well those people are idiots," Jack says slyly.

"Just don't let my mother know you said that about her brother. Anyway, I'm Nathan Hernandez, Barstow sheriff's department."  
"Jack Bauer, CTU-Los Angeles. This is Keith Murphy, on loan from U.S. Air Force special ops. And as you know, President Carlos Biancos."  
"Nice to meet you, let's go in."

"You have to be careful," Nathan says, "This community's mostly legal immigrants, second-generation families, Anglos, a lot of mixed families too, but some other parts of town are dominated by the illegals. They've raised hell for us for years, so bad that half my neighbors moved up the road to Vegas or Salt Lake, even Idaho. The occupation thinks I'm loyal to them, carry a Chicano banner just as a show."

"So your men have been running intel around town?"  
Nathan nods. "Yeah." He opens up a map, simply a local highway map published by the AAA. "You know, well, how our boys all went to Saddam's palaces, lounged by the pool, got a tan, after we entered Baghdad?"  
Keith nods with a smile to lighten the mood. "Yeah, Baghdad actually has some of the biggest pools in the world. I always slacked off on lifeguard duty, doing tricks on those spiral diving boards…yeah, spiral, some imagination eh?"

Everyone laughs, even Jack despite the grave situation.  
Nathan continues, "So, Cienfuegos set up base at the most prominent location in the city. Here, Camino Real, major country club owned by Choice Hotels International, three lodges, major pools and spas, golf courses, a steakhouse, covers 10 acres of land."

There is a knock on the door. "Shhh….hide!!" Nathan says and motions for three Mexican Americans, two white men, and a black man to follow him. "There's a crawlspace in the laundry, under the dining room!"

Jack sweats profusely as the banging gets louder until Nathan and his friends open the door.

"What took you so long??"

"I…..I'm sorry….we were watching the progress of your liberation," Nathan says in Mexican Spanish. Keith crawls out from the crawlspace and quickly takes the remote control, switching the channel to Telemundo which shows reports from a devastated Los Angeles where massive separatist bombs have brought down the Library Tower and the Bank One building following a pitched battle with white militias and black gangs. Footsteps approach and Murphy goes into the laundry room just in case before three Mexican soldiers in fatigues arrive.

They laugh at the news.  
"What is this?" Nathan asks, "I'm loyal. You don't need to insult me."  
"So those negritos and gringos are your friends who drove the cars here…"  
"Si, I told you. They own a dealership in Santa Clarita outside of LA. They're friendly to us, they hate the U.S. government too."

"They better," one of the Mexicans says. He opens the door to the laundry and opens the crawlspace, shining a flashlight in, Jack freezing in terror behind some boxes. After an endless five seconds, the light shines away and the soldiers go back upstairs.

"Lo siento, comrade," a soldier says as they leave the front door, "One thing…it's been a long night, you know any strip bars around here. You never have enough machismo and we need to…"  
"Try the west side of downtown, on Interstate 15, the Bling-Bling Club they call it, you wont' miss it, they call it a preview to Vegas."  
The Mexican soldiers break out laughing hysterically. "Gracias!! We are actually heading to Vegas soon, so….sorry about the intrusion."  
"Adios, amigos."

Nathan goes back down and tell the CTU agents to get back into the basement.  
"Close call," Jack says unnerved.  
"Jack, are you sure you're okay?" Murphy asks.  
"I am. Don't worry about me. It's fine."  
"You don't' look fine, you're…"  
"Don't question me, Keith," Jack says firmly and Murphy lets it go.

CTU-LOS ANGELES  
"Okay," Bill says, pointing to the schematics of the country club grounds lit up on the screen. He is announcing the operations to the CTU staff assembled around the conference room.  
"The Major is set up in one of the building surrounding the pool according to our latest intel…."

BARSTOW, CALIFORNIA

The team goes into a part of town relatively free of military activity and enter a Harley Davidson dealership. Jack looks at the bikes with admiration and also sadness.  
"What's the matter?" Biancos asks.  
"I…I hope this isn't my last time riding one of these?" He then looks longingly at the golden arches of McDonald's rising majestically it seems along the wide avenue, "It's…it's beautiful, you know? Everything."

"I'm sorry, Jack, I understand. This…this means a lot to you. It's the America you know, I've sorry for what my country is doing." Biancos says.  
"No, sir," Jack says, "You represent your country, not Cienfuegos and his leftist animals."

The dealership owner, another Mexican American, drives up in a Mercedes sedan and opens the showroom. They are careful to use sound mufflers this time and they quickly drive out of the lot, Jack looking at the destination with their PDA.

In a split screen, Audrey is comforting her kids in Mandalay Bay, Erin is talking to Chrissie, the girls also comforting one another, Heller is watching news reports in the Pentagon, and an electronic map shows the location of the Chinese missiles in the sky.

Two blocks later, three Mexican army jeeps block their way. "We ordered the curfew!! Are you deaf??" a bullhorn shouts in Spanish.

"We have to engage them," Murphy says, "Everyone, secondary entry point, go! Now!"  
The bikes split up, with Biancos and Jack on the same one. Jack whips out his Uzi and sprays bullets toward the middle jeep, four of the soldiers dying, one wounded and the other ducking. The three Mexican jeeps go in different directions but Murphy shoots out a gas tank, sending the jeep flying across the street in flames, throwing its occupants everywhere. Another jeep strikes it and stops, the soldiers jumping into the street and firing automatic weapons. A soldier reaches for the radio and Jack shoots him through the neck, the man dropping it before he can call for backup.

Large explosions appear close to Jack and Murphy's position. Jack and Bianco's bike goes in a zigzag pattern straight toward the tank, the tank commander desperately trying to maneuver the turret fast enough. Jack jumps the bike into the tank, the wheels striking the gunner in the face, decapitating him. Jack parks the bike and he and Biancos charge into the compartments, kicking and shooting. Biancos takes his gun and shoots the surprised commander while Jack shoves a private against the wall and breaks his neck. In the next street, a second Bradley fighting vehicle is about to turn in his direction.

"I know this," Biancos says, typing in commands and aiming the turret straight at the other tank. Shells burst forth from the tank and land on top of the other one, causing a series of explosions as the munitions and gas tanks all ignitied. "Let's go!!" Murphy damages a fuse and rigs the tank to explode before closing the hatch and getting back on the bike.

The CTU teams re-convene at a park where there is a creek and they drive into a large open sewer opening where the creek goes underground below a high school. Above, Mexican soldiers reach the tank Jack had briefly captured. There is a large fireball and the scene changes to Jack and his team on four different motorcycles, the PDA showing them approaching the country club.

…..5:00 AM


	22. Episode 21: 6:00 AM to 7:00 AM

EPISODE 21

EPISODE 21

THE FOLLOWING TAKES PLACE BETWEEN 6:00 AM AND 7:00 AM

CAMINO REAL COUNTRY CLUB, BARSTOW, MOJAVE DESERT

A uniformed Mexican officer runs through a crowd of other soldiers, shoving several people out of the way in the reception area for a cocktail lounge and bursts in panting and Cienfuegos turns around with his Cuban cigar and a bottle of California wine.

"Senor General, tenemos un problema. There was an opposition attack on our forces near downtown Barstow, two of our Bradley tanks were destroyed, around 30 of our men are dead."  
Cienfuegos responds with anger and shock, "I thought you said the city was secured and the local resistance pacified."  
"Sir, they must have laid low, remember the Americans had weeks of calm in Iraq before…"  
Cienfuegos moves forward like a rabid dog and slams the man against a trophy case with golf trophies, shattering the glass. "And what is this defeatism….you dare compare our army to the American….to IRAQ?? We are liberators, not occupiers! Give me the details?"

"They…one of the survivors said he saw a man who looked like an Anglo jump his motorcycle onto the tank and capture it, then used it against another, they are well armed…this is near the Wintergreen shopping center."

"Send our forces there immediately," Cienfuegos orders, "I want results. I don't care what you have to do but we will stop the opposition before it begins. And this survivor, execute him."  
"Sir?"  
"He is a coward for not fighting to the death, he brings shame upon his Aztec ancestors."  
"Si, Senor General, it will be done."

BARSTOW SEWER SYSTEM

Jack, Biancos, Murphy and four other CTU agents speed on 4 different bikes through the sewer, with Jack's PDA guiding them toward where the sewer goes to the country club property.

CTU  
"Okay, we've got their position," Shari says with Bill and Craig watching intently, "No sign the Mexicans know they're down there yet but we've got increased activity after that skirmish near downtown Barstow."

"Jack," Chalker radios, "Our satellite surveillance shows Major Calderon leaving the spa and pool area and he's going toward his penthouse suite in the east lodging building."  
"Roger," Jack says as they speed along the dry sewers and his PDA shows them crossing under the country club property.

In a split screen Cienfuegos is looking at TV monitors of the Mexican Army jeeps and tanks rumbling through the pre-dawn streets and soldiers securing the area where combat had broken out on the street. Mexican soldiers made the survivor from the skirmish, a private, turn around and then shoot him through the back several times.

SEWERS

The motorcycles stop suddenly in the wide sewer as Jack sees the entry point on his PDA.  
"Guys, we're under the bathhouse by the pool complex now, it's the safest entry point where we can try to minimize detection. We must try to get in and out as quickly and quietly as possible."  
"Understood," one of the men says.  
"Jack," Keith asks, "Any new on the missile teams?"  
"We have mobile missile launchers in Utah set to create a diversion but I'm not calling in the strike until we have the package

MANDALAY BAY, LAS VEGAS

We see Erin, the teenage girl from the monorail train walk toward a quiet portion of the Mandalay Bay convention center toward a private area of the Shark Reef aquarium. Audrey is sitting with a laptop in an underwater glass room and surprisingly the tank is still lit with sharks, fish, dolphins, and coral, a very calm environment.

"Mrs. Bauer?" Erin says softly.  
"Yes?" Audrey asks softly.

"I just want to say thanks for letting me observe with you. It's...I don't know, it makes it easier to deal with what's going on."

"I'm actually glad you're here," Audrey says gently. "It's like to have someone, you know my kids are too young to be doing this."

CAMINO REAL COUNTRY CLUB

Jack and Murphy make their way to a manhole in one of the courtyards of the hotel building Major Calderon is in. They gently lift the manhole cover and look around the courtyard surrounded by walkways and balconies with trees, picnic tables and lawn chairs.  
"Alpha team in position," another agent radios.  
"Delta in position, we have three hostiles in sight at the outside balcony."  
"Take them out."

In split screen three Mexican soldiers are shot in the back of the head with brains exploding and their bodies dropping quietly. Alpha team comes out behind the building next to the golf course and scans the area.

Jack sees four Mexicans on the walkways on patrol. "I'll take two on the east side, you get the other two," he says to Murphy.  
"Gotcha."

Several silenced shots break out and all four soldiers drop dead. The door opens and a fifth Mexican private comes and Jack sees his mouth open but before any sound comes out Jack shoots him in the forehead.  
"Let's go!!"

One of the Alpha team members comes up next to the Olympic sized swimming pool and sees many Mexican soldiers lounging and swimming. They go back into the manhole.

Bravo team is near the golf course and sees several Mexican troops eating at a picnic table with guns. The two men aim carefully and shoot two of the in the chest repeatedly. The others panic and begin to talk but more silenced shots take them down too.  
"I'm gonna go behind those bushes, you take that golf cart, use it as cover!"

The two CTU agents take up new positions as three enemy soldiers approach their position. Five more soldiers taken down without the enemy firing a single shot.

Jack motions for Murphy to follow him as they take a stairwell up to the walkway. Jack rounds a corner and sees a Mexican soldier walking away from them and another one meeting him far down a hallway past a glass door.

Murphy shoots the first soldier through the back and the other reaches for his sidearm. Jack aims his gun but the man manages to get a shot off, shattering the glass. Jack and Murphy both shoot the man in the chest, blood appearing on his shirt as he falls down.

"Que es esta?" they hear two voices shouting.  
"Check it out!" another man answers in Spanish.

"Shit!" Jack mouths.  
Murphy speaks into the radio. "Get those missiles launched now."  
"Roger," Bill says, "ETA is ten minutes."

"Let's go, snatch the package now before the whole of Mexico comes here," Murphy says. They use silenced machine guns now as they see three Mexican soldiers looking at their dead comrades. The agents burst into the hallway and gun them down in a row within seconds.

"One more floor up," Jack says. "Let's take opposite stairwells, we've got two of those that lead to the roof from where the penthouse is accessed." Jack steps into a lobby area outside the penthouse and a soldier fires at him, ducking behind a door then rolling onto the floor to take aim again. Jack quickly shoots him down. Another Mexican soldier comes through a stairwell and Jack shoots him down as well.

Outside a gunfight begins after a large group of soldiers stumbles across dead comrades and Alpha Team is seen. The CTU agents switch to automatic weapons and spray the windows of the hotel and the lawn with bullets, mowing down droves of Mexican soldiers.

Jack kicks open the door to Calderon's suite and he is bed with a female officer. The woman screams and takes out a gun shooting at Jack, who quickly dispatches her. More soldiers enter but another door opens and Murphy bursts in shooting. The disorganized troops are quickly killed.

"Freeze, Calderon!!" Jack screams. The man takes out a gun but Jack shoots him in the hand. "You're coming with us!"

SPLIT SCREENS show Heller and Audrey watching the battle. Biancos is in the sewer protected by two CTU agents.

CAMINO REAL COUNTRY CLUB

Glass shatters everywhere and bulletholes pocket the wall. Four more Mexican soldiers enter from the open doors but the volleys of fire from the opposite hotel building kills them in friendly fire.

"We need another way out!" Jack says, having Murphy cover the target. "Biancos, agent Matthews and Dyson, head to the extract zone now."  
"Roger," Biancos says, he and the agents going back on bikes and turning around.

More enemy troops arrive in the elevator area and Jack and Murphy grab Calderon, going toward a laundry area. Jack hides behind a washing machine as Murphy does so in a room with vending machines and ice. They suddenly burst into the open, shooting down four of the soldiers. One soldier squeezes off a burst that hits the wall next to Murphy but Jack turns his guns on him and fires. The man drops down clutching his neck as a waterfall of blood rushes down and he collapses dead. Murphy exchanges fire with another Mexican for a few seconds then guns down the hostile, the man falling back through a door into the ice machine, shattering it. Jack turns a corner into another corridor and sees a soldier. Jack shoots him down and gives the all clear.

Alpha team charges into the other building where the Mexican soldiers are firing from. One of them is shot but continues to fight, killing five soldiers before finally dying. The second Alpha member reloads and flips over a large pot of flowers leading toward the hotel lobby and fire at the Mexicans pouring in his direction, sliding and flipping across the sidewalk. He throws a grenade and dives into a fountain. An explosion demolishes part of the building, blowing apart a dozen Mexicans. He pops up from the fountain and zooms on two Mexican soldiers getting out of a jeep but several bullets strike him and he dies firing his weapon.

"Que esta occuriendo??" Cienfuegos demands as he looks at the firefight outside. "Hijos de putas!! Matenlos todos!!"

"Jack, Bill here, missiles approaching targets, ETA two minutes now."  
"About time!!"

Jack and Murphy handcuff Calderon and shove him out onto the roof and the Mexican soldier hold their fire. The moment Calderon reaches the elevator lobby sticking up onto the roof the Mexicans on the opposite roof fire furiously. Jack and Murphy dive through the glass into the elevator lobby bullets trailing them. Jack opens a stairwell door and sees two soldiers coming, mowing them down with quick bursts.

They get into the elevator shaft and slide down the wires. Outside, four missiles fired by the U.S. military strike the other hotel building, sending Mexican troops flying screaming through the air. Another one hits the spa building, vaporizing all the soldiers around the pool and sending others hurling into the water. The third missile hits two tanks parked at the main gate and the last one detonates on a nearby street where many Mexican jeeps and tanks are parked, killing dozens of soldiers.

Jack reaches the manhole cover again and reaches the sewers.

"The Americans took Major Calderon!!" a young sergeant yells, running toward Cienfuegos.  
The Mexican commander pulls out his gun and kills the man. "You incompetent swine!!" he screams in a psychotic rage then barks orders in Spanish to other men. He rushes to his computer and brings up a display showing the location of Calderon being escorted by Jack.

THE PENTAGON BUNKER

"We now have confirmation of the targets," Bernstein announces, "Every major city outside the Southwest with a metro population over 1.5 million is being targeted. The missiles are expected to hit in three hours."

"I think it's time you announce evacuation plans, Mr. President," McDaniels says.  
"No, Jeremy," Heller says, "It wont' make a difference except create panic."

"C'mon sir, are you really counting on Jack and CTU to get the shield back up? As capable as they are, this is a long shot."  
"And creating a panic won't make a difference," Heller says. "How's the operation in California going?"

Brittany brings up the updates. "CTU has Calderon in custody but it's a bloodbath in Barstow and the place is filled with Mexican military. We've exhausted all the strikes we had on the targets. Our launchers in Utah have now exposed themselves to Mexican airstrikes and additional fleets of Mexican jets are being sent to the north."

"Dammit!" Heller yells, slamming his fist on the table.

SEWER SYSTEM, BARSTOW

"Okay, we're only a mile from the edge of town," Jack says as he speeds through the sewers at top speed with Calderon tied to his bike. Explosions suddenly appear ahead of him, collapsing part of the tunnel.

"Jack something's wrong, enemy troops are all converging on your position and they're drilling toward the sewers from above, they're bringing explosives charges according to the satellite," Craig says.

"How did they…"  
"There must be a tracking device on Calderon," Shari says, "That's the only explanation."

Jack throws Calderon off the bike and takes him up some mossy stairs to a deep collection section of the underground sewer.  
"Esta alli!"  
"Jack, they're closing in on you, you have five APCs, each with approximately ten soldiers all heading toward your position, you need to find the device now."

"I don't know what you need me for," Calderon says, "But my men are here."  
"Where is the tracker!!" Jack yells, grabbing his fingers and breaking them.  
"AAAHHH!! They're….they're in me. You cannot get to them without killing me."

"Jack, two APCs have stopped and at least twenty troops are getting off, they're above you almost, they're finding a way to…"

MANDALAY BAY

"KILL HIM!" Shari suddenly shouts and everyone looks at her.  
"It's…" she explains, "The part of the base that requires his authentication is on 80s technology, as long as they have his eyes and hands its enough."

Erin hears this and says worriedly to Audrey in a rush, "But they need to preserve it, if the base is an hour away that's too long, if they kill…"

SEWER SYSTEM  
Jack shoves his gun against Calderon's brain and pulls the trigger. Calderon drops to the floor of the sewer and Jack examines his dead body.

COUNTRY CLUB

Cienfuegos takes a fancy lamp and throws it against a wall, shattering it. The tracking signal disappears. He curses in Spanish and overturns a table and some chairs.

MANDALAY BAY

"They need to preserve the body parts in formaldehyde," Erin says, "I interned at a research lab last summer at UNLV. Or else it would be useless in the scanner at the base or whatever."  
Audrey nods. "Thanks. I'll relay the news."

WAL-MART SUPERCENTER, BARSTOW

Jack finally makes it up and helps carry the body as well as Keith.  
"Our other teams are down, Jack," Keith says in shock, "I'm sorry."

"At least we got lucky with this site, did we lose them?"  
"For now."

They are in a greenhouse attached to the Wal-Mart filled with plants and fortunately the base formerly here had been moved to the country club. There are several Mexican soldiers inside but the agents evade them. "You stay here, I'm gonna…"

"Get a hacksaw?" Keith asks.  
"Whatever I can find."

COUNTRY CLUB

"This is unacceptable!!" Cienfuegos screams, "What are the casualty estimates??"  
"At least 450 soldiers dead."  
"And they…they sent less than 10 men?"  
"Si, senor, that and the airstrikes. Lo siento."

Cienfuegos clenches his fists and his face is distorted with veins bulging out .  
"I promise, General," the subordinate says, "We will find them."  
"I will declare a curfew immediately to get all cars off the streets. In twenty minutes, your orders will be to shoot anyone still remaining outdoors anywhere in Barstow."

WAL-MART SUPERCENTER

Jack comes with a cereal container and a kitchen knife. They quickly begin to cut out the Major's eyes and hands. They glance back and the soldiers are all gathered toward the front.

"Okay, Jack, Bill got back to me. There's a high school a block away, if we can get into the science labs we can find the chemicals necessary to preserve these tissues." He has a disgusted look on his face but Jack does not.

Outside, soldiers are starting to set up roadblocks and go through the streets firing into the sky. "Rapido! Rapido!!"  
Split screens show them going back through the sewers and rounding a corner seeing four Mexicans approaching. Jack takes out his silenced assault rifle and quietly finishes them off. They emerge in the parking lot of the high school and break in through the windows, heading toward the science department. The Mexican military vehicles are not yet around the high school but they are searching the area around the Wal-Mart and the country club.

Jack shoots open a supply cabinet in a science lab and finds the formaldehyde. He quickly opens a jar, holds his breath against the smell and dumps it into the cereal container with Calderon's eyes and hands.  
"There's a trail out the back," Jack says looking at his PDA.

Jack and Keith exit a back door of the school and go through a grove of palm trees, heading down a hill. Suddenly flashlights are trained on them and Mexican soldiers yell in Spanish. Jack and Keith dive to the ground, protecting the specimen. Then a Chevy Silverado pickup truck strikes two of the soldiers, mauling them. Gunshots appear from the Silverado and all the other troops are taken down. The driver's door opens and Nathan Fernandez gets out.

"CTU alerted us. C'mon, let's get you to the extract point."

…..7:00 AM


	23. Episode 22: 7:00 AM to 8:00 AM

EPISODE 22

_Note: In hindsight there is a glaring unrealistic aspect regarding the sun coming up after 7 AM since this is May, but unfortunately the mistake has already been made when the time was misnumbered as 6AM to 7AM. It was important to the plot that the sun not rise too early. _

EPISODE 22

THE FOLLOWING TAKES PLACE BETWEEN 7:00 AM AND 8:00 AM

BARSTOW

Jack and Murphy lay low and crouched in the back of the Chevy Silverado pickup truck driven by Nathan and two of his men. They are covered with sheets and another pickup comes dragging a large powerboat. They quickly attach the boat to the pickup truck and Jack and Murphy go under it, the truck driving out toward the edge of Barstow, the shopping centers and residential neighborhoods giving way to new construction sites in the desert.

"Alto!" a bullhorn shouts and they stop as Mexican soldiers stop them at the city limits.  
"Me llamo Nateo Fernandez de las Casas," Nathan says in the perfect Mexican Spanish spoken by unassimilated Mexicans. "How may I help you?"

The female Mexican soldiers shines the flashlight onto the boat.  
"Where are you going with that? We are in the middle of a war."  
"The war is past Barstow, we're secured now. I'm taking it to the Salton Sea, doing some fishing."  
"Fishing?"

"Sergeant, I went there as a boy, the Anglos didn't want us Mexicans in their resorts, so now we can finally claim what is ours and I, we, mi y mis amigos aqui, want to get the first to lay our claim. It's safe there, right?"

The soldier smiles proudly. "Si, very safe."

"Man, that guy's smart," Murphy says, "Just in case they decide to track this truck to see if he was lying, he IS going down to the Salton Sea."  
"Exactly. What about the helicopter rendezvous?"  
"CTU has it all set up, Jack. Good work back there."

The pickup truck speeds into the desert and another screen shows President Biancos with two CTU agents and finally another one shows a police helicopter from "Bullhead City, Arizona" flying through the predawn sky.

20 MILES SOUTH OF BARSTOW

The sky is still pitch black but CTU is in a hurry. The Silverado stops on the side of the now-deserted highway and Jack and Murphy quickly board.  
"Thanks for your help, Nathan, I'll always remember that," Jack says.

"It's an honor to fight for America. This is my homeland, not Mexico. I only wish more people believed that."  
"So do I. Look…um…keep on going toward the lake and launch the boat, its unlikely they had satellite coverage this far south, the Mexican government's satellites are not advanced and are disabled by the cell phone transmission towers in this area, you should be fine."

The helicopter quickly climbs up.  
"Agent Bauer, I'm Kurt McNally and this here is Jerry Schneider."  
"Military, police?" Murphy asks.  
"No, we usually fly rescue helicopters, but we were in the Arizona Air National Guard years back."  
Jack nods. "Bullhead City, is your family alright?"

"Yeah," Kurt replies, "We got word of the Hoover Dam attack on time and most of us in Bullhead City and Laughlin across from us in Nevada are heading toward sanctuary in Utah. The military response is fully underway now with forces rushed from Colorado and Utah. We're expected to open a gap in the Chicano and Mexican lines."  
"Good."

"How far away is the target? I know Buchanan briefed us but the Salton Sea's pretty big…"  
"It's on the east shore, near some deserted motels where the sea flooded a decade ago."  
"We should be able to make it just in time then. We're using solely GPS and flying low to the ground with all lights off. The Mexicans will be sending reconnaissance planes and fighter jets in widening perimeters around Barstow after your escape from the city. We need to get as close as we can to the target before the sun comes up."

The chopper picks up speed and the desert dotted with dark sagebrush speeds past them rapidly and sure enough the sounds of fighter jets screaming across the sky can be heard.

MEXICAN ARMY HELICOPTER, BARSTOW AIRPORT

"I want the perimeter widened," Cienfuegos says.  
"Si," the commander on the ground replies. Cienfuegos is in a Mexican Army Cobra attack helicopter (made in the United States) lifting up above Barstow's sizable regional airport and heading over the streets of the city.

"Also, continue searching inside the city. Go house to house especially in areas that are less than completely friendly to the liberation."  
"Of course. One thing…the international media will be in Barstow soon to report on…they will see the searches and those are unconsti…"  
"The Constitution? The American Constitution? I spit on it, and I spit on the Geneva Convention…."

"But the world…"  
"In a couple hours there will not be a functioning U.S. and when we create a new, just leftist Mexico these wimpy American laws will be gone. Do not question my orders again, Lieutenant, or there will be consequences, and not only to yourself."  
"Si, Senor General."

THE PENTAGON

"The Mexicans are using radar sweeps around the surrounding desert and also going house to house in the middle and upper class sections of Barstow as well as the commercial districts," Brittany says, "They doubled their troop presence on the streets there and in surrounding towns. The only upside is that this may leave fewer troops for their planned advances on Los Angeles and Las Vegas. However, the CTU teams are making good headway. They have to reach the target before the sun rises and the Mexican jets can find a visual on them."

MOJAVE DESERT, NORTH OF THE SALTON SEA

"My family's safe?" Biancos asks.  
"Yes," Jack says, "They're at Minot Air Base in North Dakota, near Canada."

Up ahead, the sky is no longer pitch black anymore, but a dark blue hue with few clouds.

"Keith, you married?" Jack asks.  
"Yeah, fifteen years."  
"How does your wife handle this? Do you know how she's dealing with today?"  
Murphy takes a deep breath, "Her dad was a cop in Baltimore, she's used to this. It…it wasn't on the front lines but when bombs and rockets are part of everyday life, it speaks to how fucked up our world is, but it also kinda forces you to get used to it. We just live everyday to the fullest cause we know life can end anytime."

"I know," Jack says sadly, "Yesterday, Audrey and I were thinking about whether we should recommend to Carl to try out for the soccer team in middle school, worried about them, you know, getting bad influences once they're getting older, heck, trying to stop them from fighting over the X Box in our family room. When I got the call, we were in a videoconference, trying to sell our military simulator to Audrey's friend at software development firm. Today, look at this."

"We're gonna get out of this alive, Jack," Murphy says, "All of us. We're both gonna go home, take a nice hot shower, lounge by the pool and forget all this ever happened. I don't know, maybe it just takes some time to sink in, ya know? What's happening, it's like the first Gulf War, or Lebanon, except its not Baghdad, it's L.A."

"Guys, we're approaching the target," Jerry says from the front of the chopper. The sun is now above the horizon, the red and yellow soil of the Mojave Desert blending in with it and the rays of the morning sun, but then they fly over a section of the Salton Sea, the second largest salt lake in the U.S. Jack squints at the sunlight shimmering off the surface but it was beautiful, a deep, blue body of water in the middle of the desert, surrounded by towns, hotels, marinas, and new neighborhoods.

Below, a Mexican jeep is parked and soldiers scan the shoreline, seeing the helicopter. A soldier takes his radio and speaks rapidly in Spanish.

"Over there!" Jack says, pointing to a clump of solar panels next to a deserted town of motels and restaurants that shut down after the water level rose, some structures partially submerged.

SDI (STRATEGIC DEFENSE INITIATIVE) FACILITY, NEAR SALTON CITY, CALIFORNIA

The helicopter kicks up dust and all the agents dismount as well as President Biancos.  
"What's the plan after we bring the shields back up?" Murphy asks.  
"We need to hide the chopper quickly, there's an airport nearby, then wait until dark to make a break for friendly airspace which hopefully will be expanded once the military…."

Suddenly theres a "tweedletweedletweedle" sound from the chopper.  
"They've got a missile lock on us!! Dammit!"  
"Everyone out now, you're coming with us!!"

Kurt and Jerry dive onto the ground and run toward an old Cold War-era structure, cutting through a barbed wire fence. Two Mexican air-to-surface missiles strike the helicopter, a fireball throwing Murphy and Biancos through the air, their falls cushioned by the sands on the shore of the salt lake.

They go past warning signs and enter the base where there is a mix of Cold War-era equipment and modern technology. Behind, a new building is under construction and there is a new construction site with both military and civilian infrastructure.

Jack opens the cereal container with Major Calderon's eyes and hands and does the authentication, then hurls the container as far away as he can.

CIENFUEGOS'S HELICOPTER

"I see the smoke," Cienfuegos says delightfully, "Some rebels, so that is their base. We will put an end to it now, we will send a message, that the Mexican Army will crush any attempts to stop the Reconquista."

The helicopter flies low over the bright blue sea, the sky now brighter and turning light blue in the surreal beautiful desert landscape.

SDI FACILITY, SALTON CITY

"President Carlos Biancos, Estados Unidos Mexicanos," Biancos says into the voice ID. He confirms his identity and the last steel door opens, revealing a supermodern command center the staff have abandoned.

"CTU, I'm in, I need you to guide me through the procedures," Jack says.

CTU-LOS ANGELES

A view shows a ghastly view of central Los Angeles with smoke rising from Century City and two of the major downtown skyscrapers with their tops a heap of rubble.

"….fears that the Library Tower will collapse after Mexican missiles hit the 45th floor in a battle that began after Anglo, black, and Asian residents retreated for a last stand in the city center…"

"Okay, Jack, Shari's gonna guide you through it."

Outside CTU, there are sandbags and mortar positions piled up two stories high like in Baghdad and Kabul with heavily armed special forces soldiers with mounted machine guns scanning the streets of their San Fernando Valley location.

"Okay, use the central mainframe," Shari says, "Biancos has authenticated and he'll have to do it again."  
"Got it, he's doing it now."  
"Once you're into the program just….." Shari continues to give commands and Jack and Biancos follow them carefully.

Outside, the Chicano militia are setting up positions near CTU which is now on the front lines with surrounding areas taken over by the hostiles.  
"All you Anglos, surrender! Ahora!" an anchor baby yells into a bullhorn, "The Mexican Army will be here soon. It is not worth your lives. Take what you have and leave Aztlan and you will live, or else we will fight and kill you."

"Hey gringo? You hear me??"

"Go to hell!" one of the guards at CTU yells, "Go back home you wetbacks!"

The anchor baby motions for two illegal aliens to help him load a missile with more in stock. "Attack now! Take no prisoners! Take no prisoners! Kill them all!"

The Chicano missile flies through the air and impacts on the roof of the CTU building, the lights blinking on and off in the main room.

"We're under attack from the Chicano rocket teams," Ray says worriedly.  
Shari is still speaking to Jack. "Okay, the last sequence is niner 4-5-6…then you need to position the shield, priority is over the continental United States."

"Jack you've got a problem, you have large concentrations of Mexican military approaching your position, you have a column of six APCs, several Jeeps and a Cobra attack helicopter and a fleet of fighter aircraft…"

"We're gonna have to stay in the base until an extraction team arrives, tell Audrey I'll be home, we got out of Barstow and…." Jack presses the final confirmation button. "Sheilds up, repeat, shields are up!!"

Cheers erupt over CTU but then the celebration suddenly stops as pieces of the ceiling rain down on the office staff. Outside, the illegals and anchor babies in the militia are preparing a second barrage. "Muerto a los gringos! Viva La Raza! Ataquen ahora rapidamente! Viva la Reconquista!"

"Jack…we're under attack, we don't have much time," Bill says as another rocket causes his computer to fall to the ground and crack, "But you have to try to find a way out, the base will not withstand a direct strike from an air-launched missile, the solar facility will be intact but you need to…"

SALTON CITY

"Got it! Guys, we need to make a break for it, we have four Mexican Mirage fighters approaching, their missiles are armed."

Jack and the CTU team quickly go out through an emergency back door, heading toward an abandoned hotel. Up a small hill, Mexican jeeps are arriving with soldiers running through the area on foot heavily armed.

Ernesto Cienfuegos grabs the security camera from the base entrance and runs back ordering his men and women to do the same to avoid the missile blast.  
"I know who this man is," he says with a glint in his eye, looking at Jack's picture.

Jack, Biancos, Keith, Jerry, Kurt and the other agents lay low as explosions rock the area, the command center collapsing.

Then more missiles strike the ground, killing three CTU agents who had not made it to their comrades' position.  
"We need to move quick, when those jets make another turn, they'll see us," Keith says. "We need to get to the solar station immediately."

THE PENTAGON

"Shield back up! Shield back up!" General Bernstein shouts, jumping into the air. Everyone cheers and hugs one another. "Success rate is now 97 of stopping all the incoming ICBMs."  
Heller is shaken and relieved. "Retaliate into China immediately. Tactical nukes on every military base with more than 5,000 troops."  
"My plan exactly," Bernstein says.

"What about the Chinese fleet approaching the Taiwan Strait?" Pete asks. "I've been coming up with the hydrogen bomb solution….sir…all gloves are off after what the Chinese did…we can wipe out all three of their carrier battle groups in the next hour without the radiation having any impact on Taiwan."  
"Do it," Heller orders, "Now this big dog is ready to fight."

INLAND SHORES MOTEL, SALTON CITY

The beige-white three-story structure is the first property off the base and they quickly go in.

"General, this is flight leader two, we will destroy the surrounding structure on your orders."  
"Of course."

Cienfuego's phones ring again. The Mexican jets are seen in the clear blue sky making a turn over the Mojave landscape east of the inland sea.

"What is it?"  
In the other screen the captain from Barstow is speaking. "They managed to bring back the missile shield!! We confirmed it in Mexico City with our tracking stations, with the electromagnetic and the satellites…."

Cienfuegos goes in a rage as a split screen shows the jets launching missiles toward the town. Cienfuegos takes his machine gun and sprays the parking lot with gunfire, shattering windshields in dozens of cars.  
"Sir?? Sir??"  
"I'm here….I…I have it under control, we are still winning the war."

"NOOO. NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Jack yells as the missiles speed toward the motel.  
"Abort strike!" Cienfuegos orders in Spanish.

"Si, copy!" The lead Mexican fighter pilot presses an abort button that deactivates the targeting system. The Mexican aircraft create waves along the surface of the Salton Sea before zipping back around to the southeast toward Mexico.

The missiles are only a hundred feet above the ground when they suddenly turn and splash into the Salton Sea, sending large splashes of the water, soaking the Americans and Mexicans alike.

"Vamo! Everyone!! We are looking for Jack Bauer, we need him alive!" Cienfuegos orders.

The Mexican troops approach the Inland Shores Motel as more vehicles come loaded with soldiers. "Jack Bauer, you will surrender immediately! Jack Bauer!!" Cienfuegos calls in a bullhorn in accented English.

Carlos Biancos takes his machine gun despite other grabbing him and sprays gunfire at the approaching soldiers. Two of them drop dead and two others run toward the side. Murphy shoots taking down another soldier as they enter the courtyard of the motel. Jack and Murphy then go up some stairs past rusted vending machines. "Senor Presidente! C'mon!!" Jack urges.

Biancos refuses. "You go, I need to settle a score, I saw Cienfuegos himself, he himself is here!!" Jack wants to run after him but looks sadly at Murphy instead as Cienfuegos goes to an old car and hotwires it, making sure his ammo is full.

Five Mexican jeeps are now approaching the motel. Biancos screams as he slams on the gas pedal, throwing up lots of sand as he drives into the private road. "Cienfeugos you traitor!! I'm coming to get you!!" he shouts in Spanish. Three Mexican soldiers block the road and unleash furious gunfire but Biancos lowers himself below the dashboard, the car hitting the soldiers and killing them. Bullets fly from all around Biancos but he strikes a jeep at fourty miles her hour, an explosion sending him flying into the sand, Biancos turning around several times on the soft ground. He gets up slowly.

"Cienfuegos!!" CIENFUEGOS!!" he screams.  
"Es el ex-presidente!! Es Biancos!!" a Mexican soldier calls out to Cienfuegos.

The General runs over and motions for the soldiers to hold their fire.  
"Senor Ex Presidente," Cienfuegos says, "The only reason you are alive is because of Jack Bauer, but I should actually thank him! With that missile strike I would never have the pleasure of watching you die, of seeing you one last time."

"You are a motherless traitor. You sold out Mexico to the leftist enemy and their Islamic colleagues."  
"Even now you accuse me? You work with the Americans, you oppress the poor of Mexico. I…we….my army…we are fighting for the people, we are fighting for Mexico!!"

"Where's your honor, Cienfuegos, you swore an oath to serve the Constitution of Mex…you tried to kill mi familia! My wife, my children!!"

"Tell you what?" Cienfuegos says with an amused smile, "Since we are here in this…this little town, why don't we play a game, give you a chance to get back at me. You know, I always hated American culture. I hate American football, and NASCAR, and McDonald's, Starbucks, but there is an American tradition which…I…I find amusing, more so than the Russian version of roulette even."

"What is this now? What are you talking about?"  
"A chance for you to live, if you can prove yourself worthy. I may have misjudged your days in Indonesia but I am still better than you. This American tradition..." Cienfuegos tosses a pistol over to Biancos.

"The duel, an American cowboy tradition. We will both turn around. You will walk five steps away from me, I will do the same. Then we turn around, and we see who is the better man. If you win, my men's orders are to let you go. Of course, I have a successor in Mexico," he says, "But you can avenge yourself."

Biancos nods. "I can shoot better than this pompous hijo de puta," he mouths to himself in Spanish. "You don't know what you're getting yourself into."

In another screen, Jack and Murphy fire silenced gunshots, taking out several Mexican soldiers.

Biancos and Cienfuegos turn away from each other. "One….two…." Cienfuegos calls out. At three, however, he whirls around and fires a bullet straight into Biancos's spine. The President's eyes let out hopelessness and betrayal as he slowly falls to his knees, blood gushing out of his wound. The gun falls from his hands as Cienfuegos walks over.

"The truth, Carlos, is that I make my own rules, I create my own game, and if you can't beat me with it you lose. And if you lose, you die."

Cienfuegos gets in front of Biancos, forces the gun into his mouth, and blows his brains out.

….7:00 AM


	24. Episode 23: 8:00 AM to 9:00 AM

EPISODE 23

EPISODE 23

THE FOLLOWING TAKES PLACE BETWEEN 8:00 AM AND 9:00 AM

SALTON CITY, CALIFORNIA, ON THE SALTON SEA

The scene opens with a view of the abandoned motel, an adjacent 50s style roadside diner, the solar panels, and the large inland sea in the Mojave Desert. Cienfuegos spits on President Biancos's body and reloads his gun. "Let's find Bauer! Rapido!!"

Jack and Keith go into a room on the third story of the motel going to the side of it where there is a cracked empty swimming pool. Six Mexican troops are entering the area from around the motel office. Jack motions for Keith to be quiet.  
"It's just the two of us now, Jack," Keith whispers.

"I know, but like you said, we're gonna make it out of here."  
"I don't know, Jack. Even that day in Israel, I ain't as scared as I am now."  
"You need to focus. Think about your wife and your kids. You mentioned you were going to go for a desk job after this. Think about that."

He nods. "Ambush them over there."

The two Americans silently go to the second floor and around the rectangular courtyard where the pool and the parking lot are situation. When they are in range they fire six well placed shots, the Mexicans falling two at a time.

The sound of the shots attract more attention and soon vehicles are revving. Suddenly three Mexican soldiers appear on the opposite roof firing. Jack and Keith dive off a stairwell and land painfully on the wooden pool deck. Jack takes the "No Lifeguard On Duty" sign and blocks several bullets, the sign denting. Keith aims up and fires two shots into one of the Mexican troops, watching him drop his weapon and topple from the roof. The Americans use the sign for cover and go behind some bushes as bullets trail them. Jack reaches a fallen Mexican's machine gun and strafes the roof with gunfire, one of the Mexicans falling down into the courtyard and the other dying on the roof.

"That way!!" Keith points. A rocket whooshes by them and explodes in the pool, demolishing a chain link fence. Jack charges up some stairs wildly firing. His eyes meets a Mexican sergeant's and Jack immediately shoots, the man screaming as blood rushes out of his shirt. Jack takes the rocket as Keith heads for the diner next to the motel. Four Mexican jeeps are arriving but Jack fires a rocket that makes a direct hit on the first one carrying eight soldiers and sends it flying across the access archway by the hotel office. Several soldiers are scrambling and a second rocket hits the office, demolishing the gas heaters left over from a decade ago. The flames ignite and a large explosion collapses the archway, burning a dozen enemy troops.

Jack climbs down several balconies and join Keith heading for the diner. In a very poignant scene, the two men enter the traditional 50s diner with memorbralia of Americana as the foreign soldiers besiege it, shouting in Spanish and unleashing rapid machine-gun fire. Shattering the windows, counter, food displays and chairs into splinters and broken glass that falls all over the agents.

"Jack Bauer, this is your final warning!! Jack Bauer!!" Cienfuegos screams.

"He wants me for something, he must know I'm the president's son-in-law," Jack says.  
"He won't kill me, at least not now…"  
"Jack, I thought you said…."  
"Don't argue with me. Go out the back before the perimeter's sealed, hide near the water tower, those trailers there or on those rocky areas on the beach."  
"Jack, he's going to…"  
"JUST DO IT!" Jack hisses.

Keith Murphy goes out the back door but is seen by two Mexicans. Keith turns around and shoots his gun, instantly taking them down and runs as fast he can toward the rocks and the trailers beyond.

Jack takes his automatic weapon and fires at the advancing Mexican soldiers then hits the gas tank of one the jeeps, igniting it, and several soldiers are torn apart by the blast. Then a flashbang is tossed toward Jack and then another. Suddenly there is a flash of light then Jack falls over, dropping his gun.

PENTAGON

The presidential staff leave the bunker and head back into the E-Ring where the TV is in the background: "Despite reports of organized resistance around the California cities of Barstow and Salton City as well as in Los Angeles, Mexican forces are continuing their push toward Los Angeles and Las Vegas. In Arizona, Mexican armored divisions are now 70 miles outside of Las Vegas while in California, divisions are already at the Nevada state line…."

"It's not over by any definition," Brittany says to the President, "We need to take out the airport at Barstow. The Mexicans are landing 2000 to 3000 troops and dozens of tanks a minute. In Las Vegas, illegal alien factions from the local area and separatist volunteers from California are preparing to seize key sections of the metropolitan area in anticipation of the regular Mexican Army's arrival."

"When will our jets from Colorado Springs and Offut arrive?"  
"In two hours, and I don't know if that's fast enough. Also those tanks have American human shields the Mexicans have taken from Phoenix and San Diego."

"I thought that with the shield down they will…"  
"They must have another ace in the hole," Brittany says.

AIRBORNE OVER THE MOJAVE DESERT

Jack is groggy when he wakes up but he is not bloodied. He is in the cabin of a Gulfstream business jet and Ernesto Cienfuegos is sitting across from him.

"Jack Bauer, we finally meet," Cienfuegos says in English.  
Jack glares at him. "So it looks like your Chinese patrons failed. Ah, so you do know the news."  
Jack sees the TV on board the plane showing Telemundo where reports are coming in of the nuclear incineration of China's invasion fleet off the Fujian coast just north of Taiwan and other major low-yield nuclear attacks on Chinese military bases. "It's over, General."

"No, Jack, and you know why?" Cienfuegos points outside at the majestic deserts and mountains stretching on forever into Nevada. "All this will be Mexico's again. You are right about one thing, Jack," he snarls grabbing Jack's chin and shoving his head back, "I wanted to see the Chinese and North Koreans destroy New York and Chicago, but even so, we are still at a position of strength."

"You're insane, General. You got all those illegals in the U.S. to start an uprising, you manipulated the US Defense Forces, a well-meaning patriotic group into attacking YOUR consulate, killing innocent Mexicans, just so you can be dictator."

"I am fighting for the Mexican people!!" Cienfuegos screams, punching Jack hard in the chest. "I hate your imperialist country. You stole our land, you destroyed our economy and starved our people…."  
"President Biancos was an honorable man, he was the rightful President of Mexico, a distinguished military veteran and a leader respected around the world…"  
"The international community according to America," Cienfuego sneers, "Not anymore."

"If you care about your troops' lives you will withdraw them from American soil, you don't have allies…"  
"But I have those human shields in the tanks and the cities, Jack. And I have YOU. Yes, I know your father in law is President Heller. That is the only reason you are still alive."

Jack elbows Cienfuegos knocking him over. Several Mexican soldiers on the plane kick Jack viciously as well as Cienfuegos but the diversion has allowed Jack to cause a suicide pill to fall out of his pocket and onto the floor. A split screen shows Audrey, Erin, and the kids listening to updates from CTU. Jack puts the pill in his mouth.

CTU-LOS ANGELES

The CTU staff are scattering as explosions shake the building. Outside, the military defenders fire rocket propelled grenades at the approaching Chicanos. Then as the Chicano militia's pickup drive at top speeds toward the building, dozens of explosion swallow all of them up and several U.S. attack helicopters fire mercilessly at their masses of hundreds of Chicanos swarming toward West Los Angeles. It is a complete slaughter, reliving the CTU defenders.

"We're clear!! Our boys are here!!" Chalker announces, "God bless America!!" Glorious music plays as more explosions rock the Chicano positions as the U.S. helicopters make another pass. Endless droves of dead militia lie in the streets as the smoke clears. A few survivors open fire but the CTU defenders quickly finish them off. The staff is dazed but relieved.

AIRBORNE OVER SOUTHERN NEVADA

Jack rolls the suicide pill around his mouth. In a split screen, there are scenes of the torture in China with Cheng Zhi electrocuting and beating him, and images of Chloe and Agent Baker, and finally Audrey and the children.

"Audrey…I….I'm sorry," Jack says, opening his mouth wide, preparing to bite down on the pill. Suddenly the plane makes a wide turn and Jack's eyes reach the window. The Stratosphere Tower of Las Vegas is visible and also the Strip below and sporadic plumes of smoke are rising from parts of the suburbs and downtown. Jack spits out the pill.

THE PENTAGON

"Yes, it's confirmed, Cienfuegos has Jack Bauer in custody. We re-established contact with Keith Murphy who's still in Salton City. The Mexicans took Jack to the local airfield where they commandeered an executive jet and they're about to land in Las Vegas."

"So this is their endgame?" Heller asks, "They plan to hold their territory despite the failure of the Chinese strikes and our near destruction of China's military."  
"Yes, Mr. President," Bernstein says, "They will use Bauer as leverage, call for a cease-fire in the UN, and draw cease-fire lines with him in control of a line through central California and Nevada."

"I don't know what I'm going to do," Heller says.

"Sir, I know how much Bauer means to you, but when you sit in that chair, the American people is your family," Pete points out. "No matter what Cienfuegos threatens, we cannot concede to any of his demands."

LAS VEGAS MCCARRAN INTERNATIONAL AIRPORT

The Mexican military convoy drives out of the airport grounds and pulls up to a 40-story condominium complex consisting of four identical high-rises. Jack is quiet as he is shown into the lobby which is filled with Mexican soldiers. Cienfuegos speaks in Spanish about paratrooperss and coordinates with militias from California and Nevada operating inside Las Vegas.

MANDALAY BAY

"Audrey, everyone, you need to come here!!" Clarkson calls.  
"Any news about Jack?" she asks hopefully.  
"The government has tracked him here, actually, I was going to tell you, but…"  
"But what, Travis?"

"We have a serious problem. The Mexican armored divisions have made unexpected progress and their front line is only twenty miles west of the outermost suburbs. More air sorties are being launched from bases within Mexico and they're trying to take as much territory as they can before the full might of the U.S. military comes down on them."

"You're saying we're not safe here??"  
"The Strip will be the primary focus in their attack, the Chicanos will attack first followed by the Mexican Army. We need to head east into…."

"East? We need to get across Lake Mead and that's going to be impossible, the marinas in Boulder City were among the sites of the first massacres of Americans in the area. Chances are the Mexicans have only boosted their manpower there…"  
"We don't have another choice, Audrey. Get your kids ready."

TURNBERRY PLACE CONDOMINIUM, LAS VEGAS

Jack is led to a room with panoramic view of the Las Vegas Valley. "Jack, are you a gambler??"  
Jack doesn't answer.

"Well, I think you are quite a gambler," Cienfuegos says punching him. "You've played with your life, with fate. Over and over and over again. Not me."

Cienfuegos points outside at the Strip. "You know, I've never come to Vegas before. But that is fitting for me, you know, mi gringo amigo. I am not a gambler, and I have only come here now that I know the odds make my victory inevitable. Everything you see here will be ours for the taking."

Jack ignores Cienfuegos speech as it continues, "…soon people will put the pesos in the slot machine. We will take the silver mines here in Nevada, the farmlands in California. It is true Mexico did nothing with this land when we owned it, but what you've done us is….is what you Americans call interest. Listen to me, Jack, we will take the wealth of this region, and we will take it and make Mexico a powerful nation once again, a nation to be respected and feared along with our leftist brothers worldwide. We are the descendents of the Aztec warriors. This is our destiny."

"Oh yeah? It's not mine!!"  
Jack gets up and headbutts Cienfuegos sending him over some chairs. A Mexican soldier fires his gun at Jack, but Jack raises his handcuffs so the bullets open it, he then swings the cuffs into the man's forehead, leaping forward, then kills the man with his own gun and aims the machine gun at four Mexicans in the next room, mowing them down. Cienfuegos rushes forward with his gun but the two men collide. Then many more soldiers come and Cienfuegos's radio crackles in Spanish. Jack takes a second gun and double fires, dropping five soldiers and heading into a glass stairwell.

"Audrey!" he shouts into his cell phone.  
"JACK!!" Audrey says, "I heard you're here in…."  
"Turnberry Place condos, Cienfuegos is setting up his field headquarters here…the Mexican army is…"  
"I know they're here, the Generals here want to take the refugees east across Lake Mead…"

"That's suicide," Jack says.  
"I know but we need to give it…."  
"What about our community?" Jack shouts firing his gun, killing two more Mexicans. "Remember our company's cooperating with the Air Force for that new laser shield…"  
Audrey pauses. "That…Jack, that's gonna work?"  
"It's a better chance. I'm trying to get to where you are now, Audrey, you need to trust me!!"

Jack hangs up and in a split screen Audrey is seen arguing with General Greeley and Clarkson. Jack makes his way to the top level atrium. His gun jams and a strong Mexican soldier attacks him. Jack kicks the man's gun away but the man pulls a grenade. Jack quickly shoves the grenade in the man's pocket and throws him over, the man falling down the center of the atrium and exploding as he hit the lobby, killing dozens of Mexican troops.

Cienfuegos is now in a rage, firing hundreds of rounds. "I….I'll KILL YOU!! MUERTE!!" he screams, going up a separate staircase. Jack reaches the roof and barges out of the atrium into the outside firing both guns. Four Mexicans to his left are killed instantly and he sees the two on the right turn toward him from watching the skyline. Bullets tear through their uniforms and flesh.

"Vamo! Vamo!!" the helicopter pilot shouts as he takes a gun. Jack aims and fires, blood splattering onto the windows of the chopper. Another Mexican in the chopper fires his automatic weapon out onto the roof but misses. Jack fires a well-placed shot through his heart. He uses the dead man's body as a shield as he takes his Uzi and pumps several more Mexicans charging onto the roof full of lead.

A wave of bullets strike the corpse Jack is using as shield as some Mexicans still coming on the roof trip over the dead bodies. Jack drops the shield and opens fire with two assault rifles. All the Mexicans firing at him are taken down within seconds.

Before taking off, Jack turns the Cobra helicopter around and uses the heavy caliber gun to massacre a dozen soldiers on the top floor. In another screen, Cienfuegos ducks with soldiers dropping dead all around him. Jack's chopper flies south above the Strip. Cienfuegos coughs through the dust and makes it to the roof.

"General! Vamo! Rapido!" a soldiers shouts, urging the General to move faster. Three soldiers jump from the roof into Jack's chopper, two of them landing inside and one hanging on to the side. The soldiers charge the cockpit, grappling with Jack for the controls. Jack grabs the man's face, tearing at his skin and blood coming out. He throws the first soldier into the second one and the man hanging on loses his grip, screaming as he falls onto a lightning rod, being impaled on it.

"Audrey…did the general…"  
"Yes, Jack, just hurry!!"  
"Audrey, if I don't make it, do you…"  
"Jack, don't, not now…"  
"CAN YOU OPERATE THE…"  
"I need to talk to the subcontractors…wait I'll have to get back to you!!" Audrey says, shaking terribly.

MANDALAY BAY

"Okay, we're going to leave a contingent of men and women to defend this place but we're getting the women and children, all 2000 of them onto the buses," Clarkson says and a split screen shows him talking to Heller as well as a fast and orderly evacuation onto tour buses that will put the Hurricane Katrina response to shame.

The President nods. "Please continue."  
"Our estimates are that we only need to hold on for an hour more, after which the air support from Colorado Springs will be over the city. The shield was designed to repel suicide air attacks but there's an experimental version modified for ground assaults…"

"Yes, I'm aware of it. We're counting on you, Travis."  
"Thank you, Mr. President, once a marine always a Marine. I've still got some fight in me," the retired general says proudly.  
"Damn straight," Heller replies, "Semper fi, and Godspeed."

ABOVE LAS VEGAS

A view shows the tour buses heading west in the direction of Summerlin and then Jack's helicopter with buildings and streets zipping by below. A Mexican chopper is now taking off from a helipad on a hotel roof.

Cienfuegos takes the other helicopter, an unarmed one, on the condominium's rooftop. Cienfuegos's chopper has two other men on it and he talks rapidly in Spanish for his aircraft to lift up faster as the rotors spin. Jack turns toward the first chopper, firing bullets straight into its cockpit, killing its pilot and destroying all the controls, the helicopter exploding in midair.

Jack quickly flies west across the Strip and over the Venetian and Riviera hotels and the Wynn Golf Club heading southeast. There is a clump of Chicano militia vehicles on Paradise Road two blocks east of the Strip. Jack fires two missiles and an aerial view shows the miltia scrambling but explosions tear throughout the vehicles in a chain reactions, flipping cars and sending burning Chicanos sailing through the air and into windows, bus stops, and sidewalks.

He now zigzags back toward the Mandalay Bay resort, flying over lower developments, construction sites, and non-tourist related buildings. "Audrey, I'm two minutes out from Mandalay…"

"Good, we're on the move. We have fourteen tour buses, American Trailways, we're heading west toward Summerlin, first to our headquarters and then to Ridgecrest Manor. It's gonna be a close call with the Barstow regiments already across the Nevada line.

"General Clarkson, the volunteer here, has studied the local geography and feels the central portion of our subdivision is where…where we can make a last stand if we can't get that weapon in time. Once the hostile forces penetrate the community gates, we will force them into a bottleneck around the middle school and the pool complex."

"Look, I'm low on ammo but I'm gonna try to take out as many of these ground militias as I can and then rendezvous with you at Ridgecrest Manor. Are our staff safe?"  
"Yes, the ones who wanted are taking refuge, others decided to flee north before Nellis fell and many have reached Carson City and Reno."  
"Good. I'll see you Audrey. I love you!"

Jack flies the Cobra attack helicopter down only twenty feet above Tropicana Avenue past cars recently set ablaze by the Chicano militias amid the glittering resort buildings and palm trees. Jack squeezes the trigger and hundreds of bullets spew from the Cobra, killing dozens of the attackers and setting several of their cars on fire. Jack rises above the Monte Carlo Hotel and Casino and New York, New York and speeds as he does in the direction of Rio and Stardust but sees Cienfuegos's chopper approach. Jack pursues him and fires, bullets flying across the sky but soon he runs out.

"Didn't expect me, eh, Jack?" Cienfuegos radios Jack, "I got you. Like I said, I never learned how to lose, and I don't expect to learn. Lady Luck is my b, tu hijo de puta!!"

Jack continues speeding, crossing over the eerily deserted Interstate 15 littered with junked cars and roving Chicano militia patrols heading toward the Rio and Stardust. One of the Mexicans on Cienfuegos's chopper takes out an AK-47 and starts shooting as the helicopters approach one another and another takes a sniper rifle, firing at the engine. Cienfuegos speeds up his much lighter civilian chopper and his men continue to fire. Warning sounds appear and thick black smoke curls up into the blue desert.

SUMMERLIN, NEVADA

Audrey holds her kids and Erin tightly as the lead tour bus escorted by SUVs filled with General Clarkson's ex-military volunteers cross a bridge past Interstate 15. Small arms fire breaks out in an industrial area west of the Interstate. Clarkson tells the convoy to speed up and drives his jeep a block away along with three other vehicles with mounted machine guns.

Chicanos burst into the streets screaming "Viva la Reconquista" and "Viva Mexico". The gunners attack mercilessly driving through the militiamen and sending them scrambling. They quickly tear diagonally across the parking lot of a machine tools factory and are back on a major urban throroughfare.

Clarkson jumps back onto the bus, making sure the driver is not nervous.  
"Audrey, straight for four more miles?"  
She nods. "You mentioned Route Irish in Baghdad, kinda like this, right?"  
"Yeah, kinda," Clarkson replies, "But here we've got a nice local giving us intel, right?"  
Audrey forces herself to smile. "Yeah. So you're on vacation? I thought you retired here."

"I'm from Louisiana, here on a special singles trip. My wife died of a heart attack two months ago, and my friends dragged me here to help me, you know, cheer up, start living again. But nothing every takes away that kind of pain, you know?" Clarkson says, "Well at least I found myself useful again."  
"Hey, don't," Audrey says, "Like you probably know, my dad was a Marine and I understand you boys a lot more than others, and yeah, you're all still boys, like it or not. I can't begin to describe how grateful all of us here are for you."  
Clarkson smiles. "And you look like you're still daddy's little girl."

"Yeah," Audrey says watching warily outside the window, "For better or worse. And Jack's too."

WEST OF INTERSTATE 15

The bullets come closer and Jack desperately maneuvers the Cobra toward a high-rise construction crane next to an almost-finished skyscraper. The helicopter loses altitude fast and alarms and smoke are going everywhere. Jack steers the heavy aircraft almost directly in the direction of the crane's cab. There is a sudden jolt and Jack dives out of the side, holding on for dear life, his feet dangling hundreds of feet above the parking lots and streets below. The chopper goes into a spiral and lands on some cars in the parking lot below in a large explosion.

Cienfuegos's chopper comes and the first Mexican jumps onto the edge of the crane, pulling out two assault rifles, an AK-47 and an AR33, blasting at Jack who swings up just in time. Jack rushes into the cab controlling the crane and moves the crane, causing the Mexican to almost lose his balance. The Mexican fires and falls on his back dropping one of the guns. The soldier struggles to his feet and the helicopter goes to the other side of the cab, Cienfuegos himself lowering him onto the crane. Jack ducks as Cienfuegos pulls out his Uzi and blasts out the cab windows. He can tell Cienfuegos is nervous of the high altitude.

"Jack!" Cienfuegos screams, firing his gun, the clanking of the bullets ringing in Jack's ear, "Tu no vas a ganar contra mi! Tu vas a morir!! I'm going to send you and your daddy in law the President to hell!!"

Jack covers himself as glass shards fly everywhere as both Cienfuegos and the other Mexican begin shooting at once.

MILLENIUM SERVICES HEADQUARTERS

Audrey and several soldiers disembark from the buses and armed jeeps running through the lobby of the low-rise office park, going toward a locked garage set up next to the parking lot.

"You need to drive the van the device is in. We need to get to Ridgecrest Manor, it's a more defensive position," Audrey says.  
"Got it, jeez you're good," Clarkson replies.

Mortar rounds land in the parking lot and Clarkson grabs Audrey and takes cover behind some parked cars two explosions send vehicles and dust into the air, car alarms blaring and large chunks of glass breaking off the office building. Quinn takes an anti-tank missile and fires it at a vehicle loaded with Chicanos, taking it out. "Go! GO!!"

Clarkson gets in the Millennium Services van as Quinn provides more fire, more vets firing from the back of the convoy. They shoot out the engine of a Chicano pickup truck which crashes off the road. Chicanos get up, fan across the wide avenue and begin opening fire. Quinn takes his Uzi and kills several of them, the convoy speeding away as the bodies of multiple Chicano separatists tumble down into the roadway and median.

CONSTRUCTION SITE - NEAR THE SUMMERLIN PARKWAY AND NEVADA HIGHWAY 95 INTERCHANGE

Cienfuegos tries desperately to keep his balance and the camera shows his nervous face, revealing his true cowardice. "Vamo! Matelo!" he screams to the other soldier, "Do you want to be punished for…"  
"SI SENOR!" the other man shouts and approaches Jack cautiously, strapping one gun around his shoulder and firing again. Jack pops up and takes a few shots, hitting the man twice but he is wearing body armor. Blood drips from the soldier's uniform but he keeps coming. Jack has only one pistol and a knife. He fires at Cienfuegos who ducks, nearly losing his balance.

The soldier reaches the cab and Jack jumps up, kicking him in the face and knocking him onto the narrow portion of the crane. "You will die you American batard!" the Mexican screams. Jack kicks him in the chest and grabs his gun firing toward the cab which Cienfuegos has reached by now. Cienfuegos is hit in the shoulder. Jack pushes the gun into the soldier's chest and opens fire, Jack letting the limp body drop off the crane. Jack then charges Cienfuegos, both of them shooting. Jack slides into the cab and strikes Cienfuegos in the groin but now on level ground the Mexican general is more confident.

Cienfuegos slams Jack's head against the controls, blood oozing out. He has a chokehold on Jack now. Jack uses all of his strength to push Cienfuegos back against the broken window. Cienfuegos loses his gun and charges at Jack, but Jack does a spinning roundhouse kick, knocking him off balance, then sweeps him off his feet. The General climbs back up, grabbing his gun but Jack reaches him at the same time, the bullet blowing off all the fingers in Cienfuegos's left hand.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!  
Cienfuegos rushes Jack like a bull, Jack brining his knee into his face, shattering Cienfuegos's nose and breaking several of his teeth. Jack shoots again and a bullet goes through the General's shoulder, the man losing his grip. He screams as he slips, hanging on to the crane by his right hand, his other hand a bloody mass of hanging flesh.

"Ayudame! Por favor!! Por favor, Bauer!! Yo no querio morir! No me matas!"  
Jack takes his hand and then reveals his knife.  
"I saw what you did to President Biancos, in addition to what you did to the United States."  
"It was for my people, Jack!" Cienfuegos pleads, "Por mi gente! Por La Raza, someone had to stand up for Mexico, for the leftists of Mexico, to give us justice!"

"You know, Ernesto, its true we can all learn from our enemies. In the Middle East, if you're caught stealing, they take away your hand."  
"No! JACK!! PLEASE!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Ernesto, you tried to steal my family, the people I love, the people I worked with. You stole the lives of Tom Baker, Chloe O'Brien, and thousands of innocent Americans."  
"JAAACKKKK!!"

"Go to hell."  
Jack slices off the hand Cienfuegos is using to hold on and he screams as the rest of his body sans right hand plunges down, his screams fading as he falls further and further from Jack's position. Jack tosses the hand over too.

Jack sees the helicopter still circling, the pilot trying to turn around and fly away but he jumps, holding onto the railing and getting into the chopper. The pilot is unarmed and attacks Jack physically. Jack elbows him in the neck, then grabs his throat and snaps his neck.

SUMMERLIN, NEVADA - WEST CHARLESTON BOULEVARD AND DESERT FOOTHILLS DRIVE

Audrey has her cell phone out and the screen shows the van carrying the unspecified unique weapon driving as part of the convoy heading down a suburban road.

"Jack's not here yet and we don't' have time," Audrey says, "We need to communicate with the maker immediately."

"Dammit, we lost contact with Mandalay. Last comms they were besieged by the militias, the Mexicans must have taken out the cell phone transmission station in Arizona near Lake Mead."  
"I've got a satellite phone," Audrey says reaching into her pocket, "I just need an update….dammit, I can't reach any of our bases right now. The satellite's almost out of position."

"Audrey, it's me," Jack says via Audrey's sat phone.  
"I have the package, I need to…"  
"Okay, the primary subcontractor is SunTech…and…"  
"Their headquarters are in Glendale, Glendale's gone now….."  
"Secondary…..wait….Jack….Daven…Davenport..must have been the previous deal with the other Davenport team but they don't work there…"  
"Davenport…., yesterday morning! You gotta give it a try."

They are now driving through the main gates of the Ridgecrest Manor subdivision with Jack's helicopter flying toward it in the air.

……9:00 AM

Note: Audrey and Clarkson make a reference to "Route Irish". That is the military's nickname for the highway from downtown Baghdad to the airport and the scene of many ambushes and insurgent attacks. The recent surge has quelled much of the violence here and through the rest of Iraq.


	25. Episode 24: 9:00 AM to 10:00 AM

RECOMMENDED ACTORS

RECOMMENDED ACTORS

Robbie Shiraz: JONATHAN AHDOUT (yes, Behrooz)

Casey Winemiller: Ali Larter

Taj Adesh: Kal Penn (the real Season 6 didn't take place so no Akkkkhhmed)

EPISODE 24

THE FOLLOWING TAKES PLACE BETWEEN 9:00 AM AND 10:00 AM

SUMMERLIN, NEVADA

Split screens show an aerial view of the Ridgecrest Manor gated community stretching far out into the western reaches of the Las Vegas Valley, the convoy heading through the gates with the van from Millennium Services, Jack in the helicopter, and the President and his staff in the Pentagon with a screen showing the Mexican army 20 miles outside the Las Vegas area.

"Audrey, I'm almost there," Jack says loudly past the noise of the helicopter. Jack picks up speed and flies high over the clump of office parks including Millennium Services and sees scattered resistance fighters ducking from behind cars and engaging the Chicanos with small arms fire.

Audrey takes out her satellite phone. "Jack, check your PDA, I'm on the DOD satellite code named Icarius, we need to program it so it stays in orbit above Nevada long enough…."

"Audrey, I can't hack into the system. Not with CTU off-line. You're gonna need to make the call now to Davenport…."

"They're not even in business today, everything's…wait…hold on Jack I got it…."

Audrey's kids are tugging at her but she tells them to be quiet, her face showing the intense anxiety. The gated community's gates shut behind them and several soldiers are sent into the guard stations which have been abandoned.

CHARLOTTE, NORTH CAROLINA

A handsome Middle Eastern man in his late 20s is shown washing dishes in a neat contemporary kitchen with Fox News in the background in the dining room: "….that Ernesto Cienfuegos was killed by American civilian fighters shortly after he arrived in Las Vegas today. U.S. jets are now forty five minutes away from the city after…"

A cell phone rings on the dining room table which also has a stripped gray cat sitting on it. The ringtone is "Jesus Take the Wheel" by Carrie Underwood and the man pets the cat as he takes the phone.

"Hey Case, it's for you!!" he calls out over the sound of the water. She is outside of a sliding door in the lush green backyard and the man quickly dries his hands and takes it. He emerges into a large backyard with neatly trimmed bushes and blooming roses, tulips, and daffodils with an automatic sprinkler going around.

An attractive young woman with long shiny blonde hair wearing a green tank top and cutoff jeans turns around from wiping a lawn chair with paper towels.

"Yeah Robbie?" She has a worried look on her face given what has happened this day.

"It's an unknown number but …"

"Alrighty," she says. "Hello?"

"This is Audrey," Audrey says in a panicked tone, "I…I don't' know how to say this…this is an emergency, we're in Las Vegas….."

"I thought you got out yester…." Casey says panicking for her new friend.

"No we got stuck…we have the Invisible Shield program in its operating vehicle, we need to program it….the militias are closing in on our neighborhood…"

The next shot shows Casey running through their comfortable suburban home past a large fishtank filled with tropical fish and into the den, "Yeah….I worked on that for a bit when I first entered the company, I just need to…yeah, you just have to…."

Suddenly the line goes dead.

RIDGECREST MANOR

"Hello? HELLO?? Are you there?"

"Its no use, the satellite must have completed its pass," Clarkson says.

"NO! We can't wait that long, that's at least an hour there must be a….."

"Audrey," Clarkson says, a grave expression suddenly, "Our jets can relieve us in forty min…"

"Those people will be here in thirty and once they overrun this community its…"

"We're gonna have to fight them off, you and Jack when he gets here need to try to contact…"

"That satellite won't come back in time!!" Audrey nearly screams, "Oh God…."

Jack's helicopter lands in the parking lot of the Ridgecrest Manor Community Center complex consisting of several buildings including a fitness center, indoor-outdoor swimming pool, skating rink, movie theater, and shops.

"Audrey!!" Jack says running over, the two embracing, "What's wrong?"

"I got a hold of Casey, she knows how to guide us through the procedures but we lost contact, she….she has no way of reaching us…."

"Jack! Audrey!" Clarkson calls, "The militias are less than a mile away now, they're approaching the Canyons Crossings Plaza shopping center, we need to get…"

"Give us a sec! Audrey…CTU is offline, they were attacked…they're okay, but you need to try to…"

"They destroyed the cell phone towers in Boulder City, the satellites won't….all the phone lines are down, we're running on emergency generators."

"Good, that means we still have the computers…."

"Not with the landlines or wireless, no Internet, only the videoconference line works but that's through a state-owned telecom firm in Italy and we can't access that without going through both the European Union, Italian government, and the telecom company's servers," Clarkson says, "I'm sorry."

"Okay, get your men around the perimeter, defend the gates at all costs, we'll get the refugees and fall back on the community center, dispatch some men on the ingress routes here."

"Got it!"

Audrey has a terribly hopeless expression on her face.

"Mommy?? Mommy??" Molly asks, hugging her, "Please talk to me. Are we going to be okay??"

"Audrey, come here with me," Jack says softly. He holds her tight. "It's gonna be fine, it's going to be fine, we're together now, that's all that matters."

The two of them take their kids and head into the main community center which is attached to the health club.

CHARLOTTE, NORTH CAROLINA – BROOKSIDE ORCHARDS SUBDIVISION

Robbie starts the car as Casey dashes into their garage holding her Dell laptop computer and they quickly back out of the driveway causing a mailman to jump out of the way.

Casey is on her cell phone talking frantically with 411.

"Los Angeles, California….CTU branch….yeah…."

"That number, 212-555-6677 can be…"

"Just charge me!"

Casey turns to her husband. "Weird, they're not answering. Call my office, tell Taj Adesh to drop what he's doing and set up my workstation and open up the defense contracts folders."

Robbie makes a wide turn onto a larger street looking in the rearview mirror for police.

"Got it," he replies.

Casey quickly dials another number.

"CTU-Charlotte, director…."

"Yeah, my name's Casey WInemiller, calling from Davenport Associates. I'm a friend of a Jack Bauer, formerly of the L.A. office, I need to get in contact…"

"Ma'am, we're still dealing with our sting operation in the city with those gangs…"

"Jack and his wife Audrey's life are in danger. Davenport Associates is a subcontractor with his company Millennium Services based near Las Vegas, they're…"

"I have no idea who Jack Bauer is. Everyone in Las Vegas is under threat right now, I…"

"Audrey Heller? Is this some kinda joke?"

"Please you've got to listen to me, Jack can stop the Mexicans, I need you to reposition the Icarius communications satellite back over Las Vegas for another pass so.."

"You're not cleared to know that, that's classified information… with…"

"Audrey told me about it! Jack and Audrey need to communicate with us so we can get a new defense program online so…"

"I don't know who you are but today's not the right day for pranks."

Click.

"Dammit, I'm gonna have to hack into CTU's subnet in L.A. via Davenport after all…I don't know how…somehow CTU-Los Angeles still can't be reached, something must have happened to them, Oh my God!"

"Case, you just gotta focus, there has to be a way, once we get to Davenport you should…"

RIDGECREST MANOR

"This ain't good, we've underestimated their numbers," Travis Clarkson says as he scans the low-rise suburban developments to the east, "We have at least a thousand Chicano militia coming from the east, they're across Interstate 15 already and resistance is faltering in eastern Summerlin."

"The Mexican army is also within view now, they're only 10 miles out, the rocky terrain around Red Rock Canyon might slow them down a bit but it's too close to call. The jets from Colorado Springs still half an hour out?"

"Yeah, that's going to be just a bit too late. The moment the enemy penetrate this neighborhood, it's over."

SUMMERLIN STREETS

A Chicano militia leader is urging his men forward in Spanish, waving a bandana with separatist slogans written on it. The militia splits its forces choosing to attack the gated community at two separate locations.

DAVENPORT ASSOCIATES HEADQUARTERS, CHARLOTTE

Casey is now at her shady workstation typing furiously into her computer with one of her staff, an Indian named Taj, helping her. Taj is also dressed casually in accordance to the company's laid-back atmosphere.

"Ok Taj, we need to hack into the NSA subnet, any links we have, we must access the controls for the Icarius satellite, any…"

"We're short on military contracts but we have the deal on the missile guidance system, the Patriot Strike we cooperated with McDonnell Douglas on…"

"Bring that up now, send everything to my station."

"Right away."

"You think this is gonna work?" Robbie asks her, "I can't believe this is happening again, after everything Jack did for me, for everyone."

"It's got to work…dammit!!" Windows are popping up on her screen. "Jesus, there's got to be a way around all these firewalls. Taj, I need the authentication code and password from our most recent transaction with Fort Detrick and Fort Meade, if the subnet is connected maybe we can find an unsecured back door via our last clearances…"

"It's not, Icarius is a separate program run out of the new Nesconset facility on Long Island, I..I''m sorry I don't think there's any way to access it and trace that call origin."

"No, we need to think harder, it's..." Casey says as Robbie leans nervously over her shoulder looking at her computer screen. Robbie then goes on Casey's laptop and begins typing, whispering nervously to himself.

RIDGECREST MANOR

The Chicano militias begin their push toward the gated subdivision. Several of Clarkson's men head out in several vehicles, going back and forth along the walls, shooting at the jeeps and pickups filled with Chicano insurgents. In a split screen, the American Trailways motorcoaches are being driven to the three separate gates of the community to use as extra barriers.

RIDGECREST MANOR COMMUNITY CENTER

Jack, Audrey and the kids are sitting at a small café overlooking an indoor track and weight room in the fitness center. Audrey is shaking terribly. "Audrey…look at me, it's…"

"Jack…I…I can't die here, we can't die here!! I'm not ready for this!"

Jack's radio crackles. "The militia are less than a half mile away, we're going to go out and intercept them, then fall back to the inner defense ring, but once they get past our secondary barriers…."

"Audrey, you need to do this, if Davenport gets back to you…"

"They CAN'T Jack! They don't know where we are and the sat phone wont' work anymore, each pass takes forty minutes at the very least, they're probably using it over Texas now…"

"Audrey, those people outside are under attack, the enemy is a half mile from here according to Clarkson. I need to do what I can. You need to be prepared to go to the van and get…."

"Jack, please…."

Jack is preparing to join the battle. "Audrey, I…no matter what happens, I will always love you. At…" Jack tears up knowing the hopeless situation, "At least I got to see you one last time."

"Daddy, why are you acting like this?" Molly asks, tears running down her face, "You said we're going to stay alive. You promised us."

Audrey is shaking uncontrollably, crying on the floor, banging her hands on the ground.

Jack hugs both of his kids. "I love you both, just be good, stay with mommy, take care of her."

"Are you trying to get help?" Carl asks.

"Yeah. I'll be back. I'll be back…." Jack says his voice fading with uncertainty as he runs through the lobby of the health club and into the Nevada sunshine, getting into a car and driving toward the main gate.

SUMMERLIN STEETS

"Vamo! Vamo!"

"Senor Commandate," an illegal calls out to the anchor baby leading the charge, "I talked to our friends in Colorado, the jets overflew Grand Junction two hours ago, they'll be here soon…"

"Which means we speed up the charge, once we are inside the neighborhood they won't risk killing their civilian residents!!."

Clarkson dispatches the approximately fifty retired veterans into four squads fanning out into the commercial area outside Ridgecrest Manor with a shopping center, bowling alley, several restaurants and some local government buildings. Jack goes into a bank building and climbs up to the second floor, glancing outside and preparing his machine gun .

FITNESS CENTER

Audrey is now exhausted and hopeless and no longer even bangs. She weakly pulls out her phone again and does not seem to notice the "no signal" message.

"Can you hear me?" Audrey says through tears in a begging tone, "If there's anyone on the other side, please….anyone….we're trapped in the Ridgecrest Manor subdivision, we don't' have much time…please help us, anybody….please…."

Audrey now only has a blank stare.

"Mommy?? Mommy?? Are you okay?" Molly asks but Audrey is not responding, just shaking uncontrollably.

"I hope mommy didn't lose her mind," Carl says.

"AUDREY!!" Erin yells, running over.

"I don't know what happened to mommy," Carl said, "I'm scared."

"Audrey, there's a videoconference for you downstairs… AUDREY!!"

Erin takes a handful of ice from the soda dispenser inside a café and presses the on the back of Audrey's neck, Audrey suddenly jolting wide awake.

"There's a videoconference, some lady from Charlotte, says she can help us."

Audrey quickly gets up and tears down a staircase into the conference room.

"Casey?"

"Thank God at least this other satellite works," Casey says, "Now, since we can't talk over the phone, you're going to need to do it remotely, you need to remove the Sim card, the remote, and the microcomputer from the van, can you do that?"

"Yeah, I'll be back."

Two of the vets go with Audrey and they go into the bright sunlight.

CANYONS CROSSING PLAZA, SUMMERLIN

A view shows a large suburban strip mall located outside the walls of Ridgecrest Manor. General Clarkson is now in the parking lot as several vets are ducking and firing from behind rows of parked cars and SUVs in the parking lot of an Albertson's supermarket. The vets hurl three grenades toward several teams of advancing Chicano militia. The vets lower themselves as explosions appear, blowing apart several cars and leaving charred bodies of rebels and more of them injured and dying.

"McKeldin, move your forces to the south side, they're more…" Clarkson suddenly gasps and he looks down on a red spot on his chest. He touches it and sees blood flowing freely, seeping through his clothes. He looks up and sees a brief flash from the fourth floor of Barnes & Noble Booksellers. Then he falls over. "All teams, we have….snipers…top floor of Barnes and…"

The view changes to a Chicano aiming a sniper rifle, zooming in on Clarkson, and firing a bullet into his head.

Jack sees Clarkson fall and hears the sniper report. "Dammit! They must have outflanked us behind the mall!" he screams to several of the vets.

"We're gonna have to in there and flush there out, buy the folks back in Ridgecrest more time!!"

Several of the vets nod and follow Jack. Two of them drop down with bullet wounds as snipers and gunners open fire from the three stories of the large bookstore. Glass shatters in all the cars around them as the men charge and crouch. Quinn takes his Uzi rapid-fire gun and sprays the second floor, three Chicanos falling through the broken glass but a sniper shoots him through the neck and he slumps against a parked minivan.

RIDGECREST MANOR

Audrey and two Americans rush toward the van with the Millennium Services logo. Suddenly one of them falls dead and a split screen shows one of the snipers from Barnes & Noble. Audrey dives into the van and starting opening up a hard drive from the supercomputer mainframe inside the vehicle with markings of the U.S. Army. The other veteran escorting Audrey turns toward the shopping center and unleashes a hail of bullets but another bullet goes into his forehead and he drops down dead.

CANYONS CROSSING PLAZA/RIDGECREST MANOR SUBDIVISION

Split screens show Audrey desperately removing the high-tech components and getting up a remote wireless system so she can operate it from the videoconference room. The other split screen shows Jack and his men taking fire in the parking lot.

"We gotta make a break for it, at least some of us will make it!"

Jack nods. "We don't have a choice!"

"HOOAHH!! USA!! USA!! REMEMBER THE ALAMO!!"

Jack loads more ammo into his machine and counts to three with the other men.

"REMEMBER THE ALAMO!! USA!! GOD BLESS AMERICA!!" the vets shout in unison taunting the Chicano separatists.

Bullet strike the military vehicle Audrey is in and sparks start flying around her.

Three more of the vets drop dead and two jeeps with Chicanos speed toward the front of the bookstore. Jack pulls the pin off a grenade and throws it. The grenade explodes three feet above the first jeep, sending it flying into the second one, a series of explosions going across the storefronts of a Hair Cuttery and a Tommy Hilfilger shop.

"REMEMBER THE ALAMO!!" the vets continue to shout as they make their way into the bookstore, glass shattering everywhere. "I DON'T CARE ABOUT BAGHDAD!!" a vet screams, firing at anything that moves, "THIS IS AMERICA! GET THE HELL OUT OF OUR COUNTRY!!"

"Viva la Reconquista! Viva Mexico!!" at least three Chicanos shout firing from a staircase. Jack flips over a cashier counter and guns them all down in a row.

"That b will have to come out!!" a Chicano laughs pointing at the van Audrey is in. Jack makes his way to the second floor and kills two Chicanos in the fiction section.

Audrey finishes disconnecting a wire and goes toward the door…..

Jack is now on the second floor. Bullets strike everything around him. Jack kicks over bookshelves, sending Chicanos scrambling. Out of bullets in the Uzi Jack takes his reliable pistol and looks a Chicano straight in the eye as he fires from a reading area. Jack aims the gun and squeezes two shots into the man's heart.

Outside Chicano machine guns are reloading and spraying the parking lot with deadly ammunition. Jack uses the strength he has left and gets to the top floor. He dashes through the side facing the parking lot, mowing down four Chicanos their bodies falling forward into the parking lot.

Audrey gets back up after taking cover and opens the door. A Chicano rebel has her in his crosshairs. The camera zooms in on his hand. The man pulls the trigger.

A bullethole appears in Audrey's clothes near her shoulder but there is no blood…..

………..Jack whirls around after firing backwards, killing an illegal. The anchor baby reloads the sniper rifle and prepares to shoot again….his hand is on the trigger……

"HEY!! GET OUT OF MY TOWN!!" Jack yells firing and running toward the man. The man hesitates and turns toward Jack, who fires three straight into his heart and neck.

"Pull back!!" Greeley radios all the veteran teams.

"Roger," Jack says.

RIDGECREST MANOR

Audrey is shivering as she stumbles back into the conference room in the community center. "Casey, I got it."

Casey visibly breathes a sigh of relief. "Ok, you need to program it via the NSA servers, now I don't have access to it but you should if you're on the contract. After that, you have to run the Mayfield program…

Audrey quickly starts following her directions and another screen shows Casey, Robbie, and Taj watching intently as Casey looks at the procedures in front of her on her desk.

"Audrey, you doing…."

Audrey looks at the bullet hole in her shirt and gasps. "I…I can't believe that…"

"Audrey, just continue the programming, it's okay, you're not hurt."

"I'm …I'm so scared right now," Audrey says crying as she connects the sim card with another computerized device and the remote mechanism as another screen shows the vehicle outside with a special transponder on top.

"Hey Audrey?" Casey says alternating her directions with conversation to keep Audrey calm, "You know what the funny thing is?"

Audrey is following the procedures well. "What?"

"I was a lifeguard all four years of college and never had to save anyone, I was kinda disappointed! So…um…if you do this right it's gonna make me REALLY proud of myself. Okay girl?"

Audrey forces a smile and the procedures seem smoother now. She is slightly calmer now though still trembling but color is returning to her body. "Yeah…"

"Okay, Audrey, I know you can do it, just connect the remote to the primary device, type in the right coordinates for your shield and wait for it to boot up, it's gonna take two minutes at most."

"Ok, done."

"So if this works, you and Jack and your kids are definitely coming to our beach, spending a week at me and Robbie's cottage…."

"Yeah, that would be nice." Life is returning to Audrey's eyes. "Thanks, thanks…." She is whispering on the verge back from losing her mind.

"And if we make it, I'm referring you to CTU, I didn't expect you to be able to reach us, you had to hack through all the firewalls…."

"Actually no," Casey says.

Outside the Americans are in retreat, including Jack and Chicanos are now just several blocks from the neighborhood.

"You can thank Carl. He friended me on Myspace after you told him the story about how I met Robbie. I guess she got shy…"

"Hey that was me!" Molly says, "I was the one…"

Audrey holds her kids close. One minute left before shields up.

"Carl decided to send me a little message, yep, tattling on his sister about how Myspace was her idea, mentioned how he's taking swim classes right after school and that his school's two blocks from his house. Carver Middle School was listed on his profile and with that its just Google maps to get the name of your neighborhood. I figured your community center would have a videoconference facility."

Audrey is speechless. A split screen shows Robbie looking at Carl's Myspace profile.

"Hey, it's all Robbie's idea," Casey says. "Okay, how much time left?"

"Twenty seconds."

Outside the men retreat deep into the gated community. On the west side, Mexican tanks begin lobbing artillery shells into Ridgecrest Manor and other subdivisions.

"9…..6…..2….1………."

The shield boots and a bright electromagnetic field is shown on the computer and moves straight up from the van, then going over the subdivision like an umbrella. The artillery shells are diverted and richochet off the invisible shield, falling back toward the Mexican Army tanks, destroying many of them. The Chicanos caught in the invisible electromagnetic wave are thrown back, some of their guns discharging and others being electrocuted. Several Chicano jeeps explode and the rebels quickly turn back from Ridgecrest Manor.

"We did it!" Audrey says softly, lost of all her strength, "We did it."

At the same time, Casey and Robbie embrace, both of them with tired and happy tears in their eyes.

"Audrey!!" Jack calls, running as fast as he can toward her, the two embracing with the fitness center overlook in the background. "When I was out there and I saw how that sniper almost killed you…I….."

"It's okay, I'm fine…I….." she stammers, "I'm fine."

"I'm glad mommy didn't' lose her mind," Molly says, "You know it happens…."

"Dammit Molly, shut up," Carl says.

"Hey son, you can't use that word."

"You use it all the time, dad."

"Well….well I'll try to stop."

"Promise?"

Jack and Audrey both laugh. "Promise."

PENTAGON

"Good news, sir," Brittany says pointing at the plasma TV screens, "Our fighter wings from Colorado and Utah have now gained control of the skies over the Las Vegas Valley and are engaging the Mexican army. The army is in retreat and the militias are trying to melt back into the city but we're targeting them with relentless pinpoint strikes. I believe the tide has turned on the domestic front."

"Thank you, Brittany. Thank you….thank you….."

"Sir?"

"I'm sorry, it's…it's just been such a long day."

"And Mr. President," Brittany adds, "The cell phone transmissions should be back up in a couple minutes, you can talk to your daughter soon."

CTU-LOS ANGELES

Bill Buchanan, Ray, Shari, and Craig stumble into the daylight as American airborne troops secure the area about CTU and other sections of downtown Los Angeles. All of them look at one another without saying a word. One by one, they board a chopper that lifts up but Ray tears up as they lift off the ground and he looks down at the damaged CTU building. A battered U.S. flag is still flying in front. It is pocketed with bullets but it is still waving in the wind.

"Bill," Ray says, "I hope you'll understand, but I...I don't think this is for me anymore."

Bill puts his arm on Ray's shoulder. "Yes, Ray...I understand. You did well today. I'm proud of you."

"We all are," Shari says, "Chloe meant a lot to me too. When I first came here, she was the only one who stood up for me."

"Thank you, all of you," Ray says softly, "I...I want to go home to Indiana, start over, think about where I want to go from there."

"Whatever you choose, Ray, all the best."

RIDGECREST MANOR/THE PENTAGON

The screen shows an exterior of the Pentagon with Washington, D.C. visible in the background beyond the Potomac River, and then Brittany and Heller walking in the inner-most courtyard of the Pentagon. A split screen shows Heller talking to Audrey but the details of their conversation are not heard.

"Jack?"

Jack excuses himself and walks down the walkway in the community center, heading toward the indoor swimming pool overlook. "Yeah?"

"This is Brittany Parsons, the President's chief of staff. Heller would like to speak with you himself but he's talking to Audrey now and we're seriously pressed for time."

"Tell him I'm just glad it's over."

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about, what he wanted me to ask on his behalf, Jack."

"What is it, Brittany?"

"It's not over. The President wants you to lead the operation into Mexico to depose Juan Lopez and his leftist regime. It's the only way we can end this crisis. I know the Chinese attack failed and we retaliated, but our enemies aren't going down so easily.

She continues, "We believe the Chinese will send reinforcements to Mexico to help them hold onto LA and heavy guerilla fighting in Southern California will continue for months, if not years. The situation is critical, and we need you on the ground in Mexico when friendly forces move against Lopez. We've already prepped the intel and assembled a team ready to go."

"I'm not sure I can do this, Brittany, I'm sorry."

"Jack, we never would have stopped the Chinese ICBMs without you. David Palmer would have asked you the same thing. We're still far from complete victory and…."

"I'm sorry, tell him I left CTU seven years ago and…"

"The country needs you Jack, we all need you."

"But so does Audrey. So does Audrey and so do Molly and Carl. And you know what? I think what you just said can be kinda insulting. Yes, insulting, to every single American patriot who died today serving his or her country. To men like Travis Clarkson, and Chloe O'Brien, and Tom Baker, and the veterans who fought with me less than an hour ago. I'm not the only person who can do this, Brittany, tell the President I said that. I believe there are others who are just as willing to serve our country, and people who are equally capable, perhaps even more capable than me. And you don't need to look too hard to find them. I've seen hundreds of those people today."

There is a long pause and Brittany smiles and says sweetly, "That's the right answer."

Heller takes the phone. "Jack. I just wanted Audrey to know how much you love her after everything's that's happened today. And you came through."

Jack smile expands. "Thank you, sir."

"Anytime, son. Keith Murphy has already agreed to the assignment. You and Audrey go on home and get some rest. I know you rather it not be this way, but it looks like Millennium Services will be having plenty of contracts in the coming years."

"Yes, Mr. President, my thoughts exactly." Jack breathes out slowly, taking in everything that has happened on this day.

THE SONG "EVERY DAY" BY RASCAL FLATTS STARTS TO PLAY IN THE BACKGROUND

Jack and Audrey share a long kiss, Jack stroking her long beautiful hair.

"I heard everything, Jack, I heard it all."

"I knew you could do it. I knew I wouldn't lose you. Deep down, I knew that somehow we were going to be together again, the way we're meant to be."

The Bauer family slowly walk out of the glass doors of the community center and toward their house. They see Lisa, Greg, Blake, and Chrissie waving. They are all alive too. Erin is talking to someone on her cell phone. She looks shaken after a long ordeal.

"So, how did Casey manage to find us? With everything down…."

"It's quite a story and not what you'd expect," she says with a tired smile, "But I'll tell you everything, that plus everything that's happened when you were gone."

"But??" Jack asks mischeviously.

"But not now. We need a better place to do it. Like sitting on the beach in North Carolina watching the sun rise. How does that sound?"

Jack kisses her again on the cheek. "Sounds wonderful…sounds…perfect."

Jack, Audrey, and their kids go through their undamaged front yard. The kids go in first but Jack and Audrey stay for a couple moments to check the American flag still flying next to the front door. He then goes through the door and closes it behind him.

…….10:00 AM

www.you /watch?vlZoaxjzsJXI

The above link contains the song "Every Day" by Rascal Flatts (a contemporary country band) which plays through the opening credits. Its a good description of Jack and Audrey through the years in my 24 universe. Just take away the space between you and tube.


End file.
